A Return To Arms
by Eboni
Summary: A fatal error made in battle leads to the premature deaths of the Ronin Warriors. With their destinies unfulfilled the world will fall into darkness, and Mia Koji can only think of one way to bring them back. RWGW crossover. Warning: Shounen ai
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello, it's me again, and yes this is another new story. I have not forgotten about my other two. I am working on them. A Touch Of Silver is almost done, thank goodness lol. Um, the summary was a little vague, but I want to know now, would you guys be interested in reading a Ronin Warrior, Gundam Wing crossover? Let me know in your reviews :) Take care!  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Own nothing, know nobody, no money... fiction is for recreational purposes.   
  
  
  


A Return to Arms

By: Eboni  
  
  
  


Prologue:  
  


November 12, 1989 CE

He cradled the boy's head to his chest pleading with him to open his eyes. He continued to feed him more of his life energy, he didn't care if he could no longer clearly see the boy he held, and heard the roaring of blood, and hungry cells screaming in exhaustion in his ears. "Rowen wake up...please, don't leave me."

"Sage, Sage..." a hand on his shoulder..too weak to react... He was barely able to raise his head to meet the cerulean eyes of the black haired teen who hoovered above him. His vision doubled, then tripled, multiple Ryo's spoke to him in one soft voice, "Sage, let him go. We have to leave now."

"You'll have to carry him Ryo...I don't think I can..."

"Sage, we have to leave him here..."

Sage lowered his head until it touched the cold forehead of his fallen companion, forehead to forehead contact. He groaned as he felt more energy flow from him into the cold body. He wasn't warming...Rowen's body remained cold, he needed more, more, more! He pushed harder, feeling himself grow faint. Something grabbed him, something physical, and pulled him away. He was so weak, his arms so lifeless, he couldn't hold Rowen. The fallen blue haired teen tumbled from his lap, and Sage could not even holler in protest, "R..yo..." he was barely able to speak.

"Sage, you cannot heal the dead. All you are doing is killing yourself."

Sage couldn't fight Ryo, he was too tired to comprehend anymore just what was happening. "R..yo? O..thers? Can't...can't...feel them."

"Dead," Ryo's voice was so soft, so far away. "Sage, Sage stay with me! You're all I have left...Sage! Open your eyes, focus!"

"Tired..." The last tiny beacon of energy he possessed finally weakened, and flickered out as he collapsed.  
  


Ryo was quick to catch his friend and lower him to the floor, putting two fingers to his neck where his pulse should be found. It was so faint, so weak.... He lifted the blond slowly, he was going to get them out of there. The battle...the battle had been a mistake. It had been a trap, they shouldn't have fought today. Ryo had been foolish. Both Sage and Cye had told him they didn't feel right about today, both had been hesitant to don their armors for battle. Something was wrong, they had said, something was terribly wrong. But Ryo only saw the enemy, and the victims they would hurt if Ryo did not lead his Warriors into battle. 

It was wrong, all so wrong...they weren't supposed to die here, they weren't finished yet. He trudged through the carnage of savaged Underworld soldiers, more would come, and he had to get Sage out of there. 

He'd led his troops into slaughter, he'd lost all of his men but one, and he was going to make sure that one got out alright. The only thing to stop him from achieving his goal would be death. A wall of soldiers suddenly stepped forward in the dark, their presence sent chills down Ryo's spine. The evil in the room was so great. He felt Sage shiver, it was getting to him. They were going to kill him without even touching him. "No..NO!" Ryo laid Sage gently on the ground removing his twin katanas from their sheaths, "You will not have him! I'll fight and kill you all if I have to, to my very own death. You will have not him!" His hands shook from fatigue...he was tired, the battle had raged for hours. He'd had to use his main attack so many times his throat was sore from yelling summons, and his knees knocked together in exhaustion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sage, his shivers calming...until he was still. As the last of his bond with his 4 friends, his companions, his Warriors, faded he let out a roar that had to have shook the building with its intensity and plowed head first into battle, "I'll be with you shortly my friends...." he whispered to himself as he felt the blades of the twin swords of a dark solider slip past his defenses and plunge through his armor deep into his heart and through his back severing his spinal cord.  
  
  
  


************************************************************************

The traffic was dense, and practically immobile. Move out of the way! Her mind screamed irrationally, for she knew the cause of the massive traffic back up, and knew the other motorists could do nothing to help their unbelievable situation. But it was that cause that was infuriating her with the fact that she couldn't get through. Her boys, her Ronin Warriors, were in trouble. 

"Mia, are all these cars stuck because of what's happening to the guys? Why is the sky so dark? It's only 2:00, it's not supposed to be this dark," Yulie complained from the passenger seat, where he sat strapped in and pale. His small hands wrung themselves over and over. He bit his lips and stared out at the darkening sky.

Mia Koji frowned at the boy. She shouldn't have brought him, he'd witnessed too many battles already, but she didn't feel right about leaving him alone in her manor. There had been a mistake, a horrible mistake that she herself had made. She shut her eyes briefly as memories from that very morning struck her and held her captive.  
  


Cye Mouri was making breakfast. Kento Rei Fuan was hoovering over his shoulder sampling what he could, and expertly fending off the speedy smacks of a spatula Cye was giving him whenever he would catch him. Ryo Sanada was sitting at the table stirring a cup of green tea dreamily, as he had just woken up a few minutes earlier and was still trying to rouse himself. Rowen Hashiba was no doubt still asleep, lost among the turmoil of his rumpled bed sheets, and the sound of water running from above let them know Sage Date was still in the shower after his morning workout session. 

Mia contented herself with the newspaper Ryo's pet tiger White Blaze had just retrieved and brought to her, sighing deliciously at the peaceful regularity of the morning. Suddenly Cye gasped, the spatula falling from his hand and clattering to the tiled floor. He brought a hand to his head, as Kento hurried to steady his friend and lead him to the table to sit. Ryo was now alert, he always snapped to attention when it seemed something was wrong with one of his friends. "Cye?" Kento asked setting the slight auburn headed boy down in the chair Ryo had just drawn out for him. 

"Oh..my head..." Cye moaned his British accent always became stronger when he was in pain. 

"Migraine?" Ryo questioned, "Cye, when did you start getting those?"

"No, not a migraine," Cye muttered. "It's...I can't think, something clogging my...my senses...something bad."

The hairs on the backs of all of the occupants in the kitchens' necks stood on end. "Something bad?"

"Something dark...evil," Cye nodded holding his head. He glanced upward then, "Sage...If it's affecting me like this, then Sage must be...."

Ryo nodded, "I'll go check on him..." He sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

"Mia..." Mia frowned at Cye, whose fair complexion revealing his partially English heritage, had paled considerably. "Do you know what this is? You said you'd discovered the key to our future battles. You said there would only be two more... is this the first of the last?"

Mia frowned, according to her calculations the last battles of the Ronin Warriors shouldn't happen for another 2 to 3 years. They were supposed to get a rest, grow up. Why would the first of the finale come so soon? The math was complicated and extremely parapsychological as well as fundamentally scientific. The cracks in the void separating the Nether realm from the Living Realm would take approximately two years to break again, even under the greatest of force. All legend and math lead to that conclusion, it was too soon for another battle. 

"If this is what you feel it is.... then it's happening too soon. You weren't supposed to fight again for another two years."

Cye and Kento stared at her. There was the sound of pounding feet down the stairs, and Yulie appeared, his face anxious, "Ryo needs your help Mia!"

Mia rose urgently, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't let me see! He's in the bathroom with Sage, I think it's Sage. I heard the shower going, and all of you were downstairs and Rowen's asleep. He broke down the bathroom door Mia, the wood's all splintered..."

Mia patted the young boy's shoulder and took the stairs by two as she jogged up. Kento wanted to bound up after her, but the hand Cye kept on his arm held him in place. "I'm not leaving you, Cye."

"Good... I feel so dizzy," Cye leaned his head on Kento's shoulder, allowing the thicker boy to stroke his hair gently to comfort him. "Kento..."

His voice was so soft Kento had to lean closer to his lips to hear them, "I don't want to fight anymore, not right now."

"I know, Buddy, I know," Kento held the smaller boy tight praying for someone upstairs to call down to them and tell them what was going on.

It was a few moments before anyone appeared. Ryo was walking carefully down the stairs holding a bundle in his arms, while Mia, Yulie, and a very groggy looking Rowen walked behind him. Kento rose slowly bringing Cye gently up with him, steadying the boy as he swayed, "Want me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk..." Cye said softly smiling lightly and patting Kento's arm in thanks. They slowly walked into the living room, where Ryo was lying the bundle wrapped in a large towel on the couch. He backed away as Mia knelt down before the couch, "Sage...Sage can you hear me?" Mia cooed delicately, stroking the damp blond hair away from the sleeping bundle's pale face. 

"What happened?" Kento frowned staring at Sage, who was beginning to stir slightly. 

"That's what I'd like to know. I heard a loud thud, and rush into the bathroom to find Ryo hoovering over my naked l...er...boy...er....best friend in the bathtub.." Rowen was muttering, still not fully aware of himself at the early hour. 

"Shut up Rowen, I told you he fainted..." Ryo growled glaring at the blue-haired boy. "Yeah, he fainted and you just happened to be the one to rush in and save him."

"Well someone had to since you were comatose."

"Ryo, if you..."

"Stop it..." came the moan from the prone blond on the couch.

"Sage are you ok?"

"Let me ask him that!"

Sage sat straight up pushing both Rowen and Ryo away from him and looking to Mia, and behind her to Cye, "Something's coming."

Mia shivered yet again as 6 pairs of eyes came to rest on her for an explanation. "I thought you said we wouldn't have to fight again for another 2 years. I thought we were going to get to..."

"I don't understand either," Mia said softly. "I was so sure... I did the math just right, and I know I translated those scrolls perfectly. I'll look at them again, but I know I was right."

"Ow.... we don't have time for you to look at them again," Sage moaned bending forward wrapping his arms around his stomach, "It's here....it's in the city."

Cye could feel the heavy infringes of darkness closing in on his mind, but his ability to sense the supernatural was no where near as strong as Sage's. He rested a hand on the blond's shoulder to offer him comfort, as he struggled to bring up his mental barriers to block out the overpowering sensation of evil looming in their vicinity. 

"We have to go then," Ryo said with a nod. He was about to don his sub armor when Sage caught his arm, "No!"

"No what?" Ryo looked puzzled, and tried hard to concentrate on what the beautiful grey eyed blond was going to tell him instead of glorifying in the fact that Sage Date was touching him. 

"It's wrong...it feels wrong," Sage swallowed.

"Well of course it feels wrong; it's evil!" Kento shrugged, "And it looks like we gotta get rid of it. We'll be back in time for lunch, don't sweat it Blondie." 

Ryo was about to nod in agreement, but Sage's hand remained firm on his arm, "It feels wrong for us to go after it. Something's not right."

"We're the Ronin Warriors, we fight demons. If there are demons in the city, we need to fight them," Kento puffed out his chest, but felt Cye take his arm, "Sage is right...it does feel wrong. Even I feel how wrong this seems. I think Mia's research is right, and according to it, it's too early for us to be fighting again. Something is happening now that is not in order..."

"Basically all you just said is, 'shit happens,'" Rowen shrugged. "You can't always plan your battles. I mean I looked over Mia's work, it looks legit. But maybe there's the occasional grit in the system that has to be accounted for. Maybe we're meant to have a lot of minor skirmishes along the way before the big bangs, huh?" Rowen's Yankee accent was always more prevalent in the mornings as he struggled to fully regain consciousness, making him a trifle hard to understand at times. Low blood pressure and early mornings just didn't mix with Rowen. 

"This isn't...it's not small, and it shouldn't be here...at all. Not now, we're not ready," Sage breathed giving way to a brief grimace of pain, "I'm gonna be sick..." he pulled himself up using Ryo's arm that he still held and stumbled to the bathroom clutching the large towel he'd been carried down in around his waist.

Rowen ran a hand through his tousled hair and slowly ambled after the blond, after shooting a glare at Ryo who had taken a few steps in pursuit. Cye rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"Ryo, you keep that up and Rowen's gonna gut you, man. I know you got it bad for Blondie, but Sage chose Rowen not you," Kento tried to catch Ryo's blue eyes, but Ryo looked away. Kento sighed loudly, "Ok fine, don't listen to me, continue tearing yourself up, and pissing Ro off beyond belief. But if I ever sense that any of your overactive hormonal lust is bothering Blondie, I'll help Rowen gut you. Sage has been through too much shit to be hurt by friends. You need to sort this out within yourself. What Sage and Rowen have is new to them, and they are still trying to work it out amongst themselves, they don't need you in the middle of it." 

Ryo's face was unreadable, but Kento knew he'd heard every word he'd said. Kento glanced at Cye, wondering what his best friend was thinking. Cye's face was gentle, compassionate...but stern, but that stern expression was not directed at Kento. Cye, like Kento, was tired of Ryo's unsubtle attempts to interest the blond in him. Ever since Sage and Rowen had decided to tell the others that they wanted to try out a relationship with one another, Ryo had been throwing himself at the blond. It was like the announcement told Ryo, he's gay, he's fair game! 

"Mia, you can do all the research you want. We're moving out. We can't let whatever it is out there hurt innocent citizens just because some old parchments and strange math you've concocted say we shouldn't be fighting for another two years. Everyone into sub-armor. I'm going to go outside for a bit. You give Sage and Rowen the order, and I would like for someone to watch the news to see if there are showing any reports of a disturbance downtown. It would be nice to see our enemy before we fight it."  
  


They'd left 30 minutes later, and Mia would never see any of them alive again. She was too late, much too late to tell them they didn't have to fight; it wasn't their battle to win. They'd interfered with something they shouldn't have...and she should have been able to tell them. They trusted her to know, they lived with her because she was their source of information. She'd let them die too soon. They were supposed to live to be old men with many children to pass on their armor's legacies. The time line would be altered...there would be no more Ronin Warriors. The mystical armors had to be passed from owner to descendant, until the Ancients called them back. The Ronin Warriors had died, and had taken their magic with them. Who would protect the world now? It was all over, and it was all her fault. She had to do something to make it right, but what could she do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


August 29, 2028 CE  
  


"You see the brain patterns here?" Dr. Yoshi said pointing at a solo monitor, "They are coming along quite nicely. Their body maturity and their mental maturity are in perfect synch. If we were to let them out now, they'd be normal 15 year old boys."

Dr. Mia Koji nodded at Dr. Yoshi, "Excellent, and their muscles are being properly stimulated?"

"Yes, Dr. Koji."

Dr. Koji smiled, "You are dismissed Doctor."

Dr. Yoshi took his leave to join the other scientists in the lounge to rest. Dr. Koji was left alone in the cool laboratory, the dim lights casting an eerie glow over the technology in the room. Dr. Koji walked the length of the lab, stopping in front of each of the five large capsules lying on their backs. At the foot of each capsule was a computer console constantly giving out bio feedback readings, like heart beat, brain waves, body temperature, body mass, muscle mass, blood oxygen levels... She walked to the head of one of the capsules pressing a large red button on the side of it, and standing back a bit as the milky white covering over the capsule rolled down like an automatic window. Frosty blue glass was left in its place. Behind that glass laid a young boy with hair black as night, a strong chin, and a rather devilish shape to his eyebrows. Heavy black lashes weighed down eyelids that hid cerulean blue eyes that hadn't been opened in the 15 years since the boy had been born and left the stages of being a fetus. She eyed the umbilical cord that protruded at the boy's navel feeding him nutrient supplements fresh from a hidden IV bag of life sustaining substances inside the capsule. In a few more months he wouldn't need that. In a few months he would be at the correct age to be released, and then she would be able to test his memory. 

Though scientific theory stated that from using DNA from one body the new entity should retain all of the same memories as the host... it had never been tested on humans before. The slumbering being that Dr. Koji loved so dearly certainly looked like Ryo Sanada at age 15, but he may not ever remember being him. 

She shuddered a bit and pressed the button to recover the capsule moving on to the next to look at all of her creations, her babies, her Warriors reborn. They all looked very much the same, except for the long hair. She would cut it when they were released and oriented to their new surroundings. If they remembered who they were, she always wondered how they would take to this future, to her, nearly 30 years older than what she had been when they had last known her. 

After their deaths, and after the collecting of all she could find of their corpses that she took and stored away, Mia immersed herself in the study of science. She scrapped all of her mystic work, she was through with magic and legends, she just wanted her Ronins back, as the boys they were. She'd failed them, and had to make it right. She didn't know how, until a few years after she'd earned her doctorates in science. Some of her colleagues had been discussing the concept of clones. Clones... 

Perfect genetic duplicates of an original work or body, twins literally. All that was needed to make a clone was DNA that could be taken from a single hair, or blood... Mia had hair, and even blood. Mia had all of the Ronins medical information from when they'd first come to stay with her, plus the clothes they had worn in death. If cloning was real, if it could be done....she certainly had everything it would take to try, and a fortune to fund it. 

She went into an intensive study regiment for years learning every theory, every attempt, and every ethical debate about cloning. It wasn't until she heard the project had been successfully done with sheep, and later body organs, that she started laying down the foundation of her project. She'd learned from the ethical debates that she'd have to keep it a secret. She conspired with her most trusted colleagues, and others she had met while studying cloning. Together they slaved over programs and microscopes studying DNA and RNA, and discussing concepts. While the scientists worked to come up with the foundation of the project, Mia began the plans for building the laboratory in which the project would commence. She had it built below her manor, underground, and hidden from suspicious eyes. Highly overpaid contractors exceeded her expectations with their careful and thoughtful subterranean architecture. They asked no questions, and finished before the expected date. They had even asked to stay on, to held in retainer, just in case she needed something else built. She'd let them, they had done so fine of a job. 

Her scientist had been amazed at the size of the facility they would be working in, and at the seeming infinite supply of money they had at their fingertips to use for their work. Soon the large lab was filled with machinery, computers that were upgraded monthly, medical apparatus, and other supplies. Quarters were built for the scientist to sleep in when some decided to devote their lives to the project and didn't want to return to the surface world. Mia herself also had a room built inside, for she wanted to be as close to her boys as she could. Soon their was a mess hall, and a recreation center. All small and compact but very comfortable. The only ventures made to the surface world was by Mia. She had to keep up a public appearance. All supplies were ordered and shipped to the lab directly through a special company.

It had taken years for Mia and her team to actually have a break through, fetuses were created with regular heartbeats. Finally... it was working. In 16 years, Mia would have her boys to share her days with once again. She would reintroduce them to the world, and teach them new skills they would need. She only prayed that their memories would be intact. From everything she had read, DNA carried memories, and with the careful boost she and her scientist had instilled, the clones should have every memory their hosts did up until their demise. They would truly be her precious Ronin Warriors. 

Her scientists had asked her, who are these people. Why them? But she was never able to answer them truthfully. She only told them, they were young boys who deserved a second chance, and that they were once very dear to her. Being enabled to work on a project of a lifetime, none of the scientists pried too far into the curious matter. Some didn't even wish to be paid they were so passionate about their scientific endeavor. Each scientist was assigned a boy to work on, in teams of 3 or 4, and each team began to refer to their clone, as their son. 

Mia still shuddered over the 8th year of her children, when her Sage had gotten a viral infection. They thought they were going to lose the boy, and Mia and Sage's team had cried, trying everything they could to save him. They released him from his capsule to treat him. To touch him only helped solidify Mia's feelings of love towards her children...they were real boys. Her Sage had been carried to their small infirmary where he was hooked up to IV's of different antibiotics. He'd opened his eyes then... and his parents had gasped at his beautiful grey eyes. The blond panicked at not knowing where he was. Where were his mother and father? Where was his grandfather and sisters? Mia calmed the child, making up some lie, as her heart leapt. They remembered! They would have their memories! 

It took 2 weeks for the child to fully regain his health, and then he was sedated and put back into his capsule. Why not let them out? One of Sage's team had asked after getting to meet with the boy in a conscious state, and seeing his beautiful eyes. They were healthy children, and it would be to their benefit to have a healthy childhood. Mia had shaken her head, they had to remember everything... they had to be at the ages they were. They needed to know how to fight. Their last battle had never been won, it had never happened...but Mia knew something had changed in their future because of it, something that would eventually need to be rectified, and only her heroes could do it. 

During their 15th year, so near to the time of when they would be able to join her, Mia began to get contacts from Yulie. Little Yulie, whom she hadn't thought about in years. He was grown up now, working for the Japanese Military Intelligence Unit, and wanted to see Mia. He'd heard about her reclusive lifestyle, and had been hearing rumors of her insanity. He sensed something wasn't right with her, and he wanted to visit.

She'd told him no. They were too close to finishing the project, and there would be too much activity going on in the lab to go undetected by a suspicious guest. Now Yulie could never in a million years have guessed what she was doing, or where, but he had always been a nosy child, and had an incredibly annoying knack for getting in the way. No, Yulie, I won't be seeing you this year, she thought. She closed the window to Cye's capsule, and moved on to Rowen's. 

Such beautiful boys they were... She sighed. She left them after bidding them all goodnight, and went on about the task of shutting down the lab. She made sure all of the new data was properly downloaded onto the main computer, and then she provided the back up disks that she stored in a safe box hidden away under the desk of the mainframe computer in a secret compartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


November 3, 2028 CE  
  


"What's going on?"

"There's been a breach!"

Scientists were scrambling from left to right deleting their data and personal files, Mia had run back to where her boys were resting. No! No! Not now, not when I was so close! They were to be let out in a week!

Yoshi ran in to take Mia's hand, "We have to shut it down...the police..."

Cloning was illegal....it hadn't mattered before, but now that they'd been discovered they would all face time in prison. They would all lose their licenses and prestige as doctors! "Get out of here Yoshi... go with the others and escape. I'll finish shutting down the project and let them catch me...or I will die in here with the children. Go Yoshi... money, I will send the last of my inheritance to accounts that I've set up for you all out of the country. You will find all the information on file for you in the library of the University! Go now Yoshi!"

"Koji, I cannot.."

"Go please, before it's too late, and I will be responsible for your losses as well!" Mia pushed at him, "Go!"

Yoshi blinked, giving her a final hand shake before running to join the other scientists as they took the emergency exit that would lead them through a tunnel that would release them onto the streets of Tokyo. Mia ran to the door to see the men with their guns ransacking the empty facility cursing at finding the computers useless. They mustn't find my children. They deserve a chance... A final glance through the doors at young Yulie in uniform holding a gun and looking disgusted made her cringe. She shut the vaulted doors to the lab, pressing a detonation device she'd secretly had installed by her contractors years ago without her scientists knowing. By now they would be safe enough away in the tunnels to not be affected by the blast. The explosion brought the Koji manor down onto the heads of the police men, it collapsed the tunnel that led to the lab filling it with heavy debris, walled off the exit as well. Nothing would be able to get into the lab now, and nothing would be able to get out. Mia laughed to herself, almost hysterically. She'd doomed them yet again. She gave them promise of a new life....but that life would be one underground in a small facility... She shuddered and shook her head. No...no... She walked to the computer and began to type...she would fix this, she would.

How much power did she still have, and how long could she sustain their bodies at the ages they were? The answer of course was cryogenics. She would freeze them, give them a third chance to live...but that time would be without her, lest she froze herself too, but she lacked the supplies. The generators would last up to 200 years, maybe even more if she shut down all life support to the facility..meaning she would die shortly having no fresh air or water. But she was already dead to the world anyway. She couldn't live down there alone with no company but her frozen children. She thought to let them out right then, but that would be pure selfishness on her part. She quickly began reading all the information she had about cryogenics. Her lab had the technology..one of her scientist had been working on it. 

It didn't take long for Mia to figure out that cryogenic properties had already been installed into the capsules, all it took was the right commands. Mia checked the life support systems of the capsules, smiling when she affirmed that without the laboratories generators working to sustain both her and them, her children could be kept alive for centuries. Someone would have to find them by then and let them out... They'd be so confused, but they would know who they were, and they would be...alive. The day of their release, was the day Mia switched on the cryogenic technology in each of their capsules by hand, bidding them each sweet dreams, and good lives when they awakened. That was the day Mia Koji wiped her computer files cleans, storing the last of her backup data in her safe box. She shut down all other life support operations that weren't connected to the capsules, and went to her room. Her diary... she pulled it from its hiding place and put it on her night stand...her children would want to read it when they awakened, she had to leave them something of her. She lie down on her bed, closing her eyes, and waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Please tell me what you think. It's going to be a crossover, but if you guys don't like it, I won't do it. **  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Wow, I have never gotten so many reviews in such a short time for one story lol. I'm glad you guys are liking this story, and thank you for reviewing me. Ok, this next chapter is in the future and is Gundam Wing centered with a touch of Ronin. Warnings: Yaoi, Gundam Wing pairings 1x2/2x1, 3x4/4x3, and 5x2. (Hope I did that right...). Please review :) and let me know if you still like it, or if you hate it.**

  
  


Disclaimer: I wish I came up with Gundams and Ronin. I'd be rich as Croesus! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1  
  
  


February 197 AC  


  
  
  


"This is boring, it's dismal, it's... it's bullshit!" Duo Maxwell was complaining loudly gazing at his rocky surroundings in distaste while running a digital scanner up and down the perimeter. 

"Duo..." Heero Yuy's tone was low with warning.

"Don't tell me you don't think this is bull, Heero! I'm not getting any readings, and neither is Trowa. Une sent us down here to..to...give me something do other than bother her, and she didn't trust me enough to let me come alone."

"That could be possible," Wufei Chang muttered in agreement. "Nothing's worse than having you bouncing around for long periods of time complaining of boredom." The Chinese teen's words were sharp but his dark eyes were gentle, betraying that he wouldn't mind having Duo bouncing around him at all. 

Duo whirled around his braid smacking him in the mouth, he sputtered humorously before shining his floodlight right at Wufei temporarily blinding the teen, "Nothing's worse? You sure?"

"Stop it Maxwell," Wufei snapped, hiding an amused smile.

"Duo!" Heero roared, "Would you like to wait in the jeep?"

"You wouldn't let me bring my CD's," Duo shook his head dimming and lowering his light. He sighed deeply, "This is a bullshit mission."

"Bullshit or no, we still have an obligation to complete it," Trowa Barton said from ahead, his tall form barely visible. 

Duo frowned, "I should get to scout in front."

"No," Heero said flatly. He had made it perfectly clear from that start that Duo would keep near him, so he could keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't over do anything.

Duo grumbled unintelligibly under his breath.

Wufei sighed moving forward with his large flashlight, it was a bullshit mission. Une had sent them out to investigate an energy disturbance reported from the Toyama base. Wufei doubted Une had lied about the disturbance, but sensed it was of little importance, and didn't need to be investigated. She just needed some simple busy work for Duo Maxwell to do, to get him out of her hair...but knowing his friends wouldn't allow him to go anywhere alone in his condition, she had assigned them all the mission.  
  


  
  


Months prior to their great collapsed tunnel adventure, Duo and Wufei had been sent on an infiltration mission for the Preventer Agency they worked for. A company in Neo-Turkey was supposedly building weapons for biological warfare, and if that were true the operations would have to be ceased. Duo and Wufei were simply to get as much information as they could from the super computer in the Turkish base to see if what they were hearing was actually true. No need to start an international scuffle because of a rumor. Well... the mission didn't go as planned, turned out the Turks were cultivating samples for weapons, and Duo and Wufei, totally unprepared for a large offensive attack were caught up in a deadly crossfire. 

Duo took two bullets for Wufei, one in the back...nearly damaging his spinal cord, and one in the shoulder. He collapsed begging Wufei to leave him behind and escape, he would hold them off. He clutched his revolver to his chest ready to fire, and told Wufei he also had a few explosives. He could cover all of Wufei's tracks if he hurried. Wufei of course, didn't leave. He lifted Duo gently trying to avoid shifting him around and causing more damage, looking for a place to hide. He'd found a small two stall lavatory and tied up the scientist inside after rendering him unconscious. He laid Duo down on the cold floor and began to try to stop the bleeding, ensuring the braided teen that he would be alright. Then he called for help. He turned off the lights to the bathroom, pulling himself and Duo into a stall, and there they waited listening to the infuriated voices of soldiers shouting at one another for losing their quarry. 

Reinforcements arrived within the hour shutting down the small base, and to Wufei's surprise the person who burst into the bathroom for them...was none other than Heero Yuy. He called for them both, turning on the lights, and froze at the sight of Duo. He was barely alive, having lost consciousness minutes earlier when he'd heard that help had arrived. Wufei really felt Duo had stayed awake so long just give Wufei company. Medical personnel had flowed in at Heero's orders, his voice was oddly strained. He'd knelt down and smoothed Duo's wispy bangs from his damp face, "Where was he hit?"

"Back and shoulder...the bullet didn't do any spinal damage, he still has full motor control."

Heero nodded then stood back pulling Wufei with him to let the medical team attempt to stabilize Duo. They'd almost lost him twice on the way to the nearest hospital, there hadn't been time to take him to a base, he needed surgery, and he needed blood. Every time Duo's vitals would fail, Heero who made sure he sat nearest to Duo's stretcher, would call him back, 'Please Duo, come back to me... you can't leave me yet.'

What was that tone Wufei had heard in Heero's voice, which was uncharacteristically soft and gentle as if he were speaking to a loved one? Each time Heero would ask Duo back, he'd come. Wufei wondered if Duo would have come back for him. 

The hospital was a nightmare, they weren't equipt to deal with someone as needy as Duo. The Preventers' doctors took the place of the hospital staff, washing up and donning scrubs. They had stopped the bleeding on the carrier, but they hadn't wanted to perform surgery there. Duo was too sensitive to anesthetic, and they needed more equipment than they had to deal with some of the reactions he could have had. 

Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton arrived hours after Duo had been taken into surgery. It was taking too long, there were too many complications, but somehow...somehow Duo Maxwell lived, and would recover at miraculous speed. 

Sitting in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up, Heero cleared his throat and gazed at everyone in the room. He sat in the chair beside Duo's bed running his fingers through Duo's loose hair. A questionable position and action for the cold teen, 'I....When Duo wakes up, would it be alright if we could be alone for a few minutes. I..I have something I need to tell him.'

Quatre gave a knowing smirk, and gazed at Trowa who had raised an eyebrow, his face unreadable. Only Wufei seemed to be clueless, what was going on that no one had told him about? 

Wufei was soon to find out after Duo had woken up and he and Heero were alone, that Heero was in love with Duo. Quatre and Trowa couldn't believe Wufei hadn't noticed. They re-entered the room to see Heero holding Duo's hand that was free of an IV, and smiling. The smile was blinding, and was so rarely seen on Heero's face it was also shocking. Quatre actually clapped his hands, 'I told you so, Duo. You didn't believe me.'

Duo's weary violet eyes trained on Quatre, 'Ah shut up Quat...' he rasped. Then he inquired Wufei of his condition, but Wufei had left the room. He couldn't take it... no, no, it was all wrong. He'd waited too long, and it was too late. Much too late, because who could ever compete with Heero Yuy, and win?   
  


It had taken months for Duo to recover and be able to walk and run and lift weights. He was still dizzy at times, often tired, weak, and subject to back pain. This made Une wary to give him any cases or missions that involved field work, and Duo was growing very...restless. So there they were in the underground caves.  
  


  
  
  
  


"Oooh, I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee. I'm going to Louisiana, my true love I will see. Oh Susannah, oh don't you cry for me, I come from Alaba..."

"Duo," Heero clapped a hand over Duo's mouth, "10 more minutes ok? Then I promise we will leave and report to Une that we found nothing of importance."

Duo nodded his odd colored eyes lighting up at finally getting his way, "Can we get ice cream on the way back? Something to make me feel accomplished after this."

"If it will quiet your mouth, you can eat all the ice cream you can stomach."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Heero," Duo teased, tossing head back with a mirthful laugh at Heero's horrified expression. "Lighten up, soldier!" he clapped Heero on the back then jogged passed both Heero and Wufei to join Quatre and tell him of their new ice cream plans. 

"Duo slow down!" Heero snapped vainly. He sighed and glanced at Wufei, "I don't like ice cream."

Wufei blinked, was Heero making small talk? "I don't either. I'm lactose intolerant."

"It's called sherbert people! Wonderful, a dead end....guess we can get that ice cream faster than we thought," Duo's loud voice called back to them. 

"The cave amplifies the sounds of our voices," Heero said flatly, not surprised as Wufei was that Duo had heard their statements.

"That and I know you two sticks in the mud like the back of my..Holy bejeezus! Thing's going wild! Trowa, are you getting the same readings?"

Heero and Wufei jogged to join the rest of their team further into the cave. Duo and Trowa stood comparing readings on their scanners. It was rather comical to look at the two standing next to each other with their heads together. Trowa was nearly a head taller than Duo, and he had to stoop down to see Duo's readings. "There's something back there."

"I'll do a reading to figure out the rock density of this wall..." Quatre said, he pulled a device similar to the ones Duo and Trowa held and ran it over the wall. The device thrummed and sang, while Duo and Trowa's watched the needles on their scanners dance. Heero approached Duo to take a look at the gadget, "It's not radiation."

"Nope...more like very, very big batteries," Duo said simply, "What say you Trowa?"

"A simple electricity generator," Trowa nodded.

"Mega-battery.... The Alpha and Omega of 20th century double A batteries," Duo chuckled. 

"Hmm," all heads turned toward Quatre who looked slightly amused. "Seems this little dead end is only a few meters thick...and there's steel behind it."

"Steel?"

"Yes...lots of steel."

"Steel, underground, in a cave?" Duo questioned, hmm this mission is turning out to be not so bad after all.

"I don't think this is a cave Duo," Quatre shook his head. "There used to be a house above this place a century ago, you know, and there was never any mention of any caves in this area."

"Mysterious..." Duo said eerily, then grinned manically, "So... what say you group? I vote we let Duo set some explosives, and we see what's behind this bad boy."

Heero frowned, but Trowa nodded, "I think a low caliber explosive would be best. We didn't bring any cutting tools that would prove to be effective in this environment."

Quatre also agreed, "But only low caliber Duo, we don't want to bring the ceiling of this place crashing down on our heads."

Duo's grin dimmed, "Oh give me more credit than that Quat!"

Quatre gave Duo's braid a playful tug, and Duo pulled his knapsack from his back to unpack his set of explosives. "Do you bring those everywhere you go?" Wufei asked amazed at the sophistication of the explosives and care of which Duo had packed his bag. Duo always took such good care of his tools, which usually surprised people who didn't know Duo very well. Duo was not always the clown he pretended to be, for some reason Duo thought maybe if he could project an outward appearance of happiness, maybe some of it would permeate to the inside. Not that Duo was very unhappy, but he had a lot of scar tissue to deal with on the inside ranging from early childhood to the wars.

"Yeah, never know when you're gonna need a good grenade. History test, Mr. Mungello? Me and Sue here, gesture to grenade, don't think so..unless you wanna give us both A's," Duo giggled at his own joke and he laid out the charges he wanted to use.

"You take explosives to school?" Heero asked looking shocked.

"Sure..doesn't everybody?" Duo shrugged, then winked at Wufei who was standing next to Heero looking absolutely disgusted with the way Heero took things so literally. He caught Duo's wink, and sent a small smile. Heero and Duo couldn't last forever...

"Duo..."

"No Heero, I don't take explosives to school," Duo's voice was muffled as he pulled the wrapping off of a new part with his teeth. Quatre chuckled, then sobered when Heero glared at him.

Duo worked diligently for 10 minutes setting and charging the small explosives just right, then aligning them along the wall. "Ok...we got 5 minutes before they blow, let's get out of here."

They jogged the distance to the outside and stood just before the cave entrance. Duo was looking at his watch ticking off seconds, "I think I gave us too much time."

"Eh, you had to allot for safety," Quatre shrugged. 

They heard the soft boom of a dozen little bombs going off. "Alright, let's go see the damage!" They ran back in, Duo in the lead, until Heero caught hold of his braid and made him slow down. Duo scowled at Heero, snatching his hair back, and walking closer to Quatre and Trowa. Wufei grinned inside, no Duo and Heero could not last forever. 

The floor of the cave was littered with small debris, and they had to watch their steps carefully. Duo and Trowa kept their flood lights aimed at the floor to illuminate the treacherous rocky path they had to follow. They stopped short as they approached their destination. Why it wasn't a wall of steel at all...it was a door, a steel door. There was a panel on the side of it that Duo went to at once, and began to interface with it. "Hey, it doesn't work. No power."

"Could we give it a charge?" Quatre asked.

"If there's no power to the panel, there's probably no power to the door either, we'll have to open her manually. A little napalm will do the trick." Once again he reached into his pack.

"It's a wonder he hasn't blown himself into the next millennium by now," Trowa whispered to Quatre who chuckled. 

"I got skills Tro, don't hate, appreciate all that is Duo," Duo mumbled handling the napalm carefully. He smoothed it within the grooves of the door neatly and pulled a lighter from his pants, "Stand back, and take cover." 

He lit the napalm before Heero could object and insist he be the one to do it, and dove for cover beside Wufei. Wufei couldn't help but put his arms around the smaller boy and pull him in close. He could pretend he was doing it to protect the boy. Duo would believe him... as he pulled Duo's head against his chest and tucked his hands over it, he caught scent of the wonderful flavor of Duo's thick mahogany mane. By Nataku, he wished he could hold him like that for much longer than the few seconds it took for the dust to settle again. He released Duo who stood brushing himself off, he offered a hand down to Wufei, "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were hugging me, Wu-man." Dark amethyst eyes glinted with mischief, "You better be nice to me from now on, or I'm gonna tell Heero you were groping me."

Wufei rolled his eyes with a snort, while he panicked on the inside. Did Duo know? Duo had a funny way of letting people know he wasn't stupid, and most of his jokes and teases usually had more than one meaning. Whether the person got it or not, Duo wouldn't explain a thing.

"Allah...look at this..." Quatre was murmuring holding Trowa's arm. They were peering into the heart of a laboratory. 

"Oh yeah!" Duo cheered. "Finally something cool!" He sprinted towards the entrance only to be snagged by Heero again around the waist. "Duo... you will let me go in first."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Heero, I'm not a baby. I'm not glass. I'm plastic, and I have a return policy stamped on my ass. I'm fine doing things by myself!"

"Duo, it could be dangerous. Who knows..."

"I laugh in the face of danger...." Duo mocked, then gave a wicked laugh, his thin frame evaded Heero's strong grasp, and he ran towards the lab. 

Heero growled in frustration and ran after him, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei following. "For some reason, I don't think we're going to get out of this without them

fighting," Trowa observed. Quatre nodded, "Looks like Duo will be in our room again tonight."

Wufei frowned, Duo never came to his room after one of he and Heero's infamous arguments that left them fuming at one another for days at a time. Perhaps he would invite him to stay that night, he couldn't feel all that comfortable burdening Quatre and Trowa who had just recently moved from the stages of courtship to lovers. 

They entered the lab all together gazing around in wonder. Covered in layers of dust was a perfectly in tact laboratory. Computers, biology equipment, and other scientific tools littered the tables. There were scrubs and gloves, goggles, and plastic hair caps. "A secret laboratory. Quatre, did anything you read say anything about the owner of the house that was once here being a scientist?"

Quatre frowned, "Her name was Dr. Koji, I believe...perhaps she was. Wonder what she was doing down here. A lot of reports said she had gone a little peculiar as she grew older, until one day she was never seen again."

"Ooh creepy," Duo said in a theatrical voice. "Wonder if she disappeared down here. Maybe she was the one that blew this place shut, and sealed herself in. Maybe she was doing experiments on herself to make herself into a super human immortal being. Eeps! What if she's still here!"

"Stop it baka," Heero rolled his eyes, as Quatre giggled, and Wufei suppressed a laugh but didn't hide his smile of merriment.

"Seriously Heero, what if she was the energy reading we got...cause I sure as hell don't see anything working in here." He ran his hands over the dusty top of a computer, and sat down in the chair before it. He cracked his knuckles and put his trusty backpack down in front of him again.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked coming to stand over him. Duo was bent over his pack, his braid falling to one side of his neck revealing the creamy skin and graceful slope of his neck. 

Stop it, stop it Chang! 

"I'm going to power this baby up, see what's on it, if anything."

"You've got something in your magic bag that starts computers Maxwell?"

"Well...not exactly starts them, but I bet with the right configuration and a little Duo-ingenuity I could make something that does."

"Or something that explodes," Wufei said with an evil chuckle, and Duo sat up straight his violet eyes flashing brilliantly, "You wanna make a wager Fei?"

"Hmm.." Did he ever. I win, I get you. He shook that thought from his head, "Sure Maxwell, you blow yourself up, I get your silence for a week. You make the computer work.... name your price."

"You take your hair out of that ponytail for a week," Duo smirked, and Wufei barely hid a blush.

"Is that all you want?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you with your hair down Wu."

"I've only seen yours down once." In the hospital, on the horrible day when I found out you were taken.

"Hmm... well how about you win, I let my hair down for a week?"

"Deal," Wufei shook hands with the braided demon. He prayed to Nataku that he lost, he didn't know how he would be able to handle himself if Duo started prancing around with his locks untamed. He was beautiful enough...and belonged to Heero. At that moment Wufei was positive he hated Heero. 

"I'm getting an energy reading from these cubicles," Trowa's smooth voice said. 

"What do you think they are?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to be the only things in this place that are operating. It looks like all of the energy from the generators are going to them."

Wufei turned to see the two lovers in conversation standing beside five long cubicles. Heero approached him, "I've found the woman."

"Dr. Koji?" Quatre perked, turning away from Trowa.

"Aa," Heero nodded he held out his hands revealing a small book, a journal. "This was hers."

"Is it still legible? It's very old," Quatre question reaching to take the book from Heero, who handed it to him gingerly. "It is very well preserved. Dr. Koji apparently knew what she was doing."

"Maybe this will tell us just what she was doing down here," Quatre breathed, "Does anyone mind if I sit down and read this?"

"Go ahead," Trowa said, "Until someone figures out just what these things are, it wouldn't be safe for us to try to open them anyway."

"Should we call head quarters and tell them we've found something."

"I think we should wait until we know just what this something is, first. Une can be very snippy when you're not precise."

There was a slight spark and a small yelp from behind them, "Yow....I'm ok, the computer's ok..." came Duo's voice, he sounded preoccupied. Heero frowned, "Duo, maybe you should.."

"Heero, leave me the hell alone," Duo snapped, his tone anything but playful. Uh oh, fight. 

"At least let me help you. I may be able to..." he froze at the hard glare Duo threw at him, and was silent as Duo went back to work.

"Leave him alone Heero. This is his first time out on the field in a while, and he wants to feel useful," Quatre said softly touching Heero's arm. "Trust him to know what he's doing."

Heero scowled and gave a indignant grunt, "Go read that journal, I'll see if I can find anything else in Dr. Koji's room." He stalked off without another word. 

"I could almost swear some of the energy readings I'm getting from these containers are biorhythms," Trowa said suddenly, Wufei left Duo's vicinity and went to join his tall friend. "You see that, Wufei? It's like a EKG reading."

"Yes..." Wufei watched the small spikes of energy swirling inside the larger loops, "It seems the containers are providing an electrical field...but there is something inside of them that they are protecting, perhaps."

"Quatre...does Dr. Koji say anything about something special to her, that may be alive that she'd want to maintain? Animals, insects..."

Quatre was absorbed in his readings and barely looked up at the mention of his name, "What? Oh...uh... No, no guys. Not yet."

"What's so interesting over there?" Trowa inquired looking over at Quatre who was sitting in a chair in front of a dusty computer screen thoroughly engrossed in the journal he read, turning the pages ever-so-carefully. "Oh...it's her diary. She was an extraordinary writer. It seems like a story book really. She's telling of her early life...and how her grand father studied legends and lore and a University, and he often told her great stories and brought her wonderful artifacts to keep as her own. There are pictures. She was a cute little girl."

Trowa rolled his eyes, in more affection than annoyance. There was another spark from behind them and the sound of a computer...booting up, "Oh-ho-yeah! What did I say..I am the man! Wu-wu's gotta wear his hair down for a week!"

Wufei blushed as Trowa glanced over at him in amusement, "Bet?"

"I bet he'd blow himself up before getting the computer to work."

"Ah."

Duo chuckled behind them and they could hear his fingers flying over the keyboard, "Oh yuck....dust bunnies..."

"There are computers at the base of each one of these... do you want to see if they are functioning, or can be made to function since there is power here?"

Trowa nodded, "It couldn't hurt anything." Wufei and Trowa knelt at the base of one of the containers where a small panel sat staring blankly at them. Wufei tried a button and found it to be unresponsive. "I'll see if I can plug my comm into it," Trowa said handing Wufei his scanner device, and unloading his tiny personal laptop from a the small knapsack he had on his back.

"Yada, yada, yada, Project Ronin.... yada yada, Ronin, Ronin.... Ok, so what the hell is Project Ronin? If I didn't know better I'd swear she wiped this computer clean....oh...she did. So you wanna play dirty huh? Alright, the gloves are coming off. Project Ronin you are mine!" 

Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo's one-sided conversation, and plugged his computer into the panel.

"Encrypted? Oh-ho... so you think you're smart, do ya? Well, I'm smarter. Just so happens, I know how to do this... Ouch! Dammit! Ok, through playing Mr. Nice Guy, either you work with me or I'm tearing apart your CPU."

"He's going to hurt himself. Maybe Heero isn't so far off in trying to pack him in bubble wrap, he seems intent on electrocuting himself to death."

Wufei chuckled at Trowa's joke, "Any response?"

"No...not at all..." Trowa frowned, "It seems Dr. Koji cut off all computer feeds. The cubicles themselves are the only things working."

"Perhaps we should get Maxwell over here to try one of his insane procedures to get this thing to work."

Trowa grinned, "Perhaps, but we wouldn't want to risk setting our precious mysteries on fire, now would we? What say we join Quatre and get him to tell us about Dr. Koji's journal while we wait for our braided computer genius to figure out just what these things are for us."

Wufei nodded, meeting Trowa's jewel green eyes that lit up when he spoke of joining Quatre. Wufei felt a pang of envy, it seemed everyone had someone, but him. He always felt so left out in his small circle of friends. He stood and followed the taller boy to where the blond Arabian sat still thoroughly engrossed in his literature. "Quatre?"

"Shh..." Quatre shushed them, "I'm trying to absorb this..."

Trowa sat beside Quatre very quietly gazing lovingly at his blond angel. Wufei tried to read over Quatre's shoulder to see what was intriguing the blond so, but at another outburst form Duo, he decided to go join the object of his affection.

"Ha, ha, ha! Password protected huh?... well....we'll see...about...that. Hah! Project Ronin.... huh? What the... you sorry bitch, I can't believe... Oh... I see." 

"Maxwell, what are you ranting about?" Wufei came to join the American ex-pilot as he pushed himself away from the desk, "Who? Me? Was I talking out loud?"

"Yes," Wufei and Trowa said in unison, Quatre was still lost in the world of Dr. Koji. "Oh sorry. You guys should have told me to shut up."

"Would you have?"

"Nah, but at least I would have known I wasn't thinking to myself," Duo shrugged sliding out of the chair and onto his hands and knees. He crawled under the desk, "Pass me your flashlight, Wu."

"Huh? Maxwell what are you doing?"

"Figuring out what Project Ronin is.."

"Did you say Ronin?" Quatre perked up.

Duo almost hit his head on the desk at Quatre's voice, "Yes I did."

"Ronin Warriors?"

"Don't know..." Duo muttered, "Flashlight Wu!"

Wufei obeyed handing Maxwell his flashlight and trying to turn his eyes away from his friend's posterior. Duo was very slim, and was probably shortest of all of the ex-pilots, but his body shape still had a very pleasing appeal for the eyes to behold. Duo began to hum to himself, deep in concentration.. He'd found something, "What do have down there Maxwell?"

"A secret compartment," Duo mumbled, "open my pack, and get my little black tool kit out, would you? Then slide it under here."

Wufei of course complied, locating the tools with ease, and sliding them to Duo who stretched out a small hand for them. "Thanks."

Wufei stood quietly waiting for Duo to say something, or reappear. 

"What a story..." Quatre was murmuring to Trowa, "You have to read this..."

Wufei sighed, he seemed to be the only one with nothing to do. There was a rumbling noise from under the desk, and sneezing. "Oh shit..." Duo slid from under the desk holding a small locked box. "Dust bunny central. Don't go under there, they'll eat you alive." He shook his head, a snow fall of dust littered his lap, and he sneezed again. He brushed his bangs off his forehead with one hand and used the other to set the box on the desk. He leaned back down to retrieve his little tool kit. He had the black box open in seconds. Wufei was curious to see what it held..perhaps jewelry or money... but he was surprised to see that it contained computer disks, dozens of tiny little disk all arranged according to date and file type. There were white disks, red disks, green disks, orange disks, dark blue, and light blue disks, and they were grouped according to color. "What is this Duo?" Wufei asked gazing at his grit coated friend, "Project Ronin," Duo said. He extracted disk one from the white group, reading the label with a nod, "Project Ronin." Then he looked at the first disk from the red group, "Wildfire...." Green group, "Halo." Orange group, "Hardrock." Light blue, "Torrent." Dark blue, "Strata." 

"We'll start with the white ones..." Duo sat back at the computer screen plugging in the first white disk. The screen was filled with information discussing scientific theories, DNA, and RNA... Wufei's eyes crossed looking at all of the genetic compound formulas, and models of DNA. He instead chose to look at Duo who was absorbing the scientific data like a sponge, undoubtably understanding every word. Wufei had learned not to be shocked at Duo's intellect. He had grown up in an environment where one had to be smart and catch on to things quickly or perish. That usually only applied to common sense, but in Duo's case it applied to book sense as well. He'd said before, that once he'd learned to read he read everything he could get his hands on to better himself. He read phone books, dictionaries, encyclopedias, anything, and had amazing recall abilities. His genius never reflected in his school work, the boy was so beyond what was being taught in class he sometimes just didn't bother to show up. That enraged Commander Une to no end, she could not have Preventers that were high school flunkees. Wufei always wondered why Une insisted they go to school. They were all 16 going on 17, and school was the logical place for them to be, but all of them were at a college level of learning. They could easily test out of grade school without even studying. He supposed it had to do with image...no one had ever asked why.

The white disk was ejected, and in went disk two. Then three, four, five, six....and so on, Wufei lost count. "What is it about Duo? What is this project of Dr. Koji's?"

Duo's violet eyes trained up to meet Wufei's, their expression bedazzled, "It's a cloning project Wufei...those containers...they are capsules. There are...people in there, alive judging from your readings."

"For over a century, still alive?"

Duo nodded, "I'm guessing she used cryogenics." He went back to the computer screen. "I'm guessing those other disks are the files on the people in each capsule."

Wufei blinked, People...there were people in there.... "Trowa?"

Both Trowa and Quatre looked up from the journal. It was cute when they responded to things as a unit, "Duo says those things over there are capsules, with people inside."

Trowa blinked, "So I was getting biorhythms..."

"And you say it's called the Project Ronin?" Quatre asked, standing with a groan from sitting too long and not stretching. He walked to Duo's side to peer at the computer screen, "Oh my....too many numbers and small letters, and is that German?"

"Yeah...and it's old German too, the traditional stuff. I only get every other word. I'm gonna have to brush up on my German..." Duo muttered. He glanced over at Quatre, "The journal have anything to say about any of this?"

"There's this legend of the Ronnin Warriors in here, a full and complete account, very beautiful story. Dr. Koji...well she claims that they appeared in her lifetime to defend the world from evil, and she knew them."

"Classic crack pot?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"I would think so...but she writes so beautifully, so eloquently... and is very intelligent. Everything in here is so detailed... The Warriors were 14 when she first encountered them, their names were Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento. Although they are better known in the story of the Ronin Warriors as Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, and...um.."

"Hardrock?" Duo supplied.

"Yes, how did you..."

"Project Ronnin...each group of disks has a name, the red disks are Wildfire, the green are Halo...and so on."

"Oh my...the pictures... She's drawn sketches of the armors, and the colors.. Wildfire is red I believe. And..." Quatre reopened the diary he hadn't finished reading an thumbed all the way to the back, "She has photographs...I think these are them, and look at what they are wearing. Looks like some sort of samurai armor," Quatre passed the diary around so Duo and Wufei could look at the pictures. They were labeled. Ryo Sanada of Wildfire was lean with a wild tangle of black hair and warm blue eyes decked in red Samurai battle armor, he brandished two swords that he held limply at his sides as he rolled his eyes at the person taking the picture. Rowen Hashiba of Strata was a striking youth with blue hair, one unruly lock falling across his forehead into his eyes. He stood in a teasing stance in his dark blue battle armor. He held a tall golden bow in one hand and twirled a golden arrow in another. He smirked at the camera his dark blue eyes reflecting his sarcastic wit. Cye Mouri of Torrent was a slight boy with a rather timid look about him. His soft looking auburn hair caught the breeze as he stood smiling sweetly for the camera in his light blue armor holding a metal trident that was taller than he was. "Oooh...shit, look at Sage Date of Halo! If you thought the others were cute..." Duo breathed passing the picture to Wufei. Sage Date of Halo was a willowy blond with intense grey eyes and a shiny head of blond tresses that obscured one eye from view. He stood in a fighting stance holding his long sword ready for attack his green armor catching the sun's rays and casting an odd ethereal light over the boy's body. His skin seemed to glow with an other worldly serenity and benevolence. Wufei held his breath for a bit at the sight, he glanced back at the capsules. Could one of them contain this beauty? He'd almost been able to take his mind off of Duo. 

"And here's Kento...a jolly looking fellow, isn't he?" Quatre handed Duo and Wufei the final picture. Kento Rei Fuan of Hardrock was much broader than his companions, and stood proud and playful in his picture leaning on his large iron staff in his orange armor. His ash colored hair blew around his wide friendly face as he gave a large cheesy grin to the camera squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh here's a picture of Dr. Koji with them... and look at that tiger! Isn't he huge? I believe he was a pet."

They gazed at the photo of the young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes standing beside Ryo and Cye with her hand on the head of a large Siberian white tiger. "Who's the kid?" 

There was a small boy in the picture. Quatre flipped it over, "Yulie...oh and the tiger is White Blaze."

"Interesting..." Duo frowned and spun around in his chair to look at the capsules. "Think we should open those things? I really wanna see what's in there now. Trowa said whatever's inside is alive...but I haven't read far enough along to know if the project was successful. But then if she froze them cryogenically I would assume it worked right. Why freeze a mistake...unless she wanted someone else to take her work and try again."

Quatre chuckled at Duo and ruffled some dust from his hair, "You think too much sometimes Duo, and you need a bath. What have you been doing?"

"Digging up old bones, you missed it. So...wanna look inside?"

"Why don't you glance at the last disk in each file of the Ronins...see if it tells you if the project was concluded."

Duo nodded at Quatre's orders. Wufei smirked at how easy if was to take orders from the blond. Though he had the look of a timid kitten, he was a superior leader that had guided them well during the last battles of the first war. 

Trowa was back at the capsules re-scanning them, "There are living beings in here...their heart beats are slow, brain waves match those of a person at rest."

"What's going on?" Heero entered the room once again holding a photo album, and a 20th century lab top computer. "Dr. Koji has extensive files of the occult on this computer, and many books on sorcery, ancient languages, and folklore. There are also some weapons, and boys clothing that I don't quite think a woman of her size would have worn."

"Heero you went snooping through her drawers?" Duo teased his tone still a little bitter toward Heero as his eyes rapidly read over the end disks to each Warrior's files.

Heero frowned looking a trifle confused at Duo's statement, "I had to be thorough."

"You find her lingerie, the good doctor have any sexy panties? She was quite the looker in her day."

Heero's eyes widened a bit, "How would you know?"

"You didn't look through that photo album did you? Quat showed us some pictures from that diary you found."

"How far did you get in your reading, any explanations?" Heero turned to Quatre.

"Just a really good story, that I'm not sure if we should fully believe. It sounds like mumbo jumbo...but the descriptions and the pictures tell us otherwise."

"The containers?"

"Capsules," Duo corrected.

"With living bodies inside," Trowa said from his position at the fourth capsule. 

"Quatre," Duo said, "all projects were completely successful, the last disks mark the final years of their development in which she was going to have them released. They should be 16 years old inside, and I believe she froze them cryogenically, but that is not documented here. It may, however, be documented near the end of that journal."

Quatre flipped to the ending paragraphs, eyes scanning for the tell tale words that would let them know of the use of cryogenics. Heero sat uninformed and irritable. He shouldn't have left the room for so long, or should have sent someone else...Wufei perhaps in his place. He had wanted to give Duo room to cool off, but hadn't wanted to miss out on any vital information. He tried reading over Duo's shoulders, moving Wufei aside to see the computer screen. "I want to read every one of these disks in depth," Duo said. "It's all so interesting."

"Is this French.... and German, together?" Heero's brows drew together and he glanced down at Duo. "Yeah, see Mia...the good doctor, was a smart girl. She made copies of all of her files but she made sure your average jerk off couldn't read them. Not that they would understand much even if it was in English." Duo stood up abruptly pushing Heero back with his chair, "There, knock yourself out Heero, I wanna open those capsules."

Heero blinked, "You want to what?"

"We have to see," Duo shrugged, and looked to Quatre for agreement. The blond nodded, "Yes, Heero, we have to see. Wufei, would you like to join us?"

Wufei fell in step beside Quatre and Duo grinning that the two smallest of the group seemed to be the two the most in control at that time. Heero shook his head and followed, feeling that the move to open the capsules was foolish, and he didn't want his team anywhere near anything dangerous, especially not his braided baka, "Has anyone called headquarters?"

"Not yet, we've been too...captivated," Quatre said.

"I think someone should...Duo, why don't you..."

"If you're so worried about Une, why don't you call her? She doesn't like me anyway," Duo snapped smartly, and set his hand on a capsule. "There's a control panel at the end of each one," Trowa informed him.

"Mmhmm," Duo nodded.

"You saw a schematic," Trowa stated staring at Duo who nodded again. "Well the panels are dead, do you think you can open these things without using the computer?"

"The panels aren't dead if the capsules are still operative. Miss Mia simply has them coded to only turn on if..." He walked to the head of the capsule and ran his palm along the base, "Ah hah...if you know where this guy is." A small compartment popped open revealing a keypad of buttons that gleamed with power. Duo typed in a few access codes and suddenly the panels at the in hummed with life. 

"Allah! These are bio-statistics... heart rate, temperature, body mass, brain waves...look. They're all in perfect health, and they're sleeping."

"Now to open these bad boys up, and see the beauties that live inside."

Trowa was already at the panel at the end of the first one reading the information and typing in commands. The process of opening the capsule was fairly simple and any idiot could do it. The process of getting it activated had been hard enough Trowa guessed. "Who's in capsule one?"

"Ryo Sanada," Quatre supplied, "I'm assuming it's him because of the color. At the bases of each capsule is a band of color."

"Ok, stand back everyone, I'm opening the capsule."

There was a soft hiss, and a gentle humming as the lid from capsule one slowly rolled back. After the top had cleared, all 5 agents crept forward to peer inside, Heero moving closer to Duo ready to throw him behind him if anything popped out at them. 

"It's him," Quatre breathed peering down through the frosted glass of the capsule, in the abnormal blue light he could make out the face of Ryo Sanada in a deep coma-like sleep. "She did it, she really did it."

"Will they have their old memories, or are they new people that she'd want us to call by these names?" he looked to Duo. 

"According to every source of info Miss Mia worked with, their memories should be firmly intact. It was why she was so insistent on their bodies maturing to the age of their...deaths."

"They died all together?" Wufei asked.

"In battle," Quatre nodded, "according to her, a battle that wasn't supposed to have happened."

"Next capsule.." they moved on. 

Each boy they found was healthy and intact as they slept oblivious to what was going on around them and how long they had been asleep. 

"Did anyone call headquarters?" Trowa asked suddenly.

"I thought Heero was going to," Duo said a little crisply, "Have you?"

"I'll do it now," Heero's voice was cool.

"How exactly do we explain that we found a bunch of frozen 20th century teenagers who according to the dead Dr. Koji, should have magic powers?" Duo wondered aloud, and Quatre snickered, "Perhaps you should be the one to explain it to Une. You are the one known for his way with words."

"She'd shoot me through the phone."

"She only did that sort of thing when she wore those glasses."

"I think she got some more. Tore her last contact lens I heard, and corrective laser surgery wasn't an option."

"Oh, poor you," Quatre teased, and Duo snorted, "Yeah...poor little old me." He gazed at Heero as he said it, his eyes unreadable.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N: I've got another chapter already written. If you liked this one let me know, and I'll post it ASAP. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, now Lizzy won't have to hunt me down (hehehehe). It's very short compared to the other chapters, especially the 3, which I'm writing as we speak. I hope you enjoy this one and will review. I am very excited about the response this story has been getting, and I hope it will continue to get the same responses lol. Same pairings as before.**

  
  


Disclaimer: I wish! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2  
  
  
  


The excavation unit that came the next day Une had ordered was huge. The ex-Gundam pilots had checked into a hotel for the night, and had aroused early the next morning to re-enter the site to start marking off things for transport. They were to head the entire excavation mission. 

Wufei, Quatre, and Heero boxed up Dr. Koji's bedroom, taking her clothes, and personal items, as well as her heirlooms and artifacts. They left the body for the medical units to retrieve. Duo and Trowa collected all of the materials, programing equipment, data associated with Project Ronin, and anything else the scientist may have had going. Duo himself took the diskettes filed with the priceless information on Project Ronin. He would be over the unit that surveyed that information, and he would be the first to read it in its entirety. 

It was near dusk when the final capsule had been loaded into the last Preventer carrier for transport to base. Wufei sat on top of his jeep next to Trowa and Quatre listening to the lovers talk more of the strange story left behind by Dr. Mia Koji. Quatre had finished the diary in the hotel room he and Trowa had shared that night...with Duo. Wufei ended up sharing with Heero. Heero had been extremely sullen, and quieter than usual. He'd gone to bed before 8, and left Wufei to spend much of the night in quiet introspection. 

Was he really in love with Duo Maxwell, or was it just physical lust? Duo was extremely attractive, with creamy skin that had lost its rosy tan since he'd been hurt due to being kept inside too often, wide eyes the color of amethyst crystals, long dark lashed that just grazed his cheeks and curled delicately, beautiful roasted almond tinted hair that hung down his back in a braid soft as woven silk... He looked somewhat enchanted, like a sprite, or a pixie; he looked unreal. He was indeed a handsome prize in such a tiny package. Duo was small compared to Wufei, and he could easily be bundled up in his arms like a child to be cradled, cherished, and protected. But Duo was not one who needed to be protected, the fairy child was a fierce fighter, and bit at hands that tried to pet his head and tell him how cute he was. He had the spirit of a true warrior, honorable and trustworthy, bright yet sometimes vulgar wit, and a heart of gold. His background may have been humble, but what it produced was not. Duo Maxwell was a force to be reckoned with...and Wufei felt worthy of the cause... He wanted to stand up to the challenge, to win Duo. 

So was it lust or love? Duo was a challenge, a prize, but he was only a prize because Wufei...loved him so much. 

'Heero's going to kill me.'  
  


Heero walked through the hustle and bustle of many Preventer agents loading and unloading supplies for the excavation endeavor. He'd actually directed the men who'd moved the capsules, and watcher over the men who collected the late Dr. Koji's remains. He didn't know the woman, but after digging through her personal space he felt a need to make sure what was left of her corpse was shown some respect. He felt unneeded then though, his job had concluded. The capsules had already been taken away, the only people left now were scientists going through the labs looking at the equipment to be left behind, and the last of the agents that were loading carriers. He saw Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sitting upon a jeep, Quatre and Trowa in deep conversation while Wufei looked deep in thought. He would have joined them, but they, however, were not who he wished to spend some time with. 

He frowned as he thought about the previous day, and how cold Duo had been to him after they'd left the site. He was only looking out for Duo's best interest. He didn't want him to be hurt again so soon. He was just starting to really heal, it was too soon for him to be running around like he had before. If Une had thought the mission would have really turned into something like what it had, she wouldn't have sent Duo. He just didn't understand. He didn't know how to lie low, or admit when he was anything less than 100%. He was Duo, short, stubborn, beautiful, and absolutely amazing... Heero sighed, he still could not believe how hard he had fallen for the loud mouthed American with the ridiculous braid that hung well past his buttocks. At first Duo had annoyed to him to no end, but slowly, slowly Duo's endless chatter which used to drive him crazy became a soothing noise. His annoying hair that he always spent too long taking care of, using all the hot water in the shower to wash it, and taking a half hour to comb and style, became beguiling to his eyes. His manic smiles which used to heat his blood in frustration, started to heat his blood with passion. When Duo was away from him, he felt...lonely. Heero had never needed anyone, and suddenly he needed Duo Maxwell. When he finally figured that out, he'd almost lost him. He could still recall Duo lying on that cold bathroom floor bleeding his life's blood onto Wufei's uniform. He still remembered holding his small hand in the hospital willing the braided bundle to awaken. He remembered when he first said 'I love you,' and Duo told him that he felt the same. That had been the happiest day in Heero's life, but after that day all he seemed to do was mess up with Duo. His love was always so angry with him it seemed. They argued over little things that would send Duo to sleep in another bedroom away from him. It hurt Heero to not have not Duo speak to him for days at a time. It was always over Heero's overprotectiveness...always... why couldn't he just back off? 

Because he... loved him so much, and he didn't know what he would do when Duo didn't need him anymore to be his strength. Unlike Heero, Duo didn't seem to be incomplete without him. He'd seen Duo move in and out of relationships like clothing. He didn't want to be just another shirt or pair of pants the American had outgrown. He knew he needed to have more faith in Duo. He'd said he loved him. Duo didn't hand out "I love you's," easily. In fact, he'd never said it to anyone else, he'd admitted to Heero, and Heero believed him. Duo Maxwell never lied. But as Heero neared the end of his grace period, the period where the relationship was so new they treated it like spun sugar, and Duo had to cling to him for support, he grew nervous. He wasn't ready to leave the grace period, and as long as he behaved as if Duo was still injured, he could stretch it out. Unfortunately, Duo didn't hold the same view. Heero sighed, all serious relationships had their rocks that made them stronger. Please let us come away from this stronger, he hesitated over the next step up in the relationship, his foot hoovering on the staircase... trust Duo...trust Duo enough to know he needs you more than he needed a crutch when he was healing. Trust Duo enough to let go.   
  


He found Duo sitting in the double cab of a Preventer's pick up truck. He looked comfortable snuggled in the seat with his labtop resting on his knees, nibbling at a small apple in his left hand as he read the computer screen. He shivered a bit, the day had grown chilly as the sun sank lower in the sky. Heero cautiously made his way to the truck, and slowly climbed in to sit beside Duo. Duo glanced at him briefly, before Heero wrapped an arm around the boy, and pulled him close. He waited in anticipation to see if Duo would pull away from him. Duo's shoulders relaxed in his hold, and he moved closer, practically sitting in Heero's lap, and leaned his head on his shoulder. He offered Heero a taste of his apple, and smiled when Heero took a bite. "I missed you," he whispered bringing his thumb from the opposite hand up to wipe at the trail of stray apple juice dribbling down Heero's chin. 

"You did?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry I got so mad at you yesterday. I was just... I was really excited, and you were...spoiling it for me. I'm not as weak as I was Heero, I handled myself just fine in there, but you made me feel as if I was doing all of the wrong things. It was like I was incompetent or something. Everyone seems to have faith in me, but you. And your faith is the only faith that matters to me Heero. It hurts me to think that you don't trust me to know my own limits."

Heero blinked, seeing the vision of the stairs again, "I... It's not that I don't trust you. I do trust you. It's just... I.." He did trust Duo, he did. He knew he wasn't weak, he wouldn't love him if he was weak. 

"It's just you, what?" Duo asked, his purple eyes beseeching Heero's blue ones.

"It's just... I... I'm scared Duo. I don't know where to go from here. You don't seem to need me anymore. You hate when I do things for you, you're never around, and when you are you're complaining about me. I... before, you.. It seemed like you loved me more before. Now all we do is fight."

"It's only because you treat me like a damn baby doll that needs to be changed and burped. I don't love you less, I'm just annoyed with you right now. The world does not revolve around Heero Yuy, and neither do I. I suppose it's my own fault though. I never should have leaned on you so hard after the hospital. It was cool then to have my own private Nurse Heero, but it isn't now. Now I want my tough partner back, Nurse Heero is...nauseating."

Heero swallowed, "I make you ill?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time you make me sad. Have I made you soft, Yuy? If so, get rid of me! I'm ruining you man!"

"No!" Heero protested. "I am not getting rid of you. I don't know what I would do if I ever did that."

"You'd continue being Heero Yuy, that's what you'd do. Be who you were before me."

"But I don't like who I was before you."

Duo sighed, "I don't mean be cold like before, but your tough guy image was sexy. I liked the daredevil in you, and now I fear he's gone. He's been scared away by Nurse Heero."

Heero glanced at Duo to find himself staring at his profile. He was studying the screen again. Heero sighed, if he stopped looking after Duo, then he would truly be acknowledging that Duo was healed and ready for action. If he acknowledged that he'd begin climbing the staircase. Trust Duo, trust that you mean as much to him, as he does to you. Trust that he loves you. 

Please don't let me trip, he breathed one more sigh, raising his foot to step up again. 

"If you sigh one more time, I swear..."

"You swear what?"

"I don't know, I wasn't gonna finish that sentence," Duo shrugged. He smirked at something he read on disk. "What?" Heero asked.

"One of our frozen entrees is half American," Duo mused. "Guess which?"

"The blond one," Heero said flatly. "There are no natural blonds in Japan, unless they are of mixed decent."

"Good guess, and you are correct," Duo chuckled. He ejected the disk, and popped in another. He was still beside Heero, the apple he'd been nibbling had long since tumbled from his hand as he read. Heero smiled at the adorableness of it. Duo mesmerized was dangerous, he lost sight of everything else other than what he was focusing on. One time he'd washed his teeth and brushed his face as he was focusing on a scandalous newspaper article. "Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"If Nurse Heero went away, and Tough Guy Heero came back...would he still be allowed to rub your back at night when it hurts you? Or hold when you have nightmares?"

Duo blinked, the dazed stupor he'd fallen into as he sat enthralled by science faded as his lavender eyes traveled up to Heero's. The Prussian blue eyes were serious. "Of course he can, I'm his...but he has to know when to stop."

Heero gave a slight smirk, his left foot firmly planted on the first stone step. "Of course."

"So...we have an understanding?" Duo looked eager.

"Yes."

"Good.." Duo shut the lab top down and set it on the floor, then picked up his forgotten apple and took a huge bite, "Wanna rub my back then?"

Heero chuckled, and gave him a peck on the forehead, "Baka. Lie down over my legs." 

With both feet secure, he prayed to be ready for all the rocks that would be thrown his way in an attempt to keep him from finishing his ascent of the staircase.   
  
  
  


"Looks like Heero and Duo are getting along again," Quatre said with a gentle smile, elbowing Trowa in the ribs. 

Wufei looked from his seated position on the hood of the jeep, to see Heero and Duo making their way towards them. Duo was chattering away to Heero his voice excited, his smile breath-taking, and one reserved to only be directed at Heero. He would touch Heero's arm every few seconds as he gestured. Heero looked content, maybe not listening to a word Duo said, but seemingly satisfied in just hearing his voice. His eyes were warm as they rested upon Duo like he was some unearthed buried treasure.

"....so after that I decided that we should...Hey guys!" Duo stopped his monologue to Heero, and turned a smile on Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. A friendly smile that let them know he was pleased to see them, not the one Wufei's heart had fluttered at seeing just a moment ago. 

By Nataku, how long was he expected to be able to endure this torture? I can't have Duo, he's not mine. He's with Heero.

*They won't last.*

You don't know that.

*They fight more than they enjoy each other.*

But look at them...

*They won't last.*

...they're glowing...

*As you will to, when it's your turn with him.*

You think so?

*They won't last. I know so.*  
  


"The choppers waiting for us," Duo said.

Quatre nodded sliding down off the jeep, "Is Une aboard?"

"No, thankfully, we won't have to face her until the morning," Duo said looking relieved. 

"You know, she's giving the whole weight of responsibility of this project to us," Trowa said in his calm manner. "She's going to want us to have talked about what we are planning on doing with them."

"With them?" Heero raised an eyebrow, "The clones?"

"Don't call them that Heero," Duo smacked Heero's arm. "They were Mia's babies, so now they are our babies."

"Our babies?" Heero started.

Wufei glanced at Duo oddly as well, "What are you getting at Maxwell?" He looked to Trowa and Quatre and realized there had been a discussion already held in the room Trowa, Quatre, and Duo had shared the previous night about the future of Gr. Koji's experiments. "You three have already come to a decision, haven't you?"

Quatre nodded, "After our babies," he paused and gave a slight grin to Duo who beamed back, "have had full medical evaluations, we think they should be revived."

"Revived?" Wufei frowned. "But what would we do with them after they've awakened? Where would they go? And what if...what if they're disturbed?"

"Well, that's where we really come in. Une predicted that we'd probably want them thawed and roused, so it's like this: They're our babies, we're responsible for them."

Heero gave Duo's braid a tug, "Duo, these are people we're talking about, five living breathing people! You couldn't even take care of a goldfish."

"Could I help it if the dumb fish couldn't tell when he was full and kept on eating until he burst?" Duo frowned, obviously sore about having that subject brought up. He had really liked that fish. "Yes they are people, Heero, but they're 16. They should pretty much know how to take care of themselves, we'd just be...mentors, sort of. We'll think of them as foreign exchange students or something. Who knows...actually Quat, Tro, and I, figured that they'd only probably be with us for a few months before they got their bearings and wanted to go off on their own anyway."

"You are very confident that Dr. Koji's project will be successful," Wufei blinked. "What if it is not? You should not become too attached."

Quatre's aquamarine eyes hardened, "I believe Dr. Koji's project is genius, and in a few weeks we will have some new house mates. I've already called and had Nina begin airing out 5 more bedrooms in the manor."

Heero was speechless, "Hn," he grunted and occupied himself with Duo's hair. Somehow he'd gotten his index finger stuck in the patchwork of Duo's braid... "OW!"

"Sorry."

Duo made a face at Heero and tossed his braid over his shoulder away from him. Then he gazed at him, eyes imploring, "What are you thinking Heero? You don't have to take responsibility for this if you don't want to. Quatre, Trowa, and I are more than willing to take this thing on ourselves. We didn't mean to go and sign you and Wufei up for babysitting jobs you don't want. I mean, we will be getting paid to keep them..because I believe Une was going to have them revived anyway to be studied, and it's easier to have us watch them than to pay scientist extra to look after them. It could be fun, but if you don't want to..."

"Do you want me to?" Heero asked softly.

Duo frowned, "It's not about what I want, Heero."

"Hn," again, then, "I'll think about it."

"Wufei?"

"I'm with Yuy on that one," Wufei nodded. Like Heero, if Maxwell had insinuated that it would please him if he agreed to help he'd say yes... But since he was being given a choice, he wasn't sure. He was only 16, he didn't want to be responsible for anyone but himself, and his friends. 

"Alright," Quatre nodded, "fair enough."

Duo nodded as well smiling at Heero and taking his hand, nearly laughing at Heero's expression of surprise. Had the lunkhead actually done something that pleased Duo? 

Wufei shook his head, "We'd better board our helicopter before the pilot decides we're staying and leaves us."

"I get dibs on Heero's lap," Duo proclaimed, laughing out loud when Heero blushed. Another temporary Maxwell/Yuy peace, Wufei wondered how long this one was going to last, and just how long they were going to keep fighting their war before they gave up.

  
  
  
  


**A/N: Please review! Chapter 3 will be ready in a day or so, and I'll post it ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, here is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it, it took me a few days to write this one. It is rather long, and I apologize for its length. Perhaps it should be two chapters, but I know you guys didn't want to wait any longer for a Ronin awakening...Yeah, I let what's going to happen in the chapter slip but I didn't say where it happens, or just who wakes up. You'll just have to read to find out, Muhahahaha! Take care, and please review :)**

  
  


Disclaimer: Non conosco chiunque importante, in modo da vi concluderete sullo spendere piùù soldi che guadagnerete se lo citate. (I got an "A" in Italian this semester :) ).

  
  


Chapter 3  
  


"I cannot believe you are buying clothes for them," Heero walked behind Duo teetering haphazardously under a pile of clothes fresh off of hangers. Duo tossed another pair of jeans on top of the pile before turning, his eyes going wide as he realized he'd lost Heero. "Heero? I heard you, but I don't see you."

"Under here, baka," Heero grunted, and he felt the relief of weight being taken off of him. Duo peered at him from the pile of clothes he'd taken, "Um...I *am* going a bit over board, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Heero nodded gruffly. "You're not even sure what sizes they're going to wear."

Duo frowned, "Yeah...but judging from their bio-data I can guestimate their sizes pretty well."

"Hn."

"Hn, what?"

"Who's to say they'll like what you'll buy?"

Duo made a face, "You make a valid point Heero. Ok, so what do you suggest we get?"

"Perhaps we should wait for these *babies*, of ours, to wake up. Then we could ask them. But just in case they need to get up and roam, and don't want to flash the hospital staff...I suppose we could go for the basic blue jeans and plain t-shirts."

Duo stoked his chin as he thought about it, "Alright, sounds good to me." A wide grin graced his features. Heero was used to seeing Duo's face split into various grins and smiles so didn't think it was odd for one to be in place then, but his eyes were sparkling in an odd way. "What?" It made him blush. This was one of those smiles meant for only him, one of Duo's rare genuine smiles. 

"You said 'babies of ours,' Heero! Does this mean what I think it does?" He was absolutely glowing, and Heero couldn't help but sigh, and nod. All Duo could go on about were his *babies*, and he and Quatre would pour over their files for hours. He tried to dismiss it as one of Duo's various hobbies that he would tire of eventually, but it hadn't been. Heero stood back, as Duo wanted him to, and let the baka work. Heero had loved taking care of Duo, but found he liked watching him work even more. He liked watching his face still with concentration, he liked watching his eyes glisten when he was intrigued with new information he was learning. He loved every aspect of the creature named Duo Maxwell, and as much as he would love to trap it and keep it for his private collection, it was more beautiful in the wild. 

"This is so great Heero! Quatre and I have been trying to link their personalities with each one of us, you know give them each a buddy. We were gonna have to double up on some, but with you joining us I'm pretty sure Wufei will too, then we'll break even! Honestly Heero, I think Wuffie has a little crush on you. I've been noticing him staring at you really intensely lately," Duo spoke casually as he discarded jeans and shirts left and right from his own load and Heero's. "I think it's time we try to find Wu a match, don't you think? I mean there's plenty of people that will go for him. The guy's attractive. I've seen Ellen Murphy checking him out a few times after PE...but I don't know. If he's looking at you, he probably likes guys too. Hey, how about Connor Perkins, or Adriel Silva? They're cute....oh...but I hear Adriel's on the rebound...oh, wait, I think Connor was his ex. What in the world possessed me to..."

Heero walked along behind Duo listening to his voice, not his words. Duo could go on about nothing forever, and it would drive him mad if he tried to make sense of it all. A lot of the time, Heero believed Duo spoke because silence made him uncomfortable. Duo was never silent for long, not even in sleep. Heero liked the sound of Duo's voice, even if his words were meaningless, and he could listen to it forever, it was soothing. 

"Ok, I narrowed it down to five pairs of jeans, and five shirts. Oh and look, I got the shirts in their colors. Uh... Heero?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think?"

"Hn."

Duo blinked, then waved a hand at him, "Have I mentioned I hate shopping with you. The only thing you're good for is being a clothing rack. Hmm...well, actually that's not so bad. Beats having to carry all that stuff myself."

They walked to the cashier where Heero deposited all of the clothes, he frowned when he noticed a 6th pair of jeans, "I thought you said you only got 5 pairs of jeans."

"I only got 5 pairs of jeans for *them.* Those my dear Heero, are for you. It's time to put those poor wranglers you have on now, out to pasture," Duo nodded down to Heero's worn blue jeans gravely. "I know it's going to be hard... but...I'll help you through it."

Heero scowled, "There is nothing wrong with these jeans."

"Nothing right with them either," Duo countered. "Come on Heero, I'm just gonna buy you these. I didn't say you had to wear them, but it would make me very happy."

Oh Gods...did he have to say those words. 'It would make [Duo] very happy.'

"Hn."

"Great," Duo grinned. "Um you guys do take plastic right?" he batted his eyes at the young cashier who cast his eyes to Heero trying to not gasp in panic. If the store didn't accept credit cards they surely would just for Duo, if Heero had anything to say about it.

"Um yes sir."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Quatre looked up as the team of doctors entered the room, each holding a clipboard, he rubbed his hands together anxiously, "Well?"

The only female doctor in the center of the cluster of males smiled warmly at Quatre, "Everything looks great. The thawing process went without incident, and they are each resting in his own individual room."

"Wonderful," Quatre beamed, "Thank you Sally."

Dr. Sally Poe shook her head, "No need to thank me, Quatre. Now, you are allowed to go and visit them, but let me warm you there is a fair amount of medical apparatus in their rooms. Do not be alarmed, we're just making absolutely sure that everything is ok, and would like to keep them closely monitored."

Quatre nodded, "Of course. I have to inform Trowa and Duo. They would probably be quite angry if I went to see them before they did. This should be something we do all together. When do you estimate they will regain consciousness?"

Sally looked thoughtful, "It depends on them, I'm afraid. I would like to say a week at the most." She laughed at Quatre's excited expression, "Well I hope you boys know exactly what you're getting yourselves into. Looking after 5 teenage boys is no simple task, I should know."

"Well I..." Quatre frowned gazing at Sally's expression as she gazed at him, he gave a slight snort, "We aren't that much trouble Sally... well maybe Duo, but not certainly not me."

Sally inclined an eyebrow, and Quatre raised his hands in defeat, "Don't be afraid to call me if you ever feel overwhelmed, and when Duo comes in with Trowa, have him come to see me after you've all looked at your... babies, as you call them."

"Has he skipped another appointment?" 

"Baby shopping, he says," Sally rolled her eyes. "I have half a mind to call Heero and tell him to start bringing the brat in."

"He'd bring him, bound and gagged, if he had to," Quatre chuckled. "Alright, I'll make sure Duo knows you want to see him when he gets in."

"Thank you Quatre," Sally said, she moved to leave but stopped again, "Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"How is Wufei? I haven't seen him in a while. I think he is the only one of you who hasn't been in to see the babies."

"Wufei?" Quatre hid a secret smirk. He had always felt that Sally had a little crush on the black haired swordsman. He had been the first one of them she had gone to, when she needed a new partner to join the Preventers. They'd spent a few months working together before the rest of the ex-Gundam pilots finally decided to join in on the fun. Then Wufei had moved out off the Preventer home base, and had gone to stay with his fellow pilots in one of Quatre's many manors closest to the base and the high school they had chosen to attend. "He's fine Sally."

"Oh."

"I'll see if I can bring him with me next time I come in," Quatre took her hand briefly, "He's still not seeing anyone Sally."

Sally blushed, and was about to make a snappy comeback about not caring, but sighed instead, "Thank you, Quatre."

"Don't mention it Sally, you've done so much for me."

Sally dismissed herself then leaving the room with a content smile on her face, that made Quatre feel pleased with himself. Now if he could only talk some sense into Wufei. He'd been dropping hints left and right that the women liked him, but Wufei didn't seem to be catching onto them. Wufei was one of the harder of his friends to understand. He sensed Wufei harbored feelings of love for someone, but he could not tell who, and had always assumed it was Sally. But the more Quatre tried to push the idea on him, the more Wufei seemed not to get it, so maybe it wasn't Sally. Who is it? Quatre wondered. He would really love to meet the woman that had ensnared their Wufei. She really had to be something. In Quatre's eyes, Sally was something...so if this girl was better than her, then she must really be a gem. 

He shook himself from those thoughts, and pulled his cellular phone from his back pocket to punch in both Trowa's and Duo's pager codes. They would be paged simultaneously, see the code, and come rushing to the hospital. If Duo wasn't with Heero, he'd probably be the first to arrive on that damn motorcycle of his. Out of all of them, Duo had to be the most reckless, and Quatre constantly feared he'd be seeing Duo's incinerated remains after a motorcycle accident on the news one evening. It was a good thing he was with Heero now. Heero would look after him, and keep him in line. Duo needed a line. After the war, Duo lost his sense of purpose. Never expecting to survive the war, he hadn't planned a prospect future for himself. He'd lived on adrenaline rushes, and didn't quite know what to do with himself afterward. After experiencing a mild bout of depression, he tried drag racing, and all sorts of thrill inducing extreme sports before finally joining the Preventers with the rest of them. He'd been the last one to come aboard. As a Preventer, Duo took unnecessary risks. He'd always said he hated fighting, but he never claimed to hate the feelings of excitement he got when he did. When he had gotten hurt, Quatre shuddered, the time they'd almost lost their beautiful Shinigami, and Heero finally admitted to caring for him, Quatre's heart soared. Maybe Duo would live for Heero instead of adventure, but it turned out to not be so. Duo Maxwell couldn't be changed, not even by Heero Yuy. He leaned on Heero at first, because he had no choice, but with his strength returning he no longer needed nor wanted that crutch. 

They fought constantly, going without speaking to one another for days and sleeping in separate rooms. The problem was Heero and Duo's relationship, though they had fallen in love with one another long before, was based on Duo's need at the time. Heero built his foundation on Duo's weakness, and it was now crumbling because Duo's weakness was no longer there. Heero had sowed his seed in the relationship in the loose potting soil the plant came in when first purchased, instead of waiting until the plant was milled into real ground to firmly and permanently take root. He needed to dig up that seed that were already forming weak attachments to the growing plant that was ready to be placed into the earth, and replant it. Quatre feared they would break up before Heero ever realized what he needed to do, and it hurt him. They loved each other so much, for so many different reasons...but sometimes love just wasn't enough to hold two people together if they couldn't come to an understanding.

He'd had those problems with Trowa at first. He had wanted to shelter Trowa in his love, and show him nothing but good things to make up for all the bad Trowa had been shown all his life. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't what Trowa wanted. Trowa didn't want to be sheltered, and his bad experiences in life helped shape who he was. He thought Quatre had meant to change him, that Quatre didn't like who he was. They had fought over Trowa wanting to join the Preventers.... going back into the danger zone. Trowa had walked out on him for trying to smother him. Allah... those had been trying times. They eventually talked things through, and Quatre ended up joining the Preventers as well. They transferred schools, and moved in together. The month they spent alone before Wufei came to join them was turbulent as they came to a fuller understanding of one another, but they were all the more stronger for it. He didn't want Duo and Heero to have to suffer through that, and it hurt to watch friends make the same mistakes he himself had made. He wouldn't interfere though. He would council those who asked for it, but he was not getting involved.

His phone rang suddenly, and he jumped with a start, "Hello?"

"Quatre? I received your page, and I am on my way. Have you gone in to see any of them yet?" Trowa. His voice was calm, but from years of experience Quatre could hear the undercurrent of excitement. 

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for you and Duo to arrive. How long do you think it will be before you get here?" Quatre strolled idly down the hallway feeling perfectly content. He would never take advantage of how good it felt to walk around in a public place without constantly having to look over his shoulder for could be enemies. 

"Maybe 15 minutes more, I had some work to turn in to my history teacher. I'm just leaving the high school."

"Don't rush, Trowa," Quatre said, a little alarmed. The high school was 30 minutes away traffic allowing. Just how fast was Trowa going? 

"Don't worry about me Quatre. I promise to arrive in one piece. I assume you have already called Duo, and it is him I feel you should worry about. He would make this trip in 5 minutes."

"He would," Quatre agreed, not amused. "Slow down, love. The babies are not going anywhere, and I won't go in until you and Duo arrive."

There was a sigh, then, "Alright Quatre. Perhaps I'll be 25 minutes more then."

"That's better," Quatre smiled, "I'll see you then, I think Duo's on the other line. Even his call waiting beep is impatient!"

Trowa chuckled, "I'll see you then." He hung up, and Quatre hit the talk button to take him over to the other line, "Duo?"

"It's about damn time. You took so long to come on I'm practically in the parking lot. Oi, was that a stop sign, Heero?... It was? Eh, they should really make those things bigger, and paint them...hot pink. I'd notice that."

"Duo, you ran a stop sign?"

"Two, and a red light," Duo said sounding chipper. "So how are the babies, did you go see them yet? If you did, omae o korosu!... Yeah, I know that's your line Heero. You'll just have to come up with something new now, won't you?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Duo, no, I have not gone to see them yet, and I won't until both you and Trowa arrive. He'll be here in 25 minutes. Slow down, there is no reason to speed."

"Twenty-five minutes? Where is he coming from that takes twenty-five minutes to get to base from? Beijing? He drives like a tortoise! Ooh, ooh, stop sign, police officer." Quatre winced at the sound of tires screeching to a halt. "Duo, perhaps Heero wouldn't mind driving the rest of the way. It's obvious you're very excited and it's clouding your better judgement."

"Heero's too busy covering his eyes right now, Quat. I'll suggest what you said after we've parked. We'll meet you in about 10 minutes."

Quatre grimaced as Duo hung up. He thanked Allah he was not the one in the car riding with Duo at the moment. He'd only made the mistake of riding with Duo once before, and he would never ever do it again. 

He came to a halt in front of the first room documented on the paperwork Sally had let him see that one of his babies was occupying, 416. He didn't remember which one was inside. He was tempted to peak in and see, but he felt a little threatened by Duo's "Omae o korosu." While the hyperactive brunette might not exactly kill him, he would probably tackle him to the floor, or glomp him and embarrass him to no ends in public. 

He began tapping his foot on the floor wishing he'd brought something to read, and now regretting his telling the others not to hurry.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Trowa was the last to arrive. He approached the small group of Quatre, Duo, and Heero crowded around room 416. Before he could even call out to them they were turning, Quatre brightening at the sight of him, Duo breaking into a wide grin, and Heero looking impassive. "Trowa, you're here!"

"Finally," Duo snorted. "Where were you coming from?"

"The high school," Trowa supplied giving Quatre a quick hug. They were not ones for big public displays of affection, unlike Duo who'd hug and kiss Heero whenever he deemed it necessary. Trowa always found it amusing to watch Heero flush as he gazed around to see if anyone had noticed them.

Duo looked incredulous, "The high school? Our high school? Did you walk?"

"Shut up Duo," Trowa rolled his eyes. "Can we go in now? You were only waiting for me right?"

Three nods, and Trowa gave a small smile, "Sorry for making everyone wait. Heero? What are you doing here? Duo, I thought we made it clear to you not to drag anyone to.."

"Relax Tro, I didn't drag him. He came of his own free will. Well, I guess he kind of had no choice but to come, because we were at the mall and I was driving. But before we left the mall Heero decided he wants to help us out," Duo shrugged. He opened the door to the room gently.

"Who's in here?"

"We're about to be surprised," Duo grinned deviously, then bounced into the room with Heero following. Quatre shot Trowa a small look, one that asked if he was ready to go inside and see one of his new responsibilities outside of his capsule. Trowa smiled in return taking Quatre's hand and together they walked inside.

Kento Rei Fuan lie flat on his back sleeping peacefully. His wide face was smooth, with a broad nose, a capacious mouth, and thick eyebrows. His body beneath the sheets displayed not one ounce of fat or large muscles, but was big boned with broad shoulders. When this boy woke up and was able to feed himself with what he liked, and began to work out, his bulk would be intimidating. 

"This guy is gonna be huge! He did not look this big in that capsule!" Duo exclaimed. "Look at him, he could be a tackle on the football team! I'd drop the ball and run if I saw him coming at me!"

"Hn," Heero grunted. "Size is not everything. You've taken on plenty of people larger than you Duo." 

"Yeah, with a weapon," Duo snorted. "You think you could take him?"

"Hn," Heero nodded.

Duo smirked, "Well according to their files, they're all warriors Heero. This guy's gonna know how to fight, and he's big as Goliath!"

Heero frowned, "Goliath?"

"Biblical reference," Duo explained. He reached out to run a hand through Kento's shoulder length ash colored hair. "Think he'd be mad if I braided this?"

Quatre tittered, "I think you should wait until he wakes up Duo." He walked around the bed and touched the bare arm lying on top of the sheet with a single IV feeding fluid into it. "His skin's so soft. I don't know what I was expecting it to feel like, but not like this."

Duo frowned, "It's like touching a baby isn't it? Feels fresh and new."

Quatre agreed and moved aside a bit to let Trowa come forward and touch. "I've never touched a baby before," he admitted softly. 

Quatre smiled at him, "Next time I visit one of my sisters with children I'll have to bring you along. I learned how to feed, burp, and change a baby in one weekend."

"It took you a weekend?" Duo snorted. "It's not hard stuff, Quat."

"You have not met any of my sisters' children apparently," Quatre rolled his eyes. "I'm never having any as a result. When did you become a baby expert Duo?"

Duo blinked, he had been reaching to peel back Kento's eyelids and check his eye color. He glanced up at Quatre through veiled eyes, "The orphanage, at the church." He shrugged lowering his eyes, and pulling his hand away from approaching Kento's face. 

"There were many babies there?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo never spoke much about his past, other than to tell the others it was not pleasant. 

"Oh yeah, lots... Plenty of people out there making babies, just nobody wanting to keep them," for a moment his eyes darkened and his lips turned down. "But, the babies never stayed with us for long you know! Plenty of people from rich colonies wanted little babies, and they would come get em'. Saved us the trouble of having to take care of the noisy things for long. Though there was one..." he stopped, shaking his head slightly. He lowered his head, his silky brown hair catching the sun light shining in through the window creating a myriad of colors upon his crown. His voice had been so layered, far away on top of reverence, misted with sadness, his expression docile and rather solemn, but when he raised brought his face to them again his ever present smile was back intact, "Hey, what say we go see the rest! Oh, and then I have to show you the clothes I bought for all of them. I just got jeans, and t-shirts. I originally had more, but Heero told me I was overdoing it with all the junk I was getting. I mean, who's to say they'll like what I buy for them. So I just got basics, but hey, the shirts are in their colors. I even got Heero a new pair of jeans. He refuses to put those old ones he's got on now out to pasture, but just you wait until it's my turn to do the laundry again buddy." He hopped off the bed stretching his back and tossed his braid over his shoulder, "So? We going?"

Quatre stared at him, every time he felt as if he was breaking ground with Duo, Duo created yet another ocean for him to have to cross. Though he seemed to be the most easy going and cheerful of all of the ex-pilots, he was also the one with the most to hide. '"I may run and hide, but I never lie."' Duo Maxwell in a nutshell. 

"I think we should," Trowa said, he was watching Quatre trying to make eye contact. Quatre felt his lover's eyes on him, and turned. Trowa didn't have to say anything, his expression spoke for itself, as it usually did to Quatre. Leave him alone... it said. His eyes then averted in Heero's direction, willing Quatre's to look and understand. Quatre frowned, and looked to Heero who was staring intently at Duo, and comprehended Trowa's message. It was Heero's job to get their Shinigami to open himself, not his. He would only be another stone in their path, and he didn't want that. Heero and Duo deserved a fair chance at fixing what they had, and he had already vowed not to interfere. But... even if he trusted Heero to keep Duo from being too reckless with his life, did he trust him to help him heal when Heero himself had so much healing of his own to do from his past? He felt as if he was walking Duo down the wedding aisle, and when he reached then end of it, he would have to be the father that gave him away. 

It seemed Quatre had been so focused on Heero and Duo getting their relationship on the right track, he hadn't even thought of his own relationships with the two. If Heero finally got his act together, his Duo wouldn't need him as much anymore, and that saddened him. He looked once again at Trowa who gave him a slight smile in total agreement with the emotions that were washing over Quatre. He felt the same way. "Lets go then!"

Trowa and Quatre once again followed after Duo and Heero, watching as Duo pranced happily from the room with Heero's protective hand on the small of his back. "It's like giving away your only child, isn't it?" Trowa asked, startling Quatre. It never failed to shock him at how well Trowa could read his mind at times. 

"Yes, it is," Quatre said once he'd recovered, "but we are gaining five more. Perhaps it is time to let one leave the nest to make room for the rest."

"Yes," his lover agreed. Hand in hand they followed on their way to the next room.   
  


  
  


All of their precious babies were sleeping soundly, with such angelic looks of contentment on their sleeping faces Duo wanted pictures. He actually dashed to the gift shop for a small disposable camera, which Heero had to relieve him of. No one liked when people took pictures of them when they were asleep without their permission. Duo had of course replied, Well duh Heero, how can they give you their permission if they're sleeping. Needless to say, Duo didn't get his camera back that evening. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

They returned to the manor in good spirits with Chinese take out. Wufei was sitting out on the porch reading when all three cars pulled into the driveway, Duo's first, rounding the corner on two wheels and screaming to a stop just missing the garage door, then Quatre's, and Trowa's vehicles. 

"Hey Wu-man, we brought dinner! Hope you didn't start cooking anything," Duo chirped swinging the large brown paper bag he had to carry in both hands. Heero followed behind Duo also holding a large brown bag, he greeted Wufei with a nod, and slipped inside the house to get rid of his extra load. Quatre and Trowa arrived at the porch together, "Hello Wufei."

All of them had a sort of strange glow about them, that told Wufei they were very pleased about something. Duo was practically walking on air, he pranced about, shifting his weight from side to side. Trowa snatched the large bag of food away from him, "You're going to spill food everywhere."

Duo made a face at him, "Was not, but I'm glad you took that bag. Now... I can.." Wufei gasped when he suddenly found himself buried beneath Duo Maxwell's petite frame glomping onto him. The porch swing rocked violently the delicate metal chains holding it up threatening to snap and dump its contents onto the wooden ground. "...glomp Wufei!" 

He sputtered in shock, speechless at the sheer closeness of the long haired demon. He smelled of outdoors and cinnamon. The warmth of his body on top of Wufei's made the Chinese teen want to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him closer, crushing him against his chest. He wanted to become a part of him. "Wufei! We had the best day! First, I went to the mall with Heero, and I bought all of these cool clothes for..." 

The warmth was gone. Wufei almost moaned aloud as Duo's body was pulled from his by Heero. "Duo, let Wufei breathe. Tell him your story while sitting next to him, not on top of him."

Duo pouted, purple eyes momentarily disappointed at not getting his way, "Fine. Wuffie! Our babies are all thawed out, and in regular hospital rooms. Sally says in a week they should all be awake! Oh, and Heero decided he's going to help us too."

Trowa had gone inside to put down the bag of food he held, and Heero walked past them again into the house balancing 4 large shopping bags. Quatre stood just beside Duo who was now kneeling before Wufei with his hands on his knees as if literally holding Wufei's attention on him. 

"Heero? Heero being a mentor?" Wufei couldn't help but ask aloud. Heero trying to help someone else fit into a society he barely squeezed himself into. 

"Yes," Quatre nodded. "I believe it will be a good learning experience for him. Some people end up helping themselves in helping others. He will definitely have to learn how to express himself better."

Duo grinned, "And how to use sentences with more than one word in them. Come on Wuffie, I made sure to order that weird soup you like with the ...ugh...raw meat in it. Hurry up and get it out of the bag with my food before the Ecoli that stuff has to have swimming around in it gets in my pepper steak!"

"Miso soup does not have Ecoli, Maxwell. The meat cooks in the juices of the soup. How many times will I have to explain that to you before you get the picture?"

"The only picture I get is of nasty little bacteria playing Marco Polo in your soup," Duo grumbled. "If you spent most of your work days looking into microscopes like I do, you wouldn't mess around with anything that wasn't cooked until it was dead, and then some, either."

"Ok, alright, you talk about my soup...but you never say anything about Yuy's sushi. Now that's raw, and stays raw."

"Don't get me started on sushi... He at least has the decency not to eat it around me anymore," Duo grumbled. "I studied a sliver of it once, put it in a petri dish..." he shuddered. 

"Duo, you can find bacteria on all food," Quatre said, taking hold of Duo's braid and tugging him towards the front door. 

"I know this! But the most harmful, nastiest looking bacteria is found on raw stuff!" "So is this why you burn everything you attempt to cook in the kitchen, to purge it of

bacteria?" Wufei questioned, with a smirk.

"Well yeah, have to make sure it's sanitary. A temperature of....HEY! I don't burn everything!" 

"Come on Maxwell, we must hurry before my bacteria contaminates your pepper steak," Wufei chuckled watching Duo's eyes widen as he moved briskly into the house to the kitchen to rescue his meal.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The next few days Wufei observed as his friends left at various hours of the day to visit their slumbering charges in the hospital, spent hours studying and restudying their files, and buying variegated gifts to place in the rooms that would be given to them when they arrived. Wufei shuddered thinking about the presence of 5 new people in his home. He was never used to gregarious living conditions, always having his own room and private space. It was enough having to share his space with four other people...soon it would be nine. Five new personalities to make himself acquainted with. What if one was as vibrant as Duo? He could never adjust himself to another Duo Maxwell. He supposed he should have spoken up and told the others of his discomfort, but they were all so excited, even Heero. One time he'd caught the boy reading a book entitled "How to Make Small Talk, for Dummies." Duo had bought it for him as a gag gift for Heero's designated date of birth that he'd determined for himself. Wufei had thought the Japanese teen had thrown the book out, but it seemed he kept it. 

He was already the 5th wheel of the group, he didn't want to be annoying as well. What could he do to help himself fit in better? He could join the others on their project, but he didn't want to do something his heart wasn't in, and they didn't wouldn't want him to either. But perhaps...perhaps, he could learn more about their expected guests. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared. He would ask Duo for a copy of the files, he was sure the demon carried them in his pockets now-a-days. 

Duo had made the cloning project his life as of late. He headed the research team, always came home with boxes full of print outs for him to study and find new keys buried within. The original cloning process was something of an anomaly, being that it couldn't be reproduced by the Preventers laboratories. What had made it work in the first place, was what Duo and his team were determined to figure out. The boy left earlier than any of them in the mornings to get to the labs, and often skipped his first period classes to ponder the predicament. Then in the afternoons he would go to the hospital spending at least 15 minutes with each of the..babies... then go back to his lab to slave for hours, missing dinner, and collapsing into bed as soon as he returned home. It wasn't healthy, and Wufei watched as Heero barely held his tongue to reprimand Duo. Duo seemed to appreciate Heero's opinion on his work ethic being kept to himself.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Do you carry that stupid little computer with you everywhere, Duo?" Quatre asked rolling his eyes as he and Duo sat in Ryo's room. Duo was staring at the screen of his small palm pilot reading some information at a rapid speed, he stopped at Quatre's comment. "I'm so close Quat... I have to know why this project worked, I want to understand them. There had to be something we've over looked. We've gone over the process so many times, and every replication we've tried to do has failed. Why did Dr. Koji's project work?"

"Maybe you should stop being so scientific about it Duo, and think that...well maybe Dr. Koji was right. These boys weren't meant for death when they left this world, and it was only right for them to return. Maybe Fate had a hand in this, and She looked over human mistakes and made it right. Maybe this is a process that could only be done once, our babies are special. Dr. Koji sure seemed to think they were...the legend, the armor, the astrology charts, and research. You've only been looking at her science, not her history like I have Duo. She was not a heretic, or a mystic, or anything weird like that in her youth, she was always a scholar. Some of the legends, the things she wrote...those pictures..."

"You're telling me you believe in magic armor?" Duo raised an eyebrow, and Quatre noted the dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes.

"Magic armor is more believable than your scientific method which seems to be failing Duo," Quatre sighed, resting a hand over the information on Duo's palm pilot. "Give up Duo, the key is not in that computer. If you want your answers, you're going to have to read Mia's books and journals."

"I don't believe in Fate and magic, Quat. You know I don't..."

"Well, this time you just might, because you're not making any progress going in the direction you are. Please stop, Duo, ok? You're not sleeping enough, not eating properly... Sally said..."

Duo rolled his eyes, "I've only bailed on one appointment since..."

"She says your iron levels and blood sugar are low, your red and white cells are..."

"Why is she talking to you about me?" Duo frowned. "Geez, Heero backs off, and you're stepping up to take his place."

"Someone has to, you're going to run yourself into a collapse. I'm trying to help you. I know you won't stop, can't sleep, until you get your answers. You hate leaving problems unsolved, so I'm trying to tell you the answer to your problem is not in your lab. Just give me an afternoon Duo, and I'll show you what I mean. If you still think I'm crazy and childish after that afternoon, I'll leave you be, ok?"

Duo sighed deeply blowing his bangs out of his face, he gazed at Quatre, purple eyes slightly amused, "You swear you ain't gonna waste my time Quat?"

"I swear, Duo."

"Alright, one afternoon," Duo agreed. He shut off his palm pilot and tucked it into his coat pocket. He stood and walked to the bed to peer down at the raven haired Ryo Sanada for a moment, he touched the skin between his eyes, "Quatre says you're special Ryo my friend, and that I should believe in Fate for once to answer my questions about you. If you'd hurry and wake up, then perhaps I could ask you."

"What would you do if he confirmed Mia's legends?" Quatre came to stand beside him and also peer down at Ryo. 

Duo groaned, and ran a hand over his braid, "Geez..." 

"Come on Duo, lets finish seeing the rest, and then let me show you what I know."

  
  


Quatre's main job with the Preventers besides being a field agent was in the business department, therefore he had his own office which he'd filled with Dr. Koji's books. He watched Duo sitting as his desk thoroughly engrossed in the first book of Dr. Koji's series of ancient Japanese legends. Duo could read just about anything with vigor, one time Quatre had caught him deeply involved with a medical dictionary. He had to be one of the most intelligent people Quatre had ever known, and it bothered to think of all the people who have, had, or will underestimate his long haired friend. 

He began packing a small box of books for them to take home so Duo would ponder through them that evening. Once Duo began reading a book in a series, he wouldn't stop until he'd reached the end, and that...Quatre smirked wickedly...would keep him out of that lab for at least a week. If Duo was home, Quatre and the others could make sure he ate and slept regularly. He plopped down after he'd finished with the packing and picked up his phone to order a late lunch for the both of them, they would be shut away inside the office for a few hours yet until Duo finished the first book.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero rolled over away from the lamp light disrupting his sleep. For the past two days Duo had come home, and slept in his bed across from Heero. Pleased as he was Duo was home, he was still getting little to no attention. Quatre had given Duo something new to play with. Duo spent his free time reading thick books on Japanese lore. If Heero pushed food in his direction Duo would eat it, so guessed he couldn't be too mad at Quatre. He sighed, and pulled out a book he had been reading on companionship. He'd seen Wufei snickering at his reading choice before, and since then hidden the books in question in his room to be read in private. 

He was still very unsure of his people skills. The only people he'd ever really interacted with on a daily basis were the other pilots. He didn't have to talk to the kids at school, and at headquarters it was all business. What did it matter to his fellow pilots or co-workers if he only grunted two words to them all day? The co-workers only wanted their data, and the other pilots could read what they needed from him to know what he meant by things he said. Five new people looking to him to be a sort of guide, would not as likely to follow Heero's rather antisocial behavior as well as his friends, so he figured he'd better learn to be polite. Sure he'd learned a lot by watching Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't just copy the others, he needed something of his own to give them. 

"What are you reading Hee-chan?" Duo was creeping onto his bed, and he didn't have enough time to dispose of the book. Heero sighed as Duo rested his chin on his shoulder and peeked at the book cover, "A self-help book Heero, on companionship?"

"Hai."

"Heero, I think you're a wonderful companion. This isn't because I've been so busy and ignoring you lately, is it?" Duo was frowning.

"Ie," Heero shook his head negatively. "It's for them, when they wake up. I am aware that I make others uncomfortable in uncontrolled settings, like social gatherings of classmates, and such. I do not wish to make them uncomfortable if they are ever left alone with me." He waited for Duo's laughter, and when he heard none he shifted positions to face him, "You aren't going to laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh?" Duo asked giving Heero a sincere smile, "I think it's...kinda..." he paused.

"What?"

"..cute," Duo finished. "I'm really happy that you're taking this so seriously."

"I..." 

"You know, they are Japanese, and so are you Hee-chan. They might wanna hang out with you more than the rest of us," Duo said turning a page in Heero's book. 

Heero blinked, he hadn't thought of that. What if they were not multilingual, and only spoke Japanese? He frowned, the other spoke Japanese well enough, but their accents could be hard to decipher at times. "Duo, do they speak English? I don't recall reading anywhere in their files..."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Sage and Cye should speak English, but I'm not sure about the other three. Hmm...I wonder if Quatre knows. He's been...doing as much research as I have Hee-chan. I didn't even know. I locked myself away in a lab discovering and rediscovering that the whole Project Ronin was a lucky fluke, and trying to find the key...and Quatre's probably had it all along."

Heero set down his book and gazed at Duo, "Quatre is studying Dr. Koji's lore and personal diaries... You don't believe in legend."

"Legend is starting to make more freaking sense than genetics!" Duo grumbled unhappily. "But you know, some of the legend sounds a lot like the chemistry and genetics I've been worshiping for the past few weeks."

"So you're giving up all your lab work?"

"No way Hee-chan, I worked too hard on all that... I'm just gonna see if I can, maybe add a little of this stuff to it. There's got to be formulas, or some sort of method to this that I can replicate. I have to know how it works."

Heero shook his head, "So you're willing to accept that the whole process must have been magic, but now you want to learn how to practice this magic?"

"Yeah!"

"You're hopeless, Duo," Heero chortled lightly, he smiled softly as he felt Duo making himself comfortable against his body. "I know," Duo purred, "that's why you love me."

"Aa, that's why."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Trowa sat in the shoe store watching Quatre travel the aisles as he searched for the perfect shoes for their babies. Duo and Heero had supplied clothing, and Trowa himself had contributed undergarments, so Quatre volunteered to find shoes. If it had been anyone else shoe shopping would have taken less than an hour. Duo, Heero, and Trowa would have grabbed tennis shoes in the sizes given, and been perfectly content, but not Quatre. He said shoes had to match the personality. He wandered about the shoe store picking up this shoe and that pondering and weighing in his mind just what each shoe would express about their owner.

Trowa wished he'd brought a book, or a Duo. A Duo would have been fun, though they might have gotten thrown out after Duo became bored and began to take it upon himself to entertain himself and Trowa. But, if he was kicked out, Trowa would have a feasible excuse to leave. His uncovered green eye stared longingly out of the glass store window toward the book store. "Trowa.... look at these! Who do you think of when you see these?"

Trowa rolled his one eye toward the pair of shoes Quatre held, they were Timberland boots, the material a dark green and tan, that laced neatly in front. "Sage?"

"Yes!" Quatre grinned triumphantly, and Trowa couldn't help but chuckle. The blond set the box of shoes aside and continued on down the aisle, two attendants flocking him diligently. 

Quatre Raberba Winner in ones store apparently was a great honor. While Trowa had been brushed aside to sit in a waiting chair, which he did not mind, Quatre had been pampered and flattered by every store attendant they past by. So far Quatre had found shoes for Cye, Kento, and Sage, and it had taken 2 hours. Trowa knew Quatre would understand if he asked to leave and meet him later, but he knew his little one would be hurt. He enjoyed showing Trowa his finds, and having Trowa be able to guess just who he'd had in mind. He'd gotten a pair of black Nike sandals with orange checks for Kento, light blue Converse tennis shoes with white laces for Cye, and the boots for Sage. Trowa didn't have the heart to tell him the colors gave the shoes away, though the style of shoe did match the written personalities they had memorized for each. 

He wondered what kind of people these babies of theirs would be. They'd read about them, but would they really be identical personality wise to their parents? He hated to label them before they woke. He rubbed his face to rouse himself, what if they didn't like them? He frowned, well.... ok, he couldn't see anyone not liking Quatre or Duo, what if they didn't like him? They, after all, would not get to choose where they would live, or who to stay with when they woke. What if they were resentful? 

He, Quatre, and Duo had spoken of it, and Quatre and Duo had brushed the worries aside. They figured the babies ought to show some gratitude toward them, and they'd probably be polite enough to do so. He frowned, they were assuming a lot about their children. Quatre was basing everything he knew about them, and how they would turn out on Dr. Koji's writings. He was very taken with Dr. Koji's theories, and lore studies, and he believed that it was more than science that had restored Dr. Koji's children. He even had Duo about to join him in his beliefs, with all his scientific ventures failed, he was ready to believe anything. Trowa was not as quick as the other two to jump to magical conclusions, but he would not argue with them. He'd never asked Heero's opinion on the genesis of their charges. Perhaps Heero was like him, Trowa didn't feel how they had gotten there mattered. He only cared about how they would spent their time there, the present. He'd learned a long time ago not to dwell in the past. 

He smirked suddenly, he couldn't wait for their mysterious children to awaken. Then all of their questions would be answered, he wouldn't have to spend hours in shoe stores with Quatre, he wouldn't have to pretend not to notice Heero reading self help books, or ignore Duo's messes of paperwork and tablets with long unfinished scatterbrained equations scribbled on them. And maybe Wufei would start to feel more included, or would include himself. He hadn't joined in on the prenatal excitement as the others had, but there was no way he could disregard the presence of 5 new roommates. It sort of upset the balance of the household with Wufei seeming so distant. Though he had been distancing himself from the others before they had ventured into the caves.... Trowa scowled to himself, why was he just now realizing that? What could have occupied his mind so much for the last few months to make him not wonder over Wufei's aloofness. Wufei had always been a loner...but.... Trowa thought deeply, when had Wufei changed, or rather reverted, and what had clouded his mind from noticing... The answer came to him immediately. The mission, Wufei and Duo's mission. Everyone's attention had gone to Duo's recovery, and then the relationship spurring between Heero and Duo. Trowa and Quatre had been placing bets with people at headquarters as to when Heero and Duo would finally acknowledge their feelings toward one another. In all of that chaos, Wufei had been forgotten. 

He felt horrible, and would have to ask Quatre if he'd noticed anything. Trowa felt certain about one thing though, when he returned home he was going to play plenty of attention to Wufei. What was bothering their Dragon warrior?

"Trowa! Look at these!" Quatre held up a pair of white athletic sneakers with red souls, laces, and tongues. He snapped his head toward his koi, with a little smirk once again the color giving away the identity, but for Quatre he said, "Hmm...Ryo?"

Quatre's smile was enough to erase the feelings of guilt from his system for the time being. Right then he would enjoy making his koibito smile, he'd feel guilt and worry for Wufei later....with the others after he informed them. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Wufei sat in lotus position on the rug before the blank television screen. With Duo obsessed with Dr. Koji's books, the television was rarely on, and the manor was so quiet Wufei could leave the confines of his room to meditate. He was breathing deeply and clearing his mind when the phone rang, and he heard Quatre answer it.

"Hello?"

He was working on blocking out the voice when, "What? He's....really? When? Oh my... Do.... Ok, ok! We'll be right there!" The receiver was slammed down, "TROWA! HEERO! DUO! They're waking up! One's already awake! Hurry up or I'll leave you all!"

Wufei's eyes snapped open at the stampede of pounding feet coming down the stairs. He watched Duo, who was in the lead, jump onto the rail and slide the rest of the way down, hopping down to grab Quatre by the shoulders. The two engaged in a amusing two-step, that made both Trowa and Heero chuckle at them. 

"We'll go in my car!" Quatre directed. "We have to hurry... we should have been there already!"

"Chill Q, we'll get there," Duo said, ruffling Quatre's hair and jogging into the kitchen. "No, no time for snacks Duo! We've got to get to the car!"

"I'm just grabbing the oreos, I need sugar or I'm gonna crash!"

"No sugar this late at night for you!" Heero couldn't help but cry out running into the kitchen to wrestle double decker oreos from Duo's clutches. 

Quatre was already shuffling around for his keys, "Dammit where did I put those things? Who moved my keys?"

"They're here, koi," Trowa held out the car keys to Quatre who snatched them and dared Trowa to say a word about where he'd found them. "Lets go, or I swear I'll leave the lot of you!"

"Give me my damn oreos Heero, or..or I'll call Relena and give her this address!"

"NOO!!"

"Now!!" Quatre bellowed, oblivious to Trowa's laughter at the scene they were making. Duo and Heero tumbled into the hallway spilling chocolate and creme cookies all over the floor. Duo scrambled to gather them up, as Heero tried to kick them away from him.

Quatre was moving toward the back door going to the garage. Trowa was doubled over laughing, and Duo and Heero continued to struggle for dominance. Wufei watched the scene as a bystander watching a circus, "EVERYBODY JUST STOP!"

Quatre halted in his march to the back door, Trowa straightened wiping the tears from his eyes, and Heero let up on Duo. They stared at Wufei. 

"You're all acting like children, and what will your babies think when they meet you all like this. Calm down, all of you. Take deep breaths and get control of yourselves. You've been waiting for this day for weeks, and you don't want to ruin it by being over zealous. You'll scare them."

They all blinked at him like chibis, and he groaned. Stalking to Quatre he held out his hands for the keys the blond held, "Give me those, I will drive you children to the hospital, and hopefully by then you will remember how to behave in a civilized manner. Come on, now."

Quatre looking subdued and pouty, Trowa still looking highly amused. Heero was scowling as he'd realized during Wufei's speech Duo had managed to cram all of the fallen and scattered oreos into his mouth. Duo looked very pleased with himself, and glomped onto Heero's back as he stood to walk towards the door. Wufei let them all pass before him, and shook his head at them all. Children, all of them...and they were vowing to be responsible for the lives of 5 more. He sighed deeply if Dr. Koji's children were to have any proper guidance at all, he knew he would have to join the project. 

Perchance it would provide a sufficient distraction from Maxwell... He could only hope.   
  


The drive to the hospital was uneventful, no one really spoke, and Duo sang along to the radio occasionally when a song he knew came on in a pleasant voice instead of the loud obnoxious one he usually used to annoy his friends. 

They were a motley crew upon arrival. No one had noticed the current state of under dress they were in. Everyone had been in some stage of their pre-bed rituals. Quatre was in sweat pants and a t-shirt, Heero and Trowa in gym shorts and a wife beater, Duo in an over large black t-shirt with obscenities painted all over it that fell to his knees hiding only his boxers. Wufei was the only one dressed for the occasion in his usual white cotton pants and blue tank top. He smirked at his friends, who hadn't given a second thought as to how they were dressed... in fact, they still didn't. They charged to the nurses station to alert personnel of their arrival. 

"We've got a live one!" Duo called with a whoop. He launched himself onto Heero's back once again. Heero groaned, "I hate Duo on oreos."

"You love me!" Duo insisted. 

"No I don't."

"Hey, love birds," Quatre got their attention quickly, he gestured toward a room. Duo slid off of Heero's shoulders significantly sobered. Wufei joined the small group as they walked slowly toward the door to a room. Wufei wondered which it was, he didn't know which rooms any of them were in. 

"Should we knock first?" Duo asked nervously, he clutched one of Heero's hand, and then...Wufei nearly jumped when he felt Duo reach for and clamp his small fingers around his hand as well. Wufei blinked, when had he come to stand beside him? 

"Should we all go in at once?" Quatre asked.

The door opened suddenly and Sally Po stood before them all, "I was wondering when you all were going to get here... Nice...Pj's guys. Come in, I've been trying to explain to him what's happened, but I think he'd take it better coming from one of you. Seems he could hear your voices as you spoke to him... he requested you."

Duo's eyes sparkled, Quatre's eyes watered, Heero flushed a bit, and Trowa blinked. Wufei was the only one unaffected because he knew he wasn't one in question. He pushed the others inside the room, "Go on then, you've been invited inside."

He was turning to leave but realized Duo's hand was still attached to his, and he was being pulled inside along with him. 

The room was white and sterile, a few choice items adding a little personality to the room. A poster of dolphins on the wall, a large stuffed sea lion on a chair.... and on the bed sat a small boned Auburn haired boy who stared at them through light blue eyes cautiously. "Hello," he spoke, his voice small and laced with a British accent, "I'm Cye Mouri, and I was told you are the ones who brought me here. If you don't mind my asking, just who are you, and where are my friends? And...what's happened? I get the feeling it was something terrible, but I just can't remember. Do you think you can help me?"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Too long? Too short? Should I have held out for longer? I promise the next chapter will be better if you didn't like this one ;). Please review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's me again! :). Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is Chapter 4, hope you like it. Please, please review!**

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: No. (That pretty much sums up everything).  


  


Chapter 4   
  
  
  


i He was submerged in jewel toned water gazing up at the surface that called for him to break through its seal. Cye...it sang, it's time. 

Time for what?

Swim to the surface and see.

Cye frowned, he was happy enough where he was. The water was warm and comforting. He propelled himself through the water bringing his body to lower depths; he wasn't through exploring his underwater paradise yet. Whatever it was time for could wait. There were sunken treasures and pearls to find on the sea floor, and Cye wanted to see it all. 

Cye...

Cye glanced up toward the surface again, light was starting to penetrate and seep into the depths of his ocean. He became curious then... So many things called to him from the surface, voices of different timbres and lights of various shades and brightness. What was up there, he wondered. More treasure? 

He let himself rise a bit toward the surface, the light was alluring, and Cye for once would like to see its source. He pushed himself upward, the water grew warmer as he rose to the top. Closer and closer to the light's source he came, until he'd broken through the surface of the water. i  
  


  
  


He opened his eyes and was staring into the face of a young woman with blond hair spilling over her shoulder in two large plaits in a white coat. She regarded him with curious caution before smiling at him warmly, and greeting him.

Where was he? A hospital of some sort...but why would he be in a hospital? Had he been hurt? His light blue eyes darted about the room taking in the white washed walls...and the small trinkets that he might have picked out for himself, had he had the chance. He got a sense of the objects being picked with care. Kento? Rowen? Sage? Ryo? Had they gotten these things for him? Just how long had he been there? For his friends to have purchased so many thoughtful gifts for him he had to have been in the hospital for a while, unconscious. He stretched out his mind toward his friends, he would let them know he was alright and call them to him. 

He frowned when he felt the silence in the web. He could sense his friends, all 4 of them, but they were not emitting any...emotion. Even in sleep he could feel the others as they dreamed, or peace as they slept. And Sage, Sage always had nightmares... Fear filled him, there was something he should know...something he did know, but couldn't remember. Something had happened. He was in the hospital because of it, but it wasn't something as simple as just being hurt during battle. No, something had happened, something big...and terrible. He looked to the kind looking blond woman, eyes laced with panic that he was trying to ebb, he needed to make a request. He shut his eyes briefly trying to recall something, anything from before.... he tried to think about his friends. He heard voices, one soft and soothing, one enthusiastic and long winded, one kind and gentle, another low and rather flat... The voices seemed to be a constant in his recollections, those voices... Were they real, or auditory hallucinations? "Do you know where you are?" the woman interrupted his thought process.

"Nani?" Cye asked, his voice slightly husky. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking again. The woman had spoken to him in English he realized, "A hospital, I believe."

"Yes, can you tell me your name, age?"

"Cye Mouri, 16... Are you my doctor?"

"Yes, you can say that," the woman laughed lightly, "I'm Dr. Po. How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a very long time young man."

He'd thought so. How did he feel? In his panic at missing the rest of his group and trying to deduce where he was, he hadn't though about his physical state. He concentrated on his body then. Head, legs, arms, trunk... he was all there, and other than a feeling of general weariness in his limbs, he was functional. "I feel fine."

"Good, I'm going to ask you to..."

"Excuse me, Dr Po, but did I arrive here with some friends? Four friends?"

"Yes you did..."

"How are they?"

"Sleeping Mr. Mouri," Dr. Po told him gently. "All of you have been asleep for a very long time, you are the first to wake up."

"Did a woman bring us in?"

"No."

Cye blinked, and tried to sit up. His body groaned at the attempt of the movement. Dr. Po pressed a button on the side of his bed, slowly elevating his head and shoulders until he was sitting. From his sitting position he noticed the marine posters on the walls. "Tell me Dr. Po, if all of my friends are asleep, and our guardian is not present, who brought me all of these wonderful things?" He looked at the young doctor as he felt a strange emotion wash over her... "What's happened to me? If you know anything please tell me...or perhaps, you can find me someone who does." The ones who'd spoken to him, they'd been the ones to buy him the gifts he was certain of it now. "The voices, the ones who talked to me while I was asleep... Please tell me they were real." His voice was beginning to shake, something was not right, something was not right! 

"Calm down Mr. Mouri, please."

"Please..."

"Four young men brought you here, and those same four young men have been speaking to you, to each of you, as you slept. They bought the gifts for you, and they will be more than happy to tell you anything you want to know."

Relief swam in his veins calming his hitching breaths, and slowing his heart rate. They were real, the voices, the ones that had made him feel strangely secure, were real people. "Where are they, these people? And can I see my friends?"

"Mr. Mouri, I assure you your friends are fine, and you will see them soon. And the people you wish to answer your questions are on their way to you now. In fact, I'll go out to see if they've arrived yet. They were quite excited to know that you were regaining consciousness."

Cye felt puzzled once again, why would they be excited about him? Why purchase him gifts, or talk to him...or save him? He shook his head, eyes widening as he felt an odd sensation on his back that stopped just below his shoulder blades. Slowly he raised a weak hand, one void of an IV site, and touched his back feeling along the thin hospital gown he wore until, "Blimey! My hair's longer than Ryo's!" Just how long had he been asleep?

Dr. Po paused on her way out the room to grin humourously at his discovery, then she opened the door to his room and jumped back hand to her chest,"I was wondering when you all were going to get here... Nice...Pj's guys. Come in, I've been trying to explain to him what's happened, but I think he'd take it better coming from one of you. Seems he could hear your voices as you spoke to him... he requested you." 

Cye blinked, they were here. He sat up as straight as he could and ran a self conscious hand through his too long hair, and tried to void his face of any of the apprehension he felt. 

He drank in the appearance of the motley crew that entered his room and rallied around his bed nervously. One was much taller than the others with vibrant green eyes and reddish brown hair that obscured one of his eyes...like Sage's hair tended to do. He was handsome in classic sort of way, his features and bone structure belonging more on a statue than on a boy. The one who stood nearly a head shorter close beside him was blond with the sweet features of a lost angel, and open aquamarine eyes that told of the pure soul that dwelled within. The boy shone... he was an empath, Cye realized at once, like Sage...like himself. He shifted his eyes to the next couple, a boy of medium height with unruly mahogany hair that fell into his eyes, gazed at him through cool deep blue eyes that seemed to penetrate his very being an analyze him much like a machine would. He was good looking in an exotic fashion, his Japanese heritage was reflected in his coloring. Next to him, Cye blinked, was a smaller boy who looked as if he'd crawled out of the pages of a book of Fairy Tales. His large deep set eyes were the color of amethyst, his skin fair, and his hair....Cye gapped as he scanned the rope of hair extending from the boy's head to mid thigh. He was beautiful and strange like a nymph from a children's storybook...though the shirt he was wearing was hardly appropriate for eyes younger than 30. The last boy had eyes dark as soot, and hair inky and shiny as polished onyx. He stood proud, his expression a little petulant. His Chinese heritage was apparent in the slant of his eyes and the alluring slope of his cheekbones. 

They didn't speak, so he figured he should. He, after all, had been the one to ask them in, "I'm Cye Mouri, and I was told you are the ones who brought me here. If you don't mind my asking, just who are you, and where are my friends? And...what's happened? I get the feeling it was something terrible, but I just can't remember. Do you think you can help me?" He was proud of the way his voice carried without waver.

The small blond smiled, "Hello Cye, I am Quatre Raberba Winner, and I'd be happy to help you; it is what we're here for after all. Would you like formal introductions first, or would you like for us to explain to you how you came to be here first?"

Cye blinked, he wanted his answers....but it would be impolite not to ask his visitors their names. His mother would die of shame at his horrible lack of manners, "It is a pleasure to meet you Quatre." His voice...he was the kind gentle voice that had spoken to him. He looked to the tall one.

"I am Trowa Barton." Soft and soothing.

"Heero Yuy." Low and flat.

"Duo Maxwell!" Enthusiastic and long winded, he forced himself not to smirk.

"Chang Wufei," said the last, and Cye could not place his voice. 

"Nice to meet you all...and I was told you purchased the gifts for me, the posters, trinkets..."

The one called Duo smiled brilliantly, causing Cye's eyes to widen a fraction, and surged forward fluidly to plant himself on the end of Cye's bed, "I picked out the posters! Sally said you could hear us, I bet you heard Quat and I fighting over just where to put them. He kept insisting that we..." Heero leaned forward to slip a brown hand over Duo's mouth to silence him.

"He would talk all day if we let him," Heero said offering an apologetic smile to Cye who blinked. The smile looked so forced on the attractive face, but the emotion behind it was sincere. He smiled back softly.

"Now that we've all been introduced I think it's time we told Cye what he wants to know," Trowa said calmly, his voice a cool breeze that lulled Cye. Trowa sat in a chair beside the bed, as did Wufei. Quatre, after asking for unspoken permission sat beside Duo on the end of his bed. Cye wanted to chuckle as Quatre's eyes roamed over his long haired friend's form and must have noticed for the first time what he was wearing, "Duo! I thought I threw that shirt out!"

"I found it," was the devilish reply. 

"I don't know what we're going to with you.." Quatre was shaking his head, then he turned to Cye, "Cye... what we have to tell you is going to scare you, confuse you, hurt you, and beyond, you're not even going to believe half of it, and the only thing I am going to ask of you is your silence, until the we've finished."

Cye stared into the aquamarine eyes moved by the blond's genuine concern for his well being. He shuddered, what were they going to tell him? Something awful had happened, horrible... Why couldn't he remember?! 

"What's the last thing you remember Cye, we can start the story from there?" Trowa asked from his chair.

Remember Cye...remember something.... He heard voices again, familiar voices. Kento, he heard Kento, and Mia... He was at the stove, making something, and Kento, the gorilla, was trying to steal some. Ryo...Ryo was at the kitchen table behind them, with Mia. They were in Mia's manor. Then something had happened, Cye remembered experiencing a great pain in his head... something had come, but what?

"I remember being home...with my friends, and our guardian, Mia Koji. Tell me you know of her? Where is she?"

"Shh..Cye..." he felt Quatre taking one of his hands and running his fingers over it. Oddly enough, Cye didn't snatch his hand back. He found he liked Quatre's touch, it was nice. "We'll tell our story now, and you will know the answer to that question."

"Cye Mouri, you have been asleep for over a century..." Cye choked on a gasp, he wanted to exclaim that they were being ridiculous, no human being could sleep for that long...but he felt nothing but sincerity radiating from the other empath, and from every person in the room for that matter. He bit his tongue and waited for Quatre to continue. "Your guardian, Mia Koji, left a diary for us documenting your last days with her."

Last days? He shut his eyes on a vision...   
  


i "Cye, they're not letting up! Get the hell out of here!" Kento screamed. Cye couldn't see him, the bearer of Hardrock was lost within the jumble of blood thirsty dark warriors. He wouldn't leave him... "Kento, I'm gonna try my attack."

"No Cye it won't work! Forget me!" i  
  


"There was a battle of some sort, she recorded, and you and your friends, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Ryo went to fight."  
  


i The blond Warrior of Light looked ill, and kept a tight hand on the bearer of Strata's shoulder. "We shouldn't be here. I keep getting the feeling that we're interrupting."

"We're supposed to interrupt evil demons Dreamer," Rowen had said softly. "This is our calling."

"Something isn't right."

Cye frowned at the exchange noting the uncharacteristic tension between the two. He held his tongue, for he could only add to the argument...Something wasn't right. i  
  


"You..."

"Quat stop, um...maybe we should hold off on all of this until another time, when he's better situated," Duo interrupted, and Cye wanted to strangle him. He had been about to remember, he needed Quatre to keep going. 

"Cye? I'm about to unload a lot on you, maybe it would be best for you to settle in, get used to your surroundings..."

"I'll never get used to my surroundings or settle in if I don't understand why and how I'm here! Finish the story please."

"I don't know about this Quat, I think we're taking it too fast..."

"You're not. You're taking it too slow, I must know or I'll go crazy. What happened that day. I'm starting to remember..."

"Cye...that day you died, you and all of your friends." Cye gasped and covered his mouth.   
  


i "Kento!" Cye yelled stretching his hand toward his friend as he fell. He lie in an ungraceful heap, his iron staff broken, his armor cracked and seeming to bleed. The armor didn't bleed...so the blood had to be Kento's...and there was so much. Sage...he needed Sage, Sage could fix him! "Kento hold on, I'm going to get you help!" He fought his way towards him gasping as something penetrated his armor through the back...and....he choked, falling to his knees. He gazed down at his trunk to see the end of a long spear protruding from his middle. He coughed, and brought his hands to the invading metal, and screamed as the spear was roughly pulled from his stomach ripping through vital organs. He fell forward sputtering on blood that clotted his throat and filled his mouth. "K..K...ento..." he tried to call.. Hold on, I'm getting help. You'll see. Kento? Why don't you answer me? He felt for Kento in the web with the last of his strength.... void...nothing. Kento... i  
  


"Gods..." Cye breathed, his face paling, his fists clenching his blankets, "My gods! The... Oh gods!"

"Cye calm down, remember you weren't going to say anything until we were done?"

"Gods!"

"I told you it was too fast!"

"I don't think he would have taken it any better on another day!"

"Oh gods... I knew it was all wrong! I should have... gods." Cye's hands went to his face as if testing the flesh to make sure it was actually there, then it went to his neck to check his pulse. He stared with wide unbelieving eyes at the 5 boys surrounding his bed looking at him in concern. He calmed his breathing... he had died, but yet he was alive...and according to them, more than 100 years in the future. He still needed to know what happened and the others! He could feel them nearby, he needed to know about them.

"Do you want me to go on Cye?" asked Quatre's gentle voice, and mutely Cye nodded.

"Dr. Koji...Mia, she couldn't accept your deaths, she kept writing about what a mistake it was, and how you were so young. So she sought out a way to bring you back, correct the mistake she blamed herself for..."

"It wasn't her fault.." Cye couldn't help but whisper. Oh Mia, what have you done to rid yourself of your guilt?

"She began to study science and do experiments in cloning. She kept samples of your hair, blood, even some skin cells, and she used them to give birth...to you. You are Cye Mouri in every detail and aspect of your mind, body and soul, everything from the original is in you. You have in all essence been given a second chance. Mia raised you in incubation capsules for most of your teenage lives. She was going to release you after you'd matured for 16 years. She was only a week short of the date. Right before she was going to let you out, special agents from the Japanese Military Intelligence Unit invaded her home and her lab, and terminated the project. Mia sealed herself in the lab and chose to preserve your bodies cryogenically in hopes that someone in the future would find you, and free you. 

It's the year 197 AC, AC means After Colony. Human beings have created colonies in outer space in which they can inhabit. All 5 of us are colony born. After many years of war between the Earth and colonies, in which all of us have fought in, we have finally achieved a tentative peace. We are now agents in an organization known as the Preventers, and our job is to help keep this peace we've won. 

On a mission, we were sent to Japan and we discovered Dr. Koji's lab. Inside it we found you all in suspended animation, and decided to bring you back with us. You are in a Preventer's hospital on base, and have been here for 3 weeks, as you've been thawed, and partially rehabilitated. You are the first to wake, but your friends will be waking shortly. We've been...watching over you, looking after you. You see, since we found you, we've been designated by our superior as your temporary guardians until you feel competent enough to function in your new environment. Everything has been arranged for you to come home with us, maybe start school....pursue your hobbies. If you ever need anything, we'll be right there."

"Quat stop, you're scaring him!" the long haired pixie complained.

They were staring at him again, waiting to see his reaction. Would he scream, would his head explode? He had died over a hundred years ago, he was a science experiment.... He was in the future, and these people wanted to look after him. He blinked owlishly before forcing himself to speak, "I'm nothing but a clone then? Mia's experiment because she couldn't let go? Why in the bloody hell would you want me saved and revived?"

"She wished it for you. She wished to give you a new life."

"She was selfish, and broke the laws of nature, to..to create...me! I shouldn't be alive. I'm unnatural!"

"That you are," the pixie agreed with him, as his friends hurled death glares at him. He held up a hand to silence them and Cye. "The project Dr. Koji conducted was impossible, it's success was a violation of natural law. I've studied her work and have replicated her procedures time and time again. It doesn't work. The project is not a valid experiment, there was no way in hell you should be here Cye, but you are. For some unknown reason, Dr. Koji was able to recreate you Cye. After looking at some of her work, and her books on old lore... I don't think the reason her project worked has anything to do with science. Something wanted you back, and it helped her. You're not a clone Cye, you're something else, something special."

Cye was frowning, as his body temperature dropped a few degrees. Something wanted him back.... he shuddered. The mistake, they weren't supposed to have fought the battle they died in. They weren't supposed to have died then. According to Mia their next battle was to come years after that unexpected blood bath. That means...the battle they were destined to fight, was never fought...not by them anyway. He blinked, could it be possible...? The link.... he should have known! He wanted to smack himself! He and his friends were linked by their armors, if they didn't have a purpose, if they were merely copies of themselves and not the real deal, then the armors would be gone from them. "Gods...the armor."

"The what?" the pixie questioned leaning in until he was almost nose to nose with Cye. Cye grunted under the slight weight of the pixie on top of him, "Did you say armor?"

"Duo get off!" Quatre yelled snatching the creature by his long hair and yanking for all he was worth. The long haired demon yelped and fell back onto the blond knocking them both promptly off of the bed and onto the hard tile floor. 

Cye watched the scene trying very hard not to chuckle. This was possibly the most awkward situation he'd ever experienced, and was probably only going to get worse, but he couldn't help but take a liking to the odd bunch he seemed to be stuck with. 

Quatre pulled himself off the floor and positioned himself back on Cye's bed, while the one named Heero came forward to claim the pixie and practically carried him back to where he was sitting. "Sorry about that, Duo gets....excited."

"I see," Cye said softly, smothering his amusement. Duo had asked about the armor. Since, according to Quatre, they had read Mia's books, they should then have extensive knowledge of the armors. "Yes...Duo," he said the name hesitantly, it was the first time he'd addressed one of them by name, "I said armor."

"Ronin armor?" Quatre questioned.

"Yes."

"And you think it may have something to do with...with all of this, and you being here with us?" 

"Yes," Cye nodded. "If you say that there was no way Mia's project could have worked, then it had to have been the 'call of the yoroi.'"

"That's exactly what she called it!" Duo said excitedly, "Can you call it now? You're Torrent right?"

Cye blinked, he was Torrent right? He felt the mystical warrior connection with the others, but he could not sense his kanji ball nearby. Perhaps he would have to find it all over again, like he had in his...former life. "Cye? Are you alright?"

"Hmm..oh yes, I'm fine, and yes; I am Torrent, Warrior of Trust."

"I told you so, Duo!" Quatre looked about to stick his tongue out at Duo, who made a funny face at him. Tall Trowa chuckled at them both. 

Cye blinked looking confused, had he misunderstood them. There was a haze of disbelief hanging over three of them, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, and a questionable air around Duo. He had thought when Quatre told them about reading Mia's books that meant they had read and believed the legend. He didn't think of them not crediting it... did they think he was crazy now? He knew he would, if he'd been in their places....though they were the ones that were telling him he'd been asleep for a century and sitting around in his room buying him plush toys and explaining that he was in the future. He supposed there was a certain amount of leeway there. 

"So... You really have power, all 5 of you? You really call on..battle armor, and it comes out of thin air? And you really fought demons and stuff from a Nether Realm? And did you really...?"

"Duo!" Everyone but Cye snapped. 

"What?" 

"So everything Dr. Koji wrote about and studied in her younger years was true?" 

"Yes," Cye nodded.

"Hey! How come Quat gets to ask all the questions he wants, and I get told to shut up every time I open my mouth?" Duo objected looking unhappy. Heero chuckled and put an arm around him, patting his shoulder. 

"Because Quatre's voice isn't as annoying as yours," Wufei offered dimpling at the braided imp. The Chinese teen had seemed to brighten once the bouncy Duo had sat down beside him. 

"Ah, kiss off Wu-man," Duo grumbled looking downcast. Cye wanted to laugh, he really did, "I don't mind your questions Duo."

"Don't tell him that, he'll never shut up!" Heero said. Cye blinked, that had been the first time Heero had spoken besides to introduce himself. Heero seemed more talkative with Duo sitting beside him... and the stormy Wufei lightened up. He tucked the information away for future reference. 

"He's telling the truth," Quatre vouched his blue eyes smiling at Cye warmly. He had the clearest blue eyes Cye had ever seen. Oh dear...he prayed he wasn't blushing. He sighed deeply, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. 

"When will I get to see my friends? They're all alright aren't they?" 

"They're fine, we told you. They are in rooms adjacent to yours. I do think you should rest for tonight though, and let what we've said sink in. When we leave I'll let Sally know to wake you in the morning so you can go and see them all."

Cye blinked. Quatre spoke as if he were his guardian. He spoke as if he'd said no, Cye would not be allowed to do what he wanted. Wait...hadn't Quatre told him as much when they'd first arrived? It really sank in then, Cye was in the future along with his friends, and Mia, Yulie, and his mother were all gone. 

He wasn't surprised when the tears began to flow, he simply lowered his head into his hands to hide his disgrace from his strange caretakers. 

"Oh swell Quat, you made him cry."

"Duo! Allah forbid...." 

"Quatre calm down," Trowa rose from his chair and stood beside Quatre touching his shoulders gently. "Cye's just been told everything he knew is gone, perhaps we should let him weep for it in peace?"

"Leave?" Quatre whispered. 

"I think it might be best," Trowa said softly. He touched Cye gently on the shoulder, "Would you like to be alone, Cye?"

Cye hurriedly tried to wipe stray tears from his eyes before looking up to meet Trowa's delving green eyes. Did he want to be alone? Wasn't he alone anyway? He didn't know these people....he couldn't talk to his friends...and gods, everyone he knew was gone; dead. He lowered his head back into his hands, nodding slightly, "Please."

"Alright then. We will make sure to tell Sally to prepare you to visit your friends in the morning..." Cye felt Quatre sliding off his bed, being undoubtably pulled by Trowa. 

They were leaving... and he felt relieved, but strangely...distressed. Though he didn't know these strange boys, he felt that maybe one day he would, and he would come to love them all dearly. He didn't...what was this feeling... he wanted to be left alone, but he didn't... "Will...will you be coming back...tomorrow?"

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yes Cye, we will be coming back tomorrow."

"Thank you."

They left then, and once the door closed for good, Cye let the slight control he kept over his tears slip and began to openly sob wailing like a small child. 

  
  


**A/N: Next chapter _____ & _____ wake up. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review, they really inspire me to keep my updates constant. Take care!** 


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi, it's me again. Sorry for taking so long to get out an update, I've had a rather busy week lol. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it's sort of long, but I think you will be pleased at the end lol. :) Please review!**  
  


Disclaimer: No, nothing, poor, yadda, yadda.... I wish!  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5  
  
  
  


"Don't you love his accent?" Quatre was still chirping as he climbed out of the passenger side of his Mercedes. "He sounds so distinguished. I wonder how he sounds speaking Japanese..."

"Quatre, I failed to ask you earlier, but do they all speak English, or will some of them need me to be a translator..."

"Translator, Yuy, we all speak Japanese," Wufei removed the keys from the ignition cutting the engine and tossing the keys back to Quatre who caught them in one hand. 

"But some of your accents need...improvement..." Heero was leaning inside the car so only his posterior could be seen. Trowa slipped out of the other back door, "They all speak English, as far as I know.... Quatre, didn't you tell me before that..."

"Yes," Quatre nodded. "Some better than others though. Kento is actually Chinese, but he grew up in Japan so he speaks both, and his English is so, so. He might actually like Wufei's help better if we needed a translator... Wufei, you did decide to help out?"

Wufei merely gave Quatre a nod as he watched Heero finally fully emerged from the vehicle with Duo in his arms fast asleep. So that was the reason behind the braided demon's silence. Had he laid his head on Heero's shoulder, or had he laid his head in his lap? He had to shake himself from the fantasy of having the sleeping beauty on his shoulder, or in his lap. He watched Heero adjust Duo for comfort, resting his head against one of his shoulders, and noted how the braid dangled from Heero's arms slapping at the side of his thighs as he moved toward the door. 

"I'm really glad you're joining us Wufei. Makes us feel like a team again," Quatre was saying, and Wufei jumped unaware of how close Quatre had gotten. The blond looked at Wufei oddly, "Are you alright Wufei?"

The question caught everyone's attention, for Heero and Trowa had turned their eyes to him as well. Wufei blinked, and had to take his eyes away from Heero, the moonlight was playing against the features of his sleeping bundle's face like a violin, the tune, "Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah! You can't have me!"

"I'm fine Winner," he fought to keep his voice steady and to quell his cycling emotions before Quatre became too aware of them and got suspicious. "So they all speak moderate English."

"Cye, Rowen, and Sage speak it the best, Cye for being part English, Sage for being half American, and Rowen for spending some time abroad for a few years when he was much younger in the state of New Jersey. I believe he has an accent too."

Trowa unlocked the front door and stood back to let everyone else inside first. Wufei turned on the lights, and stretched. He gazed at the grandfather clock against the wall, frowning at the late hour. It was past midnight, and he had an early lab science in the morning. He was about to suggest that they all go to bed, but then thought better of it when he saw the stars still in their eyes after their chat with Cye. His companions would not be going to bed for a while yet. He sighed, wondering if they expected him to stay up with them when Heero surprised him, "You look tired Wufei. Why don't you go to bed?"

Wufei frowned, was Heero trying to get rid of him. Then his heart nearly stopped when Heero continued, "On your way, could you tuck Duo in. Quatre, Trowa, and I wish to talk more about Cye and the others about a new approach to explain to them what has happened."

"But now can't Cye just tell them?" asked Wufei, he stood still as a statue as Heero tried to pass Duo off to him. 

"We don't want all the pressure to be on Cye. It will be easier if he's in the room to help calm the others, but I don't think it'd be wise to leave it all on his shoulders. He's been through enough."

Wufei nodded, swallowing as he extended his arms to take Duo. Heero gently set Duo in Wufei's hold, not letting go until Wufei nodded that he had him secure. Wufei shuddered with pleasure at the light weight of the faerie in his arms, and at the tickling warmth of his body. He slowly began to move towards the stairs, letting out a pleased sigh as Duo snuggled closer against his chest. "Don't drop him Wufei," Heero's low voice interrupted his voyage to Cloud Nine, reminding him once again that he was only once again glimpsing a product he could never sample. "I'll never hear the end of it if you do, and neither will you."

Wufei forced himself to chuckle, and continued toward the stairs. Why did the gods hate him so?   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"I think he took it well enough," Trowa said simply. "I don't think Quatre made a mistake in telling him the whole story so quickly at all."

Heero nodded, "Cye did take it well... but Cye did not seem to be the typical teenager. I am not saying there is anything wrong with him, but his acceptance of the situation and comprehension of our will to care for them leads me to believe that he may be..."

"An empath?" Quatre questioned. Both Heero and Trowa glanced at him curiously, "Yes, Cye is an empath, as is Sage. He could sense we were telling him no lies, so he had no choice but to accept what we were saying to him."

"But one without the ability..."

"I see the problem, but with Cye beside us it shouldn't be as difficult."

"I agree. We are lucky that it was Cye who chose to awaken first," Quatre said with a sigh. "Kento I fear, might not have believed a word we said...and Ryo...well I'm not sure about him."

"And Rowen?" 

"Rowen, I bet Duo could persuade him. Rowen is the resident genius of their outfit, and he'd want to hear Duo's science talk and see genetic equations," Quatre looked heavenward. "I'm suddenly afraid of seeing what those two will do once in contact with each other. Duo is bad enough alone!"

Heero groaned, "As long as he doesn't come to bed at night trying to tell me about the new math theories he's postulated I'll be fine. I honestly do not care about relative energy particles."

Trowa laughed, "Tell him."

"But he's so excited about his discoveries, I don't want to discourage him."

"He'd rather hear the truth from you, Heero," Trowa insisted. "It pleases him when you voice opinions of your own about what you like, and what you don't."

"As long as it doesn't pertain to what he does," Heero rolled his eyes. 

Quatre offered him a smile, "One of these days someone will print up a manual on how to handle a Duo, but for right now we've got to play it by ear."

"According to Sally everyone is showing signs of stirring, but which do you think will wake next?" 

"Perhaps Ryo, or maybe even Rowen. I'm a little wary about Sage's awakening," Quatre rubbed his chin.

"Why?" Heero and Trowa were looking at the smaller blond again.

"Well... his files are a little sketchy when it comes to just what he can do. We know he's an empath, but he's stronger than Cye, and there are indications that there's more to him than even that. I'm afraid he might not adjust as well, nor as quickly as the others at his wakening; and I wish for the others to be awake and there for him when he opens his eyes." 

"And if he is the next to wake..."

Quatre shook his head, "I hope I'm just being silly, perhaps he may take it best of all." He blinked then and gazed back at Trowa, "Do you think Cye will like his new shoes?"

Trowa snorted giving a smirk, and Heero cocked his head to one side, "You wonder about that? Should I wonder if he'll like his new underwear?"

Quatre blushed, while Trowa laughed out loud. Heero frowned, "What? Did I say something funny?"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Duo had two beds in their room, Wufei thought with a sigh...of relief. They weren't sleeping together.

*Yet*.

Shut up!

*Touchy.*

He carried Duo to the side he assumed was his. There were thick books strewn everywhere, most open and lying face down. He pulled back the dark comforter, and similarly dark sheets and carefully deposited Duo down on the bed. He watched the boy roll onto his stomach, bringing one arm to rest under his head, and one leg to waist level. Then he shifted, rolling onto his side and bringing both knees to his trunk one hand to finger the end of his braid. His face was a mask of sweet perfection, his dark lashes hoovered above porcelain cheeks. So beautiful... too beautiful to resist, and Wufei couldn't help but stare at the self titled marvel, Duo Maxwell. 

*You know you want to.*

I know I want to what?

*Kiss him.*

No! That would be dishonorable, an injustice! One cannot kiss someone without having that someone's permission to do so. 

*He'd never know.*

I would know.

*You want to taste him.*

So?

*You know you want to.*

Gods he did! He did.... He tried backing away from the bed, but the temptation was just too great to turn away from it. Duo would be none the wiser, and Heero would be downstairs for at least an hour. No one would have to know, but him. He could live with the knowledge, he was sure of it. He slowly leaned over the bed, hoovering over the small form. Leisurely, prudently, lovingly, he pressed a timid kiss against the soft cheek, then slowly moved to meet the full lips. He hesitated less than a second on their honey touch, before pulling away. The dark eyelashes fluttered, and Wufei felt his heart leap into his throat, "Heero?" His delicate dark haired angel whispered, and his heart fell. He hadn't wanted to be caught, but he hadn't wanted his affection to be attributed to Heero either even if it meant he'd keep his head attached to his shoulders. He sighed lightly, "No, not Heero." 

Quickly he slipped from the room shutting off the light before Duo had the chance to fully wake at the strange reply to his question. He ran to his room in a daze his mind laughing at him all the way.

*Coward.*

I know.

*Unjustifiable coward.*

I know!

*But...he sure tasted good, didn't he?*

Absolutely delicious.

No, no! What was he doing? What in the hell was he thinking? Heero was his friend, Duo was his friend... He couldn't have Maxwell, not just then, not while he found his solace in Yuy's arms.

*But wasn't he in your arms tonight?*

Only because Yuy handed him over.

*Hmm...he doesn't sound very responsible does he?*

Hmm.

*He should be more careful with his things.*

Wufei shook the voice from his head, Shut up, he told it tersely. He locked the door to his room and lie down on his back on his bed. When he shut his eyes he found all he could see was himself planting his lips over Duo's...the forbidden kiss. The smile it brought to his lips disgusted him. Chang, you are stronger than that! 

He sat up in bed, knowing that sleep would not be an easy commodity to come by right then. He needed something to keep himself occupied, and off of Maxwell. His eyes fell on the stack of disks Duo had copied and given to him that he'd requested. The disks held the files of their mysterious charges, that Wufei had yet to read all of. He'd only read files for Ryo and Kento, and was in the middle of Rowen's. Tonight he would finish them, and maybe his dreams would be of their warriors, instead of dancing long haired fairies with lavender eyes.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Cye tucked the plain light blue t-shirt into his blue jeans, and studied his reflection in the mirror. He was still the same old skinny Cye...with long hair. He ran his hands over the length in silent contemplation. Should he keep it this way. He'd brushed his hair, letting some of it fall forward into the style he was most familiar with, and had trimmed it a bit so he could see through the bangs he'd given himself. He was still wary about relieving himself of the length. As he studied himself further, and moved his head this way and that, he decided he rather liked the shoulder length spill of autumn flavored hair that floated about his face. He would keep it for the time being. 

He went to his bed and perched at its end staring through his open window at the horizon. He saw nothing but trees and hills from his view point, the tranquility of the view helped calm him as he waited for one of the boys he'd met the previous night to appear

After he'd pretty much cried himself to sleep, he'd awoken with a slight headache, and a longing to move about. He'd been freed of his IV and monitors during the night while he'd been asleep. He took a shower and washed his hair, brushed his teeth, and felt his face for stubble. He sighed when he felt none... it was so disappointing to believe that after all of those years he still hadn't managed to grow anything in semblance to a beard. Not that he wanted one, but he wanted to shave. The act of shaving had always intrigued him when he was younger, and his father...when he'd been alive, had always let Cye lather up with him, and had given him a razor with no blade to let him pretend to shave alongside him. 

Damn, Cye wanted stubble. He stared at the television mounted on the wall in front of his bed. Did he dare turn it on? He wondered what kind of shows they would have on? He lifted the remote turning on the television. A talk show of some sort was on, and they were discussing cross dressing bar tenders and the women who loved them. He chuckled to himself, TV hadn't changed much. He flipped through the channels with a pleasant sense of familiarity drifting over him. He stopped on a Discovery channel showing a documentary on killer whales. There were still killer whales, how about that! 

"Everybody likes donuts Quatre! You're the only weirdo I know that doesn't drool at the sight of a nice sugary glazed donut!"

"They're not healthy! He just got off an IV. He hasn't had solid food...ever. You can't give him donuts!"

"Who said they were for him?"

"What?" 

"I got him this.... these are mine."

"ALL of them?"

"Well I was gonna share with you, but you said donuts were an unhealthy..."

"Does Heero know you're stuffing your face with sugar this early in the morning. He may want to hide, you're going to be off the walls!"

"I'm always off the walls Quat!" 

Cye turned off the television, the conversation going on outside of his room was much more interesting to listen to anyway. There was a knock, "Come in!"

He smiled at Quatre and Duo as they entered, Duo holding a rectangular white box with a cartoon logo, and a small white paper bag sitting on top of it. "I heard you guys before you knocked."

"Blame Duo, he never learned how to speak softly."

"Oi Quatre! He said he heard 'you guys,' meaning he heard more than one voice... And seeing that I wasn't talking to myself and having myself talk back..."

Quatre grabbed the middle of Duo's braid and gave it a light tug, before turning to Cye with a smile, "Good morning Cye. How are you feeling? I see you're up and dressed." His blue eyes shone as he stared at the light blue tennis shoes on Cye's feet. Cye felt a trifle confused at the elation he felt emitting from the blond. 

"Yes, I was feeling a little anxious...and well, you told me I could see the others."

"Yes," Quatre nodded. He gazed at his watch, "Duo and I have an hour to spend with you, and we can go see everyone. I'm not sure how long you'd like to linger in each room, but Duo has an appointment with Dr. Po on the second floor, so after I leave he'll still be around if you need anything. And then Trowa will be here around noon, and Heero shortly after, and oh...I didn't get a chance to talk to Wufei, so I don't know when he'll come. Duo and I will be back in the afternoon, perhaps Wufei will join us."

Cye stared at Quatre, amused at how organized the little blond was, then frowned, "An appointment?" He spied the brown haired pixie that had joined him on his bed once again, and was currently stuffing his face with chocolate iced donuts. He looked the picture of perfect health to Cye.

"Oh..." Quatre for once looked at a loss, and he felt vaguely troubled. 

"What is it?" Cye questioned, concerned. He looked at Duo again, trying to see if he'd overlooked something in his assumption that Duo was perfectly healthy. 

"Eh...Sally worries too much," Duo grumbled selecting another assorted donut from the box. He gazed up at Cye, his purple eyes widening a bit in surprise to find him studying him. "Oh...Geez... I got you some orange, the real kind. I know they try to pawn off that frozen stuff on people in this place, yuck." 

Cye took the small icy carton of juice slowly, "Um..."

"Uh....I kinda dropped the straw in the parking lot. It fell out of the bag, and it was either that straw or my jelly donut..."

Cye blinked, "If I'm not mistaken that is a box of 24 donuts.... I see more than half gone. You ate all of those donuts?"

"And, am planning on eating the rest as well old chap," Duo chuckled licking strawberry icing from his lips. "Hope you didn't want any."

Cye shook his head, "That's ok... thank you for the juice."

"You're welcome. I'd have gotten you coffee, but Quatre said you might not appreciate that as much as a nice healthy carton of juice."

"I don't know how well your stomach will take to coffee...or that juice I'm afraid. It might be too sweet, but you do have to start somewhere. Duo and I didn't tell the nurse we were bringing you anything, so do take it slow. If you get sick we could get into some trouble."

Duo snorted, "Oh like anyone would gripe at you Mr. Winner, they'll just assume I did it. I'm the demon child."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" Cye glanced at Duo with a light smile of fondness. Duo had made himself comfortable against his pillows and pulled out his tray table for his donuts. 

"Nope," Duo agreed, mouth full. "Do those pants fit ok? I kind guessed on the size."

"My pants," Cye was opening the carton of orange juice. He hadn't once thought about food since he'd awakened, and he still wasn't hungry, but the frosty carton was tempting. He sipped at the juice cautiously, eyes widening at the sweet flavor. He grimaced as he forced himself to swallow the concoction and set it on the tray table. "They fit just fine. You bought them for me?"

Duo nodded, "Yeah, figured you'd want some real clothes instead of flashing your ass around the hospital." He gazed at the orange juice, "Too sweet?"

Cye nodded, "Perhaps I should start off with something like milk...or tea?"

"Tea would be excellent, why didn't I think of tea....DUO!"

Cye and Quatre stared as Duo grabbed the discarded orange juice and began to gulp it down. "What? He wasn't going to drink it."

Quatre rolled his eyes, and came to the bed, "Are you ready to see them Cye?"

Cye nodded, yes he was. He wondered what they would look like. He hadn't changed, except for his hair... would they all have long hair? Kento with long hair! He felt his face breaking into a smile, and Quare took both his hands pulling him from the bed. "How do you feel standing? Weak, shaky?"

"No, I'm ok," Cye assured him. "I feel....energized. Is this normal?"

"Well Dr. Mia had muscle stimulants in those capsules with you," Duo said finishing off the last of the orange juice. 

Cye shuddered as he realized once again that he had spent all of his life in a cold tube with no human interaction. No, no...he forced himself to remember his old life, that was him. He was Cye Mouri. He had no memories of being in any capsule, so he'd just pretend it never happened. This was another adventure brought on by the armor, and that was all.

"Well come on guys," Quatre said shutting Duo's donut box on his hands. "Hey!"

"You've had enough," Quatre said sternly. "Sally's going to put you on a diet!"

"A diet! Oh come on Quat, that would just be cruelty. I weight 98 pounds." 

"And all 98 of those pounds is sugar, grease, and caffeine!"

"So?" Duo quirked, sliding off the bed to stand beside Cye, and Cye blinked at just how short he actually was. Both Quatre and Duo were half a head shorter than he was. He felt like a giant in their wake. "How old are you? I'm sorry, I never asked."

Quatre grinned, "We're 16 like you, but I'll be 17 in a few months."

Duo shrugged, "I don't actually know my birthday, so I'm just gonna say I'm 17 at the end of this year."

"You don't know your birthday? How is that?" 

Duo shrugged again, and pulled his braid over his shoulder to play with his hair, "I'm an orphan. Don't know when I was born, or by whom. Didn't even get a name til I was about 8."

Cye raised an eyebrow...Duo felt layered...that was the only word for him. He could tell he was troubled, but it was buried underneath so many other emotions, with pretty wrapping paper and a bow tied over it. "You don't like to talk about yourself much," he stated softly. "I understand."

Duo gave a short laugh, "Well come on, lets go see your friends. I bet they'll be happy to hear your voice, might wake them up faster."

"All you have to do to wake Kento up is wave one of those donuts under his nose," Cye quipped, and was pleased when Quatre and Duo laughed genuinely at his joke.

"Can we try it Quatre?" Duo asked batting his large eyes and laughing when Quatre pushed him playfully and grabbed hold of his shoulders to lead him out of the room, "No, cause you'll end up eating it, and I said no more donuts for you."

"Oh Cye, in case you haven't figured it out already, Quat thinks he's our mommy, so beware. I swear one time he tried to send me to my room without dinner."

Quatre rolled his eyes, "When you live with this guy, and see what he does on a normal basis you will understand."

Cye chuckled, and he stepped into the hallway after Duo and Quatre looking around cautiously. There were a few nurses and orderlies bustling about, two doctors talking amongst themselves. No one seemed to be paying him much attention, but he still felt self conscious. "You know, my friends sometimes refer to me as Mama Cye."

"Oh no..." Duo grumbled, " two of them. Good thing Heero stopped with the Mama bit, or I'd throw myself out a third story window."

"You've thrown yourself out of higher windows than that, is Shinigami losing his edge?" Quatre teased. 

Shinigami? Why would Quatre refer to Duo as the God of Death? "No Shinigami is still as sharp as ever, just ask Heero." He grinned wickedly, and cackled at Quatre's blush. 

Cye walked beside the two bantering boys silently, they stopped him in front of room 420, "This is Rowen's room."

Cye nodded, and waited for Quatre to open the door and step inside first, before following with Duo on his heels. The wall had star charts on it, and a book set on the table beside the bed with a bookmark wedged a fourth of the way through. 

"You and Duo certainly did your homework," Cye moved towards the bed to peer down at his sleeping friend. Rowen looked...the same. His skin was still handsome and smooth, his hair still blue...though it was brushed away from his face, and....and long like his. He slept pacifically, his face relaxed. 

"Rowen," he whispered touching his face delicately, "Oh Rowen.." His chest tightened as it hit him just how much he missed the presence of the others. Rowen, I need your cool wit and intelligence.

Duo plopped down in a chair beside the bed next to the book, "I've been reading to him every time I've come in. I read in his personal files that he likes mystery novels, and it just so happens I have a ready supply."

Cye grinned at the braided boy, "He does, he'll stay up late into the night reading them. Drives Sage crazy, cause he likes to go to bed early, and Rowen keeps the lamp on to read. Then he'll sleep all day if you let him, rising by noon on his own. We take turns waking him on school days. On the weekends no one bothers, well except Sage. He hates to see someone sleep all day.

Duo snorted, "Hmm sounds vaguely familiar."

"Heero and Duo, though no one but Heero is brave enough to attempt to wake this brat. He kicks, and one time...he bit me!"

"You tried to take my blankets," Duo defended himself.

"Rowen could sleep through a bombing," Cye snorted now touching his friend's hair, "Does everyone have long hair like this?"

Quatre nodded.

"Oh Kento is going to have kittens," Cye laughed. "I rather like mine though, what do you guys think? Should cut it?"

"No, in fact, you should let me braid it," Duo suggested with an innocent smile that Cye backed away from. 

Quatre laughed heartily, "It was all we could do to keep him from braiding your hair in your sleep."

"You act like it's a crime to share keen fashion secrets," Duo turned his nose up in the air managing to look snooty. Both Quatre and Cye chuckled, "Kento and Rowen are gonna love you."

"Only Kento and Rowen?"

"Oh Ryo and Sage will love you too, but Kento and Rowen will fully appreciate your humor."

"Finally I'll have someone who fully appreciates my endeavors," Duo continued to look haughty, then he smacked his lips. "I want the rest of those donuts..."

"You've had enough!" Quatre said. He checked his watch, "Cye did you want to stay a bit longer and speak with him, or did you want to move on?"

"How much longer do you have?" Cye wondered. He looked guiltily at Rowen. He probably should stay and speak with him more, but he was excited to see the others, and he also felt a little nervous at the thought of walking through the corridors without Quatre and Duo. 

"We have about 40 minutes," Quatre said, "but don't let us rush you."

Cye chewed at his nails, "I want to see the others. I can come back later to talk with them all. I want to see Kento with long hair!"

The next room they visited was Kento's, then they'd gone on to Ryo. Cye had laughed at the sight of a long haired, skinny Kento, and marveled at how Ryo looked exactly the same...even the hair was the same length as it had been. 

Sage was last. The blond, unlike the others, slept on his side, long golden hair partially obscured his face. Quatre frowned at his position, "He moved."

"Yeah, he was on his back before," Duo agreed.

Cye brushed the silken hair behind Sage's ear too fully view his face, "Sage never was one to sleep on his back." If anything the Warrior of Light had become even more beautiful. The sunlight played tricks on his form making him seem like a precious stone polished and set carefully. "He's going to want a hair cut when he wakes up, I already know it."

"Why?" Duo looked disappointed. 

"He'll claim he looks like a girl."

Quatre gazed down at Sage, "He is beautiful, and I can see why someone could make the mistake."

"His parents used to dress him as a girl when he was really young."

"What?" Duo laughed, "Why?"

"He was a sickly little boy, and his parents for some odd reason thought society would go easier on a girl. They stopped when he got to be 4, thank goodness. But his sister Yayoi, she used to dress him up and have him be her own personal baby doll. She put the fear of girls into him, and he stutters when approached by teenage girls."

"Poor boy," Duo was chuckling, joined by Quatre. 

"My sisters never did anything like that to me," Quatre commented.

"You have sisters?" Cye asked.

"Oh yeah, 29 of them," Duo smirked. "Lets see...there's Fatima, Jaffa..."

"Don't try to name them all, you'll never make it," Quatre warned.

"Twenty-nine?" Cye's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yes, but I never had the privilege of living with or even knowing most of them," Quatre said sadly. "A lot of them are much older than me, I'm the youngest."

"And the only boy, so he's the heir to the lucrative Winner fortune," Duo said in bravado tones. 

"Winner fortune? Quatre?"

"Duo, can you ever be subtle about anything? Perhaps I wanted to tell him myself of my background."

"Eh, he was going to wait until it was time for us to bring you home and have your eyes bug out when you saw the manor."

"Duo..." Quatre complained.

"Mia had a manor," Cye said with a slight shrug. "If you're embarrassed or nervous about how the others or I will react to you being wealthy, don't worry. Mia was heir to a large fortune as well. She spared no expenses on us. It did take some time for some of us to accept her hospitality and lavish gifts, but you won't have to worry about anyone being uncomfortable."

Duo looked at Cye with a small frown, "You know it just occurred to me that we know so much about you from your files and just talking to you now, but you literally know nothing about us. It's not really fair, is it? And yet you trust us, and are willingly accepting that in a few days you will be living in our home."

"I can feel that you are good people, and you care about me. Without you...where would I go?" Cye gave a suspiration, "I need you."

Quatre sighed, "We don't want you to feel trapped Cye. There are plenty of other options for you to look into besides the ones that involve us."

Cye was shaking his head, he'd offended the blond. He could feel hurt radiating from his small frame, "No, I've said that all wrong. I don't mean to tell you I feel like I have no other resort, and that I would go elsewhere if I could. I appreciate you, and what you've done...and right now I need help to get acquainted with my new environment, and I'm grateful that you are going to be the ones to guide me."

He stifled a gasp of surprise as Quatre crushed himself against him in a tight hug, "You mean that? We've been so nervous about how you were all going to take to us. I had nightmares about you finding us horrible, and hating us."

Duo snorted, "Quatre has nightmares about the mailman finding him horrible, and hating him for accidentally not putting up the red flag on the mail box to let him know he has a pick up before he starts putting new mail in."

Cye chuckled, and stroked Quatre's hair...it felt like cat's fur, dainty and soft. Quatre pulled away and smiled up at him, the sparkle in his blue eyes made Cye's stomach leap. Wh...what was this? He stepped back as Quatre released him to try to compose himself. He prayed that his shields were up, and Quatre couldn't feel the odd sensation that had coursed through him. He felt the warmth still on his body where Quatre had touched him, and his vanilla scent lingered under his nose. 

Was he attracted to the petite blond? He was certainly handsome with his feathery blond hair, and aquamarine eyes, and his face sculpted as finely as a carved angel. But... He swallowed, he felt like a young girl with a crush, silly and full of giggles. 

"Uh, oh, I'm afraid our time is up," Quatre was saying, now gazing at his watch. "I've got a Microbiology lab...and Duo..."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo grumbled pulling himself up from the chair he was slouched in. 

"We'll walk you back to your room Cye. If that is where you want to go? Perhaps you want to walk around a bit more, or linger with your friends?"

"Or he can walk me to the second floor, and wait for me to be done. Then we can find out what the hell you can eat, and go to the cafeteria."

"Duo you have class after your appointment. You've only been pardoned for two periods."

Duo lifted an eyebrow, "Organic Chemistry, Quat? I could miss the whole semester, waltz in the class for the final exam and ace it like I've been there everyday taking notes. It's not hard enough, and it's wasting my time. I'm sure Cye would rather have my company."

"Your attendance record looks like Swiss cheese."

Duo beamed proudly.

Quatre sighed loudly at Duo's expression, tossing his hands up into the air, "I give up! Cye, take care today, don't over do anything. I'll be back later in the evening to visit."

The small blond left, leaving Cye alone with the grinning dark haired pixie standing beside him. "So Cye...what do you want to do?"

"I want to see you getting to the doctor, and then getting to class on time, "Cye said raising an eyebrow, a superior expression on his face, that made Duo's grin slide off. His lavender eyes studied Cye's face a moment before his shoulders slumped, "Great...another Quatre."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye sat in Kento's room brushing his ash shaded hair humming to himself. He'd had a nice liquid lunch, which was surprisingly tasty with Trowa, played cards with Heero, sat in with Duo as he read from a mystery novel to Rowen, and spent time talking to Quatre. The only person he hadn't seen that day was Wufei. The Chinese teen was a mystery to him, and he had the feeling he wasn't fully supportive of Cye and his friends about to invade his home. Cye absently set the brush down as he recalled Dr. Po's words, she'd told him once they tried him on solid foods and he kept them down ok, and his body went through a normal process of waste disposal, he would be released. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move into Quatre's home without his friends. Was it because he didn't want to leave their sides, or was it simply because he was nervous about entering such a strange inhabited environment alone. Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Trowa were nice, very nice, and Cye liked them all very much, but he still felt uncomfortable in the prospect of living with them...alone. Being a friend, and living with a friend, were two different battlefields. But Cye supposed if he could live with his fellow Warriors for a few years, he could live with Quatre, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei as well. 

He leaned back in the chair he sat in, drifting into a light sleep, when he was startled awake by a strange feeling...it felt like a light behind turned on in his mind, and he felt a strange tingling.... What was....

It was an awakening.... Someone was awake! He felt another tugging.... it wasn't just one person waking up, but two. Gods, it's happening. His eyes flew to Kento who still lay immobile, mind wrapped in the blankets of sleep. Not Kento... he felt around in the web tugging at the delicate strings binding them together to feel...

*Rowen? Rowen is that you?* 

Blue, the light was dark blue and vibrant. *Rowen?*

*Cye?*

*Ryo?*

The second active string was ablaze with a passionate red flame.

*What....?*

*Cye? Ryo?*

*Rowen!*

*What...? Where...? Dreamer.... My gods.... Where's...*

Cye bolted from his seat, nearly knocking the chair open as he ran from Kento's room. He pushed passed the doctors moving towards his friends' rooms, and threw himself inside Rowen's room begging Ryo to be ok while he tended to the blue haired samurai. The panic emanating from Rowen in the web was overwhelming, and Cye had to calm him. It appeared Rowen's memory was fully intact, and needed no one to tell as story to jog the last remnants of what had extinguished his life for him. 

"Rowen!" The boy was trying to sit up, and gasping at the IV in his arm. His wild eyes locked on Cye, "Cye!.... Sage? Where's my Dreamer? He was...and he.... Are we in a hospital? Is he here? I can't feel him, Cye!"

"Rowen, please calm down..." Cye pleaded rushing to the bed, and helping the boy to sit. He wrapped his arms around Rowen's thin trembling frame and stroked his long hair. "Sage is fine, Ro...he's here. He's in the next room, and he's sleeping."

"Kento?"

"He's sleeping too."

"I feel Ryo...he's....he's nervous... Why?"

"He just woke up. Just like you....but he's all alone. I ran in here to calm you down first," Cye soothed. "You're ok, we're all ok. We're in a hospital...and....some time has passed, since the last time you remember. Why don't you lie back down, and let the doctors take a look at you, while I go talk to Ryo, ok? I'll be right back."

Rowen's dark blue eyes slowly lost their irate look of panic, and sobered greatly. He nodded, and laid back obediently. He frowned at Cye, "Your hair..."

"I know...." Cye fingered Rowen's long tresses, raising a few strands for Rowen's eyes to see. He smiled as his friend's eyes grew large at seeing the length. "I have so much to tell you...and some people you are going to have to meet. I'll be back in a little while, Ro. Just stay cool, as I know you can and will."

Cye stood and backed out of the room, smiling politely at the flabbergasted doctors who stood by. He quickly made his way to Ryo's room. Dr. Po was leaning over Ryo, answering questions in a low voice. "Ryo?"

Ryo's dark head turned to face Cye. He was already sitting up. His tiger blue eyes assessed Cye warmly, "Cye... you're ok."

"Yes, I am, and so is everyone else."

"Rowen?"

"He's calm now. He just panicked a bit at waking up in a hospital."

Ryo nodded, "Always was a chicken when it came to doctors." He frowned at Cye, "The doctor won't tell me how we got here Cye. I don't remember getting hurt. You'll have to tell me what happened. Sage and Kento?"

"Sleeping."

"But they feel so...empty."

Cye approached the bed slowly, "Yes... we have a lot to talk about, and like I told Rowen before, some people you two are going to have to meet."

"People?"

"Yes, you'll like them."

"Cye?" Ryo's face was troubled, "Something really bad happened, didn't it?"

Cye was quiet, and Ryo's mood darkened slightly, his eyes studied Cye further, and quietly he gasped, "Your hair..."

"We've been asleep a long time Ryo."

"How long?"

"You need to let Dr. Po finish checking you over..."

"How long?" Ryo pressed narrowing his eyes at Cye and continuing to ignore the blond woman doctor who looked extremely uncomfortable standing in the midst of the conversation. He watched Cye swallow convulsively, and noticed the defeated slump of his shoulders, "Cye?"

"Over a century Ryo...we've been asleep for over a century."

Ryo only had time to gape dumbly at Cye for a second, before his world turned black.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*Author's Note: So....did you like it, hate it, don't hold any malice toward it but it did nothing for you? Let me know :). Thanks for all the reviews I've been receiving and I would love to hear more! Take care!*


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's me again :). I'm back with another lengthy chapter lol. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last. I'm trying to unfold part of the plot now, and hope I am doing an ok job of it. To everyone who's been reviewing me constantly thank you very much. I enjoy recognizing your names and seeing what you have to say. To new reviewers, thank you as well. I love comments whether they be good or bad ;)**  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I wish!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6  
  


"Come on or I'll leave the lot of you!" Quatre bellowed swinging his car keys, and glowering at Trowa doubled over laughing at the scene, and Heero and Duo on the floor wrestling for scattered packages of Little Debbie cakes. 

Once again Wufei groaned, then snapped, "EVERYBODY STOP!" He walked to Quatre, holding out his hands for his keys. When Quatre inserted the keys in his grasp, Wufei then instructed them to stop behaving like children, to line up single file and head to the car, slowly. Trowa wiped the tears from his eyes, recovering from his fit of nearly hysterical laughter. Heero was scowling at Duo, who had managed to cram all of the Little Debbie cakes into his mouth when Heero had straightened to look at Wufei. Duo gave a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous, and glomped onto Heero's back as he walked toward where Wufei was standing.

The drive this time was noisy, Duo was singing and Quatre was arguing with Heero about how they should go about telling the story this time, while Trowa laughed. Wufei was glad when they finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. He was the first one out of the car and practically ran to the doors to get away from the chaos of his roommates.

"I should be the one to tell the story this time!" Duo was complaining.

"You'll make it too complicated!" Quatre argued.

"I will not! And I won't make them cry either!"

"Hey, that was low!" Quatre snapped, elbowing Duo in the ribs.

"Well you did make Cye cry," Duo jeered. He quickened his pace to catch up to Wufei and glomp onto his back. Wufei grunted at the unexpected weight.

"Hurry Wuffie, run! If we get there first I can tell the story!" Wufei was tempted to do just as the long haired boy asked, he would run with him anywhere. He frowned as he felt the shorter boy being pulled from his back, "Duo stop jumping on people. One of these days somebody's going to throw you off," Heero scolded. 

Duo pouted, "I'm too cute to be thrown off." He then wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and jumped into his arms, as Heero gasped in surprise. "Carry me Love."

"I hate Duo on Little Debbie Snack Cakes."

"You love me."

"No I don't."

*But I do,* Wufei thought sadly, watching Heero drop Duo flat on his behind impulsively playful. The reaction of laughter and maybe a little cursing from Duo was delayed, as Duo gasped in pain and surprise first before forcing a slight laugh.

Heero's face went as ashen as his partner's as he dropped to one knee beside Duo, "I forgot... I'm so stupid! How could I forget?" Quatre and Trowa approached frowning down at the two, "What happened?"

"Are you ok?" Wufei pushed through Quatre and Trowa to kneel beside Heero. Duo nodded palely looking sheepish, "I'm fine...I just, wasn't expecting that. Heero, can you help me up?" 

Heero nodded, he stood then pulled Duo up and towards him, "Is your back ok? Are you sure?" Wufei could hear Heero asking Duo, his voice heavy with concern and self-blame. "It's fine. I'm sure." 

"You feel shaky, and you're too pale."

"It hurts Heero, but it's nothing I can't deal with!" Duo snapped, "Leave at that!"

"Fine," Heero murmured sounding annoyed. Wufei noticed how Quatre and Trowa passed knowing looks between one another, and said nothing to stop the couple before them from arguing. 

*Good. The less they help the better for me,* he thought rather gleefully. "Yuy, Maxwell says he's fine. Leave it at that."

Heero glared at Wufei, while Duo looked grateful. He moved closer to Wufei, "Come on, we've got people waiting on us."

Wufei walked beside Duo, and couldn't help shooting a look at Heero over his shoulder. The Japanese teen looked dejected, he sighed silently falling into step behind Quatre and Trowa. As they moved Wufei felt Duo moving closer to him, "Wuffie?"

"Yes, Maxwell?" Wufei felt his heart fluttering like it always did when Duo called him pet names in a soft tone.

"Can I get on your back again?" 

Wufei felt one of his eyebrows raise, Duo never asked before he used a living body as a jungle gym. He must have really hurt something in the spill. Wufei paused a bit in his walking quickly assisting the long haired boy onto his back. Duo whooped as he wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck once again, "Mush, Wu-bear, mush!"

And Wufei, with a hidden smile broke into a jog, delighted with Duo's manic laughter at his actions.  
  
  
  


Heero frowned after Wufei as he ran off with his Duo, it was probably his imagination, or maybe a trick of the lights.... But had Wufei smirked at him?  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"You're not kidding..." Ryo uttered shakily staring up at Cye. Cye sat on the bed beside him stroking Ryo's hair as he lie back on his pillows. "I'm afraid I'm not. If you don't feel up to it, I won't tell you anymore tonight." 

The door to the room opened and Sally Po stuck her head in, smiling at Cye and gesturing that there was someone outside for him. "I'll be right back in. There are some people as I said before, you have to meet. I'm going to take them to Rowen first, and then I'll be right back to sit with you until you're ready to meet them."

Ryo nodded numbly, his tiger blue eyes large and dazed. He followed Cye's form as he left the room. 

Cye stepped into the hallway just as Wufei was approaching with Duo on his back. Cye frowned at the emotion emitting from Wufei... Though no one said anything, Cye had the distinct feeling that Duo and Heero were an item. When they were in each others' presence they glowed, and it made Cye feel warm. 

Wufei it seemed, glowed in Duo's presence quite like Heero did. He thought about the first time he'd met them all, and recalled how Duo had sat between the two silent Asian teens bringing out the best in their personalities. Cye shook his head slightly gazing at the brunette pixie before smiling, was he even aware of the spell he cast on people? He couldn't see how anyone could dislike the beautiful sprite, and could see how easy it would be to fall in love with him. "Hey Cye!" He hailed him, not getting down from Wufei's back, "Well?"

"We need to give Ryo a little time to get himself together, but Rowen's expecting us," Cye said. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming," Duo grinned deviously, "Wu and I were too fast for them to keep up with."

"Hello Cye, how are you?" Wufei greeted. 

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" This was only his second time seeing Wufei, so he didn't feel right to judge him...but he felt sure the boy knew of Duo and Heero's relationship. Did Heero know just how much Wufei liked his partner? 

"Cye!" Cye's head turned to look at Quatre, Trowa, and Heero jogging toward him. Duo slid off of Wufei's back with a small wince. 

"Hey guys," Cye greeted them all, noting Quatre's hand linked with Trowa's. Dammit, he should have realized it before. He coughed slightly, masking the temporary flash of hurt and jealousy with eagerness. Quatre had chosen well for himself, and who was Cye to interrupt? He had, after all, been born more than a century too early for the boy. "Rowen's waiting for us."

"I'm so excited," Cye heard Quatre telling Trowa, who smiled patiently, "Calm down Angelface, we'll see him soon enough."

He felt Duo's arm go around his shoulders, "Lead the way Cye." He frowned at how shaky the smaller boy felt, "Are you alright?"

Duo nodded reassuringly, but Cye could feel the torture of physical discomfort radiating from his tiny frame. Did the others know about this? He probed Heero first, knowing that he' be the first to know if Duo was hurting, next to Quatre. Heero was definitely agitated about something, and after just touching upon Quatre he could feel his poorly concealed concern, along with his excitement. They reached the door to Rowen's room, and Cye entered first, "Rowen, I'm back, and I've brought... Rowen?" The room was empty!

He shut the door slowly leaning against it with his eyes closed, "What is it Cye? Is something wrong?" Quatre was on him in an instant squeezing one of his hands.

"He's gone."

"Gone?" Heero questioned gruffly. He gazed back toward the nurse's station, and Cye knew he aimed to tell them they had a missing patient. Cye stopped him before he could begin his stride to have the nurses issue a "Code Casper."

"He's very nearby," Cye said, opening his sky blue eyes. He'd been reaching for Rowen in the web. He hadn't gone far at all...in fact. "Come on, I bet I know where he's gone to." Cye began to walk and knew the others would follow him. He heard them whispering amongst themselves.

"How did he leave the room without anyone noticing?"

"Where would he go?"

"I wonder if he yanked out his IV?"

Cye stopped at Sage's door, pushing it open without knocking and stepping inside. Sure enough, there he was, curled up on the bed beside Sage's resting body. "Well aren't they cute?" Duo mused entering the room and standing next to Cye. He gazed up at him questioningly, "Are they...?"

Cye nodded, "Yes, though they hadn't been together long before...well you know. But they've always had this connection that none of us have ever experiences with one another. As warriors we all have a bond that allows us to sense one another's presence, but their bond goes much deeper than that."

"How beautiful," Quatre cooed, he had pushed into the room and moved between Duo and Cye to stare at the couple on the bed. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei were the last and most hesitant to enter. Cye moved toward the bed touching Rowen on the shoulder lightly, chuckling at the protective way he spooned Sage's back with his arms around the blond's waist. Light from the half open bathroom door poured onto the bed like a night light. Rowen had probably done it when he first came in, Cye noted. Sage was sensitive about dark places, and there were times when Cye would openly want to propose that Sage Date was afraid of the dark. The Warrior of Light worshiped daylight, rising early with it, and going to bed soon after it dimmed and faded into night. 

"Rowen?" One dark blue eye opened to peer at Cye, "Knew you'd find me."

"Of course, where else would you go?" Cye said softly. Rowen sat up slowly disentangling himself from Sage. His eyes passed over Cye, to the 5 boys standing just behind him. "Are these the people I have to meet?"

"Yes," Cye said. "I'm afraid we've got quite a story to tell you. You're not going to believe most of it, but I know you'll be open minded about it."

Rowen's brows arched and he smirked, "What are you gonna tell me Cye, that I wouldn't believe?"

"Well..." how to begin without panicking the boy as he'd done Ryo, but then again...Rowen was not Ryo. In fact, he studied Rowen's amused expression with a frown, he could feel his smugness, "You already know something."

"Hard to miss a calendar," Rowen shrugged. "So what I'm wondering is if this is magic, or science? I'm Rowen Hashiba, by the way, if you didn't already know, which I doubt that you didn't. Your names are...?"

Duo was chuckling, while Quatre looked bewildered. They were the unofficial spokesmen for their quintet, and since Quatre was too stunned to say anything, "Duo Maxwell, and your assumptions are astute." He moved past Cye to squeeze onto the foot of the bed to sit in front of Rowen. Rowen blinked at the boy, "Your hair..."

"Three feet," Duo said proudly pulling his long braid over his shoulder. Rowen eyed it with some intrigue, then he looked up to the remaining 4.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Chang Wufei," Quatre finally found his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, not like I've been asleep for more than a century at all. I suppose there's a reason for all of that, and what we're doing here, and why you all are so anxious to be introduced to me. So, I guess we'll go back to my first question, science or magic?"

"Both," Duo answered spreading out on the bed, pulling himself between Rowen who was sitting with his knees to his chest, and Sage who was still lying on his side as he had been earlier. Duo now lie flat on his stomach with a hand resting under his chin staring up at Rowen cheekily. 

Quatre surged forward undoubtably to yank at Duo's braid and get him off the bed, but Cye stopped him. Rowen didn't mind, if anything he was more amused by Duo's antics. "Both...really?"

"Rowen, you remember our last battle...the one where we..."

"Died?" Rowen questioned, his tone even, his eyes revealing nothing but pure curiosity. 

"Yes..." Cye said looking disturbed by Rowen's calmness over something that had nearly sent him into hysterics. He reflected on the Rowen he had grown to know and love back in his first life...he had always been the calm one, he and Sage. Rowen had woken up with all of his memory intact, like Cye and Ryo had not. "You're not... you're ok with knowing that? With remembering that?"

Rowen gazed at Cye and spoke smoothly, "I'm alive now, and so are you, Ryo, Kento, and my Daydreamer. Why should I be disturbed?"

Rowen had no real family to miss. His parents were divorced, his mother always traveling, his father always working. He hardly ever saw either one of them, as they seldom remembered they had ever come together and conceived a child. 

Cye rubbed his hands together, "Well... I'll let someone else tell the story then. I'm supposed to be moral support, but it's obvious you don't need me."

Rowen blinked, confused suddenly, "Cye... did I hurt your feelings? I appreciate your being here. If you hadn't of come into my room when you did when I first woke up, I would have gone mad. If you hadn't of told me everyone was ok..." his eyes fell upon Sage who slumbered on oblivious to the long brown braid sprawled across his torso, and over the side of the bed. 

Cye smiled palely, he knew. He'd felt Rowen's panic earlier. It just unnerved him sometimes at just how quickly Rowen could adjust to new situations. 

"Quat...you wanna tell it, or are you gonna let me?" Duo asked.

"Go on Duo," Quatre said rolling his eyes.

"Ok..." Duo looked back up at Rowen, "Well... as you say you remember the last battle you fought I won't have to start there. After your deaths, your guardian Mia Koji became determined that your deaths were wrongful, and that she had to make amends. She went back to school and earned her doctorates in Science, specializing in Biology and Genetics. She became obsessed with the theory of genetic clones..."

Duo went on with his story weaving in scientific data, mathematical equations, and Punnet squares, that were thankfully left out of Quatre's telling of the story to Cye. Rowen nodded along, his eyes going as starry as Duo's as he listened with great interest. 

"It failed every time in replication?" Rowen looked a trifle disappointed at the end of Duo's tale, as if he'd wanted to be told that he was nothing more than a clone of his original body. 

"Miserably," Duo muttered, also looking disappointed. "I tried everything. After I'd given up, I even tried adjusting the equations...it just doesn't work."

"Perhaps it only works with our blood," Rowen suggested. "But then again, if it's magic, then it would only be likely to work once to create us. The warrior's link we feel, is perfectly in tact, meaning the armors are still connected to us. If we're still connected to the armor, we still have a destiny. It's like the Dark Warlords, Cye. They've lived for ages and ages just to be able to fight us in our lifetime. I wonder what's happened to them all now. Probably somewhere in the Netherrealm. Think they'll come down to see us?"

Cye blinked, he hadn't thought about the Dark Warlords, or Lady Kayura. They were probably still around, after all. They shouldn't be anything to worry about though, they had all joined the forces of good after their final defeat of Tulpa. "I don't know Rowen," he tried to meet Rowen's eyes but saw his attention back on Duo, the two had their heads together deep in a complicated conversation, he caught various words like hereditary traits, and genetic dispositions, and decided to leave them alone.

"That...was easy," Trowa said simply, watching Rowen and Duo. "Will the next one go as smoothly?" 

Cye slapped a hand to his forehead, "Ryo! I told him I'd be right back!" He felt for his raven-haired leader. The moment he touched at the threads in the web that was Ryo, he felt the dark haired boy pull at him. *Cye! Is Rowen alright?*

*He's fine Ryo. We've just told him what happened. I'll be back with you in a short while.*

"We'd better go see about Ryo now, and, no Trowa, he won't be anywhere near this easy," Cye moved close to Rowen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ro, we're going to go see Ryo. Would you like to come along?"

Rowen lifted his head from his dialogue with Duo, "Ryo?" he asked. He glanced over Duo to Sage. "No one will be able to get at him in here," Cye assured him, and Rowen grinned sheepishly.

"Next one?" Duo chirped perkily. He sat up on his knees. "Do I get to tell the story again?"

"Not if you're going to tell it like that," Cye snorted. "Ryo will understand every 1stand 4th word...until you get to the middle of the story where he'll understand nothing but our names." 

Duo's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and even Heero began to chuckle. "Cye...you....you... jested...with me!" He beamed widely, "I'd glomp you, but I am in some serious pain here." 

All eyes in the room were on the long haired boy, Cye frowning at how much paler he'd looked now than what he first turned up. "Duo, you may have upset something when you hit the ground," Quatre said. "We should get Sally..." 

"No," Duo began, but before anyone could protest, he finished, "you guys should go on and talk to Ryo. I'll go scrounge up Sally on my own." 

Heero looked glum, Cye frowned feeling sorry for the boy. He could sense some tension clouding him. He and Duo must have had an argument. Something made him look to Wufei...his expression was unreadable, but he felt strangely gratified. He shook his head, not wishing to read into the messy situation any further. He liked Heero and he liked Duo. Wufei, he didn't know as well, and from what he had witnessed he wasn't sure if he liked him at all. "Duo, why don't you let Heero go with you?" Cye said swiftly to the lavender-eyed pixie. "You don't look very steady, and I'm sure we'd all feel better if someone accompanied you."

Duo scowled at Cye, then looked to Heero, eyes suddenly apologetic as they took in his demeanor. Heero gazed at Cye, then at Duo fleetingly, then at the floor. Duo sighed deeply, and carefully crawled to the end of the bed to put his feet on the floor, "If Heero doesn't mind, he's as excited as I am about meeting Ryo. I don't want to inconvenience him."

"Never," Heero was shaking his head, coming forward to offer Duo a hand in standing up. "You want to walk..or...?"

"Ah turn your sexy ass around Yuy, I'm riding you tonight," Duo said raunchily, cackling at Heero's flush. "You'd think he'd be desensitized by now."

Quatre and Cye were blushing as well, while Trowa smirked, Rowen watched looking left out, and Wufei...looked detached. No one spoke again until Duo was safely on Heero's back with his legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"We'll all be in Ryo's room. If something's wrong have someone come and get us," Quatre instructed getting over his embarrassment. Heero nodded seriously like he'd been given a mission assignment, "Mission accepted." 

"Getty-up, Hee-chan!" Duo reached down and smacked Heero's backside causing the boy to jump, and, much to everyone's delight, start moving toward the door. 

"Is he...always like that?" Rowen asked after the door had closed behind the two boys. 

All heads nodded affirmatively, "That's our Duo," Trowa said plainly. 

Rowen stood stretching, then after straightening Sage's blankets and running a hand through his golden hair again, he turned, "Alright, lets go see Ryo now."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ryo Sanada's eyes snapped to the door as it opened, and he almost screamed with relief as he saw Cye and Rowen enter. Rowen dressed in an odd ensemble of dark gray jeans, with a hospital gown put on backwards and tied in front. "Hey Ryo," the blue haired boy said easily. Ryo stared at him and the leisurely smile on his lips, his blue hair, like Cye's, was long, just touching below his shoulder blades. "R..Rowen... Cye, did you tell him what you told me? Did you tell him?"

"I figured most of it out on my own," Rowen shrugged. 

"And you don't...care?" Ryo blinked. Rowen had come to sit at the edge of his bed, still as lazily graceful as a cat, and the annoying composure of his Ryo had always envied was firmly in place. 

"We're all here, Ryo. I'm here, you're here, Cye's here, Sage and Kento are fine... What's to care about?"

Ryo held his tongue, "Sage and Kento are fine. Have you been to see them?"

"I've been to see Sage," Rowen said flatly, suddenly his eyes were not so friendly, and Ryo frowned. "He's alright?"

"He's fine, sleeping peacefully might I add."

"Are you sure? He has..."

"You leave all that has to do with him, to me," Rowen said, his voice thick with warning. Cye wanted to scream, he couldn't believe after all that had been revealed that eve, Ryo and Rowen were still insisting on carrying out their stupid war of jealousy. "Will you two just stop it! You've just woken up, and Ryo still doesn't know a damn thing about what's going on!"

Ryo and Rowen stopped glaring at one another to stare at Cye with their mouths agape. Cye had cursed...and raised his voice...in anger...at them. 

"You have guests Ryo," Cye said cooly, "Meet Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei." Ryo batted his eyes over to his 3 visitors who stood just before the doorway staring at him. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Quatre has a story he would like to tell you, and we would all thoroughly appreciate it if you remain calm and quiet for the entire telling," Cye said crisply, pulling Rowen from the end of Ryo's bed, and replacing him with a small angelic looking blond boy with aqua colored irises. "Go on Quatre, he's listening." 

Quatre was perplexed and rather uncomfortable, but at Cye's insistence he began to tell the story as to how Ryo and his friends came to be there. Cye pulled Rowen to a chair and sat beside him, next to Trowa and Wufei. Trowa was giving him the most amused expression he'd ever seen grace the stoic boy's handsome features. "Children," Cye grumbled, getting a small chortle from Trowa.

Cye monitored Ryo closely, carefully paying attention to every leap in emotion flooding throughout his system, ready to jump in and slow Quatre...but realized, as he observed Quatre slowing his telling, and pausing to reassure Ryo, that Quatre was monitoring the same thing. He relaxed a bit, supposing now that Quatre wasn't so excited about awakenings his better sense had kicked in and improved his deliverance of the news. By the time he was through, Ryo was clutching his bed sheets pale as milk, and breathing heavily. "I'm nothing but a clone...is that what you're telling me? I'm nothing but a freak science experiment?"

"Ryo, it wasn't just a cloning project," Quatre tried to object.

"Dammit Mia, you could never let things go. I made a stupid mistake. I got my warriors killed. Only SHE would assume it was her fault, and do something as horrible as this! My gods..."

"Ryo, her experiment didn't work, at least not as it seemed to," Rowen interrupted. "After they found us... the experiment was tried again and again. It doesn't work Ryo. It was not science that brought us back, science only allowed us to survive into this century unaged. Magic, is what brought us back. You can feel me, can't you Ryo? You can talk to me through telepathy, you can talk to Cye? That connection only comes through our armors, meaning we are still linked to them. We never fought our last battle Ryo, and apparently whatever it was we were supposed to fight, has been waiting for us to come back."

Ryo was thunderously silent, and Rowen groaned, "You know, when you were remade I was hoping the crafter forgot to add in your sulkier qualities. I'm in no mood to deal with you in pout mode. We've got business to attend to. First, we've got to get out of this hospital, then we've got to find our armors...again, and figure just what it is we're up against."

"Excuse me?" Rowen and Ryo looked to Quatre, "What are you talking about? Finding armors and fighting? After the hospital, you all are supposed to come back with us."

"I still don't understand why you're being so nice," Ryo was shaking his head. "There has to be something you want from us?"

"Ryo!" Cye snapped, as Quatre jerked back, looking hurt. "No, there's nothing we want, but to help. We found you, and... you have no where else to go, and..."

"So it's pity then, a hand out, huh?" Ryo was ranting. "I don't accept charity!"

"Ryo!" Cye was roaring, Rowen sat back looking stunned at Ryo's uncharacteristic nastiness. 

"Now look here!" Suddenly Wufei was standing before Ryo with his hands on his hips glaring at him angrily, "My friends here, are very giving people, and for some odd reason they can find it in their hearts to care for strangers. They found you, and want you to have a fair shot at a second chance. You leave here, and where will you go, who will you know? The fact remains that you are 16 years old, currently homeless, with no family to vouch for you. My friends are all you have right now, and frankly if I were them I would leave you to your own devices as you have so rudely requested. But I know they will feel quite badly if you did so, so on their behalf I'm scolding you. You be courteous and take advantage of the lucrative offer my friends are giving you. Our organization has provided some funds for you, so if you choose not to stay with us, you can go elsewhere...but even then, who will you know?"

Ryo stared at the stern looking dark haired boy, his blue eyes glittering indignantly, "I don't need to know anyone."

"Fine then," Wufei snorted. 

"No," Quatre was trying to interject, "it's not supposed to be happening this way."

"Ryo, you can't be serious. Think about what you're doing here.."

"What I'm doing? So what are you saying Cye? That if I decide to decline their offer, you would stay?"

Cye narrowed his eyes, "Yes Ryo, I'm grateful for all they have done for me and my friends. I've looked into each of their hearts, and know that they will never willingly hurt me, and only wish to help. This is a new world for us Ryo, and I for one don't know the first thing about it. I'm glad someone has offered to be our guides, and I'm glad those someone's ended up being such wonderful people. You can go off and sulk and be stubborn on your own Ryo, I'm staying where I'm wanted."

"Can't argue with that," Rowen shrugged. "I want to learn all I can about our situation, and leaving isn't gonna help me do that."

"Get out," Ryo said softly.

"What was that?" Rowen asked.

"I said, get out," Ryo huffed. "I don't want to see or talk to you. Leave now!" 

"Fine," Rowen got up, brushing an imaginary fleck of dust from his gown, "I was getting tired of sitting there anyway."

"Ryo..." Cye tried, but the bearer of Wildfire turned his head from him. "Fine, be a baka then, see if I care." He laid a hand on gentle Quatre's shoulder, knowing the blond would stay to try and talk to Ryo, but there was no talking to him when he got like that. "Come on Quatre, there's nothing more we can do in here."

He guided the small blond to his tall lover, and slowly they all left the room, Cye shooting one last glance back at Ryo who was reclining in his bed and staring obstinately up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Ryo."  


  


**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"...no more snack cakes, no more cookies," Sally was saying firmly as Duo lie on his stomach on an examining table lined with white paper. "But Sally, what will I eat? I'll starve!"

"Ever hear of vegetables, Duo?" 

"Unfortunately, yes," Duo grumbled, then brightened.

"No pizza."

"Sally you're killing me here!" Duo wailed. 

Heero sat in a chair watching Duo and Sally's banter back and forth with a look of amusement. Who would have thought Duo being a pain in the ass would be as enjoyable as this? Perhaps it was because he was being a pain in someone else's ass... Yes, that could be it, or maybe it was because he was cute when he whined. 

"...you've simply been trying to do too much, in too short of a period of time. You're putting too much stress on it. Have you been using your little pillow to support your back?"

"When I remember to bring it places," Duo scratched his head.

"Not good enough Poppet, and when you've been standing for long periods of time, or sitting, do you remember to stretch?"

"Eh..."

"That's it Duo, no more work. I can't trust you to take care of yourself properly when you're working."

"But Sally I'll go stir crazy."

"You'll do your homework then. I've heard there's been a lack of it from your department."

"You mean, you'll still make me go to school?" Duo asked looking severely wronged. 

"Yes," Sally chimed, batting her blue eyes at him, and he groaned.

"You're an evil, evil woman," he growled letting his head fall onto the table face down. 

"Now, would you like to wheeled out, or do you want Heero to carry you?"

"Huh?"

"You're going home Duo, I'm having Heero put you bed with a nice heating pad."

"But my babies..."

Sally rolled her eyes heavenward, asking the gods why. She laid a hand on Duo's silky head and lowered her face to rest upon it, then she whispered in his ear, "If you go see them, you will let Heero carry you. I hear about you walking around anytime tonight other than going to the bathroom next to your bedroom, I'll skin you alive."

Duo cringed, gritting his teeth as he imagined Sally skinning him with her scalpel. Measuring that scary vision against Heero playing horsey, he decided to put his chips down on Heero. "Fine."

"Heero," Sally called sweetly. "Duo would like to go and see his babies, and he's going to need your assistance."

  
  


********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Heero and Duo met the others in the hallway just outside Kento's room. "How did he take it?" Duo was on them in an instant. 

"Not so well," Quatre said looking melancholy. Trowa rubbed his shoulders, "Ryo is a little angry at his situation right now."

"And being just plain rude about it, if you ask me," Cye sputtered looking as angry as Duo and Heero had ever seen him. They cast each other a quick glance. 

"How's your back?" Wufei asked.

Duo pouted, and Heero answered, "He's got to take it easy, he's been putting too much strain on it. He keeps forgetting he didn't simply sprain his back, he had a bullet lodged in it."

"I never forget that. I did die..twice...hello?" Duo rolled his eyes, not noticing how everyone paled at his words. 

"Duo, that's not something to joke about," Quatre said, his voice a pitch higher than usual. Duo blinked down at them, "Hey, if I'm cool with it, I think it's high time you guys should be too."

"Well we're not Duo," Trowa said flatly. "What else did Sally say?"

"No more sweets or carbonated beverages, no more meals high in saturated fats," Heero began to regurgitate. "No lifting, no excessive bending until she says otherwise, no sprinting, no jumping..."

"Basically I can't do anything. I'm not even allowed down off of Heero's back for the rest of the night until I have to pee! So...we don't even get to see Ryo at all?"

"Not unless you want him to throw something at ya," Rowen retorted, and Duo smirked at him, "You have the best accent!" 

"Thanks, the others make fun of me for it," Rowen scratched the back of his head, and fiddled with the long hair his fingers found. "What am I gonna do with this stuff?"

"I'm keeping mine," said Cye, "I like it."

Rowen scrutinized him a bit before giving his nod of approval, "Hmm...maybe I should keep mine too. It'd be a change, and hey! I could make a ponytail, get an earring, and of course I'll need a cool pair of sunglasses."

"I like your style," Duo said, then looked thoughtful. "I have a friend that does piercings in his garage."

"Seymour?" Heero questioned. "The one with twenty different piercings, and the tattoo of a woman's breasts on his back?"

"That's the guy! He's an expert! He did all of his own piercings, and he did Hilde's."

"I still can't believe she got her navel pierced," Quatre shuddered.

"Me either," Duo laughed, "I thought she'd faint at the size of the needle."

They were moving again toward Rowen's room. They entered and sat down, Heero carefully letting Duo back onto the floor. Cye frowned, they had briefly touched on a subject outside he wanted to question, "You know...like Duo had said before, you guys know a lot about us, but we know virtually nothing about you. Why would Duo have had a bullet lodged in his back? I know you said you all have fought in wars, and are now in an organization to help keep peace...but just what do you do? And aren't you all too young to be soldiers? Don't tell me the military is starting to recruit children now..."

Odd looks were passed around, and Cye and Rowen looked rather nervous. 

"In what order do you want those questions answered?" Trowa asked, picking up the slack for his stunned companions.

"Any is fine," Cye said, taking a seat next to Rowen on his bed. 

"We told you about the wars, and why they were fought, but we never told you our part in them., only that we were sent from the colonies. Well if you're familiar with old Earth history, you recall when England established colonies in the Americas, and overtaxed them and mined them for resources and goods. That is almost precisely what happened on the colonies. Only when they opposed the Earth, an organization known as the Earth Sphere Alliance sent up troops to outer space and began to tyrannize the colonies using martial law. The ultimate wrong was when the colonies and Earth were attempting to have peace conferences and the popular public official and icon Heero Yuy was murdered. Five scientist formulated a plan and from the 5 different colony clusters began building machines called Gundams. Gundams were the ultimate war machine, massive mechas with enough firepower to level a small city-state. Their original mission, Project Meteor, was to go down to Earth on a mass massacre. But instead, instead when these machines were ready to go in the year 195 AC, the scientist installed one of us in the piloting chair of each Gundam. We all came by our Gundams in different ways, but either way we ended up coming to Earth and abandoning Project Meteor. Instead we took out all of the Alliance bases housing mobile suits, and other war machines. We were pretty invincible, especially when we fought as a untied front...with Quatre as our leader," Trowa stopped to smile at Quatre who blushed. "In short, we ended up saving the world, the colonies, and Earth... though I should say Heero gets the trophy while the rest of us get the blue ribbons, when it comes to saving the Earth."

"Yeah, my Hee-chan was awesome," Duo said punching Heero's arm. "He stopped this big chunk of a space station from crashing into Earth's atmosphere and causing a nuclear winter. He literally placed himself between the thing and the Earth. I thought he was gonna bite the big one, but you know... Hee-chan ain't normal, he lived...again."

"And after that war, there was another war, known as the Eve Wars, which we fought in as well in our Gundams. Then after that we destroyed our Gundams, and then we all joined the Preventers, an organization started by people of various military alliances coming together to form a unit to help maintain the peace we've earned."

"There are still some out there who harvest weapons of mass destruction, engineer elements for biological and chemical warfare. There are still lunatics out there smuggling weapons, or just out with guns hurting people. As long as human nature exists, we exist."

Cye felt a chill go down his spine...for so did they. All of the battles they fought had to do with the nastiness inside the human spirit causing negative forces to grow and thrive until they could break free into the living realm. These boys were the same, and he believed then that it was no coincidence that they found each other. He gazed at Rowen to find that he was thinking the same thing, for he looked at Cye knowingly.

"Wuffie and I were on a mission. I can't really go into detail about it, being that it's Preventer business and all... but we ran into some trouble, and as a result I got pumped full of lead."

"He was shot twice, once in the shoulder, and once in the back. The bullet made a clean break through his shoulder missing the bone completely. It was just a nasty flesh wound, but the one in his back just missed his spinal cord, and the bullet had to be removed."

"I didn't even think he was going to make it to the hospital," Wufei said quietly, looking down at his feet. "He flatlined twice during transport, and he needed so much blood."

"And it doesn't help that he's so damned sensitive to just about every drug they could give him to try to keep his body from going into shock, and they had to be so careful about the anesthetic they used when they operated too."

"I really didn't think he'd make it," Wufei said again.

"But I did! I'm Duo, God of Death, I always pull through!" Duo objected puffing his chest out with pride, then lowering his head onto Heero's shoulder purring as his hair was played with. 

"By the gods Duo, you could have died," Cye breathed. "How long ago did this happen?"

"A little more than 2 months ago...it's the reason we found you," Duo said. "Our dear Commander Une wouldn't give me any assignments that involved getting off base, and I was going stir crazy and annoying the hell out of her. So, she scrounged up a report about some minor energy disturbances in Toyama, Japan, and had us deployed. She didn't think we'd find anything at all, so it was something safe for me to do far away from her. Little did she know what we would discover," Duo gave an evil chuckle. 

"Well I'm certainly not glad you had to get shot, but I am glad you were the ones to find us," Cye said biting his lip. "Though...from what you've said about yourselves, and what you do..." He trailed off looking troubled.

"We're willing to believe that maybe it was no accident you were the ones who found us," Rowen finished. A war that involved the entire was planet was fought over greed and a thirst for dominancy. Even after the wars' end people were still holding on to their old nasty ideals, and an organization had to be created to stop it. 

There would be more war in the future, both Rowen and Cye were sure of it. A future of enlightenment it seemed, never happened. This was still a war where children would have to fight to end it. Was it their fault? If they hadn't been so dumb, and rushed off into a battle they knew was wrong for them to be involved with, and they had fought their last battle, would the future be different? Better?

Nothing in the past could be changed, but now they were getting the second chance to fight their battle to make the future better for more children that should never have to see the brutality of war. No, it was no accident at all that these 5 had been the ones to find them. Fate played them right into her hands, and led them to the doors to unlock the Ronins, their saviors. They were symbols, symbols of a time that shouldn't have been, a flag for the Ronins to fight under. 

"You're willing to believe what? Why?" Quatre asked curiously.

"It's not unlikely for warriors' paths to cross," Rowen said absently. "Warriors of old, and warriors of new...coming together."

*There should be no warriors of new.*

"What a interesting way to think of it," Quatre mused with a little smile.

*We were so dense, then.*

"Yes it is," Cye agreed.

*We'll make it right this time.*

"Once and Future Warriors!" Duo snorted, "That's what this is! Like King Arthur is supposed to be reborn to reunite people... you guys were reborn to conquer...uh...evil floating heads?"

They all laughed heartily, Rowen and Cye still close together.

*We have to find our armors, before IT comes.*

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note: So what did you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Lol. Take care! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for taking so long with this. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do next, lol. This chapter is very long, and I think the next chapter may be longer. I have already started on it. I almost thought I could finish that one and put them both up today in fact....but Chapter 8 won't be ready until sometime mid-next week. I hope you guys like this chapter, please read and review. Thank you for everyone who's been consistent in reviewing me, I appreciate every one of your critiques :) Take care and enjoy!**  
  


iDISCLAIMER: I wish I had come up with freakin' Gundams...I'd be rich! I mean think about it, everything that uses big fighting robots came from the original Gundam idea and has to pay royalties. I would be getting paid by Transformers, Power Rangers, Exosquad, Techno Man, Escaflowne, Mighty Max, I could go on. Now I did come up with Ronin Warriors, but these evil people stole the idea from me while I was still drawing out the cartoon... **You guys ain't buying this are you?** (I'll shut up now). i  
  
  
  


Chapter 7  
  
  
  


Quatre lie awake in bed that night listening to Trowa's even breathing replaying Ryo's reaction out in his head. Surely he hadn't been expecting for all of them to accept them openly right away. He did prepare himself for rejection...but perhaps he didn't prepare himself enough. It stung. 

Being who he was, Quatre was not used to being denied by people. He always got what he wanted. Someone needed to inform Ryo of that, and soon. The door to the room opened with a slight creak, and closed. He frowned slightly as he heard no noise at all, but suddenly felt a small depression on the bed. He pulled back the comforter a bit so Duo could crawl in beside him, between he and Trowa. "Duo," he hissed softly, "you're not supposed to be moving around!"

"Yeah I know..."

"Did you and Heero...?"

"No," Duo said.

Quatre felt Duo shift onto his stomach, and reached to stroke the back of his head, the braid was tight and freshly knotted, still damp from the shower. "You're thinking about Ryo, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And I want to talk, but Hee-chan's sleeping, and he's...snoring. I used to think it was cute, but when I'm trying to think, it's not!"

"Heero snores?" Quatre mused.

"Just a little, it's really soft, and he only does it sometimes. I think it's when he sleeps on his back, and he's too heavy to turn him without waking him."

"Are you going to stay in here for the night?"

"No, Heero would be hurt if he caught me creeping out of here in the morning. I mean he knows what I do it for sometimes, when we're not mad at each other, but it still makes him insecure. It's... he..."

"..wants you to come to him when you can't sleep, and you're worried."

"Yeah. He just can't get over the fact that I can crawl into bed with you and Trowa easy, but can't crawl into bed with him without getting fidgety after 15 minutes and begging out. I just can't Quat, it doesn't feel right yet. I really like Heero, a lot, I think I may even be in love with him...but I just can't. Not yet."

Quatre nodded continuing to run his hand over Duo's hair, "Have you told him exactly how you feel?"

Duo sighed, "I tried...but it's so hard to put into words, and he can't understand. He thinks...he thinks, I doubt him, that I think he'll hurt me like...like all the other people I've dated. He understands that I've never been in love before, and that he was the first person I uttered the words to... but...I'm not as sure as he is about this, and he knows. He's getting scared again Quat, and I don't know what else to do to reassure him. I try to confide in him more, like tell him things about my past. He really likes that...but it's little things like...like this, that make him unsure. I just..I can't help it Quat. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell... always taught me it was wrong to share a bed with another whom you feel romantically about until...well marriage. I personally don't see what's wrong with waiting for such a beautiful ceremony as that, but so many others do. In fact, none of my old significant others cared much for my righteous ideals. Heero's different, I know he is. He has to be, Quat. I really, really like him. I...love him. I've told him this, but I never really....You know how you say things. I've always liked him better than anyone I've dated, I've never felt a connection with any of my partners, and with him I do. I told him I love you, because I thought that was what love was...but now I know, it's this. It's what I'm feeling right now. I...I feel...like I'd die if he decided he didn't want to put up with me anymore. He's it Quatre, no more after Heero, so he'd better be the right one."

"Duo, you're being silly. You're not even 17 yet, you can't give up on relationships now. Giving up is for the old and defeated."

"I feel old..." Duo grumbled. "Quat?"

"Hmm?"

"You think Trowa's the one, you know, for you? You think there will be no more after him?"

Quatre started, he'd never thought about that. He loved Trowa so much, but they were still so young, and so many things could still happen. "I.... I'd like to believe so, yes."

"You'd go on after him, to find another?"

"If...if the break up was mutual. Trowa wouldn't want me to be unhappy and alone, and I wouldn't want him to be either. Human beings are comfort seeking creatures, we weren't meant to be alone."

"But how could you move on, if you love him? Love is.... you can't just turn it on and off, can you?"

"No Duo, you can't," Quatre acknowledged.

"Well after he leaves, what if you still love him? You can't love someone else, if you still love him."

"Oh Duo, hearts are large incredible things. You'll be astounded at how many people you can love at once, in so many different ways."

Duo sighed, "It... what if, some hearts are different. Quat, you didn't grow up like me. I don't love and trust easy. There has only been a handful of people I've let in, and most have died. They will never be replaced in my heart, and my heart's only so big. I can't fit much more in here....and when Heero's breaks my heart..."

"Duo, Heero won't break you heart."

"You don't know that Quat, no one does. I'm a real piece of work, and Heero, after what he's gone through, deserves someone easier. Someone like Relena Darlian, she loves him so openly, and she's just awestruck by him. Her love is open book devotion. She'll never make him worry, or fear his feelings."

"Duo, Heero doesn't like Relena, he likes you. Heero is a big strong man, and he can take whatever you got for him, and he's ready to. He loves you, Duo, he has for a long time. I've seen it, Trowa has seen it. I bet you don't know this," Quatre giggled devilishly then, "Heck, Heero doesn't even know this, but aboard the Peacemillion, when he and Wufei first joined us... he, of course, ran a diagnostic on Wing Zero, but I saw him do one on Deathscythe Hell too, and he spent more time checking on your systems than his own. Then there was the little issue of Hilde... I kept thinking he was going to throw her out one of the port holes when she arrived on the ship, hospital bed and all, he was so jealous. Then when you dated her for that little bit, you weren't with us then... but when he heard about it... Lets just say he was very happy when you broke up. Your relationship with Hilde seemed to be the only one he really worried about. I think, he believes her to be the only other person worthy of you. Needless to say, the fact that she has a steady boyfriend now pleases him immensely, but you can't tell me you've never seen the look on his face when she calls for you."

Duo chuckled, "I have....but geez, I didn't know it went back that far!"

"Face it Duo, Heero is crazy about you, and he's crazy enough to still be there for you in the long run."

"You really, really think so Quat?" 

"Yeah, I really, really think so, my friend," Quatre smirked. "You feel better now?"

"Mmhmm," Duo purred.

"Good, then maybe you'll both shut up so I can get some sleep," came Trowa's groggy voice. 

"Tro-man!" Duo cheered. "Now we don't have to be quiet Quat, he's awake!"

"Hmm, Duo, I don't think he wants to be. Sorry, Trowa."

"Oi!" Duo exclaimed, ignoring Quatre, "Guys! We have to go to mall tomorrow!"

"Why?" Quatre rolled his eyes. Trowa rolled onto his side to face Duo and Quatre, "Cye has been wearing the same thing for two days! Heero told me not to buy too much in case they didn't like it, but he seems to be ok with what I bought. Hey, maybe Sally will let him out, and we can take him to the mall with us! That would be so much fun! Then... we could get ice cream, and..."

"You can't have ice cream," Quatre reminded him. 

"Eh... I can have it in moderation, can't I? Like say Heero gets some, and we all know he doesn't like ice cream, so to keep him from wasting a perfectly good delectable frozen delight..."

"No."

"Oh come on, a few bites couldn't hurt!"

"Duo, you're not getting any ice cream, get over it already."

"You guy suck worse than that sour puss, Ryo!" Duo sulked, snuggling further under the covers. "Hey Tro, pass me one of those pillows you got under your head. Oh come on, you got like 3 of them!"

"Duo, don't you have your own bed to sleep in?"

"Yours is more comfortable," Duo murmured. "Move over Quat, you're such a bed hog. If your butt wasn't so big there would be more room for me!"

Quatre kindly refrained from reminding Duo that the bed was made for two people, and seeing that he wasn't one of the original two occupants of the bed, perhaps he should leave.

After several more strenuous minutes of rustling, tossing, turning, and twisting, "Are you quite comfortable now, Duo-chan?"

"Aa," Duo said. 

"Good, now I can finally get back to sleep," Trowa grumbled. "Goodnight."

"Geez, grouchy!" Duo huffed. "I don't see how you sleep with him Quat." 

"Goodnight Duo," Quatre said fighting back a snicker.

The room was silent for exactly 2 minutes, then, "Oi! It sure is dark in here!"

"Duo go to sleep!"  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

How could you Mia, how could you? How could you think that it was your mistake? Ryo was pacing around the small hospital quarters. He'd found the jeans and t-shirt, and sneakers, left for him in the small closet and put them on. 

Mia had lived out her life believing she was the one that had led them to their deaths...she even died trying to correct the mistake that hadn't been hers, but his. He was the one. Sage had warned him... Cye had warned him...

They'd all died, and he had been the last...the one to see all of their lifeless bodies. He'd been the one to close Cye's eyes, to clear the rubble away from Kento so his body could be found later. He'd watched Rowen's dead form fall from Sage's arms, he'd carried Sage and watched him take his last breath. 

And now here he was again, alive and probably going to have to make the same decisions he'd had to make in his previous life. In fact according to his friends, the life he'd lead before wasn't to be thought of as a previous life for this new life was simply an extension of the other. It did really seem as if someone pressed pause on his life, and had just then returned to their television set. It was uncanny, and scary, and Ryo didn't want to have to deal with it. Why did he have to return? 

He supposed the new world may have been more captivating to him, if he didn't know he would have to lead his friends into battle again. He sighed as he tried to ignore the continuous pull of the Armor of Wildfire. Reach out to me, it called, I'm here.

He wondered if the pull was as strong with the others as it was with him. Were their armors calling out to them as well to be found. Ryo knew the moment he answer the call, the yoroi of Wildfire would appear to him. He didn't want it. He would let it drive him insane with its hails before he accepted that damn thing again. The warrior in him had died along with his old body. If witchcraft wanted to keep him around, fine, but it would not dictate his life as it had in the past. 

He plopped down on the bed, and stared out of the window he'd opened to let in fresh air from outdoors. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, the lush green scenery inviting. He was tempted to simply climb out the window and swing down the ledge into the tree not too far from his window. He could escape this place so easily, but his better sense, that he ignored a lot of the time, told him to stay put. He was in a new body, one that had been asleep for a very long time, and never used. He needed to know if it was functioning properly before he stepped into his new world. For right now, he needed the hospital with its doctors, and he.... he shut his eyes briefly, guilt gnawing at his insides, he needed his friends. He needed to be sure they were all ok. 

He'd been horrible to Cye, and well...Rowen got what he asked for. He was always baiting Ryo, and trying to say things to upset him. Like when he asked a simple question about Sage. Ryo chewed on his lower lip as he thought of the gorgeous grey-eyed blond. He imagined him outdoors, sitting in the middle of a circle of trees, the brook nearby, playing his bamboo flute, or meditating, or simply lying flat on his back staring up at the clouds. Sometimes, Ryo had joined him on his morning outings. Rowen was too lazy to awaken before noon, and missed out on the part of the day Sage treasured most. How could Rowen claim to care for Sage, to love him so much, and had never even seen the Sage of morning. Rowen couldn't know or fully appreciate how beautiful he was, until he'd seen the shimmer in his hair in the first rays of dawn, or until he'd seen the peace and serenity of his expression as he sat in lotus position deep in thought set aglow by the beginning of the new day. Rowen didn't deserve what he was too lazy to study, to know, to be enchanted by. 

Thinking of Sage had made the false life spawned by magic and science worth living to Ryo. He had another chance to walk with him, to touch him, to have him. This time around, he would get to Sage before Rowen. This time, Sage would love him, and look at him with the amour he bestowed upon Rowen. Rowen didn't deserve that, he never deserved it. He had taken advantage of Sage when he'd needed a shoulder to cry on, a true friend to take care of him. Instead of counseling him, and talking to the others and getting their support, he'd seduced him. Before Ryo knew it, Rowen and Sage were an item...giving it a try, they said. He'd been outraged when Kento and Cye had applauded them happily and encouraged them to pursue each other. Could only he see the deceit that had went on behind their backs? Sage was confused, he didn't know what he wanted or needed, and Rowen manipulated that! He'd... poisoned him. Sage was so good, so pure, still so innocent, having been raised by such a traditional old fashioned family where morals, ethics, and manners were key elements in their upbringing. He was trusting of his friends, and so naive when it came to relationships. Ryo remembered shielding him more than once from unwanted advances from girls in their high school class. He'd giggled at how the blond grew nervous in the presence of the opposite sex. How could Rowen abuse him in that way? And if he had his way...Ryo thought back to the argument they'd begun when he'd first woken up and Rowen had come in and sat on his bed, he'd do it all over again. Arrogant prick, still smug as ever. He thought he was so smart...well he'd find out this time it was going to take more than that big brain of his to get the best of Ryo.

Of course that meant he would have to stay. If Cye stayed and Rowen stayed, Kento would stay, as would Sage... so he would have to apologize to those... people who'd come in. He frowned again as guilt bit down on his gut, hard. He recalled the looks on the faces of the 3 boys who'd come to see him, and told him about how much they'd helped him. He'd been horrible to them. He'd taken his anger at his unending destiny of violence out on them. He wouldn't be surprised if they hated him, and refused to help him any further. He'd seen the hateful look in the dark eyes of the boy who'd yelled at him for insulting his friends' hospitality. He'd seen the hurt in the angel-faced blond's eyes. The tall one with the green eyes looked impassive, so he couldn't tell what he'd been thinking. 

He couldn't imagine any of them ever coming back to his room to speak with him, so he knew he'd have to see them again through Cye... or Rowen. He moved from the window, perhaps he'd go find Cye right then. He had nothing better to do. The doctor, Dr. Po, had told him he wouldn't be released until he demonstrated he could handle solid food. He was still on a liquid diet as of late. Cye had been awake a few days, he wondered if he would be leaving them soon.

He was just about to open the door to his room to step into the corridor when he felt a minor disturbance in the web. It was a slight ripple that came from neither Cye, nor Rowen. He frowned as the rippling stopped. 

*Sage? Kento?* He tried, but received nothing from the two sleepers. 

What in the hell had that been?  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rowen jumped. He'd moved again. "Dreamer?" He questioned, setting down the hairbrush he was using to smooth Sage's hair. He lie a hand on the side of the blond's face, "It's Rowen, Galileo." He sighed as he felt nothing but a small tremor in the web. "I can feel you trying Sage... please wake up, I need you."

He and Cye had been feeling light stirring from Sage all morning, and he'd readjust his position occasionally, but his eyelids never flickered. If anything, he seemed to slide back into a deeper sleep. 

Rowen placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, *Can you feel that?* he asked him. He slouched back in his chair vaguely expecting an answer. He played with the ponytail holder he'd pulled from his own long hair. Trowa had brought 5 packages of multicolored hair bands when he'd visited earlier that morning. Rowen smiled, their benefactors came around in shifts checking on them all, talking to the ones still asleep, and making sure Cye and Rowen had all that they needed while they stayed in the hospital. Cye was a day away from being released from the hospital actually. He was keeping down solid foods and using the lavatory properly. He was actually contemplating venturing out with the 5 other boys, and seeing their home before the rest of them. Rowen felt a little wary about that...living with 5 strangers...in an even stranger place. He had no where else to go, though, and he did want to learn more about their situation from a scientific vantage point. The pretty little one with the long hair trailing past his butt, Duo, would be most helpful and could get him access to a laboratory his late father would have drooled over. He smirked thinking about his dear old Dad. He would be positively green with envy if he could see where his son was now. He thought about his forgetful parents then, and realized he felt nothing along the lines of grief, just curiosity. How had they reacted when they found out he was dead? Did they care? Did they take off work to come and see his remains? Had they given him a funeral, or had Mia made the arrangements for him? He hoped they came, he hoped they grieved, and wished they were miserable and dreaded not spending time with their son; he hoped guilt ate at their souls for ignoring him. He had been a good child, smart, always receiving academic achievement awards, but always bringing them home to an empty apartment. He never received any encouragement, hugs, kisses, or just plain looks of acknowledgment from his parents because they were never around to give them. He remembered spending time with Sage's family and marveling at how the Date's doted on their children, with Cye's family, and envied the way Cye's mother called him pet names and cooed over everything he did, he even wanted the swats at the behind Kento would get for swiping cooling sweets off of Mama Fuan's window sill. In a way, he was an orphan... just like Ryo, even though at one point in time in Ryo's life, he'd had people to love him too. 

He stiffened thinking about Ryo, he loved the boy like a brother, but he really knew how to piss a body off. He'd behaved heinously in front of their new friends, been awful to Cye and himself, and on top of it all... He still planned to pursue his Sage, even after it was made clear to him that the blond was STILL marked territory. 

It still burned to remember how flavorlessly Ryo had tried to put himself between he and Sage. He couldn't respect Sage's choice, he'd rather assume Rowen had put some sort of a spell on him. He remembered their last argument like it was yesterday, mainly because it felt like he had been yesterday... his last memories. He shuddered, though he hadn't acted like it before, it did bother him to be hundreds of years in the future after dying a violent death at the wrong time. It scared him to think that he was going to have to fight again, and maybe even die again. Would the Fates, he wondered, keep bringing them back if they died without killing whatever it was they needed to? He didn't want to live lifetime, after lifetime to fight battles, while still caught in the throes of memories full of death and destruction from a previous life. Why couldn't this new life be an apology for making their lives so miserable before? 

Because, nothing worked that way for him. He'd never have such good luck. The best thing he had was lying right there, sleeping peacefully while he watched over him. 

*Please Sage, it's time to wake up. I need you.*  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"I really appreciate this Wuffie," Duo placed another shopping bag under one of Wufei's arms. Wufei nodded, bending a bit under the weight of yet another bag of pants and shirts. 

"You think I'd be going too far if I got them some belts?" Duo rubbed his chin, and Wufei couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked with his sunglasses barely balancing on the top of his head threatening to fall into his face, and his lips pouting as he speculated what else he should buy. "Hm..." he whirled around, long braid swiveling around his compact body in a seductive dance that Wufei swayed to. He set a finely shaped hand on one hip and tilted his head to stare up at the belts dangling from the racks, "Rowen and Sage look like the type to wear belts... and then Rowen said he wanted sunglasses, and it would be cool to have the sunglasses match the belt...and even the shoes. But I'll leave getting shoes to Quatre...unless I just buy something special to complete Rowen's outfit. But Cye might feel left out... Wu-bear? Should I get Cye a whole outfit too?"

Wufei blinked at the mention of his name. He hadn't been listening to a word the long haired boy had said.... he'd been looking at his.... he blushed. "Wu?"

"Um yeah, yeah you should."

"I should what?" Duo tossed a glance over his shoulder. 

"Uh..." 

Duo huffed slightly, "Oh never mind, I swear you're just as bad as Heero! All you have to do is start grunting!" He pulled down two belts, and marched to the nearest salesperson. The woman was thrilled to say the least to help Duo pick belts against the sample jeans he'd chosen. 

Wufei set the bags down for a bit to rest his arms, and watched Duo in action. He just didn't know how picturesque he was, the saleswoman didn't stand a chance, and spoke to Duo, nodding at his choices, with stars in her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, Duo held a plastic bag with his new purchases inside. "On to the Sunglass Hut, Wu-man, then we can grab some lunch."

They had been in the mall all morning. Wufei's morning classes were all canceled, and Duo had been excused for the day on the account of his back problems. Wufei smirked, the boy walking beside him stopping to peer into every store window they passed did not look to be suffering in anyway. Though Wufei was sure to hold all of the large bags of clothing Duo had, and had the boy sit and rest after standing for long periods of time. "Hm, you know Wu... sunglasses are kind of a personal thing. Think Rowen might wanna pick out his own shades?"

"He might."

Duo swung the bag of belts over one shoulder, "You're not just saying that cause you're bored of following me around through shops are you?"

"No, Maxwell," Wufei said. I'd follow you to Hell and back, Duo.

Duo stopped walking to stare at Wufei curiously, "You know... Heero wouldn't have followed me around half as long as you have today. I think you've become my new designated shopping buddy! We should celebrate!" His purple eyes danced, and a large grin decorated his face, "Lets get ice cream!" 

"Maxwell, you heard Po, no sweets."

"But the ice cream will be for you!"

"I don't like ice cream, I'm lactose intolerant."

"Wuffie..." Duo pleaded making his eyes large and watery. He brought his hands under his chin with his knuckles clasped together. Wufei was lost the moment he batted those long lashes, he sighed deeply, "Fine, Maxwell, fine, just stop making that face."

"Sugoi!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing one of Wufei's wrist and dragging him towards the food court as he chirped about the different types of ice cream sundaes they could choose.

It was degrading what was happening to him. There he was in a mall, a place full of disgustingly overpriced consumer goods, crowded with mindless superficial twits, being a slave carrying heavy bags for no monetary profit, and being dragged along like a naughty puppy... Nataku would shriek, his clan would disown him... 

"Taste this flavor Wuffie, it's my favorite...well, so's this other kind too, oh and that one, but hey it's still good!" A spoon of caramel colored ice cream was held to his lips, and gazing into the large purple eyes beaming at him he opened his mouth and let the spoon slide in. He stared as the beautiful brunette smiled at him enchantingly, and slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth, "You like it?"

"I love it."

Oh, how he was enjoying himself.  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Quatre, eat," Heero nudged his solemn friend as they ate lunch together in the hospital cafeteria. 

The worried blond poked at his cooling meal with his fork. He didn't have much of an appetite...hadn't had one since the previous night. He gazed up into Heero's serious blue eyes and tried to smile, "Sorry Heero." He tucked a small bite of food into his mouth and chewed it slowly. Cye had already eaten lunch, so he and Heero were grabbing a quick bite before running upstairs. Quatre was anxious to see Cye, and Rowen again, but he was petrified about his next encounter with Ryo. Would he still feel as if Quatre and the others were trying to extort him? 

"Quatre, starving yourself isn't going to make him be any less stubborn. He'll come around, and apologize eventually, and if he doesn't; then he misses out."

Quatre blinked at Heero, "But Heero... if...if.... What if he does leave? Then the others...they'll go with him!"

"Cye and Rowen said they would stay..."

"They said that last night because they were angry, but Ryo's their leader. If he really wants to go, they're going to follow. Heero, they'll be all alone!"

"That will be their problem then. We can only offer them help and a place to stay, we can't force them to do anything. We all knew that this might happen. That's why Trowa and I have been trying to tell you and Duo not to get so attached."

"Duo and I? Oh Heero, you cannot tell me you're not attached too? Or Trowa, Trowa got a ticket the other day racing to get here right at 10 to play cards with Cye. Heero, you bought them underwear! You don't even buy us underwear!"

Heero flushed, "You never looked as if you needed anymore..."

Quatre actually chuckled then. He sipped his tea still watching his friend, his demeanor lighter. "Believe me, I'm not holding it against you, that you haven't bought me any Hanes."

"Hanes? I don't buy Hanes. I buy Jockey. Hanes always manage to rip at the..." he flushed darker yet, and was quiet. 

Quatre nearly choked on his tea as laughed out loud. A few heads turned to stare at the Winner heir, astounded at his lack of manners. Quatre ignored them, and wiped his mouth, his mouth stretched in a wide grin, "Too much information, Heero! Does Duo know all this?"

Heero ducked his head, and Quatre began to cackle again, "Need I ask how?"

"We....were playing. Duo decided to make a game of seeing how many uses we could find for briefs and boxers. We used mine of course, cause his are silk... But we, um, created a new ride for an amusement park...the uh... Hanenator... and you see, we took a pair of my boxers and put Duo inside. He's really small see, and we made a rope out of the briefs, and tied them to the boxers. Then we got on the bed, and I was gonna sling the Hanes rope and we were gonna see if Duo could make it across to his bed.... and uh... well... while he was making it, the rope kinda snapped. We lined the floor all over with pillows, so he was ok when he cleared the bed, but the boxers weren't. Ripped right down the seam...and so did it seem, did the briefs. All in the same place!"

Tears rolled from Quatre's eyes as he imagined Duo fastened into a large pair of white boxers being launched from a chain of tighty-whities that ripped in midair. He saw the wide butt of the white boxers completely airborne with a long brown braid flapping after it. He heard the next rip as Duo crash landed, looking dazed in a pair of freshly made leggings. "What...what possessed you two to do that?"

Heero shrugged, cheeks still flaming, as Quatre didn't even wait for an answer before he started laughing again. Heero was about to shut himself off, he didn't like being laughed at it made him uncomfortable, until Quatre caught his arm. Heero gazed into warm aquamarine eyes, "He brings out the best in you, Heero. Don't scare each other away."

Looking grave, Heero nodded his head at Quatre's words.

"We should go upstairs now."

"Yeah."

The two boys put away their trays and left the cafeteria.  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ryo waited in his room until the petite blond and serious looking Japanese teen left, before he ventured into the room Cye was currently occupying. "Cye," he spoke entering, and halted at seeing that the room Cye was in belonged to a sleeping Kento, and he not only had Cye's attention, but Rowen's as well. 

"Ryo, long time no see," Rowen smirked, he had his hair pulled back in a low neat ponytail, and had trimmed his hair in front to let one long lock fall over his forehead. 

"Rowen, hi, I wasn't expecting to meet with you both...at once."

"Hey, look at it this way, if you've come to apologize, now you only have to do it once," Rowen shrugged easily. Ryo forced a smile to appear on his face, he was still peeved at Rowen, but he didn't want it to show. Rowen was after all, his friend... they weren't on great terms, but he'd still push him out of the way of oncoming traffic. 

"Did you come to apologize to us Ryo?" Cye asked folding his hands over his knees. "I wish you had come to do it earlier while Quatre was still here, if you are. You really hurt his feelings with your ugly attitude yesterday Ryo. He's the type to find a reason to blame himself for everything gone wrong."

Rowen chuckled, "I kind of picked up on that too. He's a really nice guy. I, on the other hand, do find Heero to be a little...unnerving, he's so...intense. He almost seemed to be forcing himself to, well, act normal. What is he, like some sort of a machine outside of our rooms?"

"I could hardly see someone like Duo dating a machine, Ro," Cye rolled his eyes. 

Rowen laughed at that, "I couldn't either, he's too upbeat to be with someone boring, like that. You know, I actually see Duo more with somebody like Kento."

"Isn't it funny how you just met them, and you already feel like you know them?" Cye smiled. "That's how I feel... well about everyone, but Wufei."

"Hmm, he is a little standoff-ish," Rowen agreed. Ryo stood in the doorway frowning at his friends, who seemed to have forgotten he was there. 

"Last night is like the second time I've seen him, in fact," Cye said. "And the others come around everyday, like Trowa, Quatre, and Heero have today?"

Cye nodded, "Duo usually comes with Quatre in the morning, but I guess Quatre switched shifts with Trowa, and came with Heero. I don't know if Duo's going to make it, with his back and all. Can you believe that little thing fought in a war, much less been shot twice?"

Rowen shook his head, "I can't see Duo or Quatre fighting anything. Duo's too little, and Quatre's too...sweet. Could you imagine fighting Quatre? All he'd have to do is squeeze out a few tears and I'd drop my bow."

"Now Heero, Trowa, and Wufei I can see being in the military," Cye tapped his chair. "I just can't believe...oh hello, Ryo. Sorry about that. Why don't you come and say hello to Kento?"

"I'm forgiven?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, he had been quite comfortable sitting on the outskirts of the conversation listening to the interesting tidbits of information floating his way. So the three people he'd met yesterday were fighters... he frowned as he too tried to imagine Quatre being aggressive. 

"By us, yes," Rowen nodded. "We're used to your pissy moods by now, but you're lucky Heero wasn't here to hear what you said last night. He looks the type to shoot before asking questions."

"He wouldn't bring a weapon to a hospital."

"Hey, this is a hospital run by that organization they're in. If he's an agent, I believe he could carry in a bazooka if he wanted. That is, if they still make them..." Rowen looked thoughtful. "Books, libraries, once I get out of here, I'm going to drown myself in this century."

"Duo will help you," Cye chuckled. "He seems to be your perfect match for this generation."

Ryo perked to that...Rowen's perfect match, huh? 

"Yeah, I think his IQ might rival mine. You hear the way he could answer ALL of my questions in words with more than 4 syllables? I can't wait to play Scrabble...if they still make that," he looked deeper in thought.

The wheels in Ryo's head began to turn."So, I take it, Duo is one of the five I haven't met. I don't really recall everyone's name and face, but Quatre's because he was the one that spoke to me..."

"No, you didn't meet Duo or Heero," Cye shook his head, "You only met Quatre, and Wufei was the one that got in your face, and then Trowa was the tall quiet one."

Ryo nodded, he had thought so. "You just missed Heero, actually."

"Well, I'll catch him when he comes back. Maybe you could call all of them together, so I can apologize to them." Ok, he really did want to apologize, he really did feel like the scum of the Earth for going off on them like that, but gods please don't strike him down for having an ulterior motive as well. He wanted to see this Duo. Rowen sounded interested in him, and Cye had said they were a perfect match. If Rowen could like someone else, and what he and Sage had was just experimental after all, maybe Ryo could use that to his advantage. Rowen was attractive, Ryo assessed the blue haired boy briefly, and usually had no problems appealing to members of any sex. 

"We could do that," Cye smiled. "Show them you're not really a jerk, just a hot head." Ouch, the jerk line hit home... how could he use people who were trying to help him, to win a relationship for himself? He sighed mentally, nothing could ever be easy for him. Perhaps it'd be best if he took his mind off of his lust, and put it to business. The pull of Wildfire was growing stronger...

"What are we going to do about the armor?" Ryo asked suddenly. He moved toward the bed to see Kento. Kento lie flat on his back, same stubborn face, same ash colored hair, albeit much longer than Ryo had ever seen it, but he was so skinny. It looked odd, because his bones were so large. He touched his arm, hoping to arouse the sleeper, but the boy didn't move.

"It's calling me," Rowen said flatly, "Strata, you know. We're gonna have to answer it soon. I have a feeling this thing we missed out on fighting before, has been waiting for our return, spoiling for a fight."

"It can't fight us, unless we claim our armors," Ryo said softly. "If we don't become Ronin Warriors again, then the battle still can't be fought."

"And this world will continue to be ruled by shadow," Cye said simply. "We can't allow that to happen."

"Ruled by shadow? What do you mean Cye? Have you looked outside at how beautiful it is out there? And the ones who found us, their hearts are kind and pure, and this hospital..."

"Ryo, you didn't listen to their story did you, when Quatre told it to you, and you didn't hear the more in depth story they told us. Those boys with the golden hearts, are hardened warriors, terrorists even. They've had to kill many in the name of peace, Ryo, peace. They've lived under oppression, poverty, abuse, and have seen death and chaos firsthand all of their lives. This beauty you see, is just now coming underfoot, because they won it for us...but it's tentative. This hospital is owned by the organization they work for, that organization is designed to help hold onto what you think is a world without shadow. Everyday their lives are in danger, at any minute they could be called to fight for those who can't. This isn't how the future is supposed to be Ryo. These kids shouldn't have to deal with this, and I think....I think that if we had done what we were supposed to back in our time, none of this would have ever happened. There would be no war, kids wouldn't have to kill, and agencies like this one wouldn't have to exist. I don't think it's any coincidence at all we met these particular 5 people... We need to see our jobs before we take them again. They can show us the violence and evil still in the hearts of man, we have access to everything we need to learn about this century. Ryo, Fate planned this the day we died, it made sure we could come back, and be fully prepared. There are exactly 5 of them Ryo, warriors just like us, with the means to open doors... they were put here for our return, I just know it...and if we couldn't return...how much do you want to bet the Ancients would let the armors select new masters, and how much would you wager those new masters might be the very same people who come to visit us daily?"

Rowen and Ryo blinked at Cye, "You've really thought about this, Cye," Rowen whispered, his eyes large. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"We're here, aren't we? And don't you think it's a bit odd, that five strangers, just like ourselves, meet under the circumstances of war to form a team that ended up saving the Earth? And don't you find it even stranger that we're all the same age? Quatre is an empath, Heero is a no nonsense leader, Trowa is the calm cool head, Wufei is muscle if nothing else, and Duo is a genius, and I bet they all have different specialties besides their characteristic attributes that they use in battle. Who do they sound like to you?"

Ryo went cold and tightened his grip on Kento's arm, his gods...they sounded like...

"Us," Rowen uttered, he ran a hand though his hair, pulling out his ponytail on accident, "they freaking sound like us, a fail safe for the Fates! They used them to fight the other wars, the physical ones to prepare the spiritual battlefield for us. They got the world to lay down their weapons, and are still doing so, so that no one could interfere with what we have to do. Like in New York, with Sage, remember the police got in the way then, and started shooting at us. Bet that wouldn't happen today, now we've got back up, and if we're killed again..."

"The armor will go to them. We'll be here to explain it to them, and everything. Guys.... I don't think there will be another lifetime for us after this. It sounds like the Powers That Be are tying all lose ends this time. They needed us to call the armors back into being, but they also chose people they knew stood a chance against the monsters in case we fail, to take over for us."

"My gods, we're all puppets," Ryo groaned. "Everything we do is guided."

"We're not puppets, Ryo, we're the chosen," Cye said. "We've been entrusted with the future of mankind, and I think now is the time that we have to decide what it's going to be. Fate can't wait any longer for us. We have to call our armor."

"Now?" Ryo asked.

"We're not a full team yet, Kento and Sage have to wake up, and reorient themselves. Then we'll do it, and we'll do it in front of the others. We'll wait until we're all in one place, and more comfortable with one another, and we'll tell them what we suspect. They can't possible thing we're batty, when they see us summon the five armors."

"What if we don't want to fight?" Ryo looked to Cye. "Can't we just reject the armor, and let it pass on?"

Cye's light blue eyes brightened, he was tempted, he never liked fighting...but if it meant cursing Quatre or someone else with his burden, "We can't just do that Ryo, it wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"It's not fair to us...why should we worry about it being fair to them?"

"Ryo, we can't only think about ourselves here. Do you really want someone else to have to suffer as we did? We end this ourselves, Ryo. We put an end to all fighting with our final battle, just like we were supposed to all those years ago. Wait until you get to know them Ryo, once you do, you'll regret ever thinking that."

Ryo shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, twice screwed by Fate to be a warrior, and Cye wanted him to have a conscience... what killed him, was the fact that he did. He didn't wish the curse of the yoroi on any other human being, but he also did not wish to see his friends fall in battle again. Could he watch them die all over again? He put both hands over his eyes as he tried to erase the vision of each of his warriors lying lifeless on stone floor. "Gods...why us?"

No one answered his question, it was deemed rhetorical. He leaned over the bed to rest his head on Kento's chest as he began to sob. He would have to fight again, he would have to be strong and lead again, but gods he didn't want to. 

He felt a hand on his back, and looked up to see Rowen's pale face looming over his, "We'll follow you again, Ryo, all of us."

He let his head fall back onto Kento's chest as he began to sob harder.   
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Duo! What did you do, buy the mall?" Quatre exclaimed over Duo's purchases. Duo sat back on the recliner chair looking drained, but pleased, "I tried to, but your credit card had a limit, Quat. You should check on that."

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "I see you've even bought shoes."

"Hey! They're for Rowen's new look, I had to get the shoes that matched with the belt I bought...and then I got Sage some stuff too. I mean, if his beau's all studded out, then he has to be too. But you know, I couldn't leave Cye out, so I got him some more stuff. I mean, he HAS been wearing the same thing for days! He must be so embarrassed."

Quatre frowned, "I hadn't thought about him being embarrassed."

"Duo, what is all of this?" Heero stepped into the living room to see it overrun with shopping bags. He looked at Duo crossly, "You didn't carry all of these yourself did you?"

"No, Wuffles did, but phew, I'm pooped."

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Wufei spent all day with you in the mall?" Wufei chose that moment to appear, and he looked with apprehension at the expression on Heero's face.

"Yup, sure did, said he didn't mind it at all. He has the best attitude."

Wufei stared at Heero, trying to gauge his odd expression, "Well..."

Gods, is he going to figure it out, and come kill me? 

"...good. Now I won't have to go anymore!" Heero sounded relieved, "What are you going to do with all of this junk in the meantime. I know you're not going to leave it out here to clutter the living room."

"It'll be gone in the morning. I'm going to take it to them."

"Why don't we just put them away for when they come?" Trowa suggested entering the room, and looking slightly stunned at the amount of shopping bags in the room. 

"Good idea..but Cye needs at least one pair of new threads taken to him in the morning, and Rowen does too. He's undoubtably worn his clothes today. How did the jeans fit, anyway?"

"They looked good," Quatre nodded.

"You were checking out his ass?"

"No!" Quatre blushed, and Duo roared with laughter. "Ah, don't be shy Quat, he's got a nice ass. Not quite as nice as Heero's, but you know, it can be worked with."

"Well Duo, you sound as if you've been studying it."

"Well, I am kind of low to ground here, and can't help but constantly notice things like the size of feet, and the shapes of butts."

"Well, have you been studying my behind, at all?" Trowa wanted to know.

Duo grinned deviously, "You want me to rate your ass?"

"Uh..."

"I have to let you know, I rate all asses on a scale based on the perfection of Heero's. I mean, stand up Heero, turn around and show the people what you got."

Heero turned red as a tomato, and Duo cackled, "No need to be bashful! You see, he used to be all scrawny, but then he started getting taller and working out, and eating more protein, and now he's got a muscle butt. And it would figure that now that he has a muscle butt, he stops wearing the spandex shorts."

"Duo! You're horrible!" Quatre was trying to contain his laughter, unlike Trowa who was leaning on the wall for support as he cracked up.

"Yup, yup, yup, that's me. So...how was everyone today? I was going to get off my lazy butt, and go, but alas."

"Did you take a pain killer?" Heero asked sitting on the floor in front of Duo. Duo nodded, "I'll be ok in an hour, right now, I can't move."

"You overdid it, didn't you?"

"No, not with Fei around! He made me sit down every 15 minutes! I think I'm just getting old."

"From 16 to 80," Quatre rolled his eyes, "Cye and Rowen are fine. We didn't see Ryo today though, Cye says he's still moping."

"Jerk," Wufei snorted. He moved towards the group and sat on the couch. "He'll come around," Duo yawned. "They miss me?"

"Yes, Duo," Quatre chuckled, "everyone misses you."

"See Heero, everybody loves me," Duo purred as Heero had moved to sit on the arm of the recliner and stroked his long mane. "Yes they do," Heero agreed, "including me."

"You're a given."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

Trowa and Quatre exchanged glances, while Wufei rolled his eyes, "Would anyone like anything to drink? Duo, I'm sure you'd like something."

Both Duo and Heero turned to Wufei, faces flushed, "N...no thank you Wuffs, I think we'll just... go upstairs now."

Heero nodded quickly sliding off the arm of the chair, and helping Duo up, "Homework," Heero said, slinging Duo over one shoulder, and smirking wickedly when Duo yelped in surprise. They left rather swiftly.

"Homework? But Heero and Duo never have any home....oh! Oh!" Quatre turned red again, and buried his face in Trowa's sleeve to muffle his giggles, as Trowa lowered his face into the blond's hair to snicker. Wufei stared in horror... NO! 

"This behavior is unacceptable, Duo is..." 

"Duo." 

Wufei narrowed his eyes in Quatre and Trowa's direction, "You've been calling him 'Duo' all afternoon Wufei? Why the sudden change? You still call us by our surnames."

Wufei blinked, he'd slipped, but surely they couldn't know...

"Did you two have that much fun at the mall?" Trowa smirked, but before Wufei could answer, "Careful, you might make Heero jealous."

"As if he'd ever have anything to worry about," Quatre said cheekily. 

Wufei frowned at that statement, one day Heero would have plenty to worry about when it came to HIS Duo. He'd see about that. He gazed upward at the ceiling feeling anger rising in him... "Maxwell is injured, and Yuy should know better," Wufei rose from his seat and made his way to the stairs. "You two should be backing me up on this, you know."

"Let them have their fun, if anyone knows how to be gentle with Duo, it's Heero."

Wufei gave them both brief glances of disgust before continuing his venture up the stairs to stop what should have never been. If he could go back to that day, the day his hands were the only thing stopping Duo from bleeding to death, he'd make sure he was first. He'd be the one to say, 'I love you.' Heero would never have stepped forward to address his emotions then, and Duo...would have learned to love him. He stopped just outside of Heero and Duo's door, hand poised to knock. He put his ear to the wood first, stilling as he heard Duo's voice, "...if I fall asleep, don't wake me for dinner?"

"Alright... where does it hurt, here....here....right here..?"

"There, you got it..."

"Let me know if I apply too much pressure."

"You Heero, Mr. Perfect? Never... Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Love you..."

There was a slight pause, and Wufei listened closely to what was said next, "Do you mean that? Do you really mean it?"

The answer was so soft Wufei couldn't catch it. He wanted to open the door so he could hear better, so he could see just what Heero could do, that he couldn't. What had Duo's answer been? The room was silent. Wufei slowly lowered his hand from the door, and walked on to his own room. He shut his door and lie down on his stomach on the bed to brood. 

*You should have interrupted them.*

What good would it have done? You heard him, he loves Heero.

*He THINKS he loves Heero. He won't know real love until you show it to him.*

He seems happy.

*He doesn't know what happiness is, yet. You have to teach him.*

But I'm not happy.

*Then you'll learn together.*

Yes... yes, that would be nice. They would learn together, how fun.  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

(Dream sequence). 

"Kento, you're doing it all wrong! Look, the instructions say...." 

"Instructions, smuctions, my manly instinct informs me on how to build, and work with my hands. Only females must use guide books and flimsy sheets of paper called instructions. Now watch me work..."

He watched in horror as the model ship collapsed inside the bottle, and raised glue covered hands behind his head sheepishly, "The model must have been defective."

"The only thing defective here, is you," Cye said smartly, gazing at the mess. "I hope you have another 22.50 to get a new model kit for Yulie."

"Uh..."

"Hey! How about we tell him it's a model of what happens to a ship, after it's been attacked by a vicious water spout! The kid's gullible, he might buy it!"

"Kento, you're horrible."

"Am not!"

(End dream sequence).  
  


Cye? Cye it's dark.... Cye? Why don't you answer me? Can you hear me? He heard Cye's voice then, shaky with fear and fatigue, he was saying something about hanging on... that he'd bring something... Cye? It's so dark, Cye? 

Are my eyes closed? Am I dreaming? I want to wake up, please, I want to wake up! It's so dark...I want to wake up!

CYE!!!   
  
  
  


Cye sat up in bed abruptly, "Kento," he breathed heavily. He climbed out of bed quickly, pulling on a pair of jeans near the bed. 

Kento was awake.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note: Well, that's it. I know you guys were expecting to see both Sage and Kento, but there's a reason why I'm not getting to Sage yet...MUHAHAHAHA!! I hope you enjoyed it, and please, please review :)!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok, ok, I know, this took forever and it's long. I don't apologize for it being long, lol, since I'm starting to get the feeling that people like longer chapters ;), but I do apologize for taking so long. Working and writing is not agreeing with me at all. I finally came up with a plan where I can get more writing done, so I pray the next chapter doesn't take as long to get out :). Thanks you for all of the wonderful reviews I've been receiving, it makes me very happy to know that you guys are still enjoying this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too, and Sage fans will be pleased with it, **hint, hint, wink, wink.** Take care, and please review! :D

  
  


Disclaimer: Uuuuh...hmmm.... lets see, if me owned even a single portion of any of these animes, me would not be writing fan fiction, but mangas, or more episodes to be drawn. Who agrees with me that The Message stinks as a conclusion to the Ronin Warriors, and Gundam Wing needs another movie? Don't all speak up at once now... (lol).

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8  
  
  
  


"Come on NOW, or I'll leave the lot of you! Where the HELL are my keys?!"

"Heero I NEED those Snickers Bites! Give them to me!"

"No sugar!"

Trowa was sprawled over the couch laughing his head off, as Heero burst out of the kitchen dragging Duo behind him attached to a large back of frozen candy treats. He must have hidden them in the back of the freezer. "Who MOVED my keys?!!"

"Give them to me!" 

The plastic bag of candy ruptured, just as Wufei stalked in the den holding Quatre's keys, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Can you not learn from previous experience that this chaos you create every time this happens, is ineffective? You're always yelling, you're always fighting over candy, and you're always laughing! Think ahead, plan ahead...like I have. I move your keys to my bedroom every night, because I don't trust you driving in your manic state. I snack proofed the kitchen, moving all the treats up higher than Duo can reach without a chair so Heero would get the chance to snag him before he grabbed something..obviously he prepared for such an occasion. And Trowa... Shut up! It's not funny! Now all of you line up, and we'll go to the car. Heero, watch Duo..."

Too late, while Heero was staring at Wufei open mouthed, Duo had collected and crammed all of the spilled chocolate candies into his mouth and smiled with chocolate teeth at everyone looking at him. Wufei blinked, and then without warning, Trowa began to laugh again, as Heero scowled and stood letting Duo glomp onto his back, and Quatre bellowed, "SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SWIPING MY KEYS!!" 

"Injustice..." Wufei grumbled covering his face with his hands.  
  


  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Cye where are we?" Kento asked staring at his friend, gawking at the length of his hair. After Cye had calmed Kento down considerably by holding him, Kento began to hammer him with questions. Before Cye could open his mouth to answer, however, Ryo and Rowen were entering the room, followed by Dr. Po. "Kento!" Ryo called running to the bed and hugging his friend tightly. 

"Hey buddy," Rowen approached the bed as well, unable to touch Kento while Ryo held him in a choke hold.

"Whoa, whoa, Fire Boy, Kento can't breathe, here," Kento tried to pry Ryo's arms from his neck, blinking at the fact that his friend had tears running down his face. "Just how long have I been out?" he ogled Rowen's long hair back in a ponytail as well. "Where's Blondie? I'm in a hospital aren't I? Oh boy, is Mama out there? Bet she can't wait to get in here, and kill me. What did Mia tell her happened to me? Hey, you guys are ok too, right? I was the only one knocked down in that fight....say, did we win?"

"Kento," Cye laughed, "Hush your mouth for one minute, and maybe you'll get some answers. First though, let Dr. Po check you over."

"Hello Kento," the pretty blond woman smiled, "I'm Dr. Sally Po, and I'm the head physician over the care of you and your friends."

"And my friends? You guys?" 

"Shhh, Kento," Cye held a finger to his lips, and Kento scowled letting the doctor do a standard check up. Once she was through, "Would you like me to call a few friends for you, Cye?"

Cye grinned and nodded. 

"Call a few friends? Mia and Yulie? Dudes, what's going on? Why is everyone's hair so long...in...including mine! Oh my gods!" Kento held his hair for his eyes inspect. "Somebody better start explaining, and fast...and where is Blondie?"

Rowen and Ryo both looked to Cye to do the talking, "Me?"

"You know the story best, you've heard it 3 times," Rowen smiled crookedly, and Cye sneered at him before turning back to Kento, "Aright Kento I'll tell it."

"Good, I always preferred audio books better when the reader has an English accent. Tell away, Cye, I'm listening," Kento leaned back on his pillows with his arms tucked behind his head, a big lazy smile on his face, that fell minutely until it was replaced with a frown as the story was told.

  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"OI!"

"What Duo?" Heero jumped at Duo's exclamation.

"I forgot Cye and Rowen's clothes! We have to go back!" Duo unbuckled his seat belt to climb over the passenger seat to stare at Wufei. Quatre glared up at him, "We are not turning around for the sake of some dumb clothes. Give it to them tomorrow!"

"No! They'll appreciate them more tonight. They'll have put on the same old clothes again by the time we get there in the morning," Duo complained, "Wuffie!"

"Duo, we're halfway there!" Heero objected.

"Please, please, please?" Duo begged, batting his eyes and poking out his lower lip at Wufei, who knew he could never resist that face. "Stop it Maxwell, it took forever to get you all situated in the car."

"I'll only get out!"

"You can't carry all of those bags on your own."

"Hee-chan will get out with me!"

"WE WILL NOT TURN AROUND!" Quatre roared.

"Geez Quat, take a chill pill! Please Wuffie-kins?" 

Wuffie-kins? Was it him, or were these pet names getting progressively worse? He chanced a look at Duo's face, and felt his resolve begin to wither... then he glimpsed Quatre whose eyes were quite alarming when simmering with pent up rage. Hmm, please Duo and face the wrath of Quatre, or please Quatre, and face having to listen to Duo whine for the rest of the trip. 

He glanced at Duo again, and sighed deeply, "Alright Maxwell, alright. But only because I had to carry all of those bags today, and would like to see them get to their owners so I know that my efforts were not in vain."

"Yay!"

He didn't dare look at Quatre in the seat beside him, he could hear him growling, and feel the fire's heat. He was a dead man, but he was a dead man with Duo Maxwell's approval.

  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"So...we died?" Kento asked blinking up at the ceiling, still in his relaxed position with his hands behind his head.

"Yes," Cye said.

"And... we came back."

"Yeah," Rowen nodded.

"But it's centuries in the future."

"Yup," Ryo patted Kento's hand.

"And we gotta live with 5 strangers, and still gotta fight no good uglies?"

"Sums it up pretty good," Rowen checked off an imaginary list in his head.

"You got all of that, Kento? You really understand, and you're ok with it?"

"Yeah sure, what's not to understand. You were all pretty clear about everything but..."

"But what?"

"When I get my next meal, I'm hungry! This liquid they're feeding me just ain't hitting the spot. I mean look at me, I'm skinny as....as one of you!"

Cye, Ryo, and Rowen all rolled their eyes at one another and laughed, "About 200 years, and Kento STILL hasn't grown up yet."

Kento beamed proudly, then sobered, "So Blondie's still asleep, huh?"

Rowen shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Kento raised a wooly eyebrow at Rowen, "What's up Galileo, you know something you ain't sharing? You never say, 'I guess.'"

Rowen could do nothing but shrug again as his friends looked at him. "Is something going on Rowen?" Cye asked with a frown. "We shouldn't be worrying about anything should we?"

"I...no.." Rowen said, then sighed. "He's asleep, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe its not the coma-like sleep we were all in... I, well, I think...he woke up from that a long time ago, probably before you Cye. I mean, feel him in the web. Yes, it's quiet, but it's not exactly the same type of quiet, as what came from Kento. I mean you've seen it yourself Cye, he changes positions, and makes small noises. You've been feeling him flicker in and out..."

"You think he's playing possum?" Kento was fiddling with his IV. "Why would he do that? You think he'd spring up the minute he heard your voice Blue Boy."

"I don't know," Rowen was frowning, "and then his sleep is so quiet. No dreams, no nightmares, nothing... It's like, he's awake, but totally unresponsive. But all of the equipment and check ups say he's ok, said we're all ok. That's why I'm so unsure about just saying, he's awake."

Cye rubbed his chin, "You are right Rowen. The stillness in the web from him isn't the same...but I sense nothing, no emotion, from him. It's like he's awake, but he's shut his senses off."

"Maybe it's the hospital. You know places like this have always bothered him. Maybe he's getting like a psychic overload," Ryo was beginning to bite his nails. "We should get him out of here." 

"If it was a psychic overload, I'd know, believe me," Cye said waving a hand. "There's something else..."

"You know, this almost seems like..." There was a knock at the door that caused them all to jump. Cye broke off mid-sentence and an affectionate light came into his eyes, "Kento?"

"Yeah?" Kento was looking toward the door curiously. 

"Remember those 5 people I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to meet them now?"

"But we were discussing Sage," Ryo interrupted. "They can wait! What were you going to say about Sage?"

"It just seems like it did after New York, Ryo, think about it. Remember how he was able to shut us all out?"

"You think he still remembers that...of course he does! But we'd gotten him over that, why would it still bother him now?"

"What if he doesn't remember getting over it. All he knows is he's awake, and he's attached to tubes and wires..."

"Holy shit," Rowen uttered. "He must have freaked out."

"What do we do about it? Ryo demanded.

"We can't do anything until he decides to wake up...the stirring, the shifting of position, he's trying to wake up. His mind goes into massive protect mode autonomically sometimes to seal him off from psychic shock...it's happened before, and he's just got to break through the shield. It's probably harder this time because this body, though programmed with old memories, is new and has never had to do it before."

"Can we help him?" Kento asked.

Cye looked at a loss, "He has to break through himself...but Rowen staying with him, talking to him, and people visiting and talking with him...I think it helps give him a focus. I feel him stir the most when he and Rowen are alone."

Rowen nodded, "He does, when I nap in the room and lie next to him..." he blushed a bit, "when I wake up, he's rolled over toward me."

"Little by little, we bring him back. We just stay with him, offer as much contact as possible, talk to him, he'll come around eventually."

The knock came again, except this time more insistent and followed by a "Yoo hoo! Any boys with fine asses in there? I was told this is where I could find some!"

"Duo," Cye chuckled rolling his eyes. "Mind if I let them in Kento, he'll keep giving cat calls until we do."

Kento laughed, "I like getting cat calls."

Cye shook his head and walked to the door to open it, "He..umph!" He nearly tumbled backward as he got an armload of Duo, "Cye, babe! Haven't seen you ALL day! Wait til you see what I got you!" 

Cye giggled trying to set the brunette down, but finding he couldn't because the braided bundle had wrapped his legs around his waist. "Don't tell Hee-chan this, but you smell better... Old Spice?"

"No, bar soap," Cye corrected him, "Hello Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei...look at all of those bags..."

"Duo, get down off of Cye!" Quatre exclaimed tugging at Duo's braid, then grabbing him around the waist and pulling. Cye felt Duo's legs loosening around his waist and his hands losing their grip, and watched thoroughly amused as Duo toppled back into Quatre's arms. Quatre, not being much bigger than Duo, ended up stumbling under Duo's weight and falling onto his bottom with Duo sitting in his lap. "Q-man!" Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre's neck, "If you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was ask."

"Duo!" They struggled, Quatre trying to free himself from Duo who held him tight trying to plant a kiss on his cheek. Cye shook his head, and as Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stepped over the tiny altercation he began to introduce them, "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, this is Kento Rei Fuan, Kento, this is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei...I'll introduce you to the two on the floor as soon as they stand up."

Kento's eyes rested on the dueling children on the floor, before moving to check out Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, appreciation glowing in his eyes at their fine forms. "How are you doing? I really gotta thank you guys for doing this for us, and taking care of all my buddies and me." Kento's overwhelming friendliness hadn't dimmed a bit over the centuries. Heero and Trowa set down the large shopping bags they held, and came to the bed with Wufei to shake Kento's large hands, and personally greet him. 

"Stop groping me Duo, and let me up!" Quatre growled, finally getting to his feet, and marching away from Duo to Kento's bedside, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, Kento."

Kento shook the blond's hand eagerly, he certainly was a cute one. Kento had always been more attracted to people smaller than himself, it made him feel larger, stronger, as if he could become their protector. "I'm Duo!" The one who'd jumped on Cye, came barreling toward the bed, skidding to a halt just before crashing into the metal railing of the bed. The blond had extended a hand in front of him to stop him from colliding with the metal. 

"I hate Duo on Snickers Bites," the one called Heero muttered.

Kento thoroughly appraised the small brunette with the long hair swishing down his waist and tapping the top of his thigh in a thick braid. His large purple eyes were thickly lashed, and finely shaped, his face small and heart shaped, and he was so little. He looked like something that one would find in an enchanted forest sitting on a mushroom dressed in green. He wanted to pick him up and sit him on his lap. He looked over to Cye, giving him a wink, he definitely had found himself a crush. 

Kento grunted as the tiny long haired brunette vaulted over the silver railing and landed beside him in the bed, his body making contact with his. The long hair was a trifle damp, and smelled clean, fresh like a baby's. "Quatre was the last person to get to tell the story so now it's my turn, and I promise not to use big words...unless you want me to."

"Actually Duo, there's no need. I already told him the story. Kento is rather impatient, and didn't want to wait."

"Awww....I really wanted to tell it. I had come up with a new way to tell it, and I had all these jokes I intermingled in there. It was going to be great!"

"Well maybe if we could have gotten here earlier, Duo, you could have told it," Quatre seethed, "But no, somebody here, had to make us turn around for clothes..."

"OI! That's right, your clothes.... Oi again! Cye, you didn't introduce Heero and me to Ryo!"

"Oops," Cye blushed, "I am so sorry. It totally slipped my mind that you two didn't meet Ryo...oh and Ryo has something he would like to say to all of you as well. Duo, Heero, this is Ryo, Ryo, this is Duo here on the bed, and Heero standing there next to Trowa. Now that we all know each other, Ryo, you have the floor."

Ryo looked flustered, and ducked his head seeming rather embarrassed, "Uh.. Geez Cye, you could have prepared me. Uh..." he looked to the eyes focused on him, "I... Listen, about the way I acted the other day, I was upset and out of line, and I'm sorry. I'm not ungrateful or anything, I was just so shocked I could have pleaded temporary insanity. I hope you guys can forgive me for that. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with my words. I just don't think before I talk sometimes..."

"You can say that again," Rowen grumbled, and Cye elbowed him in the ribs making him grunt.

"Oh it's ok Ryo, I understand your reaction," Quatre was quick to catch Ryo's eyes and offer a warm smile, causing Trowa and Heero to roll their eyes. They knew how Quatre had analyzed and re-analyzed Ryo's anger, and worried over the matter, they all did. 

Ryo blinked at Quatre's warm reception, and accepted Trowa and Heero's nods. Wufei still looked at him with open scorn, and Duo... "Ah, you know we love you Ryo-kun!" If Kento hadn't been in the way, Ryo felt sure Duo would have flung himself into his arms as well. 

"We are going to have to Duo-proof the kitchen and get rid of ALL of the sweets after 6 pm," Heero moaned rubbing a tired hand over his face. 

"Aw, shut up Hee-chan, you love me!"

"No I don't."

"Funny, that's not what you said earlier..." Duo smirked wickedly, his lashes lowering demurely, and Heero turned pink. "Isn't he cute as a little button when he blushes like that?" 

"Duo stop it!" Quatre interjected, "You're embarrassing Heero, and we are in the presence of company!"

"Hello, Quat, we are not in the presence of company, we are the company present. Which means they are supposed to be humoring us. And as long as we are being humored... Turn around Ryo, let me see how those jeans are fitting you."

Ryo's eyes widened, "Hey, I just wanna make sure I bought the right size, I'm not checking out your ass or anything... Ok, that's a lie, I am checking out your ass, but it's for a good cause."

Rowen and Kento, and Trowa were chuckling, as Quatre stared at Duo in horror, Heero hid his face, and Wufei smirked. Ryo blinked incredulously at Duo's infectious smile, and slowly complied, turning around so Duo could see his behind, all the while thinking 'this is the one that attracts Rowen's attention?' True, the boy was absolutely gorgeous, but he didn't seem to be the intellectual type. 

"I am a freakin' genius! So far every pants size I've guesstimated has been correct," Duo giggled gleefully, "Maybe I should pursue a career as a tailor."

"You can't sew, baka," Heero said.

"I'd have to sew?"

"Yeah."

"But don't they have machines for all that now, and all I'd have to do is enter in measurements?" 

"Duo, those machines are delicate, and you have to work in close proximity to them. A lot of them are hands on."

"I use a lot of hands on equipment, and I can sew...if stitches count."

"You do stitches, like doctor stitches?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, I'm good too," Duo bragged. "Heero said I do it better than him."

"He does give good stitches," Trowa commented. "He gave me some right here above my eyebrow..."

"Oh yeah, and you can't even tell. There is virtually no scar," Quatre gave a half smirk. 

"See, I can sew! I can be a tailor!"

"Meaning you'd leave your lab."

"Hell no! Do you know how many projects I've got on hold just for this week. Sally won't even let me go in just to look at my petri dishes! What if alien life springs from them, I won't even be there to document their first appearance? Valuable scientific discoveries will be lost, all because Mama Sally is too overprotective."

"Duo, she's not being overprotective, you're not taking care of yourself."

Duo pouted, looking miserable for approximately 5 seconds, before making a funny face, "Man I want some chips... sour cream and onion... I'm...um...going to go to the bathroom, in the hallway. I'll be back in a few minutes." He was stopped cold by Trowa, who had been moving to be nearer to Quatre. 

"No chips," he said with a slight smirk, and Duo glared at him. "I just want a few! I'll buy the bag, get about 3, and you can eat the rest. How does that sound, Tro-man, tempt you?"

"No."

"Hey, it tempts me!" Kento raised his hand, "I'm starving!"

"Kento wants some chips," Duo said looking at Trowa pointedly. "Can't deny him of treats just because you're afraid I'll get some, can you?"

"Kento can't eat solid foods yet," Quatre stated matter-of-factly, and Duo growled. "I can crush the chips up and put them in his IV..."

"Duo, are you really that desperate?" Quatre's tone was amused.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean Kento can't eat solid foods yet?" Kento demanded.

"Just what he said, your body has never had to break down solid food. Now your digestive system is fully operational, and we're all quite sure you shouldn't have any problems..."

"So WHAT'S the problem?" 

"Kento!"

"It might come as too much of a shock to your system for you to introduce complex solid foods to it too quickly."

"Oh."

"They'll give ya soup and nutrient shakes the first day, then try you on mush the next. If you take a crap after the mush, they'll give you your cheeseburger," Rowen said drolly.

"Yuck, speak of defecating is incredibly unappetizing!" Duo scowled. 

"Are you saying you've lost your appetite?" Heero stared at Duo incredulously. Duo flashed him a smile, "I said it was unappetizing, not de-appetizing, Hee-man!"

"Of course," Heero said, then smirked devilishly, "but you're still not getting any chips."

"Dammit Hee-chan, I need my fatty starches! If eat one more vitamin rich, mineral saturated tofu dish I'll... I'll make you go with me to the salon the next time I get my hair trimmed!"

"No!" Heero shrieked.

"Hey, maybe I can even get you an appointment! You know Franz likes you, my Heero. Hey you can get a color rinse...get some auburn highlights, like Trowa! Oh man, I'm getting excited!" 

The door to the room swung open and closed as Heero sped out into the corridor. "Well that got rid of him," Duo rubbed his palms together, "Now lets get down to the serious discussion shall we? You all saw Heero's ass when he ran out of here, isn't it great?"  
  


  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Cye said we all should talk to you," Ryo pulled the chair next to Sage's bed. "Well here I am, it's Ryo... Ok, that was stupid, you know it's me." He sat down and regarded the blond on the bed. His heart thudded in his chest at the boy's unearthly beauty. He reached to caress his cheek, and run a hand through his fine golden waves. "So...uh... I wonder what all you know about our current situation. Probably everything huh?" 

No response. "Well... Since I don't have anything to talk about... maybe..." Contact, Rowen said Sage responded to contact. But he hadn't moved when Ryo had touched his face, or hair... did he only respond to Rowen? No, no it couldn't be. He ran his fingers through Sage's fine hair again. It was so soft, as soft as he could remember it being. He loved its length, he played with the tresses letting the blond waterfall wash his hands. He leaned in to smell it, and grimaced... Rowen should wash it. Or better yet, he should wash it! Yes, Rowen was not being a good koibito. He wondered if Sage would be able to tell that it was him who was the thoughtful one. He crawled onto the bed slowly, smiling as he felt the warmth of Sage's body against his, he spooned him wrapping his arms around his waist. Yes, this was what it was supposed to feel like, yes... It felt so right. He placed a gentle kiss against Sage's temple, letting his lips rest on the tender skin. He tasted like heaven, sweet and cool, clean, and...

"Sanada, you got 5 seconds to explain what the hell you're doing to my Dreamer!" Ryo bolted from the bed nearly jerking Sage up with him with his abrupt movement. "Rowen? It...I..."

"When I get my hands on you!!!" Rowen rushed toward the bed, his face red with wild fury. Ryo blanched, he'd never seen Rowen look so...deadly. He leapt off the bed with the grace of a panther, and tried to dodge Rowen's charge, and slip around him. No avail, Rowen's arms flung out on either side of his body and caught Ryo, slinging him back toward the bed onto the floor. With a roar, Rowen launched himself onto Ryo, fists flying, and Ryo covered his face to protect it from the blows. He grunted as Rowen nailed him in the stomach, then in the ribs. He was really hitting to hurt him. Ryo finally gathered his wits about him, after Rowen popped him in the stomach again, in the same area, and bucked him off flipping Rowen onto his back. Angry with letting himself get beat up on, being denied his moment with Sage, and at the whole situation he was in again with the armor, he flung himself onto Rowen striking blindly in a wild barrage of attacks. Rowen was not one to take a beating lying down, on the contrary he quickly used his legs to flip Ryo off, and the two went rolling across the floor tearing at each others' limbs, hair, and whatever loose article of clothing they could latch onto to cause one another pain. 

"You freaking shit, always going behind my back trying to steal what's mine!!"

"Sage is not an object that anyone can possess! Why are you so threatened of me, if you're so sure he's YOURS as you say? You must know something Rowen. Does he ever mention me when you two are alone, does he think about me? You know I had him first don't you? You know he wanted me first, and you had to get in the way. You had to manipulate him, you waited until he was weak... You waited, and made him trust you more than he trusted anyone else in the world and then you made him THINK that he wanted you!"

"What a load of BULLSHIT! You KNOW Sage and I have always been close. You KNEW we were heading towards the direction of courtship, you lousy bitch! You're just jealous! Get over it, get over him! Why don't you just leave us alone, Ryo, get a freakin' life, and get out of ours!"

"Stop..."

"Leave you alone? I can't stand by and watch you two... you're so wrong for each other, so wrong. You don't appreciate him, you can't appreciate him! You don't know how! You don't know what he likes to do first thing in the morning, you don't know how he looks in the first rays of dawn..."

"How long had you been following him around Ryo? How long after you knew he was mine had you been trying to steal him from me?"

"Stop it, please."

"I thought you were my friend you bastard, I can't believe I ever trusted you! You couldn't even give us a chance then, and you still can't now! Why can't you give us the chance to be happy, me the chance? You had a mother and father who loved you, grandparents that adored you... Even if it was only for a short while, you still got to know love. I never had that, never, until Sage. Finally, maybe someone can teach me how to be happy, the moments I spend with him, spent with his family, are moments I would die all over again just to keep those memories."

"They should have been my memories! You stole them from me!" Tears were beginning to stream from Ryo's eyes. Why had Rowen mentioned his parents, his grandparents. The recollections of their deaths flashed before his eyes, and soon he was on top of Rowen again, pounding him for all he was worth.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Fine boned hands were pulling at his arms, and soon he was collapsing into a chest lined with slender muscles. His face was wet with his torrent of tears and his nose ran a river, he let his head fall back onto the shoulder of the person holding him from behind tightly, coddling him. 

"Dr....Dreamer?" Ryo opened his teary eyes to see Rowen sitting up slowly his long legs sprawled in front of him, his lower lip was split and bleeding freely, blood staining the collar of his shirt. His dark blue eyes were wide with wonder as he stared at what was behind Ryo, holding him with the touch of an angel. Slowly Ryo turned his head to see a spill of blond hair dusting his shoulder... "S...Sage? Oh Sage!" He quickly changed his position to throw his arms around the blond, passion and pure undaunted joy pumped throughout every living cell of his body, and even a few dead ones, and in his blind bliss he kissed Sage full on the lips. 

He didn't come back to himself until he realized the blond had frozen against him, his warm lips not returning his kiss, but instead receding from his. Ryo's eyes popped open to meet the cool, but confused, analytical grey stare of Sage Date. "Sage..."

"Ryo."

"You're awake, I'm so happy you're awake. Are you ok? How do you feel? Oh my gods, you took out your IV, we better call a doctor..."

"Too late for that call," both teens looked up to see Sally Po, and two other doctors frowning down at them. "Oh, Dr. Po, I'm so glad you're here! I need you to check Sage out for me, he just woke up, and took out his IV..."

"Where's Rowen?" Sage was murmuring getting to his feet gracefully. "Rowen?" Ryo's eyes scanned the room to see that the blue haired teen genius was no where to be seen. Oh well, "We can't worry about that now, Sage. We have to make sure you're ok. Hey, you look pale as a ghost, let's sit down, ok?"

"I gotta find Rowen," Sage moved passed Ryo swiftly, slapping away his hands. Sally held out a hand to stop him, but withered a bit under his cold gaze, and stepped back, as did the other two doctors. Sage left the room without looking back. 

"Sage.." Ryo felt like he'd swallowed a large block of ice. His beautiful Sage was abandoning him...to look for Rowen. He hadn't even looked back.

What about the kiss I gave him?

*What about the way he held you?"*

There had to be something there for me!

*Sage does love you, he does.*

Damn that Rowen! 

*Well then, you should do something about him.*

  
  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"I am in love with Duo Maxwell," Kento lie on Cye's bed with his arms behind his head. "Really, you are?"

"Yeah, he's short, he's cute, he's funny, and he's got great eyes." 

"He's got a scary boyfriend too," Cye chuckled, he was standing in the mirror playing with his hair. Ponytail, or should he just leave it down? His hair wasn't quite long enough to pull off the braided look Duo wore. 

"Boyfriend? Heh, Heero? I could take him."

"Sure you can," Cye pulled out the ponytail holder deciding he liked his hair down best. "What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"My hair! Down or back in a ponytail?"

"Uh... I don't know. You're actually going to keep all that?" Kento sat up a bit in bed to gaze at Cye's reflection in the mirror. 

"Yeah, I like it. Rowen's keeping his."

"I figured that when I saw the clothes Duo got him. He's planning on being a cool guy this life time, I see."

"Yeah, he wants an earring too."

Kento guffawed, "Oh man, Blue Boy with an earring? What's Blondie gonna say about that when he opens those big grey eyes of his?"

"Blame us probably, for not stopping him," Cye smirked, "but I don't know. I think the look might suit Rowen."

"I guess."

"So I'm assuming you're cutting your hair?"

"Damn skippy I am! I ain't prancing around here, looking like no girl."

"I highly doubt anyone could mistake you for a woman, Kento."

"Good, H...HEY! Hey, you insulting me, Fish Boy, you wanna take this outside?" Kento sat up on the bed mock glaring at Cye and shaking a fist at him. 

"No, not at all Gorilla Man, I just......" He stopped as enormous waves of raw anger surged through his body, anger that wasn't his own. Fresh pain gripped his head, and his stomach felt queasy... "Oh gods...." The web, in the web he felt heat, passion, anger..hatred and jealously.... "Ryo and Rowen...they're fighting..."

Kento had already sprang from the bed, and was at Cye's side, supporting him. "Ryo and Rowen, fighting? Now? In the hospital?" Cye cringed as he felt Kento's anger arousing, "Those bakas are fighting over Blondie again, I know it!"

"Kento..." Cye gasped, the flood of emotions was too overwhelming, but then....he'd felt something else too. A cool prickling, a sharp sense of awareness and purpose... "Gods, it's Sage."

"What's Sage?"

"He's awake, Sage's awake!"

"Great, the gang's all here. Lets just hope Ryo and Rowen aren't getting into it in his room. I can see that getting real ugly, real fast. Lets go!"

Cye and Kento dashed out into the hallway just in time to catch Rowen who was barreling towards them, his face lined with tears. "Whoa there, Ro... what's going on? Where's Ryo?"

"He's....that...he's trying to take my Dreamer away from me..." Rowen's knees went weak, and Kento sank down to the ground with him as he fell. "He's, Sage is holding him, and Ryo...Ryo's kissing him. When I first went in the room...to comb Sage's hair, maybe wash it with permission...Ryo was there. He was in the bed all curled up with him, and then we started fighting...and....and then Sage was there, and he held Ryo and let him kiss him, and he didn't even look at me! Why is he doing this to me? Why can't Ryo leave us alone...?" 

"Oh Rowen," Cye stroked his hair. Kento held Rowen tightly rubbing his back, getting angrier by the second. "Take care of him Cye, I'm gonna go talk to Ryo."

"Kento, please don't..."

"I'm not gonna hit him, Cye, I just wanna talk to him....and check up on Blondie."

Kento passed Rowen off to Cye, and stood, trooping down the hall to confront Ryo, only to be run into for the second time that night. "Rowen!" 

"Whoa, hold your horses, Blondie!" Kento caught Sage around the waist. "You ok, did a doctor look at you, kid?"

"No, not yet," Sage said impatiently. "Kento, Ryo...he... Please let me go." Kento pulled the blond to his chest, giving him a quick hug, before letting go. Sage brushed passed him to where Cye and Rowen were kneeling on the floor together, Rowen's head buried in Cye's neck. A few nurses and orderlies peered at them curiously as they passed by. Sage cautiously approached, and sank to his knees to touch Rowen's back tentatively, "Rowen?"

Rowen's back tensed, and he lifted his face from Cye's neck to peer at Sage, "Dreamer? You're here? Where's...where's he?"

"Ryo?" Sage questioned. "He's still in the room I left him in, I suppose. Are you crying Galileo?" 

Rowen was silent.

"Why?"

"You..Ryo, he..."

"He was out of line, Rowen."

"But you didn't pull away from him."

"I couldn't believe he did it," Sage said softly. "You shouldn't have left."

"I couldn't stay in that room with him for one minute longer. I wanted to kill him, I still want to kill him!" Rowen made his hands into tight fists, as his eyes narrowed. He looked into Sage's pale face, and felt some of the tension and anger leave his body, "How are you, Dreamer? You ok?"

Sage nodded, blond hair falling over one eye stubbornly. He ran a smooth hand along Rowen's face wiping away his tears, "Are you?"

"I'm all good, now," Rowen smiled, drawing Sage into his arms and pulling him into his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I haven't been gone long," Sage whispered to him. Rowen frowned into his hair, "Sage, do you know where we are, and what's going on?"

"I think so, if I haven't been dreaming...."

"Lets get out of the hallway, and you can tell me what you think you know," Rowen said. They stood together, Rowen's eyes widening at Sage's lack of dress, "My gods..." He pulled Sage's back to his body, "Sage you've been flashing the entire hospital!"

"I wondered why all those nurses were smiling at me."

"Yeah, I bet Ryo was too," Rowen muttered dryly. "Come on, I got some shorts you can put on in my room, and we can talk alone."

"Sage," Cye joined them then, "it's so good to see you finally awake." He reached to hug Sage, frowning at the way Rowen was holding him against his body, "Ease up Rowen, I'm not going to grope him!"

"He's not wearing anything but his gown."

"Oh dear," Cye blushed for Sage, who didn't seem to care at all about the amount of skin he was revealing. "Come along then, we'll go to my room, I've got plenty of things you can cover up with."

"Alright."

"But we were going to my room..."

"Oh nonsense, your room isn't half as cozy as mine," Cye took them both by the arms and began to usher them forward, careful to try to block the view of Sage's rear end. He shot a few heated glances at the wandering eyes trying to catch glimpses of Sage's bare behind. "In, in, in..." Cye pushed them inside his room, Sage first, and then entered himself and shut the door. 

"They did all of this?" Sage was asking gazing around the room at the decor. 

"Who?" Cye asked, opening his small closet and shifting around through the drawers inside to find a pair of shorts for Sage. "Here we are."

"Those boys, the 4 who take care of us...though I get the feeling there are 5," Sage said, catching the shorts Cye tossed to him and stepping into them. He frowned as he noticed the smiling fish stitched onto the crouch, "Hmm..someone definitely had you in mind when they bought these."

"Sage... you know about the ones who...the boys who bring us things?" Cye asked.

Sage nodded, "They've been coming and talking to me, along with you and Rowen. I remember the one with the beautiful aura the most though. He's an empath, like us Cye. And then there's the one that talks a mile a minute, his aura is so cloudy, I can't read him clearly. Then there's the gentle soul, and the strong spirit." 

Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Heero, that's who he'd just described. "Sage, you said you knew where you are. Where are you?"

Sage blinked and looked at Rowen, his expression serene, "In a hospital, on the North American Continent, roughly about 247 years after the date I originally expired on November 12, 1989." 

Rowen choked, and Cye tripped over his own feet. After getting over themselves, "Wha...what..how?" Rowen sat down in a chair, away from his lover staring at him oddly, as was Cye. Sage's knowledge of what he'd never been told was always uncanny. "You said you could hear us when we talked to you. Did someone tell you what happened?"

Sage moved to the window, pressing a hand against the pane as he stared out into the night, marveling at the fullness of the moon. The moonlight set him aglow with an ethereal fire that made Rowen shudder with passion at his beauty, and Cye feel chills at the spookiness of the situation. "Sage?"

"Yes, someone told me what happened."

"I bet it was Duo, he's the one that talks a mile a minute, with the funny aura," Cye said, sounding a bit relieved. Of course Sage learned about their situation via one of them, the boy was not that creepy, he just looked it at times. 

"No."

Cye's eyes widened, "No? But then who, one of the others?"

"No, not one of you. I didn't need one of you to tell me what has been going on. I knew long before any of you did. You see, all those years after we were reborn, after our lives were hung in suspended animation....when you were all sleeping, I wasn't. At least, not in the way you all were, you got to rest."

"Sage?"

"There's no rest for the weary," he turned so they could see the clean cut of his profile, "you see...my mind is never really at rest, and in that state of frozen sleep, I was left the most vulnerable. The Ancients spoke to me a lot, Anubis, Kayura, the Old One. They wanted one of us to know our future, our new destiny." 

"And of course they would choose you," Cye said. "So you know about Mia's project, and how it was a failure scientifically?"

Sage nodded, "Silly girl... she should have known the Ancients had something up their sleeves. All she did was interfere. She collected our essences when she collected our hair, and blood.. The embryos she created were enough to keep the magic of the armors from passing on to the next warriors, and when she put us in suspended animation, she doomed the world to darkness until we reawakened."

"There have been many wars since we've been gone, our benefactors fought in the more recent ones. The armors are calling to us, whatever it is we're supposed to be fighting is coming."

"It's not coming," Sage said quietly.

"What do you mean it's not coming?" Rowen asked.

"It's here...it's always been here, for over 200 hundred years it's reigned. Wars fought, and blood spilled over jealousy, greed, power, deception... Every generation Fate saw to it that 5 were born to uphold the balance, 5 that could rightfully bear the Ronin armors...if we still weren't keeping them in retainer. This generation there seemed to be an upset. The other generations were only able to keep the balance, this generation seems to have put a halt to Its plans. There have been no real wars for over a year, human nature seems a little kinder. Its so hungry, and something horrible is going to happen... The 5 that stopped It... the 5 who would bear our armors and kanjis...Its been trying to get rid of them, and It's almost succeeded a number of times. They need us, It's why we were discovered now, why we woke up now. This is it. We use them, and together either we save the world, or it all ends." The blond finished his prophecy with a small shiver. 

"Oh...my..." was all Cye could choke out, which was far more eloquent than Rowen's, "Shit."

"For ...you've been aware for 200 years? You've been listening to prophecies, and feeling...that horrible thing for that long..." Cye was on his feet moving toward the blond, who stood stiff and straight never turning to face either of them. He placed both hands on Sage's shoulders, feeling them tremble in his grasp, "You weren't ready to wake up yet were you? When we were released, your level of awareness decreased, and the Ancients and the Evil left you alone, didn't they? You were finally getting some rest here, trying to ignore us, and shut out our voices."

Sage nodded as Cye spoke, resting his head against the glass as Cye massaged his shoulders. "I'm sorry we were so loud Sage," he rested his head on the blond's left shoulder, peering up at his face. "Do you forgive us?" 

He didn't relent until a corner of Sage's lips turned upwards, "You weren't so loud Cye...it was those other two. I thought they were going to kill each other." 

"Yeah, I thought so too, but Kento and I were on our way. You could have slept a little longer."

Sage shook his head, "You guys are hopeless without me, besides... I missed Rowen." 

Rowen smirked from the chair he was sitting in, "Love the way you can pour on the gloom and doom, and then turn right around and make a guy feel special."

"Yeah well, what can I say, I got skill," he ran a hand through his long hair, and frowned, "and I need a hair cut."

"I knew you were gonna say that," Cye remarked, "you and Kento both."

"You're going to keep all that?"

"Yes, I think it makes me look dashing...gives me an air of mystery. Don't you think?" Cye whirled around in a circle so Sage could study him. 

One blond eyebrow raised, "The look does suit you, Cye, but I'm not too sure about the air of mystery. Your face has too much of an open, honest, appeal."

"Hey! I can look closed and deceptive if I want to!" Cye tried his hardest to look insulted but couldn't quite pull it off, he pulled Sage to him in a hug from behind, "I'm glad you realized we need you, Sage."

"Mmmhmm..."

"Not to fight, not to keep us from killing each other, but to make us complete."

"And you're going to tell me there are some people I just have to meet, huh?"

Cye laughed, "No, because I know you already know...and I bet you know these people are the five you've been telling us about."

Sage nodded, "Of course I do, why else would I sleep so long, if I didn't know the ones we're to join and fight with were right under our noses."

"Fight with? Oh Sage, we came to an agreement that we don't want them to fight," Cye said softly, and Sage frowned. "Your agreement holds no potency with the Powers That Be."

"But...but they have no armor, how are they to protect themselves against the enemy."

"They won't need any," Sage sighed, "the enemy is not a corporeal form at all, it's the wickedness of human nature itself. There will be another war, and we will have to wait and see what body the enemy will choose to possess for battle." 

"Meaning?"

"The enemy could be a single person, a country..." Sage shrugged, "anything, really."

"And how close is It to finishing Its preparations for battle?"

"Oh my friends, it had already began. We're just waiting for the signal."

Cye's stomach fell to the floor, and Rowen turned cold the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, "Oh my..."

"Shit."

"And what do we do in the mean time...besides wait I mean? We get our armors, I know, we..we train? We tell people?"

"We live."

"What?"

"We make up for lost time. We died too young then, and we still might die too young now. Why waste our second chance to be kids again? We're ready for this fight, as ready as we can be. I can't tell you when It'll strike, but I can tell you that It wants us to be miserable, wants us to feed It our anxiety and fear... It wants us to freight and dwell on It. I say we don't oblige It, I say we get acquainted with our new world as if we plan to live here...which we do."

"But...I don't know if I can, not knowing that the world may end this time, and that decision rests on my very head..."

"We've got more people to help us this time."

"But they have no armor, no real insurance of protection..."

"If we fail, then they shall."

"Oh gods..."

"You're feeding It, Cye."

"Let him eat then..." Cye chewed his nails, and looked at Rowen who remained as calm as his counterpart. "Gods...do we tell Quatre and the others?"

"I see no reason why we shouldn't...after they see the armors of course," Rowen said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So our theory was right about those 5 being compatible to our armors, and that it was no coincidence they were the ones who found us. Fascinating!"

Cye rolled his eyes, "Oh really, of all the people to be stuck in a room with when you get the most nerve wracking news of your life..lives! This is just wonderful, simply wonderful. I never wanted to be a hero..."

He ignored Rowen's mean spirited chuckle, concentrating on Sage, who was now leaning against his chest, suddenly becoming very heavy. "Sage? Are you alright?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Lets get you onto my bed ok, you're probably just tired," Cye made his voice as gentle as possible, trying to calm not only himself, but Rowen who had jumped up from his seat and was at Sage's side immediately taking hold of his arms. 

The blond curled up like a kitten on Cye's neatly made bed, and Rowen crept into the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, and curling around his shivering frame. Cye bit his lip, "I'll get Dr. Po, she should look at him."

"Do you mind if the doctor checks you out, Dreamer?" Sage's grey eyes were closed, but he shook his head, murmuring that he didn't care at all. Rowen kissed his hair, hearing the door latch as Cye left the room. "This won't be much of a romantic reunion if you fall asleep before the first kiss, Juliette," Rowen teased lightly, causing Sage's eyes to open a crack, and his lips to turn upward, "I thought you said the next time, YOU would be Juliette." The warm pink lips searched for Rowen's, not stopping until they made contact with the object of their affection. 

"Well then Romeo," Rowen growled, his voice rough with lust, "tell me how beautiful I am, and all of the wonderful things you want to do to me." 

"Lie still Juliette, and I'll show you. Two hundred years is a very long time to wait for someone..."  


  


*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kento didn't knock before entering the room. Sally Po sat in a chair chatting with Ryo, her face full of sympathy. "Hey Doc, long time no see, huh?"

"It's only been 3 hours Kento," Sally said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I feel refreshed and ready to run 10 laps and do some sit ups," Kento said confidently, he looked to Ryo sitting on Sage's empty bed. He looked so broken that it broke Kento's heart to remember that he'd come in there to yell at him. "Hey Ryo."

"Is he ok?"

"Sage?"

"Yes."

"He's fine, he's with..."

"Rowen," Ryo sighed. "I know. I..."

"Boys, let me leave you alone, ok?" Sally stood up, "I can tell it's time for some serious boy talk, and your blond friend needs to get his check up. Could you kindly directly me to where they went?"

"Knowing Rowen, he'd want to go to his room, but since Cye was also out there...they are in Cye's room. Bet Mama Cye took one look at the way Blondie was flashing his natural lily white ass, and wrapped him in a swaddling cloth and carried him to his room," Kento chuckled. Sage's bare butt hadn't even been an issue before he'd stormed down there, now it was damn funny. He waved to Sally as she left and looked back to Ryo's sad demeanor. "Great woman, that Sally. I just met her, and she already feels like family. You like her Ryo?"

Ryo blinked, a tear falling from his eye, "Hmm...oh Sally? Sure, I like her lots, she's been really nice, everyone has."

"I think we're gonna get along great in this life time, hell we might even have more fun. I bet there's tons of stuff we could get into! Night clubs, juice bars, VIP parties..."

"Kento, we're still minors."

"But our sponsors kick ass for a major league corporation, I bet they can have anything they want. Did you see all that stuff they bought for Cye and Rowen just for today, not to mention all the stuff in my room and everyone else's combined. These guys are bankin.'"

"Cye told me Quatre is very wealthy," Ryo supplied, and Kento nodded, "He talks like he comes from money."

"He looks it too, so innocent and fresh, and so sweet."

"Cye's got a mad crush on him."

"He does?"

"Oh yeah, he blushes whenever he comes close...but Cye says he's with Trowa."

"Oh..you know, now that I think about it, I think they're together too. They always stand so close."

"Yeah... they're cute, huh?"

"I think so, yeah."

"How about Heero and Duo? Think they fit together? They are really a funny pair, I never would have imagined they'd be an item."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah...like us, being brought back from the grave...well we never really got graves, did we? But you know what I mean, old pal," Kento joined Ryo on the bed, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. "Us being back is strange, Rowen and Sage being together is the only normal about us in this situation, man. Those two were made for each other."

Ryo tried to push away from Kento, but Kento held him tighter, "Listen to me, man, those two are in love. They've been moving toward each other since they first met, Cye and I saw, and I know you had to have seen it too. It was all there...we just can't understand HOW they waited so long. Rowen practically had Sage's family's permission to court their son, you know they loved him like a surrogate son. Sage's mom was a cool lady, she knew her son was different, and she all but gave Rowen her blessings to go ahead. If there was ever any reason for you to believe Sage might have some romantic feelings toward you, put it aside man. He's Rowen's...for life, they're linked those two. Ain't nothing severing that rope holding them together, not even those twin swords of fervor of yours. Get over it man, all you're doing is distancing yourself from Rowen, and you know Sage and Cye are going to take his side."

"And you?"

"Ryo, you trying to mess up something really beautiful, man. Leave em' alone," Kento patted Ryo's back and stood to leave, but before he could go he had to look into Ryo's teary blue eyes one last time to make his point clear, "Let them be happy for as long as they can, because only the gods know what the Fates have in store for us."

He left Ryo alone on Sage's bed to curl up for the night, not fearing that Sage would return to find his bed occupied. He would be sleeping with Rowen, as he always had when they lived together...as they always would, if Kento had anything to say about it. "Good night Ryo, think about what I said, man. I know you'll do the right thing."  
  


  
  
  
  


Good night Kento.

*Of course you'll do the right thing.*

The right thing for me.

*Why should only Rowen be happy?*

He doesn't deserve it.

*He doesn't deserve him.*

No.

*But you do.*

That's right.

*Good night Kento.*

Be sure that I'll do the right thing.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note: Hmm, wonder what that right thing will be? Muhahahahha!! This is really too much fun. Well tell me what you think, hated it, loved it, didn't care for it, I'd love to know :) Take care, and thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello people! I've actually have the next chapter after this one too. You see what happened was I wrote this big monster chapter that was like over 30 pages long, and then I chopped it in half lol. I don't know if I should post them together or not... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know if you want the next chapter right away, or if you want to wait for a bit :) (Sorry, I just had my wisdom teeth out, so I'm on happy pills, and I've been really hyper and creative. I should have warned you before, but if this chapter is weird forgive me, blame the drugs). Enjoy, and please review. I really appreciate the feedback!** 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9 

  
  


"WUFEI, WHERE ARE MY DAMN KEYS?!!" Quatre's voice boomed throughout the house as he tore through Wufei's room like a tornado. Wufei leapt from bed at the loud intrusion, and fell into an ungraceful heap onto the floor. Again? By Nataku, couldn't there at least have been a day between the next awakening and the last? He scrambled past Quatre who was ransacking his room, and ran to go down the stairs to "Duo-proof" the kitchen, and make sure no more frozen goodies resided in the freezer. Quatre's keys dangled from a chain around his neck. 

"Oh dammit, why couldn't they have called earlier... I never would have washed my hair if I'd known..." Duo was growling from behind his and Heero's closed door. The vision of Duo, hair wet from a hot shower made him weak in the knees, and he almost fell down the stairs. He caught the railing and limped down. 

After triple checking the kitchen he sat down calmly by the backdoor waiting for the rest of his unorganized, uncouth, posse to appear. Quatre came down first with his long tailed shirt untucked, and no belt, his blond hair rumpled. There was a wild look in his eyes that Wufei didn't like one bit. Trowa followed him, Wufei recognized him by the mad laughter emitting from the direction he was coming from. Trowa looked as he always did, neatly dressed, hair freshly combed, shoes tied. He laughed at Quatre's state of disarray and at his anger of not being able to find his car keys. Duo and Heero came flying down the stairs moments afterward, Duo's long hair free of its confining braid as he ran into the kitchen. 

"Wufei!! Give me my keys! NOW!!" Quatre barreled toward him his teeth bared in anger, and Wufei swiftly dodged him, rolling his eyes at Trowa's mad snorts of laughter.

"Heero, I NEED this chocolate! It's going to keep me awake! It's too early for me to go on without sugar!"

"No sugar for you!"

"Dammit Hee-chan let go!"

Heero and Duo came tumbling into the hallway a box of fudge brownies spilling onto the floor, and Duo struggled to get a hold of them, as Heero tried to bat them away from his hands. "EVERYBODY STOP!"

All eyes were on Wufei, "This is ridiculous. I am glad this is the last time I will have to deal with you children. Everybody up, line up, and we will go to the car. Trowa, shut up! Heero..."

Heero growled as he realized while he was staring at Wufei, Duo had once again foiled him, and was stuffing his mouth full of brownies. He was about to scowl when Duo choked, "Oh my gods...oh my gods..." he spat the first brownie back into its wrapper, "Fat free, sugar free!! Who the hell is trying to poison me?!!"

Trowa was hyperventilating he was laughing so hard, while Wufei smirked superiorly, "Didn't like them, Maxwell? I figured since you wanted chocolate so bad, I 'd give you some you're allowed to eat."

"Wuffie, you tried to kill me!"

"Oh I did not, Maxwell, stop being a..." while he was distracted by talking to Duo, he didn't notice Quatre near his hand until his teeth were sunken into the flesh of it. He yelped with pain, releasing the gold keys he held in his fist. They fell with a clink into Quatre's open palm, "Come on or I'll leave the lot of you!"

Trowa, Heero, and Duo, who was still sputtering, were up in a flash, bounding after Quatre to his Mercedes. Wufei was holding his injured hand, it was bleeding. Quatre had not been playing around. Wufei heard the squeal of tires and his eyes widened, "Injustice.." he muttered as he ran into the garage and after the car that was peeling out of the driveway.

  
  


"Winner, I insist you slow down, this is a residential area!" Wufei barked from the backseat. 

"Shut up Chang, I have to make up for those minutes you wasted when you were holding my keys hostage."

"Ow Heero, you're pulling!" Wufei's dark eyes darted to where Duo sat with his back to Heero, as Heero was trying to finish brushing out his mane of lustrous damp curls and waves. "Sorry, we hit a bump."

"You're making a mess back there, Heero, I just know it. Let me do it."

"No, I'm going to braid your hair!"

"OW!"

Trowa was grinning, "Duo, whatever did you do during the war with all of that? I'm sure you've been snatched out of showers before for missions."

"Ow-ow-ow! I take it you've never seen inside of Deathscythe."

"No."

"He kept hairbands and brushes in there."

Wufei gawked at the long haired brunette, "Are you telling me that while we were blasting off to battle, you were styling your hair?"

"Not always," Duo shrugged, "but hey, it was practical. I can pilot and braid at the same time, it's easy. In fact, there are a lot of things I can do while braiding and never break a sweat. Itai, Heero!"

"Sorry, found a knot."

"Made a knot is more like it."

"Uh-oh," Quatre breathed from the driver's seat. "What uh-oh?" Wufei perked, they all became aware of the flashing red, white, and blue lights behind them. "I told you to slow down Winner! Now we're going to be delayed because you're getting a ticket!"

"Wanna bet on that Chang?" Quatre's blue eyes narrowed, "I hope everyone's buckled in..." 

Four pairs of eyes looked up to catch the mad look reflected in Quatre's eyes from the rear view mirror.... "He looks like he did when under the influence of the Zero system..."

"Hang on! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!" Quatre began to cackle madly, as the others gripped the edges of their seats, knuckles turning white, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

  
  
  
  


"How come everyone else's pants fit just fine, but yours Kento?" Cye asked, giggling at the larger boy as he lie on his back on his bed trying to zip his new jeans.

"I don't know...maybe cause I'm a bean pole like the rest of you," Kento grumbled, upset at the prospect of breaking a sweat over something as trivial as trying to zip his pants. "Ow..." he gave up, letting the zipper slide back to its halfway position, "I'll just make it my own new style."

"The 'I need to buy pants in my size' look, went out in the 1980s Kento."

"Yeah, you would know. You wore pants too tight in the ass and thigh that flared at the bottom and went down to the top of your ankles."

"Those were in then," Cye insisted.

"Sure, and so was hot pink spandex."

"It was actually."

"Eh gads, what were we thinking back then... though I do wonder what Duo would look like in spandex...yum."

"You're sick Kento," Cye rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, so?" he gave a wink, and looked up as the door opened to admit Rowen and Sage. "Hey! Your pants fit, no fair!"

Sage frowned down at his apparel then at Kento's, eyes lighting up when he spotted Kento's open fly, "You can pull your shirt down over it."

"You can pull your shirt own over it," Kento mimicked, but did as he'd suggested. "You called them already Cye?" Rowen asked flopping down on Kento's window seat and beckoning for Sage to join him. 

"Yes, they are on their way as we speak. I think I woke them up, Quatre sounded fuzzy," he smiled sweetly at the memory, causing Kento to make suggestive noises and growls. "Shut up Kento!"

"Did his morning voice turn you on Cye?"

"No!"

"Why are ya blushing then?" 

"Kento I swear I'll...I'll.... do something really terrible to you when I can think of what it is!" Cye shook his fists threateningly, and Kento pantomimed great fear.

"How are you feeling this morning Sage?" Cye changed the subject, but was once again thwarted by Kento, "Dude, how come you didn't ask me that?"

"Why would you want me to ask you how Sage is doing?"

"No! I mean, you didn't ask me how I was feeling!" 

"Hmm...perhaps because I don't care, and besides you look fine," the auburn haired boy waved Kento away, then turned to the blond, "You still look pale as a ghost. Did you get anymore sleep last night?"

Sage was studying how the sun's rays spread across the horizon, and touched everything in sight with its warm magic. He placed a hand on the window pane trying to absorb the warmth from outside, but sighing when he realized the windows were cool, and insulated against invading outside temperatures. "I want to go outside."

"Soon, Dreamer..." Rowen said gently stroking his golden hair, then he tore his eyes away from his fairytale prince, and looked to Cye, "We didn't sleep much more last night. We talked, after Dr. Sally left. Neither one of us felt like sleeping."

"Oh but Sage...Dr. Po said you needed more rest, and she hasn't come back with the results of your blood test yet."

"She didn't give me a blood test, did she give the rest of you blood tests?" Kento frowned.

Rowen shook his head, "No, but then they've been screening Dreamer for special reasons ever since we got here. Dr. Sally was concerned when she read in his files about the problems Mia had with him while we were in incubation. Then we told her last night about his original childhood, and how he was always sick, and his Mommy and Daddy put him in girl's clothes...OW! Knew that would get your attention Daydreamer, we're talking about you here!"

"I know," Sage frowned, "Cye, aren't you being discharged today?"

Cye was pulling Kento's hair back into a high ponytail, "Hmm? Oh, why yes, I should be. But I won't be leaving here, until all of you do. I don't trust you alone. Quatre, Duo, and Dr. Po are certain I can stay here, unless there is a national emergency and all of their agents get caught up in a subatomic blast and have to be brought in. Hello, private hospital here, as long as we're paid for we can live here. Not that I'd want to, but we are being funded by the Preventer Agency. Which is why I can't feel positively awful about all the money Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Trowa spend on us...they get an allowance for us, believe it or not. Hmm...though I think they did go a bit over, and Quatre paid for the rest..."

"So you're not leaving today?" Kento surmised from all of the unnecessary information Cye had spouted. 

Cye gave Kento a pitying look, "No, I'm not. Unless someone were to tell me, if I stayed I'd have to share a room with you."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about that, if you say they are.... HEY!"

"The years certainly have not increased Kento's mental speed," Cye commented wryly, dimpling at Kento who was glaring at him. "And the years certainly haven't made you any less of a smart ass!"

"Nope, if anything they have increased my wit."

"Hey Cye, what can I do to convince you that you should go home with your boy toy Quatre today?" 

Cye chuckled wickedly, "Perhaps if you discover that he's really secretly in love with me, and just needs a little time to break things off with Trowa before coming to me in the night."

"Great, looks like we're stuck with Cye," Kento groaned, then perked up, "Hey, when does Duo get here?" 

"Forget about him Kento, Heero will gut you and eat you for dinner. Hmm, perhaps he'll have Wufei help him, you are pretty big," Rowen eyed Kento's open pants.

Cye scowled at the mention of Wufei's name, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Cye shrugged. He gazed at Rowen and Sage, smiling at the way Sage was looking longingly out the window, and Rowen was looking longingly at him wanting to give him whatever he wanted. "Does anyone know where Ryo is this morning? I checked in his room, and he wasn't there."

Rowen's back tensed, "I personally don't care where Ryo is this morning."

"He's in the common room with the big screen television," Sage said. He began fumbling with the window, "What are you doing?"

"Opening the window," Sage said simply. "They feel like they haven't been opened in ages."

"Move aside, Blondie, let me do it," Kento puffed out his chest and walked with his shoulders very square trying to give off an illusion of masculinity. "Don't break a nail, Macho Man," Sage said laconically, and let Kento push by him to attempt to open the window. He grunted, his face turning red at the exertion. 

"Hmm... looks like Macho Man's skipped a few work out sessions," Rowen voiced, and Sage nodded, "Perhaps we should wait until the infamous Heero gets here, bet he could open the window for me."

"Anything Heero can do, I can do better!" Kento all but roared as the window pane creaked loudly and began to raise with a groan. "I...have...the...POWER!"

"The 80's are dead He-man," Cye complained, he watched the dust fall from the sill as Kento continued to push the pane upward. "There ya go, Blondie."

"Thank you," the blond was already perched on the sill leaning partially out of the window, testing the distance from the window to the large oak tree branch stretching toward him like a beckoning hand. It looked to be within reachable distance easy, as he was bringing his feet up onto the sill, ready to swing his legs out to touch the branch. Kento grabbed him under the arms, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Going outside, I was just going to sit right there," he pointed to a spot near the heart of the tree that curved in like the back of a chair. "The tree looks sturdy enough, and you can call me back in when our guests arrive."

Cye frowned at his pale skin, "You'd burn like one of Kento's cooking projects."

"There's plenty of shade where I plan to go, besides the Warrior of Light doesn't get sunburns... Now let go Kento, unless you're coming out too."

Kento grunted, "I'm not going out there, with my luck that branch would snap out from under me."

"Suit yourself, let go," Sage tugged himself free, and proceeded to climb out of the window. Cye crowded beside Rowen and Kento to apprehensively watch their Warrior of Light balance himself on the thick branch just below them and walk to the trunk of the tree to take his seat. He aws still as graceful as ever, centuries of sleep hadn't damaged his cerebellum. "Looks like 200 years hasn't made him any less stubborn either."

"Look at him out there," Rowen had been ignoring Cye and Kento's idle chatter. "Look at how the sunlight hits him, and how the element of shade only makes him seem brighter."

"He's beautiful," Cye admitted, "and impossible."

"Eh, all that long hair makes him look like a girl," Kento made a face, "a pretty girl, albeit, but a girl nonetheless."

"You're just jealous," Cye teased. He turned from the window, "I suppose someone should go after Ryo this morning, and since I don't trust Rowen to be civil, I will."

"Aw, you're just hoping to run into Quatre in the hallway," Kento gave Cye a light shove. 

"So what if I am," Cye grinned, and waved before stepping out of the room. 

"I hope Cye doesn't get Ryo to come in here, I just may try to kill him again," Rowen growled, sitting back on the window sill. Kento sat beside him, "Dude, what he did last night was really uncool, man, but he's our friend, our leader. You can't keep a grudge against him, he's going to apologize, he's going to do the right thing."

"Sure he is," Rowen muttered, narrowing his eyes. "But you know what, I don't really care. I don't really want his apology. I just want him to stop trying to come between Sage and I. I know he's our leader, and I will follow him when the times comes...but lets get this straight, as of last night he and I are no longer friends."

"Ro..."

"No, friends don't do that to each other. He showed that he doesn't care about me," the blue haired teen shrugged. 

"Well, what he did was pretty tactless," Kento said, "but you know how Ryo gets. Sometimes he doesn't think, and he gets all caught up in his emotions, and can do some pretty stupid things. He loves you man, you have to know that. He'd take bullets for you... he's saved your life, you've saved his...you're brothers, we're brothers."

"Well, who said brothers have to like each other. Yeah, I admit I know that he'd throw himself in front of a bus for me, and I'd do it for him...but there's no friendship there, not anymore. Brothers cheat, lie, and steal from each other, friends don't."

"Ok, now I'm getting confused... You don't like Ryo anymore, he's not your friend, but you love him because he's your brother. And since brothers aren't friends, they don't have to like each other?"

"You got it," Rowen patted Kento's back. "That's exactly what I said."

"That sounds so twisted."

"It is, and so is he...but gods help me, I can't kill him," Rowen grumbled, "or let anyone else do it either..unless he lays another hand on my Dreamer. Then all bets are off, animal instincts will kick in."

"Are you gonna tell Ryo all that?" Kento asked. "I really think you two should talk."

"I don't really feel like speaking to him right now, if he wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me. I mean, I did nothing wrong here. If anyone should come crawling to someone..."

"I didn't say you should go crawling to him..."

"You know what I mean! But if anyone should come wanting to clear the air, it should be him. There would be no air to clear if he could keep his grubby paws to his damn self!"

Kento frowned, but had to nod, Ryo had dug his own grave. He looked out the window again and gasped when he didn't see Sage, "Aw shit, where did Blondie go?"

"Huh?" Rowen's head jerked to the window, "Sage? Hey Dreamer, what... oh would you just look at that! Sage, get your little ass back up here now!"

Down on the ground below Sage was sitting cross legged beneath the tree. He looked up, beaming at Rowen and Kento and waved. "I would volunteer to climb out after him, but with my luck, I'd fall," Kento said.

"I'd get wood chips up my ass," Rowen glanced at the tree.

"I say we let him stay down there, and get it from Mama Cye when he comes back and sees where he is."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh my gods, Quat, I didn't know you were so cool!" Duo was cheering with his arms around Quatre's neck as they jogged through the hospital entrance. Heero chased after them still holding Duo's brush while Trowa giggled. Wufei followed behind the entourage looking behind him warily for the police force that had been on their tails. Quatre had just managed to lose them when he'd driven through that park. Wufei had never been so afraid in his life, and that was saying a lot. 

They took the elevator to the second floor, "Give it up Heero! Just give me my brush, I would have been finished by now!"

"Just let me try it one more time!"

"You're just knotting it up! It's not that hard to make a braid!"

"I know it isn't, which is why I know I can do it!"

"Trowa, make him stop!" Duo ducked behind Trowa, who rolled his eyes affectionately and played bodyguard to Duo as Heero tried to bypass him. The doors to the elevator slid open, "Stop playing around and get out of my way!" Quatre rumbled pushing at Heero, and stepping off the elevator. Duo ran off after him, his hair still an unbound unruly mass of waves. 

"Hey guys," a female voice called to them, and they turned to see Sally coming around a corner.

"Sal?" Duo questioned. "Whoa, what, they got you working triple shifts? It's like you're always here, woman!"

"Yes it is, but fortunately after I make this last round, I'm off," Sally stopped in front of Duo, and stared at his hair, "New look?" She grabbed a handful of caramel brown hair pulling her fingers through it, "Nice... What do you use to make it so fine?"

"Nothing," Duo said cheerfully, "it's all natural."

"You're kidding," Sally remarked sampling more of the virgin hair. "You could make a lot of money if you cut some of this off and made wigs."

"No way!" Duo snatched his hair back. "I will never, ever, cut it!"

"Even when it drags the floor?"

"I'll get a thicker hairband and start tucking it under," Duo said airily.

Sally shook her head, with a laugh, "You are too much, Duo. When you go in to see your Sage, tell him that Dr. Simmons will be in with him in an hour or two to go over the lab results of his blood work."

Duo's eyebrows raised and his forehead puckered, "Blood work? You guys did some more? I thought..."

"When you see him, you'll understand," Sally said softly, patting his arm, "How's your back?"

"Great, I've been getting the best service at home," he winked. "But about this diet you got me on.."

"It sticks," she patted his belly, "until next week when I check your levels again. If it looks better, I'll start adding some things back into your diet."

Duo pouted unhappily and sighed, as Sally chortled at him, then she looked behind him with a very amused look in her eyes, "It would seem you and I have been talking for too long, for your friends have abandoned you."

"Huh?" Duo whirled around to find he was alone, "Why those no good... Hey, I'll see you later Sal. Um..what might we be expecting to show up in that blood work, by the way? I know you'd been paying some special attention to him before, but you didn't seem too worried."

"Until they told me something new last night," Sally rubbed her temples tiredly, "so I got a new sample. Sometimes we have to stop being lazy and look at more than just cholesterol and blood sugar, at otherwise healthy seeming kids. We were more concerned with making sure their organs were functioning correctly...oh I need some sleep. I'll see you later Duo, take care of yourself."

Duo waved as Sally walked by, then went on to find his buddies. 

  
  


"Ryo, there you are!" Cye placed his hands on the back of the couch just above Ryo's head. Ryo didn't jump, he'd seen the boy when he entered, he just hadn't acknowledged him. "Everyone's looking for you."

"I doubt Rowen's looking for me," Ryo said softly, knowing Rowen he was still hallucinating about strangling him. 

"Well...no, he's not, but Kento, Sage, and I..."

"Sage wants to know where I am? Oh please tell me he's not too horrified about the kiss I gave him last night, or the fight with Rowen."

"He hasn't really said much about it, other than assuring Rowen he didn't kiss you back. I don't really think it bothered him at all, he knows how you feel about him, has known for even longer than you have. He just doesn't reciprocate those feelings Ryo. He loves you as a friend, a brother...I can feel him, and I feel you," Cye sat down beside him. "Ryo, please leave them alone."

"You and Kento sound like broken records," Ryo groaned rubbing his face roughly, "I suppose you're here to get me to apologize to Rowen?"

"No," Cye shook his head, "I feel that Rowen could care less about your apology. You've killed something in him, Ryo, and he doesn't care what you have to say to him anymore. And Sage, well you know as well as I do you never have to tell him anything, but he'd appreciate it if you apologized for violating him."

"I didn't violate him..."

"You kissed him without permission, and he didn't kiss you back, meaning he didn't appreciate it much."

Ryo leaned his head into his hands, "That's why I'm sure he hates me, that they both hate me."

"They don't hate you," Cye said. "Rowen's just really hurt, and Sage... he's more concerned with other things. The reason why I'm here now is because Quatre and the others are coming, and they'd probably like to see you."

"Oh," Ryo kept his face in his hands, "but if it will make Rowen and Sage uncomfortable..."

"Look, Kento's talking to Rowen as we speak, and I sense that he's not going to try to kill you. Sage, as I said, has other things on his mind."

Ryo frowned, "Yeah, you do keep saying that. Other things like what, Cye? Is it something serious that I should know about?"

"Yes, Ryo, it is. Last night, he told us our destiny. Turns out, while we were all sleeping, Sage was not. He's been in communication with the Ancients, and he confirmed our suspicions about the armors, and how the ones that care for us now, are the next in line to be the bearers."

"We were right?" Ryo breathed.

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"That's what Rowen kept saying, but that's not all."

"What else?"

"Our last battle, the one we never fought, with the enemy we've never seen?"

Ryo raised his head to stare at Cye intensely, "Yes?"

"It's started, it's here; it's always been here. And guess what, it has no shape of its own. It can come at us as a country, a single person, who knows."

"And how do we know when and what to go after?"

"Sage says we're waiting for a sign, but until then...he suggests we live, have fun. This is it, Ryo, this battle means either the end or the beginning."

"This is gonna be bad then, really, really bad... worse than Tulpa."

Cye nodded, "Worse than Tulpa, though this time we have help."

"Who?"

"Our five benefactors Ryo," Cye smiled, "They have valuable hook ups to all of the information we're going to need, all of the weapons we may need."

"And what do we do if they want to become directly involved in our battle, if they want to fight?"

"I think they're supposed to Ryo, I think we're all supposed to. This is going to be a war. If this thing surfaces as a country, an army, everyone's going to fight."

Ryo fought to stifle his rage. He wanted to kick over the large television and throw the chair he was sitting in across the room. "And...we're supposed to just live, right? There's a war about to happen that could mean the end of the world....and we're supposed to go to the mall and sip sodas?"

"What else can we do Ryo? We're as ready as we're going to be..."

"We can warn the people, try to get them ready."

"Who would believe us. People only believe in what they can see."

"We can tell these Preventer people, show them our armor. They'll have to believe us."

"Ryo..."

"We can't just sit on our asses waiting for a sign Cye! I mean what if the sign is like a nuclear bomb that kills off half a continent? We can't let that happen!"

"We can't stop it either, we can't predict it. What's the use of making ourselves sick sitting around waiting for it? I'm with Sage, I want to live again, enjoy myself, for who knows if I'll ever get a chance like this again. We're destined to fight this battle, but we're not destined to win, or live... I don't want to die again, Ryo, without having a little fun first. I want to see what this place has to offer, I want to meet more people, I want to see Quatre's home. I will not spend what might be my last days, weeks, whatever, on Earth preparing for a battle I know nothing about. If we don't know how the enemy is going to come at us, how can we prepare?"

Ryo snarled then, and kicked over the table in front of him scattering magazines all over the floor. The two people who were in the common room with them, already gazing at them warily, flew from the room like bats out of hell. "Ryo, please calm down..." The red haze tainting Ryo's thoughts was burning through Cye's mind like a blazing forest fire. 

"Why?" Ryo growled kicking the table again.

"You're hurting me..." Cye pleaded holding his head, "please..."

Ryo paused in his maiming of the table, and whirled to look at the red head. He frowned at his pallor, and the light sheen of sweat coating his face. Guilt flooded him, busting him in the gut like a upper cut. "Oh Cye... I'm...I'm so stupid, I forgot. I lost it." He knelt in front of his friend, putting his arms around him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "Forgive me?"

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Ryo waiting for the tremors in Cye's body to calm. He rocked him back and forth slowly, relaxing his body and gentling his thoughts, hoping some of his docile tranquility would flow into Cye, and cool his mind. Cye's body tremors subsided, "Thank you."

"I shouldn't have gotten so out of control in the first place," Ryo whispered, he let the smaller boy go, and ruffled his hair. "You ok?"

Cye nodded, still looking a bit peaked. 

"You want me to talk to Sage, and make it ok with Rowen?" Ryo asked, not really wanting an answer, "Ok, consider it done. We've got more important things to worry about than petty love triangles. We want to live right, and have fun before we die again... I won't ruin what they have a chance at having, even for a short while, and I'll tell them that."

Cye frowned, "Ryo..."

"I'm bitter yes, but I'll get over it," Ryo shrugged, "I have to."

"You're lying, you can't..."

"I will do what I have to, I don't care how much it hurts," Ryo said as he gritted his teeth. "Now come on, we're going to wherever Rowen and Sage are at, so I can tell them I'm sorry for being an asswipe."

Cye was quiet, but held out a hand for Ryo to help him up, "You ok, you sure?" Ryo asked the boy again as he wobbled a bit. 

"I'm fine."

"Good, lets go."

  
  


Time to give up.

*You can't! You love him, fight for it!*

It's not about me anymore.

*Well then make it about him, he needs you to save him.*

He wants Rowen, he loves Rowen.

*You're dooming him; you're condemning him!*

I'm sealing his fate with the one he loves.

*But what if that person is you?*

Hmm..just a minute ago you were certain it was me, what makes you begin saying 'what if?'

*You're a fool.*

I am not.

*You're a damn fool.*

Shut up!

*I won't, I won't until you have what you want.*

You don't know what I want!

*I know what you want better than you do.*

I want what I can't have!

*Only because you're too cowardly to go for it.*

I'm no coward, I am a leader. I do what is best for my team.

*Coward.*

I am not!

*Prove it then.*

Leave me alone.

*You don't want me to.*

Yes I do, leave me alone! I'm sick of you.

*Loser.*

Please just go away.

*I'll go away for now, but I'll be back. You need me.*

No, I don't.

*Just wait... you need me.*

"Hey guys," Kento opened the door for Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei, frowning at the lack of, "Where's the shrimp with the hair?"

Trowa and Wufei snorted, as Heero blinked, looking around as if he'd misplaced something, and Quatre scowled, "He was taking too long running his mouth in the hallway so we left him." The scowl left his face as he scanned the room, seeing no one but Kento in front of him, and Rowen leaning partially out of the open window. "Where's Sage? I thought he would be in here with you."

"He'll be in, in a minute," Kento cracked a smile, and they all turned as they heard the soft ruffling of leaves. Rowen was leaning back, his hand attached to another as he led something back inside. A tall willowy blond Adonis of a boy stood on the sill for a moment, the sunlight giving him a god-like glow, before stepping down to stand beside Rowen to look the part of a classic Grecian statue. "Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, this is Blondie, otherwise known as Sage, and Sage, this is Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei."

Quatre was the first to step forward and shake Sage's hand, followed by Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. "It's very nice to finally meet you," Sage said politely.

"We can say the same about you," Quatre said enthusiastically. "Well seeing as you woke up last night, you probably have already heard the story quite a few times."

Sage smiled, and Rowen ruffled his hair, "He didn't need anyone to tell him the story, Dreamer here already knew."

"Already knew what? The story?" Quatre looked puzzled. "How so?" Sage glanced at Rowen, about to speak when the door slammed open and Duo blew in. "I can't believe you guys left me! I could have been kidnaped, mobbed...raped!"

Quatre covered his face with his hands, Trowa patted Heero's shoulder as he looked heavenward, and Wufei hid a grin. Kento beamed as Duo closed the door and drew closer, "Hey Duo my man, thought you weren't coming!" 

"You thought wrong! What are you, crazy? Of course I came, though certain people assisted in my current delay..."

"You were running your mouth!" Quatre stated flatly, studying his nails. Duo blew a raspberry at him, and marched to the window where Sage stood with Rowen, "Damn you're beautiful! What's your secret?" Sage blinked, and Rowen chuckled, "Me."

"Ooh la la!" Duo cooed, shaking Sage's hand, "I'm Duo. Hey, did you already get the story, cause if you haven't I'd love to tell it! I came up with this brand new presentation, and it's really captivating."As Duo chatted amiably, Kento had to sit down when he got a good look at the cascade of chestnut waves and curls spilling down Duo's back. He watched the long haired pixie's fine profile as he spoke animatedly to a stunned Sage. The light played off his features, and accented the hints of strawberry and gold blended into his chocolate waterfall of loose ringlets. He unconsciously reached toward the mass, longing to touch it, feel its texture. If he didn't stop his descent into honey scented bliss, he was going to crash, and worse yet, have to explain himself to Heero. He shook himself as he caught a glimpse of the solemn brown haired Japanese teen. He didn't look too tough, but Kento bet he was packing heat. "...and who the hell beat you up Rowen? Making enemies already? You hardly seem the type."

Rowen stared at the long haired boy, trying to figure out how it was possible for someone to talk so much without pausing once to take a breath, or losing their train of thought. "Ryo and I had a little disagreement last night."

Quatre looked alarmed, "Everything's ok now isn't it? Where are Ryo and Cye come to think of it?"

"Cye went to get Ryo," Kento said, not being able to resist grabbing a handful of Duo's hair and wrapping it around his wrist. Duo let out a squeak of surprise, "I'm tired of everyone petting my head and pulling my hair! Heero, give me my damn brush so I can braid my hair back, now!"

"I am going to braid your hair, I told you. Come and sit down, and I can finish what I started," Heero magically extracted a brush from somewhere, and he waved Duo toward him with it. 

"NO!" Duo jumped behind Kento, forgetting that he had his hair bound around his wrist, and tangled himself in it, "Eep! Mutiny!"

"Stop moving around," Kento insisted as he tried to unwind them from the mess Duo had created by running around him. 

"Oh would you just look at that knot! Heero, what have you been doing, certainly not brushing…" Quatre surged forward to help Kento and Duo's struggling forms. Duo's hair had become a tightly knotted rope around the both of them. 

"It was your driving!" Heero said, sounding rather defensive.

"Heero, it looks like you were making 'cats in a cradle,' in there!" Trowa leaned in to see the problem. 

"Help, I'm being smothered by my own hair…which smells really good, by the way…"

Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre rolled their eyes while the others chuckled, "It does smell good," Kento agreed.

"Stop sniffing my hair, you pervert!" Duo shouted in a theatrical voice.

"But it smells like honey," Kento pretended to whine.

"I don't even want to know," Cye's voice cut across the room, and everyone turned, even Duo and Kento, to see him entering the room with Ryo behind him, and closing the door. 

"Ow-ow-ow! You're pulling again, and I… can't…see!" 

"Aw, shut your belly-aching, I can see just fine. It's just Cye and Ryo," Kento waved at the pair, "Everything cool guys?"

Ryo nodded, his blue eyes large as he gazed at Rowen warily. "Uh, Rowen…I'm uh, really sorry about last night. I was wrong, and I hurt you. If you could forgive me…"

Rowen was shaking his head, he remained silent, his face stony, and Ryo's face fell. "Sage, I was out of line, I never should have…"

"It's ok, Ryo. I know how you feel. I'm only sorry some of those feeling cannot be reciprocated," Sage's gaze was steady, his steely eyes boring through Ryo as if they were taking an MRI of the inner workings of his brain.

"What are they talking about? I want to SEE!" Duo complained. 

"Just be still Duo, I'm working as fast as I can. The only quicker alternative is scissors," Quatre threatened, as he concentrated on untangling the thick mass wrapped around Duo's face and neck, and around Kento's torso. 

"Quatre if you cut my hair I swear I'll kill you!"

"That's not a very good threat when you can't see, or move unrestricted…"

"Alright then smarty-pants, Heero will kill you then!" 

"Only if you let me finish brushing your hair, and braid it."

"Dammit Hee-chan, you're the reason why I'm in this mess, the least you can avenge the death of my hair!"

"Sage, I take it you've become acquainted with everyone?" Cye asked, walking toward the bio-hazard to further investigate. "Why Duo, you've worn your hair down!"

"Not by choice!" Duo grumped unhappily.

"What have you done Kento? Look at this knot…and this one!"

"I didn't do all of that!"

"It's all Heero's fault, he insisted on doing my hair this morning after I got out of the shower. Now it's drying without being straightened and it's going to be a mess all day, and Quatre's threatening to cut it off!"

"Quatre!" Cye exclaimed incredulously looking at the pint-sized blond who gazed back with the wide innocent eyes of an angel. "He was giving me lip."

"Oh, then by all means…"

"Heero…" Duo moaned.

"I won't do anything until you say I can finish what I started."

"Mangling my pride and joy? Geez…death by asphyxiation, severing, or mangling… What wonderful options I have."

"Stop squirming around, I think I've almost…"

"OUCH!

"…got it," Quatre began to walk Duo's vision obstructed form around Kento's bulk to unwind them. 

"FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST!" Duo cheered, skipping around Kento, then stopping when they were face to face. "Did you get off on me practically suckling your breasts there, Kenny boy? I felt something pretty solid poke into my stomach…"

"Oh my gods," Kento blushed furiously, he'd hoped he hadn't felt it. The fact that his pants were unzipped didn't help matters either. 

Duo cackled maliciously, clapping his hands together, "My what a big strong boy you have there."

Rowen laughed ghoulishly, "The fact that he popped that boner while his pants were unzipped made it a lot easier for Little Ken."

"Your pants are unzipped?" Trowa questioned, his face a mask of stoicism.

"Uh yeah," Kento rubbed the back of his head, mussing his hair. "Ya see…I uh, couldn't exactly zip the pants up all the way…"

"Oh no…" Duo moaned, falling onto Cye's empty bed, his hair a cottony mountain of tangled fluff on his back. 

"Why doesn't everyone have a seat?" Cye suggested, gesturing to the chair, and the bed. He pushed Duo over gently to make room for himself on the bed, then began running his hand over the nearly dry curls. "Why don't you let me brush it through for you? We can dampen it again in the bathroom."

"I am brushing and braiding his hair," Heero repeated like a broken record. "Save me Cye…" Duo moaned. 

"Yes, they are always this strange, Sage," Wufei spoke from the chair he'd taken. He'd been watching the blond observing his new environment with much interest. Sage's grey eyes darted to him, and Wufei shivered at the power behind his stare. His eyes were more intense than Heero's, and he hadn't thought that was possible. 

"Stop staring at people Blondie, you're gonna give someone a stroke with those icicles of yours," Kento said flopping down in a chair beside the bed, and Sage in turn glanced at him instead. "Yeesh, what did I do?" He crumpled under the eyes of steel, and lowered his head in silence.

"Alright, I knew there was a reason we wanted you to wake up!" Rowen patted Sage on the back, and left his hand just beneath his shoulder blades. "Oh, is that the only reason why?"

"Hmm…let's see… Yeah, that pretty much sums it up for…ow!" He grunted as he received a spear hand thrust in the gut. "Oh fine, I wanted to do this too," he grabbed Sage at the nape of his neck and tickled making the blond giggle. "Note to everyone in the room, this is the only place he's ticklish, and tickles must be initiated in upward strokes. Warning, he hits…and he usually aims below the belt."

"You have to hit your attacker where it hurts, and since that is where you tend to do most of your thinking…"

Rowen grinned demonically, "So you know my dirty secret?"

"It was a secret? From who?"

"From Little Ken."

"Good idea, he's a blabber mouth says Little C."

"You talked to Little C?"

Duo raised his head from the pillow it was buried in and looked to the pair on the window seat, as everyone else was staring at them, quiet mirth in their eyes. "Are you guys discussing Kento and Cye's sex organs?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought we were doing," Rowen shrugged with a nod, a conspiratorial look was passed between he and Sage. 

"You know, Sage is only this bold when he's around Rowen. Such a bad influence he is! Sage is usually so polite," Cye gave a dejected sigh, then smiled softly at the two still jesting with one another. "It's good to see him relax every once in a while. Bring me a glass of water and that brush Heero, you've made a big mess here."

"I am…"

"Yes, yes I know. I'll let you try to braid it, but you're never going to be able to get out all of these tangles on your own, as inexperienced as you seem to be with a brush." Cye was trying to work out the worst of the tangles with his hands, and was grateful for Quatre and Trowa's extra hands. Heero grunted, but complied, marching to the bathroom.

"Very obedient that Heero," Kento said watching him walk past, "I need to get me one of them."

"Thought Little Ken liked Duo?"

"Little Ken's very fickle."

"And he likes to kiss and tell," Rowen said matter-of-factly.

"He does not!"

"SO SAGE.." Quatre broke into the somewhat vulgar argument, "how has everything been since you woke up? You feeling ok? Did you like your room, do your clothes fit alright?"

Sage blinked, "My room was very nice, thank you for taking the time to decorate it for me in the fashion that I might have picked for myself if I'd been able. The clothes you've provided are more than comfortable….and the clothes you've provided for Rowen are…"

"Sexy beyond belief," Rowen supplied.

"Yes, I believe that would suffix."

"Could they be any more disgusting?" Kento groaned, then rubbed his belly as it rumbled beneath his fingers. "Dude, I'm hungry! This liquid diet ain't gonna work for me, man! I gotta have some meat!"

"You'll be sick to your stomach," Cye told him, thanking Heero for the glass of water and the brush. He dipped the brush into the glass and starting from the bottom he began to stroke. 

"I'll be sick and full," Kento beamed heartily, "so…If no one minds, I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something REAL to eat. See you guys later!"

"Sit!" Cye barked, and all at once Kento's legs collapsed under him and he fell back into the chair he had been sitting in bonelessly. "You're so mean Cye! What did I ever do to you?"

"You want a list?"

"Screw you smart ass," Kento sneered and gave him the finger. 

"And you know where you can stick that right?" Cye asked without even looking up. 

Ryo sat back beside the silent Wufei. He knew the boy harbored no affection for him, but he felt like an outsider among his own friends and their new acquaintances, and was much more comfortable sitting with a fellow outsider. He wondered how Wufei would feel about being labeled an outsider. The aloof way he sat watching his comrades mingle led Ryo to believe he wasn't too far off in his categorization of him. 

They watched the other 8 boys conversing as if they were old classmates at a reunion, laughing and poking fun. Cye was even teaching Heero how to braid, and the boy sat, his face serious as a heart attack hanging on Cye's every word. Cye braided the long hair, then undid it and let Heero try it.

It was almost sickening watching how well his friends fit into the new society, without missing him. Not even once had they glanced back at him, or wondered where he was and why he wasn't with them laughing. Perhaps he should just take the initiative, and join in on the fun without being invited. It wasn't exactly a VIP party, but it sure felt like it. Had it been 200 years ago, in his first life, Ryo would have thrown up his hands, "What the hell?" and joined in on the fun, but here, right then… it was different. His friends were all the same, everything about them was just like before (well, except for the hair, nothing's perfect), but he was different; he was different on the inside. Where he was usually happy and energetic, he felt angry and full of nervous tension. He felt like he had right before the first fall of the Dynasty when he'd thought all was lost. The only thing that had kept him going was the memory of Sage sacrificing himself, for him. Sage carried him, and protected him, and in the end fought and let evil take him in exchange for Ryo's temporary refuge. That's when Ryo understood what love was and how it felt. Before then, he'd always thought he held an attraction to Mia, she certainly flirted with him enough, and he was sure he liked it. But what he felt in that moment Sage had vanished, that was something he knew he'd never feel again for another soul, living or dead. 

Damn he wished he hadn't thought of that. It only reminded him of something else he couldn't have.

*And why can't you?*

Because he belongs to Rowen.

*He belongs to no one, but himself.*

True.

*And he can be with whomever he chooses.*

I know this, and he chooses Rowen.

*For now, you don't know if they'll last. They don't even know. They said they were giving it a "try."*

Look at them!

*Soon others will be saying that about you and Sage.*

Leave me alone, I'm already miserable enough.

*Who's making you miserable?*

No one, it's the situation I'm in.

*But you are with your…friends…aren't you? You shouldn't be miserable in the company of family. Perhaps it is all the new faces?*

It's not just that.

*It's your friends too, isn't?*

I've made such a mess of things, they don't want anything to do with me. They haven't said a word to me in over an hour.

*Not very good friends, are they?*

They are good friends.

*Real friends wouldn't contribute to you being miserable, would they? They don't want anything to do with you, remember?*

No! That was just something I said… I didn't mean it.

*Are you sure about that?*

Leave me alone.

*I see.*

You don't see anything.

*Soon you'll see too.*

Go away.

*Next time I come back, it will be because you asked me to.*

Never.

  
  
  
  


**A/N: Did you like?? Did you hate?? Let me know!! If I get a lot of reviews I'll put up Chapter 10 tomorrow!** 


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, here it is...a day late. I'm sorry. I had to work yesterday, and I didn't get time to fine tune the chapter like I had wanted to, or read it over to my sister. I hope you enjoy this one, I'm trying to move the plot along now that everyone's awake and has been introduced to one another. Thank you for all of the reviews hehehe, if I hadn't have gotten so many I wouldn't have had this chapter ready so fast :) (even though it was almost written anyway lol).**

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Yes, I own Gundam Wing, and Ronin Warriors, and Venus, and Jupiter too. I tried to get the title to the Earth, but it was just too damn expensive. (Sense my sarcasm?)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 10

  
  


"Dude, I bet he'd sleep through a twister!" Kento tossed another pretzel at Duo's sleeping form. He was lying flat on his stomach, face lost in a pillow in the exact same position he was in when Heero had finally finished his hair. Trowa claimed Heero had taken so long fumbling with the braid Duo had fallen asleep, but Cye, Quatre, and Sage had all vouched that they'd lost him before Cye had even started brushing his hair. 

Trowa smirked, he was playing chess with Rowen, "He's usually a really light sleeper… we all had to be, but he hasn't been sleeping well and I guess it's all catching up to him."

"He's gonna wake up with crazy pillow creases all over his face," Kento chuckled, picking the pretzel back out of Duo's hair and munching on it. He'd begged one of the team of doctors on their case to let him have solid food early, and since the doctor could find nothing wrong with his system other than the fact that it had never been used, and Cye was just fine after eating solid food, he okayed it. 

"Leave him alone, or I'll beat you up," Trowa said just as calmly as he would state his order for a hamburger and fries. He didn't miss a beat in moving his next chess pawn, and Rowen's mouth dropped open at his strategy. "Holy… this isn't supposed to happen! No one beats me!" 

"I beat you once," Sage contradicted, he and Cye were sitting on the windowsill playing cards.

"I let you win," Rowen sneered. He really hated losing at chess…he hated losing at anything period, actually, but he especially hated losing at chess! "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! You're going down!"

"Uh-oh," Kento breathed, looking at the others warily. Rowen had that crazy look in his eyes. They could be in for a very long evening. 

Trowa chuckled, and looked at his watch, with a sigh, "Actually I'm going to have to wait until this evening to finish going down, Rowen. I have to get to class." He grinned at Rowen's impatient look, "I'll be back around 8, after dinner. You can beat me then, honest."

Rowen blew a long strand of blue hair from his eyes, "Fine...but you'd better not be late."

Trowa stood and held out his hand for Rowen to shake it, and confirm their deal to reconvene later to finish their game, "I have a good memory, so I wouldn't advise you to move any of the pieces from the board."

"I'm no cheat!" Rowen sniffed glaring as Cye and Kento began to laugh. "I'm not!"

"Sure, I believe you," Trowa said dispassionately. He hoovered over Duo's form on the bed, and pointed,"You guys want to keep this here, or do you want me to take it home?"

"Oh leave him, he feels so tired. It would be a shame if you woke him up," Cye said glancing at Duo with a slight smile. Trowa nodded, "Alright then, I'll see you tonight."

Trowa gathered his jacket and strode out of the room. "I like him," Sage said after Trowa had closed the door. "His aura is pleasant."

"Yes it is," Cye agreed, "I can see why Quatre is so drawn to him."

"Empaths are attracted to cool winds," Sage said, looking at Rowen serenely. 

"So what do you think of them, Blondie? You like them?" Kento asked, he was slouched in a chair still fighting with the zipper on his pants. 

Sage nodded, "I do. But I knew I liked them before I joined you all. Do you all like them?"

"Yeah, you see everything they've done for us, just out of the kindness of their hearts...and then, they're also really cool guys. Though I don't know much about Wufei or Heero yet. They are both really quiet. Trowa is quiet too, but he just spent a few hours alone with us, and he's pretty cool. He's like you Sage," Kento grunted as he struggled.

"Do you think it's odd the way we all get along so well?" Cye asked Sage. "Did you see how we all gathered in here, and started talking like we were old buddies? Honestly, some of the things that were said and done... I would have been so embarrassed, and flabbergasted if it had been with anyone but them."

"Yeah, like the stuff about...you know," Kento gestured to his pants. "It was like talking to you guys, instead of you guys and strangers, and I know they felt the same way. Heero didn't even look like he was going to kill me, when Duo mentioned Little Ken."

"Wufei felt a little angry," Sage said softly.

"Wufei? But why would Wufei...?" Kento looked puzzled, as Cye seemed to bristle, "Out of all of them, I must say Wufei is the one that I'm unsure about. He is nice enough, but... I just get the feeling he is trying to come between Heero and Duo. I feel his attraction, and I've actually seen the way he looks."

"I look at Duo flirtatiously..."

"Yeah, but that's your way Kento. You flirt and think he's cute, I mean who wouldn't, but you wouldn't actually try anything would you?"

"Maybe if the lights went out.."

"Kento, be serious!"

"No, no I wouldn't."

"You think Wufei's another Ryo in disguise?" Rowen asked sounding disgusted. "Geez, is nothing sacred? Does Duo know?"

Cye grinned, "I don't think so, no. In a way, he's really innocent. He casts this spell over people, and makes us all smile."

"Too bad he can't cast that same spell over himself," Sage said with a yawn. "He's so sad on the inside."

"Duo? Sad? This Duo?" Kento grabbed the end of Duo's braid and waved it at the two empaths to make sure they were talking about the correct person. "Oh come on, this kid doesn't stop smiling. He's a little ray of sunshine." 

"He smiles on the outside hoping to stimulating a smile from within. He's happy about where he is, and who he's with, but there's so much left unresolved inside of him that he's never released," Cye said.

"It's why he doesn't sleep well at night," Sage played his next card.

"It's why Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei worry," Cye frowned at his hand of cards, and what Sage had just played. 

"And you guys are sure you're not mind readers?" Rowen raised his brows at the two fair skinned boys.

"We're not mind readers," they said in a rather grouchy unison. They smirked at each other, and Sage yawned again. He set down his hand face down, and leaned back on the window seat to gaze out into the afternoon sun. 

"If you're sleepy, Sage, take a nap. There's enough room on my bed for you to lie down too," Cye patted his friend's arm. "You're too pale."

"Aren't I always," Sage said staring at one of his arms rather thoughtfully. He stretched as he stood like a lazy feline, and moved to Cye's bed, where he sat leaning back on his pillows. "We can finish our game later, can't we?" His voice was so soft that Rowen frowned, and Kento glanced at him in concern. "Of course we can," Cye said, "Don't worry about it. Are you cold, would like for me to get an extra blanket?" 

Sage smiled softly, "That would be nice." 

Rowen was up in a flash going to the closet where an extra blanket might be kept. He pulled out a cushy light blue quilt, and brought it to the bed, spreading it over Sage, and folding it back a bit to get Duo, but not cover his head. "Maybe we should move him a bit. He might not be too comfortable with his legs hanging off the bed like that."

Rowen shrugged, and went around to lift Duo's legs and turn him on the bed. He made a small purring noise, and curled on his side after being moved, turning towards Sage's legs. "Well he's not waking up for a while," Rowen snorted, tucking the braid under the blankets with him. You warm now, Dreamer?"

"Mmhmm," the blond uttered, snuggling under the blanket and pulling a pillow to his chest. His eyes were already shut. Rowen sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sage's head and rubbed his back gently as the blond was lulled to sleep, he leaned in close to his ear, lips brushing against the delicate skin, "I'm worried about you, Dreamer." 

"Don't be," Sage breathed, "there's nothing wrong with me, that wasn't wrong before."

"There was nothing wrong before Dreamer, you were perfect."

"No one's perfect, Galileo." Rowen kissed the ear he spoke into, and then placed a hand on his forehead. The skin felt cool and smooth. 

"He's exhausted Rowen, stop worrying so much," Kento was standing before Cye's mirror staring hopelessly at his broken zipper. "He'll bounce back in a few days. I mean he's been awake for a couple of centuries, I think the boy deserves a nap."

"Yeah, yeah you're right, Ken," Rowen said, but continued to frown at the dark bags under his love's eyes. 'There's nothing wrong with me, that was wrong before... No one's perfect...' Was he trying to tell him something he hadn't known?

"Hey, you guys wanna play poker?" Kento pulled his shirt down over his pants and whirled to look at Cye and Rowen with his hands on his hips.

"You got money?"

"Uh..."

"How about Crazy 8's," Cye suggested.

"That sounds fun," Rowen agreed, as Kento scowled. "No one EVER wants to play what I suggest."

"So?"

  
  
  
  


~*~~*~

  
  
  
  


Ryo was in the cafeteria listening to the melting pot of voices stir around him. It was comforting sort of, to be in a mix of people who knew nothing of him. He didn't feel like an spare part here, he was just another face. He'd rather be nobody special, than to be in someone's way, or the object of discomfort. Rowen hated him, he was sure of it. He hadn't even spoken to him that morning when he'd apologized. He'd glared at him, and shook his head. He was never going to be forgiven. And Cye, Kento, nor Sage prompted Rowen to speak up, to try to make up with Ryo. They all seemed to respect his opinion. Those other 5 boys, they'd watched with curiosity but said nothing of the scene, then they'd ignored Ryo. 

He sipped a small glass of water and studied the people around him. They didn't look much different from the people who'd surrounded him in his previous life, albeit most of them were American, but their clothes and styles didn't look space age to him. They wore jeans and t-shirts, skirts, and leather jackets. He wondered what their cars looked like, and what space colonies were like to live on. Would he ever get a chance to find out? He did want to live his life, he supposed. He really didn't want to sit around thinking about battle plans all day when he could very well die the next. But who could he share this with...not his friends. They acted as if they didn't want him around, didn't need him. They hadn't even objected when he left the room when Quatre, Heero, and Wufei exited to go to class. 

Maybe he as overreacting a bit.... They hadn't asked him to leave, or glared at him...well Rowen had. But Cye had come after him, Kento had talked to him the night before, Sage accepted his apology. But how they'd acted earlier, he didn't like that they could move without him so easily! It hurt! He felt his eyes welling with tears he couldn't shed, not in public....but he didn't want to be alone. He held them in check, taking another small sip of water. His throat was enraptured by the cool wetness of the liquid, and wanted him to down the glass and get them something else, more flavorful to drink. His new taste buds cried out for fruit juices and sodas. Maybe he would try something to eat, after all Kento had.

"Would you like some dinner?" Ryo jumped. He jerked his head up to meet the serious blue eyes of Heero Yuy. "I'm sorry to frighten, you. Duo is always telling me I shouldn't sneak up on people, but old habits are hard to break."

Ryo just blinked. The boy was talking to him as freely as he talked with the others, like Ryo had bonded with him as well as his friends had. "Uh..."

"Kento was allowed to get a few things from the line, so I do not see the harm in you sampling something as well. I am about to get something for myself, and Duo. Trowa told me he was still here."

Ryo blinked, "S...sure. You don't mind?" 

Heero put a small smile on his face, one that didn't look quite natural, but it was handsome, "No, I don't at all. Come."

Ryo stood and followed Heero to the line, not missing the attention Heero drew as he grabbed a tray and began selecting things for himself and Duo, "Get what you want, but try not to choose anything too greasy."

His voice was so mechanical, like everything he said was a ratiocination. He really did wonder what someone as bubbly as Duo, was doing with him. Heero sounded like a war general, gruff and to the point. Ryo eyed a goblet of red gelatin, and reached for it. Jello was safe, and hopefully it wouldn't be sugar free. He wasn't really hungry. Unlike Kento, his IV was enough sustenance for him, and he really hadn't felt any hunger pains at all yet. He followed Heero to the soup line, and then to the drink line, where he held one of the two large drinks Heero had poured. After getting plastic ware, straws, and a large bag to place all of their cartons in, Ryo had spooned his jello into a round plastic container, they left the line and the cafeteria. "What were you doing down there all alone?"

"Me?" Ryo asked rather stupidly. They'd entered the elevator, "I noticed a lot of tension in the room earlier, and your eye is swollen, as is Rowen's lower lip. He mentioned an altercation between you two, and you are not on good terms with one another. Is everyone else angry at you as well?"

Heero certainly wasn't the type to beat around the bush. "Um...well I don't know. I don't think Cye and Kento are angry, and Sage, it's so hard to tell with him, but I'm sure Rowen hates me." His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the way he'd revealed those things to Heero without even really thinking about the fact that he was talking to a stranger. 

"They are your friends, friends forgive," Heero said simply. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Both Japanese teens stepped out onto the floor, and Heero looked at him again with those searing Prussian eyes of his, "Are you going back to your own room?"

Ryo felt himself freeze a bit inside. He didn't want to feel like an outsider again, he didn't want to put himself back into that same situation he'd been in that morning. "I... yes. I don't.."

"Then I will join you, after I take food to Duo."

"You'll what? But don't you..."

"I am here to help you, all of you. I cannot help you, if I never spend time with you, or get to know you. I will come in a few minutes, if you do not mind."

"N..no, not at all." He really didn't want to be alone, and with Heero he wouldn't be...and he also wouldn't feel like an unwanted part. Someone wanted to spend time with him, that didn't feel guilty or the need to reunite the team. Heero wanted to get to know him, and to help him. "Ok, then. Um...t.. thanks, Heero. I really appreciate it, man."

Heero nodded gravely, and turned like a soldier, marching straight backed to Cye's room and disappeared inside. 

See, I don't need you at all. 

Silence.

Good.

  
  
  
  


~*~ ~*~

  
  
  
  


"Heero! You brought me food!" Kento beamed at the dark haired Japanese teen who entered holding a large bag of what smelled to be dinner. Heero stared at Kento unimpressed, "I brought dinner for Duo and myself. You can order up your own dinner at any time."

"Ouch," Kento made a face. "Hey, you're not mad about me getting a woody on your koi, are ya?"

Heero set down the food, "He was rubbing against your anatomy, I would think your body was not functioning properly if you hadn't."

Kento's jaw dropped, so that was why Heero hadn't gone for his gun. Kento knew he was packing for a fact now, he'd seen the bulge of the concealed handgun in his jeans earlier that morning when he'd left to go to class. 

Rowen was laughing, "Love the way you put that Heero." Heero smiled politely at Rowen and walked to the bed where Duo was still sleeping. "He hasn't woken at all since this morning?"

"No, not one peep," Cye said. "How long has he not been sleeping?"

Heero frowned, "He sleeps, just not restfully at night. He has nightmares about the wars and his childhood. He'll go to bed before me, and wake up after me, looking just as tired as he had the night before. I think it comforts him to sleep in bed with someone, when he sleeps with Quatre and Trowa he always seems more rested."

"He sleeps with Quatre and Trowa?" Kento asked. "Isn't that...kinky? I mean, aren't Quatre and Trowa...?"

"Yes," Heero nodded. "I think it bothers them at times, but Duo will not allow himself to sleep in bed alone with me."

"Why not? You two are...?"

"He was raised Catholic, and though he does not believe in any god but the one of death, the priest and nun who raised him instilled the fear of premarital sex permanently. He won't sleep with me under a blanket unless he's fully clothed, and it can't be for the night. He won't touch me in sexual ways, and though he leers, he never peaks."

"Duo?" all eyes in the room were incredulous. Raunchy little Duo actually was the saint his large eyes could make him appear to be! "But all of those jokes...and the things he says..."

"Are simply jokes, and things he says," Heero shrugged. "Duo's got a large mouth, an interesting vocabulary, and a rather unique way of expressing himself with it. You'd be surprised at some of things he won't do."

"Do you get frustrated?" Kento couldn't help but ask. He looked at the small lump in the bed that was Duo, and knew he'd be taking ice baths every night to relieve himself. "With him not touching you and all.... do you touch..."

"KENTO!" Cye erupted, his face bright red.

"No, I tried to once and he froze."

"Geez, the priest must have convinced him his thing would rot off..."

"Kento please..."

"What? Heero's not embarrassed, are you Heero?"

Heero ducked his head a bit, and rubbed Duo's back to try and wake him, "Duo...Duo, wake up." No response... "I've bought you some ice cream."

"Ice cream.... hmmm?" Duo began to stir. One violet eye opened slowly to peer at Heero. "My Heero?"

"Yes."

"You brought me ice cream?"

"No, but I did bring you jello."

Duo sat up slowly scratching his head, and letting the blue blanket slip from his shoulders. He gazed around the room noting that the sun was in a different position in the sky, and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were missing. He ran a hand over his face grimacing at the roughness of the pillow creases etched into his face, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A long time Duo, it's 5 o'clock."

"Five? Oh shit, the lab Heero, I was supposed..."

"You were banned from the lab by Sally, Duo," Heero said.

"But I still had projects going. I just wanted to check on them. Connie was gonna let me in, and everything. She's probably pissed."

"Since when have you cared if Connie was pissed?" Heero questioned looking amused. He ran a finger across a pillow crease on Duo's forehead. Duo slapped Heero playfully, and then wrapped his arms around his waist, "I feel a lot better."

"Good. Now get up, I brought you something to eat. I'm going to go keep Ryo company for a bit, but I'll be back in an hour to take you home."

Duo nodded, as he stretched. Then he stopped Heero, as he further thought about what he'd said, "Why doesn't Ryo come in here? We don't stink."

Kento chortled, but quieted at the expression on Rowen's face. "I don't think he feels very comfortable in here with all of you just yet."

"Poor Ryo must feel like an outcast. I'll come with you Heero," Cye was standing, and Kento joined Cye in rising. "I'll go too."

"Well I'm not staying here if you're all leaving!" Duo grumped folding his arms over his chest. Heero eyed the large group that would be accompanying him to Ryo's room, "It would seem it'd be more convenient for Ryo to simply come in here."

"Yeah...lets buzz him! Give me the phone," Duo was climbing up the bed to reach for the phone when he discovered, "Ooh Sleeping Cutie...." He stared at Sage, he looked a bit troubled then, "Did I miss a doctor coming in here, and telling us his blood test results?"

Rowen shook his head, "One's coming today?"

Duo nodded, "Sally said so. I was supposed to tell you, but I...fell asleep. Sorry."

"Sage had extra blood work done?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, remember Dr. Mia noting she had problems with him when he was younger? Well Sally had been keeping a special eye on him. I think she thinks something's wrong. I hope not, but she didn't look too happy." 

"Something like what?" Cye asked, he started to bite his nails, "I knew something was wrong. I knew he looked too off-color, and tired, and... What problems? Mia had problems..."

"Yeah, when you guys were young, he kept getting viral infections. It got really bad in your 8th year, and she had to take him out of the capsule to treat him. He actually woke up for a little bit there."

"He was really sick when he young..in his first life, you think maybe it was something genetic and it happened again?" Kento asked. 

Duo shrugged, "You are exactly the same as you were."

"But there was nothing wrong with him when we lived together...well up until, you know... but that was more of a mental thing," Kento scratched his head. "Sage was never sick."

"Sage was taught not to show weakness. The whole thing in New York, with Shikaisen, when he pushed us away... didn't you learn that lesson then?" Rowen snapped. "Sage never has any problems to us, because he will never tell us if anything is wrong. But I'd been to his house, I saw how gentle his mother and sisters were with him. Vivian was always whisking him away...she was a doctor you know, taking him to her clinic. I always believed he went to volunteer, but perhaps he went for other reasons as well."

"He's prone to migraines," Kento suggested , trying to be helpful.

"He's psychic, dumbass," Rowen rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry!" Kento glared at Rowen, "Just trying to help, geez! Cye doesn't get them, and he doesn't faint either."

"He's stronger than, Cye."

"Well one would think he'd build up a better tolerance for it by now," Cye said softly. "He'd nursed the ability since he'd drawn his first breath... he said he was born with a caul over his face."

"What's a caul..."

Duo shuddered, "A part of the amnion, one of the membranes that envelopes a developing fetus, and some times children are born with it wrapped around their heads. The babies look like they have no faces... freakin' scary. Superstitious people believe people born with cauls over their faces have premonitions."

Kento blinked at Duo's explanation, he was as bad as Rowen! 

"It's a load of crap," Rowen spat.

"But he is psychic!" Cye breathed, sounding a little hurt.

"It has nothing to do with a caul being over his face... his grandmother was a seer," Rowen said, "It runs in the family."

"The only thing that ran in my family was premature baldness," Kento said, looking cheated. "How about you Cye, anyone in your family have some kind of ability that you inherited?"

Cye shook his head, "Not that I know of... the only thing I got was a fast metabolism."

Kento looked cheated yet again, "Bald, fat, and no psychic abilities, what else can I not have?"

"Intelligence is rumored to be inherited too, and my Dad was a genius," Rowen smirked at Kento, ducking when a pen was chucked at his head. 

"Don't worry Kento, I'm sure you got something good somewhere mixed into your genetic soup that will make everyone else jealous when you find it," Duo said helpfully. He rolled out of the bed, and set his feet on the floor, moaning as he put weight on his legs. "Still so tired.... You see Heero, you see what happens when you guys won't let me have my caffeine and sugar. I get lethargic and lazy."

"No, you get your proper amount of rest," Heero corrected him. "I'm going to go over and ask Ryo to join us now. If he doesn't wish to, I'd like to spend some time with him alone."

"Is that your way of telling us you don't want us around?"

"Yes," Heero said petting Duo's head like an obedient puppy, and Duo whimpered before hopping back onto the bed, waking Sage. 

"Oh Duo, don't..." Cye had begun, but was too late. Heero shook his head, "Hello Sage."

Sage sat up, his hair disheveled, giving him the appeal of a sexy underwear model posing in bed. "Dude, I gotta wake up next to you more often," Duo grinned, he crawled behind Sage and pulled his hair from the loose ponytail it was in. "All you need to complete the Calvin Klein look is a nice braid...with a few strands tumbling loose from it in key places..."

Heero rolled his eyes, as Cye, Rowen, and Kento chuckled at Sage actually remaining still to let Duo do as he pleased. "I'll be back," Heero said, taking his sandwich and leaving the room. 

"Hey, you look like Skylar Pfeiffer, really awesome model guy...but you know what, with those eyes he's got nothing on you," Duo ruffled Sage's hair free of the braid, and put his ponytail back in, "You gonna keep your hair or cut it off?"

"Cut it," Sage said yawning, and clutching at Duo's long braid, "People will mistake me for a woman if I keep it. Why do you keep yours so long? I'm sure you've had similar problems to the one I've stated."

Duo fingered his braid fondly, "It's my memory chain. I'll never cut it off."

"Memory chain?"

"Every new notch I can braid symbolizes a new year, new experiences. It's my scrapbook, the only thing I've been able to hold onto all my life... and it will still grow, and be my oldest and dearest belonging even in death." He tossed the braid over his shoulder then, and touched Sage's knee, "A doctor's gonna come in for you some time today and go over your blood tests with you. Any idea what they might tell you?"

Sage and the others were still marveling over what Duo had said about his hair. The concept had been lovely, poetic even, and it seemed odd coming from him. Duo was such a layered character. Sage looked thoughtfully at Duo, his grey eyes silverish in the lighting, "He may tell me something about my immune system not functioning properly. It never has."

"What do you mean it never has?" Kento frowned. "You were never sick.."

"I never let you see," Sage said. "I.... when I was younger, people treated me different, like I some glass figurine that they could break by touching too hard. My...family...even put me in girl's clothing because they thought girls were gentler creatures. Obviously they'd never observed Yayoi in her natural state of play, she was a beast. But I didn't like that, I didn't and don't want anyone cushioning me. So...I learned to hide it. I trained harder, and made myself more disciplined to not show weakness."

"Sage you could have hurt yourself, put yourself in danger!" Cye objected. "You could have told us, you know we'd never treat you differently!"

"You're already looking at me differently Cye. I don't want people worrying about me all the time. My mother almost drove me crazy. Why do you think I spent so much time with you guys at Mia's?" 

"But Sage, I've been to your house. Your Mom never acted weird..."

"That's cause you liked all the attention," Sage gave Rowen a mild look, "she really liked, you know. My dad and grandpa liked you too."

"Sensei Date liked me? Really? He always looked at me like I was a bum," Rowen looked pleased.

"He looked at everyone like that," Sage shared.

"Not you."

Sage dimpled slightly, "I had a little family favoritism being the only male child in the house."

"I sensed that," Rowen chuckled. "And if they treated you any differently, I thought it was because of that, Dreamer. They all acted enchanted by you, even your Grandpa."

"Wonder how they got along after I...left them," the blond's lips slightly down-turned. "Mom couldn't have any more children after Satsuki...perhaps one of my sisters had a son to carry on the Date name." 

"I could do a trace for you," Duo said, rubbing his arms and staring at the bag of food Heero had brought. "I wonder if Heero brought me anything good, he can be such a bummer sometimes." 

They watched Duo shift through the bag making comments about the entries he discovered. Everything was labeled edible, but there was clear disappointment in the lack of a sugary dessert. 

"Guess Ryo must have decided to hell with us," Kento snorted, lifting Duo's bag over his head to sniff at the contents. "Chicken, spinach, and carrots... Dude, no mashed potatoes, no macaroni and cheese?"

"Too much starch," Duo grumbled, jumping for the bag Kento dangled over his head teasingly. "Gotta jump higher than that Shorty-OW!"

Cye, Rowen, and Sage laughed as Kento hugged his abdomen where Duo had struck him. "You should never tease a hungry man," Duo winked. He climbed back in bed with Sage, forcing him to share his pillow. Sage shot him an amused look and pulled out the TV table, helping him spread out his meal. "This doesn't look very appetizing."

"It doesn't," Duo agreed. 

"So why eat it? Why not go down and get something you want?" Kento shrugged. "I'll go with you."

"Eh, I'm on a special healthy diet... Sally said she'd kill me if my physicals didn't start looking better, and she's not the type to make empty threats."

"Did Sally fight in the wars?" Cye asked.

"Oh yeah," Duo said. "She kicked major ass too. In fact, she was one of the people that helped bring our Gundam team together. She also has like this major thing for Fei Fei...but I think he likes guys. I wanna tell her, but I don't. You know how that goes?"

"Wufei totally likes guys?" Kento looked interested. "You know his type? He single?" 

"Kento, I thought you like Duo...and Heero."

"Hey, they're taken! Wufei's hot and single!"

"He is hot, huh?" Duo poked at the chicken. 

"He's attractive," Cye said dryly. He rolled his eyes at Kento who was picturing himself with Wufei. 

There was a light knock at the door, and slowly it opened, a thin doctor poking his head in, "Is there a Sage Date in here?"

"Yes," Sage raised his hand. 

"Good, I have lab reports for you. I'm Dr. Simmons," the doctor entered the room and closed the door. He was young with red hair and freckles, he gazed around the room with some discomfort at the slight crowding problem. "Do you want all of these people in the room when I..."

"Oh, I don't mind," Sage said. "They'll all want to hear about it anyway."

"Alright," Dr. Simmons said, he pulled a small palm pilot from his pocket ready to bring up Sage's data. "Do you already have an idea about what I'm going to tell you?"

Sage nodded.

"I figured you would. Do you know what Selective IgA Deficiency is?"

"Yes."

"I do too!" Duo perked through a mouthful of chicken, "It's a condition caused by faulty white blood cells or B lymphocytes. And while patients have a normal number of B cells, the cells don't mature into normal IgA-producing cells."

"What's IgA?" Kento was lost.

"Immunoglobin A, a type of antibody that protects against infections in the mucous membranes lining the mouth, airways, and digestive tract...." Rowen babbled, "Sage, you've been hiding this?"

"Hey, a lot of people with IgA are healthy, they have no more than the usual number of infections. If there are any symptoms they are usually ear, sinus, lung infections that may not respond to regular antibiotic treatments. You have allergies, Sage?"

"I had really bad asthma when I was little."

"So... is this Iggy-thing a disease, like cancer?" Kento scratched his head frowning at Sage. "Will he have to take medicine, or something?"

"There is no specific treatment for IgA deficiency. We only treat bacterial and viral infections with antibiotics, and hope they are effective."

"So this thing's dangerous?"

"No, not really," Dr. Simmons shook his head. 

"All of that fancy talk just means he's the more likely to catch a cold," Rowen said

"Well is there something you recommend for Sage to do to help his body's natural defenses?"

"Just a proper diet, rest, and exercise. Routine check ups are also a good idea. Did you do all of that stuff before?"

"My mother was a physician," Sage nodded. 

Dr. Simmons smiled, "Well you were easy. I thought this was going to take at least 30 minutes just to explain. You have any questions for me, Mr. Date?"

Sage shook his head.

"Great. Well if you don't..."

"I have a question!" Dr. Simmons stared at the small long haired boy who was sucking on a fork and eyeing him oddly. 

"Yes?"

"Does the soda machine on this floor carry root beer?"

"Duo!"

"What?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~~*~

  
  
  
  


The jello was too sweet. Ryo set down the spoon making a face. He should have chosen the strawberry shortcake. He looked up at the TV not really paying attention to the silly cartoon playing, he just liked the background noise it gave. He hated silence. He lie back on his bed folding his arms under his head, and tentatively stretching his awareness in the web to brush against the others. They were still together.. He frowned suddenly... That was funny, he'd thought he'd felt two more connections. They had been brief, like a radio station coming into focus, then fading out, the signal lost. 

What in the world had that been? Should he worry about it? He sat up and leaned on the railing of the bed letting one hand dangle over the metal edge. Cye and Sage had probably felt it too... Sage probably knew what it was, if it had been anything. He looked toward the small window, outside the sun was setting, the light fading. 

Sage hated sunsets. He said they symbolized "an end." He preferred "beginnings." Ryo smiled as he recalled the blond telling him these secrets of his, as they'd sat together in one of Sage's favorite areas in the woods that masked Mia's home. Rowen had gone into the city to meet with his father for lunch, Sage had been wary that Rowen's father would stand him up again. He'd been so tense, Ryo had suggested they go out somewhere soothing, and Sage had surprisingly led him to his insular sun spot. There, Sage taught him how to put himself into a trance, clearing his mind of troubling thoughts and emotions. It was one of the single most wonderful experiences of Ryo's life. That afternoon those glinting grey eyes had been for him, and the shimmering halo of honey flavored hair was for him to sample. How quickly he'd forgotten the underlying reason for their being there sharing such an intimate moment, was Rowen, and Sage's anxiety for him. 

Ryo had already known he was in love with Sage Date, but it was then when he realized he had to have him. He would stop at nothing...he would never rest... until Sage called him koi, and wandered out into the woods to calm himself because worry for Ryo was driving him mad.

  
  


He had to have him... he wanted... Stop that! Ryo shook his head, black tangles falling into his eyes. No, no... What in the hell had made him start thinking about that? He was going to put all of that behind him. He had to! He had a team to lead, demons to fight, friends to prove he was worthy again to. He would not lose it all to lust. 

You won't win.

Where was Heero? He said he'd come. Ryo tapped his fingernails against the bed, he was with the others... He said he'd come after he finished with them. But why would he want to leave their company to be with drab Ryo? 

He wasn't coming. Of course he'd rather stay with them. 

It hasn't been very long, he could still be coming. 

He's not.

I think I hear him now. There was a slight sound, but it hadn't come from the door. Blue eyes slid back toward the window, gazing out in shock. "Oh my gods..." he climbed over the bed railing, slowly making his way to the window, his mouth scraping the floor... He reached the glass pressing his palms against the warm pane, staring, shock painting his features sharply. He'd seen... The body was gone now... but he'd seen...

He struggled to open the window. He wrestled for 5 minutes before the frame came free, and he threw it open. He leaned forward into the warm breeze, eyes scanning the ground below for familiar shapes. No... 

But he'd seen... he could have sworn he saw...

"Greetings Wildfire."

He lost his balance, nearly toppling through the open window. The person sitting on the ledge just below the window laughed good-spiritedly, "Surprised to see me?"

"K...Kayura?" 

The dark haired woman smiled, "Won't you come and join me out here, the breeze is quite lovely."

Ryo nodded dumbly, still dazed at seeing the former Warlord sitting so casually just outside his window. He swung one leg after another out onto the wide ledge, and once both feet were firmly planted on the wood he pushed from the sill and stood. The air was warm and fresh, the light wind teased his hair. He looked down at Kayura studying her... she looked the same as he'd seen her last. Her hair was still long, past her waist, bound in a single ponytail, her face was still smooth and unlined. She wore no make up or jewelry, all of her beauty radiated from within. She wore a simple white tunic and loose cotton pants, with wooden sandals on her feet. "Kayura?" He sat beside the woman hesitantly, she smelled faintly of lilacs. 

What was she doing there, outside his window? Why hadn't she come in? If she was there, then the other Warlords must be still in existence... He hadn't doubted that they were, he just hadn't expected to...to see them. When they'd parted last, they hadn't been enemies, but they hadn't been friends either. 

What was she doing outside his window?

"Why..."

"The Ronin armors call for you, I've come to bring them home," her blue eyes met his solemnly, then from her pocket she produced 5 large marbles, each its own color carved with a trait of humanity. 

The small hairs on the back of Ryo's neck stood on end as a rush of energy flooded his body. He felt a slight burning on the skin of his forehead...his kanji. "Virtue," he whispered. The dove white hand extended to him, and he plucked the tiny ball, tinted red with passion, from the palm. The kanji ball glowed with life in his hold, and he quickly tucked it into his pocket. He took the other 4 kanji balls as well, putting them into his other pocket. 

"Will you be staying to help us fight?" He watched the graceful woman as she still sat placidly watching life go on beneath her feet. 

"In the end, everyone will fight."

"And who will win?"

Kayura tore her eyes away from the view below, and gazed up at Ryo, "Fate doesn't even know the answer to that question... and neither do I."

"So is this really the final battle then?"

"There are many battles being fought, but they all lead to what may be the end of all things."

"Do we stand a chance?"

Kayura smiled at him sadly then, "You hold the power in your hands, young one, you and your warriors. Ask yourself these questions, for only you know the answers."

"I ask myself plenty of questions, and the answers are less than satisfying."

"Then maybe you are not asking the RIGHT questions."

"Well, what are the right questions?"

"That I cannot help you with," the woman stood, she was as tall as Ryo remembered her being. "When you have need of us, we will come to you."

"How will you know when we need you? Where will you be? Why don't you stay with us?" Ryo tried to touch her, to take her hand, but she was gone. He stared at where she once was, her scent still lingered where her body did not, letting Ryo know she hadn't been a hallucination. The kanji ball of Virtue burned in his pocket, and he patted it. He held the power in his hands.... Once again he felt he strange sensation of an extra body in the web, before it vanished.

"Ryo."

He heard his name said...Heero? He had come after all. He climbed back into the room through the window, laughing at Heero's frown. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing...just getting some fresh air." 

"We can go out if you wish," Heero suggested. "I don't think anyone would oppose to us taking a walk around the grounds."

Ryo smiled at the other Japanese teen, feeling warmth for the boy... the first real feeling he'd had toward any of their caretakers. He touched Heero's shoulder in a friendly manner, jumping when he felt a small jolt... Heero looked at him in alarm, "What...?"

Ryo blinked... the kanji burned his thigh, and his forehead... what did it want? He gasped staring at Heero's forehead. He slowly brought a cautious finger to touch the soft skin of Heero's face, brushing the unruly dark brown hair aside so he could better see the red symbol of virtue on the boy's brow. Chills ran down his spine, making him tremble.

"Ryo, what's going on? What is this mark on your forehead? It was not there before." Heero's normally level voice was husky, and he raised his own hand to trace the symbol on Ryo's knotted forehead.

In the end, everyone will fight... "We need to talk."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 10...can you believe this story has 150 pages? It's my longest anime tale yet. I'm excited about the great response its been getting, and it inspires me to work harder on it. I have never updated a single story as frequently as I've updated this one. Please review, I know its annoying to do so..but it really does help author's out a lot. Oh, and if any of you are Escaflowne fans, I've got an Escaflowne story up that I've just posted :)** 


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ok, I promised myself I would never do this...but sigh...I did. I wasn't too comfortable with the other Chapter 11, so I changed it lol. It still starts off like the other one did...but it branches off and ends differently. I can work with this version of the chapter better than I could the last lol. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sorry if you wanted the bearers of the other armors to be a secret....but I wasn't really planning on making it a big mystery anyway lol. Hope you like this chapter please review and tell me if it works better for you too.**  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 11   
  


"Checkmate," Trowa pulled away from the table, leaving Rowen to gawk dumbfounded at the chessboard. 

"He...he beat me..." Rowen stammered, eyes burning with incredulity. "My gods... we have to play again. Nobody beats me... Chess is my game."

"He's such a sore loser!" Cye complained to Quatre who'd been watching the match avidly, and looked amused at Rowen's indignation. He and Trowa were evenly matched at the game of strategy. The game really could have gone either way. He glanced up at the clock showing them the late hour. They had arrived around 8, to relieve Heero, but found out he was off with Ryo, bonding. They were surprised to find Duo still there... surely Heero would have taken him home by then. The braided imp was clearly in need of his bed, he was currently curled at Sage's side sleeping peacefully, while Sage read from one of the novels Quatre had stocked Cye's room with. 

"I think we're going to have to go and extract Heero, before he overstays his welcome," Quatre said thoughtfully. He gazed at Duo on the bed, "I know Duo's surely outstayed his."

"He's fine," Sage glanced up from the book. Quatre was a little startled that Sage had been able to hear him. His senses were very keen. "He can stay here for the night."

"Sage, you can't invite people to stay in Cye's room man," Kento laughed, though he was very up on the idea of Duo staying there with them for the night. He'd definitely be bunking in Cye's room if he thought it was where Duo was going to sleep. 

Sage gave a light smile, "He can stay in mine. It shouldn't be too hard to move him."

"Oh no," Cye objected, "he can stay right where he is. He looks to be quite comfortable. I'll stay elsewhere."

Quatre blinked at the way the other boys were worrying over Duo…it reminded him of he, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. "It's ok guys. He needs to go home, and get a shower. He'll be so mad if he wakes up here in the morning where Sally can get to him."

Trowa and Quatre exchanged sly glances at one another, trying not to chuckle at Duo's reaction of waking up to Sally Po trying to draw blood.

"I'm being discharged in the morning," Cye said thoughtfully. 

"Lucky," Kento grumbled. "But then, you're not going anywhere. Didn't you say you were going to stay here until we all got sprung?"

Cye nodded.

"You sure are crazy, Cye! I'd be outside living it up as soon as possible," Kento looked dreamy as he gazed out of the window into the gloom of night. "You guys party a lot, huh?"

Quatre blinked, "Um…no, not really. We actually keep quite busy. Duo and surprisingly Wufei used to go places, but that was before Heero and Duo got together. I swear ever since that horrible mission we've been 5 times as busy. It's like…everyone's going crazy all of a sudden. The wars end, peace is established…and every radical ever born decides now's the time to try to take over the world. Duo's really excited about it though…means they'll take him off the injured list early."

"Shinigami wants to come out and play…" Duo's low voice purred lazily. Heads turned to the bed where the braided imp was slowly moving into a sitting position and stretching his arms and legs. He looked at Sage with a devilish smile, "Gods it sure is nice waking up to you." 

Sage rolled his eyes and went back to his book. "Where's Hee-chan? He said we were going home at… oh shit, would look at the time! Is Heero still with Ryo?"

Cye nodded.

"Damn, Heero never stays around me for that long. What's Ryo got that I don't? Eh, all I know is he better not be putting the moves on my Heero. Shinigami's vengeful."

"He bites," Trowa elaborated, and Duo bared his teeth viciously then laughed. Rowan was the only one in the room who didn't seem even mildly amused.

"Seriously, we should go get him. Cye's gonna want his bed back soon, and if we stay longer, I'm stripping and going to bed here."

"Whoo hoo!" Kento cheered enthusiastically, he leered at Duo as if waiting for him to begin the strip show. Duo, not one to disappoint, stood up on the bed. "I need music for this!"

"Oh shit he's gonna strip!" Kento's eye bugged out of his head, he elbowed Rowen who smirked eyeing the long haired boy with interest as well. He was little and slight, but his body had a fine shape to it. Seeing it uncovered might be nice. 

"Oh do sit down Duo, before you fall off of there!" Cye raised his eyes looking disgruntled. 

"I'm not gonna fall. Now where's my music?" Duo tapped his foot impatiently.

"He's really gonna strip!" Kento crowed, "Somebody go find some damn music!"

"Duo will not strip! Get down now!" Quatre stood to approach the bed, but found Trowa was better for the job he wanted to do when the taller boy passed him. He walked to the bed and calmly, gripping Duo around the waist, pulling him from the bed and lowering him to the floor. 

"Hey, no fair!" Duo was beginning to pout, but was interrupted by Sage's serene tone, "He's going to join us now."

"Huh?" Duo stared at the blond, who hadn't looked up at any of them.

"Who?" Rowen asked. Ryo? He would gladly leave if Sage was telling him Ryo was coming….but then he felt it again, the strange mental tugging. It was like static on a radio in his mind…a signal was trying to come in, but he just couldn't find the right position to leave the dial. 

Cye gasped as he felt it to, and looked to Rowen, Kento, and finally Sage, "Sage, what's happening, the web, it's…"

"Expanding," Sage said simply. "He's joining us now."

"He who?" Kento blurted, but was suddenly assaulted by the presence of a new being in the web, and that being felt disturbing like… "Heero?"

"Wildfire's acknowledged him."

"If you guys don't mind me asking, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? And where's My Heero?" Duo sounded agitated. His eyes shifted from person to person around the room. He made eye contact with both Trowa and Quatre, and moved closer to Trowa. 

"You guys…we have something we need to talk to you about," Cye began, looking at the wary looking teens edging toward the door. "We were going to save it for later, but now it seems the armor doesn't want to wait."

"The armor?" Quatre's eyes widened in recognition, he stepped forward in curiosity, ignoring the firm hand Trowa clamped down on his shoulder. 

"That Ronin stuff?" Duo mused. He looked down at his feet, then up at Trowa, and to Quatre who looked rather excited. He supposed he should be excited too, the legend was interesting, and for all he knew was true. But what did it have to do with his Heero? That alone made him cautious. 

The door opened behind them, causing all three moving bodies to jump. They turned to see Heero and Ryo entering, Heero with an odd look on his face.

"Heero!" Duo charged the stoic Japanese teen, taking him by surprise and nearly knocking him down. "You jerk! Where've you been?"

Heero blinked, staring down at his angry partner, "With Ryo."

"Guys, we need to talk, all of us, now," Ryo said seriously, his blue eyes grim. All eyes in the room were on him, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo blinking in surprise. Ryo's presence had an air to it that commanded their attention. They had known he was the leader of the band of boys they'd found and rescued, but until then they hadn't seen why. 

"Where is Wufei?"

"At home," Quatre frowned. "This is something terribly important isn't it? Should I call him?"

"No."

"But.."

"We'll go to him."

"What?"

"We're leaving, right now, tonight. Everyone pack your things, we've got to be somewhere all together and out of the public eye. Your home is secluded?"

Quatre nodded, still dumbstruck.

"Then we go now," Ryo said, eyes begging for anyone to challenge his decision for the group. 

Cye nodded abruptly, mouth set in a thin line and went to his closet to gather up the things that had been purchased for him. Kento gave a grunt of compliance and walked out of the room with Rowen, and Sage following. 

The eyes of the ex-Gundam pilots all went to Heero…their leader, "Trowa, you and I will bring the cars around, and Quatre, you and Duo do what needs to be done to get them checked out."

Eyes blinked, then slowly feet began to move to follow the orders issued.  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************

Wufei was in his room reading the last of the Ronin files when he heard the beeping of the backdoor alarm alerting him that his roommates were home. He grunted, wondering how long it would take for Duo to burst in and bounce on his bed telling him about his day. He shook his head marveling at how fast Duo could talk. He smiled, looking forward to the visit he expected nightly whenever Duo was home. He'd had a particularly dreary day, school was abysmal, Une was unbearable, and to top it off, his ears kept ringing at the oddest of times…it was like static crackling from small speakers. 

"Wuffie!!" There he was. The door to his room burst open, and Duo Maxwell stood looking winded and flushed. Strands freed from his long brown braid floated around his face in soft curls. Wufei fought to keep his expression neutral, "Group meeting downstairs now. They're all here, the babies are here!"

Wufei blinked, "Cye was not to be released until…"

"Eh, Quatre took care of that."

"But why…?"

Duo shrugged, his large purple eyes preoccupied, "I don't know, but we're about to find out now.. Come on Wuffles, they're waiting, and I'm getting impatient!"

Wufei snorted, "You're always impatient, what's new about that?"

"You wanna knuckle sandwich Wuffie, they taste like dirt, but you look hungry."

Wufei grinned and batted his lashes as Duo pretended to be offended, and huffed only serving to make himself look more desirable. "Come on Maxwell, as you said, they're waiting and you are impatient."

Duo scowled as Wufei walked passed, and moved behind him quickly to jump onto his back. Wufei let out a little gasp as a little wind was knocked out of him. "Maxwell… you're gaining weight."

"Good, maybe Sally will let me eat real food again."

"Cheetos and chocolate cereal are not real food."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Ooh the almighty Wu-bear says… well I guess I better take note then."

"We're approaching the stairs Maxwell, I'll drop you."

"Then you gotta deal with Hee-chan."

"Right." Hee-chan… Wufei hid a scowl, "Can't upset him now can we?"

* In the words of Duo Maxwell, Says who?*

That's right...Says who? 

Wufei smirked to himself as he maneuvered himself down the stairs careful of his precious cargo that seemed content on prodding his sides with his heels and hollering, "Mush! Mush!"

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Marbles? You got me all worked up over so called magic marbles?" Duo looked dubiously at the different colored marbles in the hands of each of the five Ronin Warriors. 

"They are not marbles, Duo, they're kanji balls."

"Well that certainly sounds a hell of a lot better. Excuse me much... You got me all worked up over so-called magic kanji balls?" He batted his eyes devilishly at the impatient glares he received from Heero, Quatre, and Ryo.

"Duo, I thought you understood the legend. Weren't you the one assuring me it wasn't simply science that brought us back?"

"But magic ping pong balls...come on! I never believed in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny, why would I believe in mystical spheres? And even better, that I can take the mystical sphere, like so..." he reached over Heero's lap to take Rowen's orb of power, "and...OW!! Shit, it bit me!" He dropped the ball like it was red hot back into Rowen's palm sucking the fingers that had come in contact with it. 

"What happened?" Quatre jumped as he felt a small stirring of power in the room. He, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei looked warily at each other, at Heero, then at the Warriors. Static electricity seemed to crackle about them in the air...and that odd ringing noise in their ears was about to drive them insane...especially since they now had an inkling as to what it was. 

"Strata just reacted to you," Rowen said to Duo, who was staring at his hand like a foreign body. 

"Well I guess it doesn't like me much, huh?" Duo grumbled. 

"It was just a little shock, it was trying to attune itself to your energy," Rowen said.

"To my energy huh? So any one of these things I touch is gonna shock me?"

"Only the one destined for you."

Duo blinked, and Trowa spoke up, "So Duo is the next bearer of Strata, as Heero is the bearer of Wildfire?"

"You believe this stuff Tro?"

"Duo, it's kind of hard not to..."

"I wanna see it."

"Duo!"

"Seeing is believing huh?" Duo rose to his full unimpressive height of 5'1 with his hands on his hips. "Show me this armor. I saw pictures, but who says you guys didn't go to a costume shop to get them? Five for one discounts are great."

"Duo..."

"No, he's right," Ryo interrupted Heero. "I didn't believe it either until the power was in my hands, and I saw with my own eyes what it could do. I'll call on it."

The other Warriors stepped away from him, their faces void of expression. Ryo held the warm orb of Wildfire in his palm, and concentrated on its energy, drawing it into his own, "Armor of Wildfire!" He felt himself being bathed and cleansed with the petals of sakura blossoms. His body was encased and strengthened by a hard protective shell of sub-armor, then coated by the actual armor of Wildfire. He stood in the center of the large den flanked from head to toe in mystical red metal, in his eyes swirled the boiling passion of the fire in his veins. He extracted the swords of fervor, holding them out in a forward fighting stance, wielding the twin blades expertly.

"Holy shit..." Duo murmured.

"Proof enough for you, Duo?" Quatre asked, eyes wide in awe. He moved closer to the armor clad boy wanting to touch. Trowa snatched the tiny blond back before he could cut himself on one of the sharp blades of fervor. 

"All of you can do this?" Wufei was admiring the fine blades himself, moving in close but not reaching to touch, mildly disturbed by the wild gaze in Ryo's deep blue eyes.

"Yes," Cye said. "But not all of us look quite as impressive as Ryo in our armor."

"Hell, calling magic metal out of the air is pretty damn impressive I don't care if it's pink!" Duo exclaimed, he did touch the armor. He laid his hand on Ryo's shoulder, just to see if it was real. "Youch! It's hot! I swear, none of this magic junk likes me."

"Can you give the orb to Heero, and see if he can call the armor, Ryo?" Quatre asked, his voice dripping with excitement. 

Ryo blinked, sheathing his swords across his back once more, and taking off his helmet shaking black hair out of his eyes, "I don't know if it's possible. I think we actually have to be dead, for the armor to go to somebody else."

"The web has opened to them Ryo, meaning the yoroi has already called them."

"But that might not mean..."

"Well lets try it out!" Kento blurted. "I wanna see too!" 

Ryo looked mildly annoyed. He was enjoying the feel of the armor, and the awesome strength it gave him. He was not in a hurry to take it off and feel...ordinary again. 

*Why should you feel ordinary?*

You again? I thought you said you'd leave until I asked you back. 

*I can't help but hear your pitiful thoughts. You have the power to shape any future for yourself you want...to be what you want.*

Yes, and...?

*You waste your time here.*

No, I'm going to save the world here.

*Save the world for whom?*

For everybody.

*Of this you are certain?*

Shouldn't I be?

*Not if you had to ask me, child.* 

Go away.

*Gladly.*

He dispelled of Wildfire quickly. It troubled him how much clearer the voice had sounded when he was wrapped in the armor. "Here, try it Heero. Just take it, concentrate on it, and summon it by calling it by name. Armor of Wildfire." 

Heero nodded, accepting the tiny orb. 

"Hey, is this safe? I mean what if it rejects him, or gets mad cause he isn't supposed to try to put it on yet? Will it hurt him?" Duo was chewing his lower lip ready to knock the ball from Heero's hand.

"It won't hurt him," Ryo assured the hyper imp.

"Go on Heero," Kento egged him on, "I wanna see if you'll look better in the armor than ole Ryo here!"

"Really, is that all you ever think about Kento?" 

"Pretty much..."Kento grinned deviously, "that, and food."

"Of course," Cye rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Heero as he attempted to call on the armor.

A funny thing happened... though the kanji of Virtue glowed bright on his forehead, the armor appeared before him in a low side stance. "Hey cool, now I can try it on!" Duo chuckled, then looked from Heero to Ryo who wore matching symbols of red virtue. "Uhh... that wasn't supposed to happen huh?"

"I think the armor may be acknowledging you both, but confused on to whom its supposed to go to. Ryo, perhaps you're too close to it. If you are near and healthy, there is no reason why you shouldn't wear the armor."

Ryo stared at Sage oddly, "So you think if I was incapacitated or too far away to call to it, but Heero was not...he'd get it?"

Sage nodded, "It would make sense. Why else would they join our web if they cannot adorn the armor until we die? Heero, approach the armor, see what it does, and Ryo..step back."

Heero edged closer to the apparition, placing a hand on the shoulder, "It's cool."

"To anyone else it'd feel scorching hot," Ryo said. 

Heero removed the helmet from its perch and tried it on for size. He and Ryo were about the same size, save he was a little more robust in the torso area. The helmet fit snug, and suddenly he was enveloped in power. He let out a small startled gasp as the heat of passion seized him smothering him in its embrace. Bearer of Wildfire... it whispered to him, its warm mental breath caressing him. Heaven help him, but he was getting off on it. Duo would be thoroughly amused by this development. Could a blush be detected thought the metal of the face guard? 

"Heero!" Heero could hear Duo's gleeful exclamation, "Look at that! Turn around, turn around...this is even sexier than spandex shorts I tell you!"

Heero blinked away the red haze of fire, feeling his limbs cooling slightly, and gazed about the room. Duo was grinning at him, though his eyes seemed cloudy, Quatre's mouth was agape, Wufei stared with a flicker of envy in his eyes, and Trowa looked as impassive as ever.

He studied himself, feeling the ridiculous urge to want to check himself out in the full length mirrors that lined the walls of the dining room. He moved with subtle liquid grace in the armor, surprised at how light it felt, and how soundlessly he could change positions. Wasn't armor supposed to be loud and rather clumsy? 

Gods, the power. He removed a single sword. He'd never been formally trained in the art of swordplay, but he felt as if he could take on just about anyone then. He replaced the blade and removed the helmet. 

"May I see one of those swords, Yuy?" Wufei asked, and Heero obliged him a blade. Wufei took the pommel gently, grimacing at the heat and almost dropping it. "It's hot!"

"Told you so," Duo scoffed. He frowned looking from Heero to Ryo, he then gave appraising looks to everyone. "Ok...got a question. Heero and Ryo are near the same size, and I bet they can fit each others clothes, so fitting in the same armor is no problem for them. But uh... besides Trowa and Heero, some of you guys are bigger than us. Is this stuff gonna shrink if we ever needed to call on it?"

"That's something interesting to think about," Cye smirked...and of course Duo would think to ask about it. If Wufei was the one to wear his armor, he supposed it would fit alright... but Duo or Quatre? 

"Lets try it! I want to see!"

"Duo, why don't you try on Strata, since it seems to like you," Quatre dimpled at the long haired boy, who glowered. 

"It bit me!"

"Love nip."

"You try it on!"

Quatre laughed and reached for the small blue orb, frowning when it did nothing to him. "I didn't feel anything."

"Then it's not yours," Sage said.

"Oh," Quatre looked disappointed, then he brightened. "So everyone get out your orbs, and let me find mine!"

Trowa smirked at his Little One, watching him go from person to person inspecting their orbs looking for his match. 

"How come when Quatre does stuff like that no goes 'Quatre!' in that scandalized way everyone says my name?" Duo asked dryly, and received a light smack on the top of his head from Wufei .

"Because Quatre's not annoying like you are."

"I'm not annoying," Duo complained. 

Quatre went from warrior to warrior and frowned when he touched the last orb and nothing happened. "I....don't understand."

"I thought you guys said we are the ones you guys are passing your legacy on to? Why wouldn't one of those things react to Quatre?" Duo asked. 

Eyes looked to Sage, since he usually seemed to be the one with the answers. Sage frowned and shrugged, "Maybe...he's not ready for it yet."

"Maybe we should all try," Trowa suggested. 

Kento, Sage, and Cye laid their kanji balls on the dark brown coffee table. "Why don't you put yours down too Rowen," Duo said, "you never know."

Rowen raised an eyebrow at the braided bow, but complied and laid his ord down too.

Quatre stood back with a disheartened frown as Trowa and Wufei tried their luck on each orb, neither snatching their hands back with a yelp as Duo had. "Nothing."

Ryo blinked in confusion, and Sage and Rowen exchanged a wary glance. "Why wouldn't it work....Wildfire went to Heero, and Strata reacted to Duo... Duo, why don't you try to call Strata. Lets see if it'll come to you."

"I'm not touching that thing again," Duo folded his arms over his chest, his brow furrowed as he stared at the dull orbs on the table. "Hmm... you know, maybe there's been a mistake."

"They got the wrong people, you mean?" Quatre questioned his friend.

"No... Think Quat. Heero and I were always in the plan to receive our Gundams back in the original Operation Meteor. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei took their Gundams...each one of them had another pilot supposed to go in their place."

"What does that have to do with anything, obviously Fate wanted us all to meet, and end up in the same place to find..."

"But what if It didn't. What if your wife was supposed to be here instead of you Wufei? What if the real Trowa Barton should be standing before us, or even one of your sisters Quatre?"

"No!" Quatre shook his head, "It was supposed to me, it is supposed to be me here. Professor O designed Sandrock for me, I know he did! One of those orbs is mine! We just have to figure out what you and Heero did that we didn't."

"I notice Yuy had a symbol on his forehead, just like Sanada's."

"But Duo never had one... I've never seen it."

"Look," Rowen interrupted the argument. "Receiving the armor has nothing to do with what someone else did that you didn't. There is no ritual or performance you have to do. To get our armors, or rather when they chose us... we were...in our element. We all had come to a certain peace and understanding within ourselves."

"And you're telling us Maxwell did all of this?"

Rowen scratched his head, "Hey, I said it worked for us."

"Actually Wufei, Duo does know himself.... and Heero never pretends to be what he's not."

"Are you insinuating that we are superficial Winner?"

"No," Quatre frowned, "I just... I don't know. Maybe I want it too much, but I'm not really thinking about what it all means. Accepting these armors, and them accepting us, means we are volunteering to go off to war, again."

"We already are, with the Preventers."

"That's not war Wufei, it's traffic control compared to what this responsibility is. Heero and Duo are warriors until the end. Duo's always looking for excitement, and Heero's all about a mission. Maybe they're ready for this, and we aren't, and the armors know."

Trowa and Wufei blinked.

"Are you two telling me you're ready to dive head first into another war?"

"Are you telling me you think I am?" Duo exploded. He'd been quiet for long enough.

"Duo, you're always talking about..."

"Yeah, I talk a lot, don't I? Doesn't mean anything, never does..." his eyes were cold. "Thought you read me better than Quat."

"Why do I always have to read you Duo. Why can't you just be straight forward in..."

"We are not fighting over this now!" Duo tugged at the nape of his braid in frustration, "Our problem now is...is...ridiculous. You know what, I'm going to bed. If you guys figure out just what you think is going on, DON'T WAKE ME UP. I sleep with a gun, and I'm taking off the safety."

Duo stormed toward the stairs and took them by two's. "Well he's moody," Kento commented, he shot an odd look at Heero, "Does he really sleep with a gun?"

"Aa."

"It's better than the live grenades," Trowa muttered. He recalled a terrible incident when Duo was sharing the bed with he and Quatre, and he'd rolled over on one that had fought its way out of the elastic band of Duo's sweat pants. Locked in a war dream he'd pulled the plug on it. Luckily he snapped awake when his brain realized he'd really touched something in the physical world...and it was a little odd for a soda can to be in bed with them... He shot up holding the ticking grenade, and just had enough time to unlatch the window and toss it out. The whole house had woken at the small explosion in the front yard. Maguanacs were running left and right firing illegal semi-automatic weapons into the dark yard at invisible invaders. 

It was a mess, and all Duo could say was, "Oops."

"Grenades?" Kento frowned, well that pretty much spoiled any romantic fantasy with Duo in bed he'd wanted to participate in. Romance and live ammunition didn't sound appealing to him. Kinky....but not appealing. 

"Sadly to say, he's right," Cye said, getting everyone's attention back to the problem at hand. "We are being rather ridiculous. So Wildfire and Strata have chosen their next bearers and Torrent, Halo, and Hardrock have not. They will, soon. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. In the meantime, can we just be happy to be out of the hospital early? Quatre, you do have a lovely home, and I would love to get a tour of all of it."

Ryo's mouth dropped open, "Cye...."

"I told you Ryo, I'm not living this new life preparing to go off to war. I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can, and I'm going to assume Torrent, by not acknowledging its new master now, is telling me to go ahead."

"We can't just.."

"Ryo, Cye's right," Kento said. "We can't force the armors to choose, and we can't do anything until they do."

"We could be training them to fight. Do any of you have any martial arts training?"

Wufei glared at Ryo, "Would you like for me to train you, Ryo?" 

Ryo's face reddened with indignation. "Have you ever had formal training with a sword Heero?" His spoke through his teeth, looking passed Wufei's smug expression.

"No," Heero said sheathing both swords. "I assume you're offering to begin instructing me?"

"Yes."

"Only if you want to Heero," Cye interjected. "I do believe Wildfire will assist you in your sword fighting technique. Kento, Rowen, and I never had any combat training before we wore our armors. The armor can provide skill..."

"But it doesn't hurt to have some training," Sage said gently. "You three were at a disadvantage compared to Ryo and I."

"I resent that, I was an excellent archer before I got Strata!"

"You were only good at long distances for a while, Ro."

"Until I started getting private lesson, hmm?" Rowen batted his eyes at Sage, who smirked at him. 

"Grandfather used to ask me all the time when you were going to pay him for all of those lessons."

"And here I was thinking you two were talking about something dirty," Kento muttered. 

Rowen and Sage rolled their eyes, "You would, you hentai."

Kento grinned at his title, then looked serious, "You know... I agree with Cye that maybe we should be trying to have some fun and maybe make lives for ourselves here...but Ryo's kinda right too. Maybe we need to come to the middle on this."

Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo's eyes went wide at Kento trying to be the mediator. "Wh...what do you suggest, Kento?" Cye stammered, voice amazed.

"Well, maybe Sage, Ryo, and Wufei can start teaching these guys better martial arts skill. Whoever gets Halo will need sword training, Rowen can start showing Duo archery, and Cye and I can start teaching everyone how to fight with staffs. I mean it won't hurt to be a little prepared. We'll set a designated time for practice, maybe in the mornings for a few hours, or in the afternoons. You know, whenever everyone's free. And during the times we aren't practicing we can do normal stuff, like I don't know, catch up on the movies, video games, get some driver's licenses..." Kento's voice was raising with growing excitement, his eyes glistened as he mentally explored the possibilities. 

"Get enrolled in school," Quatre perked up snapping his fingers. The darkness of disappointment dissipated from his aqua eyes, and a light sparked back into them. "Duo and I have already gotten the paperwork started. You can probably attend as soon as next week. The school curriculum really isn't all that different from before when you were in school. I mean there are some new subjects, and history, math, and science have changed a bit...but with tutoring you'll be fine. You'll be in some remedial classes first, until you catch up."

"Remedial?" Rowen raised an eyebrow. "Do we have to go straight to remedial, or can we try our luck in regular first? I've always been advanced. I don't think I'll have a problem catching up."

"Rowen, it's been a very long time..."

"I'm not taking remedial classes Dreamer. Don't they still have entrance exams?"

"Well yes, but we thought we'd spare you all that..."

"Then I'll do that. I'll have to study some first, of course. Do you think you could schedule one of those for me?" Rowen looked to Sage, "How about you, Sage, Cye? We were all honor students, and I don't think we belong in remedial classes. Hell, I don't even think Kento's remedial." He didn't say anything about Ryo, and a slight tension rose in the room as everyone quietly made note of that. 

"If that's what you all want, I'm sure I can arrange it," Quatre said, looking uncomfortably from Rowen to Ryo and forcing himself not to say anything aloud about it. 

"That's nice of you Quatre," Cye said. "Is there anything we can do, to help you? Now that we're here, and free to move around you don't have to feel so obligated to do so much for us anymore."

Quatre smiled sweetly, "Oh no, everything's taken care of. The only thing you guys can do is enjoy yourselves. Get acquainted with the house, and then....maybe we can go to the mall, some room stores, and you guys can get more clothes better suited to you, and buy things for your rooms."

"With your money? We should be looking into getting jobs, and.."

"No, no with the Preventers' money. You each have a personal account provided for you from the Agency. They actually gave us a large sum of money just to start buying the things you need."

"Though he and Duo exhausted the account a few days after it was opened to them, and have been using their own money," Trowa said.

"Gifts, all of it," Quatre shrugged. "I have more money than I know what to do with, and Duo really doesn't spend much on himself so he has plenty to give away."

"How do we access these accounts?" Ryo asked, he was standing near Heero touching the Wildfire armor experimentally.

"Oh....I have all of that information in my office. I can go over with you in the morning. Right now, it is kind of late. Maybe I could give Cye his tour of the house now, and if anyone else would like to accompany us, feel welcome."

Rowen, Sage, and Kento followed Quatre and Cye as they left the den to go into the next room. 

"Are you going to take the armor off tonight Yuy, or are you going to sleep in it?" Wufei asked. 

Heero glared at Wufei, "How do I take it off."

"Just will it away," Ryo said, his voice was tired. He stepped back as the Wildfire armor melted from Heero's body, and he accepted the orb numbly. He stuffed it into his pocket, and glanced at the discarded orbs on the table. He was literally the odd ball out. 

"Are you alright Ryo?" Trowa asked, gazing at him. His green eyes speculative, and Ryo felt as if he were being put under a microscope. The boy would be reading his mind in a moment, he shuddered. 

"I...I'm fine. Tired. I didn't plan on all of this happening today," Ryo stuttered. He shifted his weight from left to right and looked at his sneakers. 

"You seem to be a little apart from your group Sanada. Why is that?" 

Ryo raised his eyes to meet the black ones of the Chinese teen, "Why do you always refer to everyone by their last name?"

"It is respectful."

"It's very impersonal."

Wufei shrugged, "You didn't answer my question."

Ryo sighed, "We don't agree on some things going on right now. You know how it is, Heero, you're a leader. Sometimes you get a crazy notion about what's right in your head, and everyone else wants to think you're a jerk for it."

Heero blinked, he was being put on the spot. He opened his mouth, then closed it. "I...will check on Duo. He's upset about something, and it's not the armor."

Trowa stared, "He's not sleeping again, Heero."

"I know," Heero sighed. He looked up the stairs with a grimace. "Think maybe I should put the armor back on before I go up?"

"I would. Maxwell has this horrible habit of shooting first, asking later."

******************************************************************************************************************************

"You moved when it wasn't your turn!"

"You weren't paying attention."

"It was still my turn."

"Well, by not paying attention you forfeited your turn, and since you took her turn, it is now my turn."

"You haven't taken a turn in a while."

"I know, I've been getting him prepared. I think he's ready."

The long haired blond man glared at the tall dark haired woman who smiled at him graciously, "I'm about to take this game to the next level." 

"Whatever you're going to do, do it soon. I'm getting bored, and I want my turn." The third player's face was hidden behind a veil, the voice asexual.

"All in good time..." 

On the board a shadowy pawn slid diagonally across the squares stopping in front of a stone castle. "Time to knock down those walls..."

*If you really want something...*  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************

Wufei sat up in bed gasping and sweating. He hastily peeled back his comforter and his sheet to climb out of bed. He stumbled in the dark to the bathroom and flipped the light switch, squinting as the bright light attacked his eyes. He ran cold water into the sink, and cupped his hands under it, bowing his head to splash his face. It was so hot...

Dreams of Duo Maxwell always did this to him.

*If you really want something....you should go after it.*

I know, but Heero is a friend.. 

*If he is a friend, he will understand.*

It's just not proper. Friends don't do things like that to one another. And Duo... what if he's not attracted to me? I'd lose my friendship with the both of them.

*You'd rather be miserable for the rest of your life than try to see what could happen?* 

I'll find someone else.

*All for the sake of Heero Yuy? Is he really that important to you?*

Visions of Duo smiling at him, batting his lashes, feeding him ice cream fluttered passed, so real he reached out to touch the boy. Nothing.

*They don't have to be.*

No they don't.

*How important is Heero to you?*

Not as important as Duo, and he'll hate me for coming between them.

*He won't.*

How do you know?

*Because I'll help you.*

Why?

*Because I like you.*

What are you going to do?

*The question is, what are you going to do. Now listen to me carefully...*

And he did.  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Author's Note: Ok, so was that better lol? Please let me know. Take care!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey it's me again. I know I haven't updated any of my Ronin stories in a good month lol. I just realized that a day ago. I've been a little busy. Ok, so here's the deal...this is Chapter 12, and I think I'm finally starting to get somewhere with this story. I don't have a beta-reader or anything, so coming up with a way to introduce the villains in this thing on my own has been a beast. I changed chapter 11 to better go along with what I'm trying to do . I know some of you don't like the change...but I just couldn't work with it as it was. I swear I'll try not to snatch down any future chapters and replace them lol. I hope you guys like this. Thank you for all of the support and feedback you've been offering it's really inspiring. It was actually a few personal e-mails that got me back on the ball with this story. Personal thanks to Mabar and Bunches! If anyone has any serious questions, please feel free to e-mail me lol. Gremlioni@aol.com. Well I hope you guys enjoy this!**  
  
  
  


Chapter 12  
  


"How do you think you did?" Cye exited the room still biting the end of his pencil, looking slightly frazzled, "I think I totally messed up the chemistry part of the exam. I forgot two of the new elements." 

Sage looked at Cye with a slow smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "There weren't many question that covered elements Cye, it was mostly math. I'm sure you did fine."

"I do so want to be at the 11th grade level in all of my subjects. I felt so prepared until I sat down in there and got my test booklet. I think I did fairly well on the English and Reading, and Foreign Language portions...if only Math and Science weren't so important. After the calculus level I wanted to give up on that math part."

"I wanted to stop after Pre-calculus," Sage admitted. Both rolled their eyes to Rowen who was looking at them both with a superior smirk.

"We don't even want to hear how well you think you did!" Cye snapped gloomily, he took Sage's arm and pulled him ahead of Rowen who was chuckling.

"You should have let Duo tutor you too, when you sit him down and get him off the sugar, he's really smart."

"Too smart, he speaks the same strange language you do when you get excited about numbers and theories, and chemical compounds," Cye complained. "Quatre and Trowa were good enough for us. Heero.... He's not very good with words, is he? Wufei was nice when it came to colonial history."

"He did seem to focus more on his colony though," Sage mused. "Interesting place, I wish it was still around. I would have liked to visit."

"It's sad how war has affected them all. Wufei's clan sacrificing themselves for him, the death of Quatre's father, Trowa, Duo, and Heero all being war orphans."

"Lets not forget the mass destruction in large killing machines," Rowen chimed in, jogging to keep up with Sage and Cye as they walked quickly through the hallways of the school. 

It was a nice sunny Saturday, and they'd spent all morning and a good part of their afternoon taking entrance exams. Ryo and Kento had declined, claiming they'd flunk the test and get placed even lower than remedial. 

Two weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye. It was surprisingly easy to settle down in the large Winner Mansion. The warriors were used to being away from their families, and had never really made any other friends besides themselves to miss, so there were no withdrawal effects. If anything, they were a little happier, because now they had more people their age that could understand them, and that they could share their secrets with. They had all been pleasantly astounded at the amount of monies in each of their personal accounts that they could draw from by credit card. They were each issued ID's and passports by way of the Preventers. Ryo had even gotten a driver's license. He and Kento had been too lazy to study for entrance exams, but they didn't waste time learning the new rules of driving. Though Kento would have to take his test again in three weeks. 

They'd been to the main malls, shopping strips, museums, amusement parks, and theaters. Their rooms were put together to vaguely resemble their old rooms in Mia's manor. They even decided to keep the same rooming arrangements, pairing Cye with Kento, Sage with Rowen, and Ryo with himself. 

Training sessions happened in the early evening just before dinner, and everyone seemed to have fun with them. No one was out of shape or struggling with the maneuvers so Ryo was instantly put into a better mood, and he'd become bearable and almost as normal as his friends remembered him to be. They still hadn't made anymore progress with the armors. They still only seemed to react to Heero, and Duo wouldn't get near enough to Strata for them to see if it still reacted to him.   
  


They stepped out onto the sidewalk with Cye and Rowen shielding their eyes from the sun, as Sage gazed up at the bright blue sky not bothered by it. Though the sun shone radiantly, the day was cool and breezy. It would be a good day for a jog or bike ride. Rowen laid gentle hands on Sage's shoulders, smiling as he felt the blond lean back on him slightly. His eyes never left the cerulean tinted sky.

"What do you see up there Daydreamer?"

"Us."

"And what are we doing?"

"Looking ahead," Sage said softly. His grey eyes moved from the clouds, and his head turned slightly, "I think we're going to like it here."

Rowen beamed, "Me too."

Their ride pulled up then in a silver Suburban. Quatre had more cars than a 20th century rap artist. They walked in a line, Cye starting them off, to it and climbed inside. Cye took the front passenger seat.

Ryo was in the driver's seat. "Ryo? What happened to Quatre and Trowa?" Cye was puzzled. Sage and Rowen piled into the backseat.

"Um....they got called away. Listen, something happened today guys..."

"What? Is everyone ok?" Rowen asked fastening his seatbelt. Ryo nodded, and caught Rowen's eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Everyone we know is. There was a bombing today in Los Angeles, California. Someone rigged 7 buildings on one city street to explode at 9:07 this morning. The Agency is going nuts, and they've shipped just about everyone with field experience out to the site."

"Even Duo? I thought he was on the injured list?"

"He was put back on active duty at 9:15 this morning."

"So they are all down there at the blast zone?" Cye's eyes were wide with fright, "What if those 7 buildings weren't all? They could be in danger! You should have come and gotten us out, we should have gone with them! Entrance exams are no where near as important as friends!"

"And what could we do, Cye?" Sage asked calmly. Cye tossed a sharp look at the cool-headed blond. 

"We've got the armor."

"It's not for this sort of thing..."

"Sage, you honestly don't think that maybe what we're up against has started this... Maybe it's a warning for things to come! Quatre has been swimming in paperwork concerning all sorts of minor domestic disturbances, and robberies, and gang activity... The reports are getting more serious, and now this!"

"That's why we're training Cye," Ryo said smoothly. "You were the main one arguing about how we shouldn't jump to conclusions, and should relax and be kids. Nothing supernatural has happened yet or you or Sage would have sensed it, so we don't make any moves."

"But part of our team is in danger!"

"They're professionals Cye, they know what they are doing. You should have seen all of those tools and weapons they had. It was....kinda cool. I mean, nothing's as good as a good ole' katana... but you should have seen all of the little blades Duo had, and they go in so many different places. Then Trowa packs so much heat it's not even funny!"

"Goodness, what are they expecting to find? They aren't actually going after anybody are they?" Cye was biting his nails. "Oh I wish our links were long distance and we could connect with all of them!" 

"They're just surveying the scene. They are a few suspects in custody, and Quatre is helping with the interrogations, and Duo is with the forensics teams. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa are actually the ones looking for action...but you never know what you might run into, so it doesn't hurt to carry a weapon."

"But you said..."

"Cye, they were involved in wars where they did some things people on Earth think are bad and resent. They might not just be arming themselves against terrorists," Rowen said in a low voice. 

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all!"

"You never like anything where you aren't front and center to blow our noses if you think you hear a sniffle out of one of us," Rowen snorted.

Cye let out a breath, blowing his auburn bangs out of his eyes, "That is not true. I would never touch any of your snotty noses!"

"I'm hurt. You hear his tone? He said it like he thinks we got STD's or something," Rowen chuckled. 

"Well I wouldn't know where an STD would come from in this family," Sage said leveling a gaze at Rowen. "Unless there is something you haven't told me about yourself."

"Oh yeah, I've been sleeping with Kento. That guy is disease city!"

"Kento's a virgin," Cye blurted, then blushed at Sage and Rowen's amused expressions. 

"So he is..." Rowen purred wickedly.

"According to The Adventures of Little Ken, he's not," Sage smirked.

"Are we ever going to have fun with this!" Rowen rubbed his palms together. Then he gripped the back of Ryo's seat and gazed at the black-haired boy, "So Sanada, how long do we get the house to ourselves? And do you have free reign on all of the cars?"

"I have free reign on all of Quatre's cars... Duo, Heero, and Wufei let me know that if I touched their cars, or their bikes, no one would ever find my body."

Even Cye had to chuckle at that, "Heero talks to his car while he waxes."

"Duo wraps new parts for his bike like gifts, and presents them to it like its an animate object," Ryo added.

"Wufei named his Sheila...and I believe they have a theme song," Sage said.

"Yeah, we're better off rolling around in Quatre's cars."

"How come Trowa doesn't have a car of his own?"

"Well Quatre has so many... I see no point in purchasing one if he'd let me drive one of his."

Rowen, Sage, and Ryo all stared at Cye queerly. "I swear in a past life you were a woman!" 

"Not this again!" Cye objected.

"When I finally get to study for my driver's test, I will be looking at the new Porsche catalogue," Rowen said. "I figure I start putting some of my money away now in savings and CD retainers, some in stock....and I'll be a millionaire in 10 years. I need a ride that will suit my lifestyle."

Sage rolled his eyes, "I already have my eyes on a car."

"Another hunk of junk you want to restore?" Ryo asked. 

"Yeah," Sage smiled, "and maybe this time, I'll get to finish it."

"Maybe this time you'll let me help," Rowen said bumping Sage's shoulder gently.

"I'll let you watch," Sage raised an eyebrow, "but you are not touching my car. Especially after you tried to fix the toaster that one time and..."

"You're never going to let me live that down! It was an honest mistake!"

"Flames shot 2 feet into the air."

"Blow up one toaster and you're banned from all mechanical projects for life...geez!"

"A toaster and a small portable television set, I believe..." Cye chimed.

"That little black and white one?" Ryo questioned.

"Oh, it was only black and white after Rowen messed with it," Sage said.

Rowen groaned and sat back with a petulant pout on his face, removing his arm from around Sage's shoulder and folding both his arms across his chest. 

"I think we're hurting his feelings," Cye observed from the front seat. "What else can we talk about? Where is Kento, Ryo?"

"At home playing video games. He's using this time to get better than Duo, so he can beat him when he gets back."

"So we're going to have to listen to Space Demons for gods-knows-how-long? Uh-uh, we're calling them back now. Los Angeles you said?"

Ryo laughed, "Yeah, Los Angeles." He turned up the radio, rolled down the window, and concentrated on driving for a while. It was wonderful to have a license again. He'd driven around for a few hours before coming to pick up Sage, Rowen, and Cye. He felt refreshed and free behind the wheel. He hadn't driven too often in Japan, back in his time, but when he did he was usually alone, and it was cathartic. He knew why Sage liked race car driving... it was like flying. The next time he would take the convertible so he could let the top down, and he was throwing out all of Quatre and Trowa's CDs. He couldn't believe they listened to serenity music....no wait, he took that back, he could. He wondered what Heero and Wufei listened to. They didn't look like the type to listen to violins, but he couldn't see them rocking out either. He would have to talk to Duo about music, but right now the radio was just fine. He had to rediscover what he liked and what he didn't. It was time for...Ryo. He was tired of being leader, and watching Sage and Rowen, and getting dirty looks. 

He found he enjoyed spending time with Kento, Duo, and surprisingly Wufei, after he stopped glaring at him like he was Devil's spawn. Wufei was a wonderful swordsman, and after everyone would go in from their workout sessions together, he and Wufei would spar. He was even teaching Wufei how to handle two blades at once. 

Slowly Rowen was beginning to treat him like a human being again, and Sage didn't act so nervous when he got close to him. He was even almost excited to be starting school. He wanted to see what it was like, to fully become part of this new world by finally merging with the rest of its society. Maybe he'd find himself a girlfriend...or boyfriend, maybe he'd play a sport... maybe he wouldn't die in an upcoming apocalyptic battle. 

How did that thought get in there? Maybe it was the bombing incident, but for two weeks Ryo hadn't thought about defending anyone from anything any more evil than PBS. He hadn't touched his orb since the night he'd called on Wildfire for the first time in his new life. He felt better than he had in... He recalled his first life, with Mia... he felt as good as he had the summer they'd defeated Tulpa and thought the fight was over. Then Shikaisen happened...

He glanced back at Sage in the rearview mirror, relieved at the lighter look in his eyes. After that horrible event, Ryo thought he'd never be the same again. They all thought they were going to lose their Sage...until, until he came out with Rowen. That was when it all started really. That was when Ryo... He shook his head clear. No, he wouldn't think about that...or It. 

He'd had Its silence for two weeks, and he wasn't interested in inviting It back anytime soon. "So....how was the test guys?"

"It was ok, you could have taken it Ryo," Sage said.

"Piece of cake!" Rowen commented forgetting to pout.

"I think I flunked the chemistry section," Cye fretted, and Ryo smiled. They would order pizza that night, watch movies, and have a nice normal time...while they waited for their friends to call from ground zero to let them know they were still alright.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"High school students, all of them!" Quatre was massaging his forehead. All of the suspects had been under 18, and had been surprised to see someone their age playing the role of interrogator. Valued sources had identified the suspects as being teenagers, and after questioning all 10 of the suspects, Quatre knew 3 of them were lying about knowing nothing of the bombings. 

He moaned as Trowa rubbed his shoulders, and he leaned back in his chair to let Trowa's lips brush his forehead, "Put it away Angel Eyes, you can resume your work again tomorrow."

"Oh Trowa, I'm so close. Evans, Peterson, and Williams are lying, I know it, and I need to find the holes in all of there stories to..."

"The holes will still be there in the morning, they aren't going anywhere."

Quatre sighed as Trowa's persuasive fingers worked their way over his neck and loosened his collar. "I suppose you're right."

"I am," Trowa breathed, "now come to bed."

"Alright.... has anyone called home? Cye will be worried," Quatre stood and began to unbutton his brown work shirt.

"I did earlier, they've rented movies."

"The tests..."

"They went fine," Trowa helped him remove the rest of his shirt, and laid it on the dresser. Then they both went to work on the pants. After much giggling and teasing, the two finally crawled into the large bed in their undergarments, and shut off the lights. 

"It feels weird being in a foreign bed, huh? Remember when it wasn't? Remember when we couldn't get used to one place because we were always on the move?"

"Yes," Trowa nibbled Quatre's ear. 

"I hope things are never like that again, Trowa. I never want to have to hide and run again."

"Neither do I, Angel, but don't worry. We'll never have to again."

"You don't know that," Quatre leaned into Trowa's strong body, as his long arms wrapped around him. "But...but I would like to believe that you do...for tonight anyway."

"Hmm...for tonight."

"Who do you think those kids are working for?"

"We'll find out tomorrow Little One, just try to sleep for now."

"Alright." Quatre was just closing his eyes when there was soft knock at the door. "Who could that be?" 

Trowa released him, and crawled back out of bed, and Quatre cursed whoever was at the door. Now he was cold, and missing his body pillow! Trowa flipped on a small lamp beside the bed and padded to the door. He looked out of the peephole and rolled his eyes, before opening the door. Duo pushed in almost immediately, still fully dressed in uniform with his Preventer's leather jacket zipped to the neck. He moved quickly to the bed climbing in and burying himself under the blankets. Quatre sat up and stared as Duo curled himself into a neat little ball, and said nothing to either one of them. Trowa shut the door quietly and stared. Quatre placed a gentle hand on Duo's trembling back, "Allah...Duo, what's the matter? Where's Heero?"

"He's still out... they found something."

"What?" Quatre was hyper alert now, "What did they find?"

"We... out there. We got some lab samples back, and we had a soil match. Quatre, it was an environmental terrorist group, a freakin' cult. One of the kinds that think humanity is a plague on mother earth or some stupid crap like that. They had a warehouse full of little kids, and teenagers, and their parents.... all dead. Mass suicide... they all ingested some poison, like in the 20th century. We found all of the parts and chemicals to make the bombs right there in their homemade workshops. It was so disgusting. I just spend 2 hours finding bodies for paramedics to bag, checking for vitals, and frisking all of those little corpses... It just...It's stupid, I should be over this but...gods, it still makes me sick. When I looked at those little faces all I could see were the faces of the kids back on L2...the gray skin, and blank unseeing eyes. It was like the plague all over again seeing all that death, and from the way it smelled, they'd been that way for a few days. Those kids they're holding now...they were probably going to commit suicide if you hadn't of caught them."

Quatre closed his eyes trying not to think of dead children, and focused on rubbing Duo's back to ease the shuddering, "What is this world coming to? Just when we think the worse is over..."

"The worse is yet to come," Duo muttered. He rolled onto his back, uncurling himself, and looked up at Quatre, at Trowa who had come to the side of the bed and sat beside him. "You guys mind if I stay here tonight? I...don't wanna sleep in a bed by myself."

Quatre shot a look at Trowa, who sighed, but nodded. "No, of course not."

"I won't sleep in the middle this time, you guys can snuggle and whatever. I might not even sleep. I just...don't wanna be alone."

"Then maybe Heero..."

"He won't be back tonight."

"Oh." Quatre pushed at Duo to make him sit up, and struggled to remove his jacket. "At least get comfortable Duo."

"I am comfortable, I'm freezing," Duo said shrugging his jacket back onto his shoulders. Quatre took hold of one of his hands, "Allah, you are!"

"California gets freakin' cold at night," Duo complained. Trowa got under the covers, and he and Quatre sandwiched Duo in the middle of the bed. 

"Hey, I told you guys I didn't have to be in the middle."

"Maybe we like you in the middle," Trowa said with a smirk.

"And maybe I can blow smoke rings out my ass," Duo snorted, he lie back down and tucked his arms behind his head. "What time do you guys get up in the morning?"

"Seven," Trowa said.

"I'll be out by six," Duo said softly. "I've got autopsy work to do."

"Maybe you shouldn't...it obviously disturbs you..."

"I'm ok with it, as long as I don't have to do the kids," Duo said quickly. He shut his eyes briefly, "You know Heero and Wuffie..."

"Yeah?"

"They think the leader got away."

"What?"

"That's why they're still out there with the others. They think this guy's got more little warehouses, with more little kids and their parents, and there are going to be more explosions."

"Oh gods...who knows how big this operation is. How do we know there aren't dozens of little places like that warehouse all over the globe with madmen all in cahoots with one another blowing up major cities at random?" Quatre breathed, he was beginning to shake and moved closer to Duo. 

"From the stuff we found today, the probability that you're correct is more than 60%. It was too well organized, and if the guy calling the shots got away unscathed..."

"Allah..."

"So my guess is that we're not going home anytime soon," Trowa said.

"I don't know. Who knows what Une wants? She might call us all back to start preparing for war if these guys start making public demands. She might have us start organizing shelters for people to run to be prepared for more possible bombings. She might...make us take our midterms, and deploy us later."

Quatre actually giggled, "Anything but midterms, I'm so behind in my studies. I've been too busy helping Sage and Cye."

"They never asked me for help."

"You talk too fast."

"Hmph."

"So....what do we tell *them,* about this? Should we worry them at all?" Quatre asked.

"They have a right to know what is going on in their world. They'll see it all on the news, might as well make sure the sources they get their information from are accurate."

"They'd make great weapons with that armor of theirs," Duo commented. "They'll have to hide it. People will take advantage of it."

"But if they're supposed to fight with it... I mean they are supposed to be preventing chaos...."

"Against evil ghosties Quatre, don't you listen to their stories? They've never fought anything that was actual flesh before, not empowered by a demon."

"Well these men certainly sound as if they are possessed to me!"

"Yeah, but not by ghosts," Duo said solemnly. "This is a job for the Preventers."

"I'll have to question those boys again in the morning."

"I get to cut open cadavers."

"I wonder what I'll get to do," Trowa mused.

"They'll probably put you in with Heero and Wufei."

"I want to go home," Quatre sighed. 

"Quat, it's a dirty job but somebody's gotta do it," Duo supplied. "At least you won't be probing around in someone else's guts for the better part of your day."

"That is a plus."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They found a small abandoned shack littered with more small parts and chemical residue for explosives. "He was here not too long ago," Wufei said brusquely to Heero as he scanned the area.

"Yes," Heero agreed. "We'd better call this in, and get out of here before we disturb the crime scene anymore than we have."

Wufei nodded, and the two went out to the small sedan they were using. Wufei used the car phone to report their current location and their findings. After hanging up he went to stand by Heero who was leaning on the passenger side door of the car staring at the old shack hatefully. "We're to remain here, and wait for the team Yuy."

Heero grunted, his blues eyes narrowing slightly.

"We'll catch this man, Yuy. He hasn't been very neat about not leaving tracks, definitely amateur."

Heero blinked and looked over at Wufei, "That's not what I'm worried about."

It took Wufei a second before he understood, in a softer tone, "He's back at the hotel Yuy, getting some rest."

"He's going to have nightmares if he falls asleep."

"Quatre and Trowa will take care of him. He's probably with them now."

Heero cringed, "Of course he is... even if I was there right now, he'd still be with them."

Wufei shrugged, "He feels comfortable with them."

"Well I wish he was as comfortable with me. I don't like that he sleeps in their bed Wufei."

"I wouldn't either if I was you, Yuy, but it's Duo's choice. And besides, tonight he needs someone. You saw his face when we stepped inside that warehouse."

"I thought he was going to faint," Heero whispered. "I had to hold his elbow to steady him for a few minutes. I don't want him to have to see anything like that again."

"It's his job, Yuy. Tomorrow he'll have to deal with it all over again, just like we do...and if this bombing project happens again..."

"Une is a fool for putting him back on active duty so quickly. He's not ready."

"Maxwell always jumps into things head first."

"He's too stubborn to admit when he needs to quit."

"That's what you're for Yuy. You are his protector now. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him. They are sending samples back home to be further tested, he could head up the study there."

Heero stared at Wufei, "He could, but...he's been waiting for his chance to get back onto the field for weeks. He's not going to want to go home."

"Hmm," Wufei murmured, then shrugged. He studied Heero's profile, the Japanese teen seemed to be miles away...in a hotel in Orange County. 

"He's too stubborn to ever request to go home on his own... he just, can't see what's good for him at times. If I put in a call to Une, she could put in an order for him to return, and he'd be none the wiser that it was me."

"Oh, he'll know it's you, Yuy." I'm counting on that.

Heero's shoulders slumped in defeat, "He can't stay here. He'll be a complete wreck by the time this thing is over. He can't deal with dead children, anything else and he's fine. He can eat lasagna while looking at samples of brain tissue under a microscope."

Wufei shuddered at the thought. "Just do what you think is right Yuy, perhaps you could request to go back with him. I'm sure there are some things you could be doing on base."

"No, then he'd definitely know I reported him, and then stationed myself near home to babysit. It's still not a bad idea for one of us to go with him though."

"Winner's busy with interrogations. You know they like to have an empath around for that stuff."

"Trowa's not leaving Quatre... How about you, Wufei?"

"I'm your partner Heero."

"Not usually, and Trowa works with me as well as you do. They have no defined position for Trowa in this case yet. He can take yours."

"You're sending me home to babysit?"

"I'm sending you home to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone, because he's pissed at me."

Wufei blinked, this just kept getting better.

"I'll make the request tomorrow morning."

And tomorrow afternoon, I'll be on a plane back to Washington, DC, with a fuming Duo who will need to calmed and consoled as a result of his overprotective boyfriend betraying his weakness. 

Thank you.

*All you ever need to do, is ask.*.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're going to be home any minute, which means I'm not going to have time to make more, so STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!" Cye smacked Kento hard with an oven mitt. 

"Ow!" Kento's eyes widened in surprise, only Cye could give a blow with an oven mitt and have it hurt! He looked sadly at the freshly made fettuccine noodles sitting in a large bowl on the dinner table beside a piping hot silver pan of rich creamy Alfredo sauce. Next to them were bowls of grilled shrimp, chicken, broccoli, and salad. He'd only sampled a few shrimp, a little chicken, a taste of sauce, and a handful of noodles, no one would miss that! 

"Make yourself useful and set the table, you oaf!" Cye snapped, gesturing to the cabinets. He was keeping constant vigil with the oven to make sure his raspberry souffle didn't get too brown. 

Kento grumbled to himself and grabbed 7 large plates from the cabinet over the sink. He set them on the table still stacked, and then got 7 pasta forks, 7 spoons, and seven glasses. There was a pitcher of freshly brewed iced tea in the fridge, but he left that alone. Cye always assumed he was getting snacks when he opened the refrigerator and bit his head off. 

It was going to be cool having Duo and Wufei back, maybe then Cye would stop pacing at odd hours of the night, and making them watch the news on the hour every hour. Quatre had called at least twice a day to check in, but it still wasn't enough for Cye. He didn't look even remotely happy until Wufei phoned and told him, he and Duo would be catching the next flight home. 

They all wondered, of course, why he and Duo were the only ones returning, but didn't want to ask. When Wufei left out certain details, it was for a reason. The fact that Duo wasn't the one that called said a lot too. 

Ryo came into the kitchen, "I heard a car in the driveway, I think it's them."

"Yes! Now I can eat!" Kento whooped, pumping his fist victoriously. 

Cye rolled his eyes, "You'll eat when everyone is seated. Wufei and Duo will have to bring their things upstairs, unpack, wash up, and get situated."

"No!" Kento wailed, that could take 15 minutes... He was ready to eat now! "The food will get cold!"

"I can reheat it."

"Damn!"

They all heard the garage door rising, and the dull roar of an engine. "I'm gonna help them get their stuff out of the car!" Kento blurted. The faster they got their things out of the car, the sooner they would eat. Ryo followed him slowly. He opened the door to the garage and rushed in, hollering greetings, "Hey guys! Wufei, Duo, need help with your stuff?"

Wufei nearly jumped at the volume of his voice and his sudden appearance, "Hi Kento....I only have one bag, and I have it."

Kento grinned and looked at Duo. He'd never turn down free service...then frowned. Duo had already gotten his duffle from the car, and stalked toward the door with his head down. His moves were stiff and calculated as if he were trying to hold something in. He walked passed Kento and Ryo without saying a word. 

"Geez, what's with him?" Kento asked, looking after Duo.

"Maxwell is... not very pleased with having his assignment transferred."

"Uh-oh, Heero didn't have anything to do with it, did he?" Ryo asked cautiously. Duo was a fun house mate, but when made angry one tended to stay out of his way. The only person it seemed that could infuriate though, was Heero. 

Wufei shrugged, "I can't say." Meaning: Yes, it was Heero.

"Oh man!" Kento wailed. "Duo was really looking forward to being out there again with you guys. Heero is going to have to do some serious begging this time."

Ryo snickered, that would be fun to watch. Heero always seemed so bewildered after a fight, and he did everything from buying chocolates to new tools to offer up to Duo in apology. "Bet he'll get him that new power drill with the 17 different heads we saw at Tool Time."

"With a matching wrench."

Wufei chuckled, "It may take more than a few tools this time, but he'll manage, he somehow always does." Not this time though, he won't get a chance.

Ryo shut the passenger side door, and he and Kento escorted Wufei inside. "Wufei!" Cye exclaimed happily, "Go and wash up, then we'll have dinner." He frowned toward the stairs. "Um... tell Duo he can come down when he's ready. I'll make sure Kento doesn't eat everything."

"Hey!"

Wufei nodded, "I'll be right back down. Thank you for making dinner Cye."

Wufei left the kitchen, passing Rowen and Sage coming down the stairs. 

"Duo's pissed, you should hear him unpacking his clothes," Rowen commented after greeting Wufei and entering the kitchen. "What happened, anyone say?"

"Well Wufei didn't say, that Heero is the reason Duo is here earlier than the rest of them," Ryo said, taking hot bread sticks off a silver platter Cye had just pulled out of the oven with a pair on tongs and dropping them in a red napkin-lined bread basket.

"Ouch," Rowen breathed. "Bet Heero can't wait to get home." he added sarcastically. "Honestly, sometimes he treats that boy like a doll. I can see why he gets so mad."

Sage stole a bread stick, tossing it from hand to hand and blowing on it gently. 

"Hey!" Kento pointed at Sage angrily, "How come he gets to eat without you yelling at him Cye?"

Cye looked to Kento mildly, "Because he has self control. That is the only bread stick he's going to take."

Kento glared, and sat himself at the table in a huff, "It's cause he's blond...you got a thing for blonds now, Cye. I've noticed."

"I do not!" Cye blushed furiously, and Rowen and Ryo laughed heartily.

Wufei returned, he'd changed his clothes and was now in his regular white cotton pants and blue tank top. "I hope you weren't laughing about me?"

"No," Cye said hotly, "they were poking fun at me, because I wouldn't let Kento devour dinner before anyone else could have any. Everyone grab a plate and serve yourselves, iced-tea is in the fridge. Wufei, is Duo coming down now or later?"

"Later probably," Wufei said looking unconsciously toward the ceiling. 

"I'll put some food away for him then," Cye made Duo's plate before his own, and placed it in the refrigerator. 

Once everyone was seated with a plate full of food, "Ok, so tell us all about this mission of yours, and don't leave anything out."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo slammed the last drawer closed and threw himself down on his bed to beat his pillows once again. Damn Heero, damn him! He'd promised he'd stop treating him like a baby, and he'd lied! He'd basically told Une he couldn't cut it on the field! Duo had handled himself fine! He had gotten a little weak in the knees when he'd first entered that warehouse...but he'd seen two men vomit! His reaction was no worse than theirs! After that he'd been completely professional. He'd help locate more bodies to tag, helped with the frisking of the bodies... He'd done nothing to warrant an early release. 

Your assignment has been transferred, you are needed on base in the lab, my ass! And what was worse, Heero had made sure he'd gotten a babysitter! Wufei hadn't looked too happy about having to leave himself, so he wasn't in on it. Trowa and Quatre had looked too surprised about his leaving, so they hadn't been in on it either. Damn you, Heero Yuy. You lied to me.

Now everyone on the force was going to go back to treating him like glass, because they'll think that he froze on that last mission. He'd have to start at square one all over again. Une wouldn't trust him with another assignment for a month! Heero would really like that. He growled and threw his pillow across the room. His limbs shook with pent in fury, he needed to DO something, anything to release this tension. He wanted to hit someone....but Heero wasn't there. 

What could he do? He began to pace the room kicking any loose objects that happened to be in his path. He heard something smash open, but he didn't check to see what it was. He would get angry all over again. He couldn't stay in doors, the walls would close in on him, and he'd break everything. 

The only thing that made him feel better was the thought of going for a ride...that and ringing Heero's neck, but his bike was there, and Heero was not. So, it was settled.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage was in the garage tinkering with one of Quatre's older jaguars. Ryo had taken it out the other day, and had complained about the engine making a funny noise. Sage's heart leapt at images of himself getting to work under the hood of a sports car again. He borrowed one of Rowen's t-shirts and a pair of jeans, and had gone out right after dinner. The best time to work on cars was after dusk. He'd backed the car out on the driveway and worked under the stars. This was the only activity where he didn't prefer the light of the sun to work beneath. 

It was the first day in a very long time, that he wasn't tired. Cye had stopped watching him out of the corner of his eyes, and Rowen had stopped hoovering. Things were actually fairly normal between he and Ryo, and Kento never stopped being an annoyance. He wiped the oil from his hangs with a small ratty towel, and went to take a sip of the glass of iced-tea he'd brought out with him. He sat down on the driveway gazing up at Rowen's beloved stars...wondering if his parents, grandparents, and sisters were up there somewhere. They were good people, so it was only proper for them to join the heavens. 

It was still hard to think of them really being gone. Sometimes he still woke thinking sometime in the day his mother was going to call him and quiz him on how he was feeling that day. Or Satsuki was going to tell him about her latest crush, it seemed she had a new one for every day of the week. He really hadn't spent as much time with his family as he should have, but he couldn't go back and change that now. There was no use in crying about it. He wiped his eyes. He'd had 200 years to get over it.

He still couldn't believe he had held out, and had managed not to go crazy in all that time. The only detrimental thing he'd come away with was claustrophobia. Never again would he be able to sit calmly inside an enclosed space for any given period of time, and... He found he liked noise, real noise, not the hollow sounds of the voices in his mind. He reached over to turn up the small portable radio beside him. He'd put it on an oldies station and was surprised to hear a few songs that he knew, that had been popular in America in his time. He'd had cousins that would send him the latest in music from New York. He shuddered thinking about the state. How could a place he used to love so well, be something he so awful to him now? He couldn't remember completely... He just knew something had changed him there. Had that been the first time he'd heard...?

Maybe...maybe so.

But then there had been Rowen. He was perfect, so strong, and just what Sage had needed. Rowen had offered Sage the comfort of being in a loving relationship where nothing needed to be explained. The only thing Sage had to tell him was...I love you. Ryo would never let him get away with that. Ryo was the type that liked to talk. Sage didn't like talk, he liked to kiss. Rowen shared the same passion, so Sage had chosen Rowen. It was simple as that, but Ryo hadn't understood.

He'd thought just because...

Well that wasn't important now, but at least things had cooled off. It was nice to see Rowen and Ryo talking again, and Ryo no longer followed him with his eyes. He was about to lie on his back and to get a fuller view of the night sky, when he heard someone enter the garage behind him. He turned his head to see Duo going to his motorcycle beside Heero's and lifting his helmet. He wore nothing but ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, his golden cross caught the dim garage light and shone against the darkness of his shirt. His long braid swung behind him as he searched the overhead compartments over his bike for his keys. 

Sage stood and walked into the garage slowly. Duo had always intrigued him. Loud and vivacious, petite and beautiful, the little nymph was spell-binding. He stopped his approach as Duo turned to spot him. He leaned on the seat of his bike, his heart shaped face set in a scowl of impatience, unruly strands of his long hair curled about his face and his dark purple eyes glared through his bangs, "What?" 

Sage was taken aback. He wasn't used to people taking such tones with him. Duo felt so... frustrated. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the glint in his eyes...someone had upset him, and Sage bet his name was Heero. Heero and Duo, Zeus and Hades, Trowa had referred to them as once....such opposites. How did they ever end up together? "Are you going for a ride?" Sage asked, placing a hand on his hip. Duo's eyes narrowed a bit, as he used a fingerless gloved hand, to smooth his bangs from his eyes, "Why are you so curious, you wanna come?"

His heart soared at the idea. He loved speed. He used to drive race cars with his cousins for his uncle in New York. They'd often gone to Indianapolis to see the races. He'd only gotten to pilot a motorcycle a few times before, but he'd loved every minute of it. To be that free now, with the wind blowing his long blond hair, to ride into the night? "Yeah...but..."

A delicate eyebrow raised.

"Only if I get to ride one myself."

The anger seemed to drain from Duo's posture, and his eyes, his face softened in amusement. He tossed him the helmet off of Heero's bike, "You can take that one." He rummaged through the compartments overhead again, and tossed him a pair of keys, and a set of gloves. 

Sage laughed, and was quick to pull the helmet over his head and pull on the fingerless gloves. Rowen wasn't this fun, he always thought about things too much.

"Follow my lead! Hope you can keep up!" Duo started the engine to his bike as Sage started Heero's and took off onto the driveway. There was no, "how good of a rider are you?" or "Don't go too fast," or "Yell at me to slow down," or "We'll take a path you know." It was just, follow me, if you can't keep up too bad. 

Wonderful! He revved the engine and floored it, flying out onto the driveway after Duo. Duo looked shocked to turn his head and see Sage beside him, "Hey, you're good. Glad to see 200 years ain't slowed your reflexes!"

Duo was easy. Rowen was too cautious. Ryo too protective. 

"You comfortable with this speed, Hellcat?"

Sage made a face at the name, "Yeah."

"Good, means you won't mind when I kick it up a notch. Keep up will you!" Duo's engine roared again, and Sage nearly lost him in the night. He sped up himself, feeling the wind resisting against him, trying to hold him back. Never, nothing would ever hold him back again! He was free.

Free at last.

He was soon side by side with Duo again, laughing wildly at Duo's large eyes. The nymph cackled with him, "Wanna race, Hellcat?"

"You'd never beat me, Shinigami."

Duo looked surprised at the name... perhaps he'd heard someone else call him that before. Sage wasn't sure, he didn't care. He felt alive, and wild, he was enraptured with speed and grace. He was flying really, and for once, his partner wasn't holding him back.

"Lets go then," Duo grinned, and Sage caught up in the passion of the moment grinned back, and like two bullets fired simultaneously they shot off into the darkness ahead.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What a splendid double play!" three players out of the six around the board cheered.

"Our Lord is pleased with the way our game is going. Keeping them distracted while he works is a wonderful idea," the woman removed her veil revealing ruby eyes the same as her namesake.

"Soon, Ruby, he will have us by his side with our prized pawns, ready to join his movement," the dark haired woman said laughing at the blond man beside her tugging at his long hair in annoyance.

"Why didn't I see that move?"

"Because you're not as good as I am, Mael," the dark haired woman purred. She gazed at the score sheet, "Looks like our team is winning, you'd better keep the game in our corner, Shalimar. You are next." 

The red-haired man nodded, and studied the board.

"Is the Master ready to start the war?" Ruby questioned. "I see that he is already disturbing the surface world, making fire." 

"What move shall I make?" Shalimar sounded nervous.

"As soon as the only opposition he truly fears is destroyed," Mael answered Ruby glaring at the board. He hated losing. 

"I've stacked everything in your favor already, what to do next shouldn't be too hard to figure out!" the dark haired woman snapped.

"But.."

"Move the Dragon again Shalimar, it's time to raise the stakes."

"Alright then." 

Slowly the black dragon pawn rolled across the board until it touched the red lion. "Lets see if I can make as good of a double play as you have, Camille."

*Listen to the Dragon...he can grant your wish.*  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei watched Ryo as he stood silhouetted in the moonlight moving gracefully with his twin blades. Slowly he moved to join the dance with his single long sword. Touching blades with Ryo, he smiled. The other dark-haired swordsman smiled back, his deep blue eyes alight with passion, "What are you doing up so late, Wufei?"

"Looking for you," Wufei took a fighting stance, as did Ryo. 

"Well you've found me. What would you like?"

"To make a proposition," Ryo countered Wufei's first attack, and initiated one of his own which was parried beautifully.

"Oh?" 

"I think you'll like it."

"Let me be the judge of that, Wufei," there was something odd in Wufei's black eyes that night. Their blades clashed again, and Wufei was disarmed, but not discouraged. Ryo offered a hand down to him, and pulled him up. 

"I know of something you've wanted for a long time, and I'm going to help you get it."

What could he possibly be talking about? Ryo wanted nothing...

*Golden hair...eyes like silver...*

Not anymore!

*Long fingers running through midnight hair... voice like velvet purring,* "Ryo...I could love you too."

That was a long time ago!

*Listen to the Dragon... he can grant your wish.*

I've moved on... He froze as he actually felt the softness of his touch along his spine. Sage, we can't do this here.

*He won't wait forever.*

His back arched, and the hand was removed. The ache from the loss was nearly unbearable. But he'd moved on, he wanted other things! He was happy, but without that touch he was incomplete. 

*Listen to the Dragon...he can grant your wish.*

"Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note: Ok, so that's 12. What did you guys think? Should I scrap this one too? Next chapter more armor... we need to get the G-boys outfitted before the big fall-out, well some of them anyway. Certain ones don't deserve it, you'll find out who, though I'm sure you've already got your minds wrapped around one. Well, please review, and let me know what you think. The more reviews the faster I get out the next chapter ;) And if you have any questions e-mail me! Gremlioni@aol.com. **  
  



End file.
